Crónicas de una Anónima
by DonnaKey
Summary: En un mundo cuerdo, una nerd y un chico popular no estaban destinados a congeniar. En un mundo lógico, una nerd no podía simplemente ponerse tacones y pretender conquistar a un atleta formidable. Pero, lo cierto era que este mundo estaba todo menos cuerdo...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

He vuelto con una nueva historia que escribí a la inocente - aunque viniendo de mí, no tan inocente- edad de 13 años. Con ayuda de mi nueva beta reader *-*, Hikari Takaishi Y, (aprovecho de recomendarles que se den una vuelta por su perfil de porque tiene un montón de historias :D) he corregido los errores ortográficos y la redacción un poco garrafal que tenía en esa época.

Realmente espero que la historia sea de su agrado. La trama puede parecerles bien familiar, pero créanme, hay un montón de cosas nuevas y de sorpresas esperando en cada capítulo.

En fin, no digo nada más. Que las palabras hablen por si mismas.

¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo!

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima**

* * *

_Analepsis _

_(0)_

_..._

\- _¿Qué hace sola una chica tan linda? – Sakura sintió como unos fuertes brazos se enredaron en torno a su cintura y la jalaron hacia atrás. Se volvió dispuesta a encarar al atrevido que había tenido el poco tacto de cogerla de esa forma, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando se encontró con unos ojos oscuros capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera. _

_Sonrió como una tonta, y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que esta fue sensual e insinuante. La jaló a la pista de baile y Sakura aprovechó para colgarse de su cuello y acariciar el siempre deseado cabello negro, tan suave como la seda. Le pareció que soñaba, pues sus pies casi flotaban en el aire mientras él la hacía moverse de un lado a otro sin apartarla de su imponente cuerpo. _

_ Estaba complacida. De todas las chicas borrachas que se encontraban allí, él la había elegido a ella. No importaba mucho si él no era consciente de lo que hacía, no importaba tampoco si ella estaba completamente sobria y no sabía seguir muy bien el ritmo demandante que él dirigía. No importaba porque allí estaban ellos dos, creando un cuadro de lo más inverosímil._

_En algún momento, justo cuando la mirada de él se volvía más oscura y gatuna, fue arrastrada lejos de la pista. En medio del silencio de una noche calurosa y pegajosa, el chico acunó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos firmes y le plantó un beso lleno de una fogosidad que sabía a alcohol y a gloria, consiguiendo que ella sintiera las fibras musculares como de hule. Al poco rato el chico interrumpió el beso, la devolvió a la pista y se perdió entre la multitud enardecida por el ritmo sofocante del tecno. _

_Sakura no volvió a verlo en toda la noche. Tampoco le importó si no volvía a verlo nunca más, después de todo había conseguido lo que ni en sueños hubiese imaginado… Un glorioso y húmedo beso. Su primer beso._

_..._

\- _Uchiha Sasuke me besó en la fiesta de año nuevo – soltó Sakura ya cansada de que la compararan con una célibe monja de claustro. Dejándose llevar por la morbosa sensación de suficiencia agregó casi con júbilo – Y durante las vacaciones, nos vimos un par de veces también._

_ \- ¡¿que tú y Sasuke que?! – _

\- _¡No griten chicas! - pronunció Sakura haciendo que sus 3 amigas bajaran las voz, pues conversaban en un apartado rincón de la biblioteca de la escuela. _

_ Las 3 chicas miraron a Sakura mientras sus cabezas asimilaban lo que habían escuchado recién. ¿Sakura y Sasuke se habían besado? Es decir, Sakura no era precisamente el tipo de chica que conseguiría un beso de un chico como Sasuke, menos si el chico en cuestión era el capitán del equipo de futbol y el portador del físico más asombroso conocido por la humanidad. En realidad, las chicas como Sakura ni siquiera se admiraban del físico de un tipo como Sasuke porque pasaban más tiempo naufragando en un mar de letras, formulas numéricas y símbolos químicos; y su sitio preferido en todo el mundo era una biblioteca que ofrecía estanterías plagadas de ejemplares muy distintos a los ejemplares como Sasuke. _

\- _¿Y por qué ya no se hablan? - preguntó Hinata con timidez y suspicacia. Hace 3 meses que las clases habían comenzado, pero en todas aquellas veces en que Sakura se había topado con Sasuke, él casi no había reparado en ella. Como si no existiera… _

_ Sakura no supo que responder. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber inventado toda esa mentira porque la suspicacia con la que la miraron sus amigas confirmó lo obvio: Una nerd no podía simplemente usar tacones y conquistar a un atleta formidable. _

\- _No es como si se viera muy bien que Sasuke me hablara, ¿verdad?- se defendió. La expresión triste de su rostro le otorgó credibilidad a sus palabras. Nadie podía refutar lo evidente, ¿no? Ella y Sasuke vivían en realidades diametralmente opuestas – Solo no se lo cuenten a nadie – agregó de forma suplicante – Si se los dije fue porque no quiero que piensen que únicamente me dedico a los libros. _

_Las chicas asintieron. Sakura confió que su secreto – que en alguna pequeña parte era verdad – se mantendría oculto para siempre. Ella no tenía esperanzas de que Sasuke recordara aquella noche de borrachera en que había besado a una de las más nerds del instituto. Era un recuerdo que solo Sakura conservaría hasta que el tiempo tal vez le hiciera olvidarlo también a ella. No tenía que saberlo nadie más…_

_…_

_La vida de Sakura era normal. La rutina la tranquilizaba, un buen libro al hacia visitar los albores de la vida sin moverse de la tranquilidad de su casa. ¿Por qué querría cambiar eso? _

_ Era una chica de 17 años, asistía a un instituto que era mixto solo durante los ratos libres y sus tres mejores amigas eran chicas con las hormonas completamente alborotadas; Nada fuera de lo común. Una vida ordinaria y anónima que nunca le había significado desgastes innecesarios ni desilusiones de ningún tipo. En esa vida tranquila, el evento de año nuevo en que un hombre espectacular la había besado encajaba mejor como un simple recuerdo que ella de vez en cuando traería a su mente y sonreiría como una tonta. Un simple recuerdo de un beso fogoso. Un recuerdo que no debía significar nada en su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido contarse a sus amigas? No era que no confiara en ellas, era solo que la idea de que Sasuke pudiese enterarse de que andaba inventándose historias románticas con él como protagonista le ponía los pelos de gallina. _

_¿Cuánto podría humillarla si se enteraba?_

* * *

EL FATÍDICO COMIENZO DE TODO.

(1)

\- Siempre recuerdo a las chicas que beso, ¿sabes? - dijo una voz a su lado, y Sakura dio un respingo al comprobar que era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke quien le hablaba.

No se trataba de un actor famoso - aunque perfectamente podría serlo - ni de alguna estrella del deporte - cosa que también podría ser - sino que era a grandes rasgos el chico más bueno de Konoha High School. Su metro 80 y algo de humanidad era pura perfección, la más cruel de las perfecciones teniendo en cuenta que no dejaba a casi nadie acercarse a su exclusivo círculo.

Pero ahí estaba, parado junto a Sakura, una chica normal que rayaba en lo sumamente común, mientras llenaba de ketchup un suculento hotdog y le dirigía una de sus mortales miradas.

Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza.

\- Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mí? - preguntó evitando mirar en dirección a esos profundos pozos negros. Podía ser idea de ella, pero estaba casi segura de que el casino completo se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

\- Sí, a menos que creas que le hablo al hotdog – bromeó él. Si Sakura hubiese levantado la vista para mirarlo, se habría encontrado con una sonrisa autosuficiente que bien podría haberla dejado sin respiración, pero claro que no lo hizo. Y tampoco salió huyendo de allí solo porque seguramente precipitarse a la salida de una sola corrida resultaba mucho más vergonzoso que estar de pie con la cabeza hundida en su lasaña.

\- Oye – la llamó Sasuke de nuevo. Sakura carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

\- No te conozco – dijo y enseguida su voz se apagó.

\- ¿No? Pero si tú misma dijiste que nos besamos – repuso él, medio divertido.

Sakura gimió desesperada. La cosa se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, y es que después de que sus amigas la hubiesen cabreado con eso de que prefería un buen libro de Ken Follet o Stephen King en lugar de un enrolamiento matutino en algún pasillo de la escuela, ella había explotado diciendo que en realidad su vida no era tan aburrida pues el mismísimo Sasuke la había besado. Pero la cosa no estaba color de hormiga porque se lo hubiese inventado. Tal vez hubiera exagerado al agregar que el chico en cuestión la recordaba y que los besos se habían prolongado durante parte del verano, pero Sasuke sí la había besado en la fiesta de año nuevo. Borracho hasta la punta de los cabellos, sí, pero había sido un beso al fin y al cabo. La cosa estaba color de hormiga porque sus amigas no habían podido mantener la boca cerrada y habían contado todo. La consecuencia de ese desliz lingüístico estaba allí mismo, a su lado, esparciéndole mostaza a un hotdog y mirándola con cierta suspicacia que le erizaba los pelos.

\- Lo malo es que yo no lo recuerdo – agregó él. Sakura tragó pesado y con un fugaz vistazo al reloj de la pared del casino advirtió que el tiempo era como una densa capa suspendida en el aire, a pesar de que llevaban menos de 5 minutos de conversación. Cuando finalmente resolvió levantar la vista para mirarlo, Sasuke tenía impresa una de sus más características expresiones de indiferencia.

\- Es un mal entendido – le dijo con la voz convertida en una súplica – Te lo explicaré todo luego. Ahora por favor deja que me vaya.

Sasuke pareció sentir lástima de su expresión suplicante, de modo que hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Sakura se alejó lo más rápido posible. Antes de abandonar el casino por la enorme puerta de vidrio, oyó la voz de Sasuke, amplificada por el silencio otorgado por el público espectador.

\- Supongo que beso bien, ¿verdad?

Maldito, pensó Sakura tirando al tacho de basura la lasaña que había llevado de almuerzo. De repente se le habían quitado todas las ganas de comer.

…

Ninguna de sus amigas reconoció su responsabilidad. Hinata bajó la vista avergonzada, Ino se giró hacia otro lado de forma indiferente como dando a entender que ella no tenía idea de nada, y Temari fingió molestia contra la persona que había osado contar su secreto. Dado el panorama tan poco alentador, Sakura no insistió y se fue a los casilleros para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa antes de que finalizaran las clases.

En los pasillos percibió las miradas y los cuchicheos. A pesar de que no podía oír lo que decían, Sakura se imaginó los más vergonzosos comentarios hacia su persona. Estaba segura de que Sasuke no se había quedado callado y ahora mismo toda la escuela sabía de su farsa – que no era del todo farsa - y se estaba mofando de lo lindo.

Más rápido que nunca sacó todo lo necesario del casillero, lo echó desordenadamente dentro de la mochila y cerró la puerta metálica como si con eso también pudiera acallar los cuchicheos. Había una bola caliente en su garganta cuando llegó a casa. Una bola que concentraba la humillación y el dolor que sentía, pero que no liberó hasta que estuvo en la protección de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Finalmente el llanto consiguió diluir el menjunje caliente y ardiente que llevaba atorado.

¿Por qué había contado su más confidencial secreto? Vale, tal vez estuviese cansada de que su estatus de ratón de biblioteca la introdujera también en el sector de las jamás besadas, pero eso no tenía por qué haberla llevado a contar algo tan inverosímil como que Sasuke la había besado. Y daba lo mismo que en realidad la hubiese besado, la cuestión era que nadie le creería. Ella había sentido, podía recordarlo perfectamente, la lengua de él juguetear con la suya inexperta hasta sacarle suspiros ahogados, y había experimentado la sensación de ser abrazada por aquellos brazos fuertes, pero ¿quién iba a creerle? Ni siquiera el autor de aquel beso recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace más de 3 meses. Sakura podía jurarlo de rodillas, pero Sasuke siempre lo negaría porque no lo recordaba siquiera.

Si tan solo hubiese apretado los dientes y se hubiese tragado toda la rabia cuando sus amigas insinuaron su nula experiencia con los chicos y aludieron a su posible futuro adornando las filas de las vírgenes, nada de eso habría ocurrido. Porque la verdad es que a ella no le importaba que Sasuke no lo recordara y que hubiese sido un beso dado en medio de una nebulosa de ebriedad. Ella se conformaba con el simple recuerdo, en realidad se conformaba.

Pero ahora… Ahora debía enfrentar a un alumnado efervescente por desenmascarar a la muchacha ordinaria que de un día para otro resultaba ser la enamorada secreta del chico más codiciado de la escuela.

¿Es que podía ser peor?

...

EL TEATRO DE FINGIR

(2)

...

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, 6.30, pero Sakura lo apagó de un lo golpe y estuvo tentada a ignorar que debía levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Ella jamás faltaba a clases, y ni hablar de llegar tarde. Su expediente era intachable y su libreta de castigos era una radiante página en blanco.

Pero aquel día era una excepción. Tenía miedo de ir a la escuela y enfrentar el infierno que ella misma había creado. Seguramente Sasuke la volvería a increpar con preguntas, y esta vez ella no se lo sacaría de encima con una sola mirada lastimera y un "te lo explicaré después". Él querría respuestas. Ella tendría que dárselas. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle?

No tenía idea de qué excusa la salvaría de un tremendo ridículo. Sasuke se reiría de ella cuando le dijera que todo había sido un invento para no quedar como la rechazada que ya era, y luego se giraría en su metro 80 y algo de humanidad para alejarse pavoneando de su increíble impacto en las chicas. Bueno, podía ser que estuviese exagerando con eso de irse pavoneando, porque Sasuke no era de esos tipos que le restriegan en la cara a los demás lo perfectos y populares que son. Por esa razón, y más que ninguna otra, Sakura estaba tan loca por él. Porque no era un engreído, porque prefería mostrarse indiferente antes que presumido. Y porque tenía unos deliciosos y carnosos labios que… Dios, no. Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa y se arrastró fuera de la cama a duras penas.

Trataría de fingir que nada había pasado. Armaría en torno a ella una obra de teatro en la que ella interpretaría su mejor papel: el papel de la chica que pasa desapercibida y nadie la nota. Después de todo, llevaba 10 largos años interpretándolo a la perfección.

Llegó a la escuela con 20 min de ventaja. Los pasillos del segundo piso estaban desiertos, de modo que no tuvo que enfrentarse a la situación de ser observada por ojos desdeñosos mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero. Mientras echaba algunos cuadernos dentro de su bolso, su vista se cruzó con una fotografía que tenía pegada en el fondo del casillero. Entonces sintió un incómodo escozor en el estómago. Era una fotografía en la que sus 3 supuestas amigas, Hinata, Temari e Ino, sonreían con aparente felicidad mientras Hinata, que estaba en medio de las 3, sostenía una torta de cumpleaños con un enorme TE QUEREMOS SAKURA hecho de manjar.

¿Qué las había llevado a traicionarla?

El impulso de llorar la obligó a cerrar la puerta del casillero de un solo portazo.

Cuando consultó su reloj, quedaban menos de 7 minutos para el inicio de clases. Se echó la pesada mochila al hombro y se encaminó al salón, el que estaba aún vacío. Solo las nerd como ella llegaban temprano, por supuesto. Y solo las nerd se ubicaban en el primer asiento, muy cerca del maestro para no perder detalle. Esta vez, sin embargo, Sakura se ubicó en el último puesto, en un apartado rincón del salón y donde probablemente la voz del profesor ni siquiera llegaba. La razón era que deseaba evitar la atención de sus compañeras ahora que estaba en el foco de los chismes, pero para su sorpresa cuando estas comenzaron a ingresar al salón, ninguna de ellas la miró de manera extraña. En realidad fue la común indiferencia lo que la hizo inquietarse. Sakura estaba segura de que el día en que Sasuke la había increpado en el casino todo el alumnado se había girado para mirarla con más de algún mal intencionado comentario a flor de labios y que los cuchicheos se habían extendido luego por los pasillos como una epidemia.

Pero no pasó nada ese día. Nada fuera de lo común. Solo para no tentar la suerte, Sakura evitó acercarse a los jardines, el casino, el gimnasio y el auditorio durante los recesos, y al final del día, a eso de las 4 de la tarde, se sintió satisfecha con la idea de que tal vez había vuelto a ser la chica común y corriente de siempre.

…

Cerca de las 4 y media, cuando no quedaba nadie en la escuela, Sakura se dirigió a la biblioteca para estudiar para los próximos exámenes. Si nada extraño había ocurrido ese día, lo normal era que ella también actuara como hacía siempre. Además, no era como si tuviese algo más interesante que hacer en casa.

Sacó la montaña de libros de su bolso y los desparramó sobre la mesa que siempre utilizaba, ubicada en un rincón oculto entre dos enormes estanterías de madera. En medio del silencio de ultratumba – que solo era interrumpido por el pasar de una hoja a otra – Sakura pudo volver a concentrarse en los estudios, olvidando la angustia que había sentido durante la mañana ante el terror de verse interceptada por Sasuke o alguna compañera ávida de burlarse de la nerd. No le echó más que una mirada a la Revolución Rusa, que ya se la sabía de memoria, y pasó a enfocarse en las causas de la primera guerra mundial. Apenas había leído el primer párrafo del texto cuando una voz que conocía muy bien habló muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco entre las paredes de su pecho.

\- 15 millones de muertos… Casi toda la población de Tokio. Una verdadera mierda, ¿no crees?

Uchiha Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, inclinado hacia delante lo suficiente como para que el cabello de Sakura rosara su níveo rostro, y comentando como si nada la cifra estratosférica de muertos que había dejado la primera guerra mundial. En otro momento ella le habría dicho que por supuesto que sabía que los muertos habían sido casi tantos como la población de Tokio, pero ahora mismo apenas pudo articular unas cuantas palabras.

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? - Cuidó de no moverse un solo centímetro. Estaba acorralada entre la mesa y la imponente humanidad de Sasuke aguijoneándole la espalda.

\- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma – respondió Sasuke con tono divertido. Enseguida se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para que Sakura pudiese verle al menos de reojo – Pensé que habíamos quedado en que me explicarías el mal entendido.

Como Sakura intento evadir su mirada, Sasuke se sentó sobre la mesa, quedando frente a ella. Los profundos ojos negros sobre ella le hicieron sentir de pronto que el nudo de la corbata comenzaba a apretarle el cuello a tal punto que bien podía estarse ahogando. Tuvo deseos de desanudarlo, pero sus manos estaban pegadas a su regazo. Su cuerpo completo estaba como de piedra, en realidad.

\- ¿No vas a hablar? – insistió Sasuke.

Sakura tragó saliva. Anda, ni que fuera muda.

\- A-ahora tengo mucho que estudiar – consiguió decir. No era propio de ella ser tan tímida. Tal vez fuere una verdadera nerd que se la pasaba estudiando, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese carácter alguno. En realidad, cuando se trataba de defender sus convicciones y de alardear de su altísimo coeficiente, Sakura derrochaba personalidad. Pero esa personalidad había migrado muy lejos de su cuerpo de un momento a otro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Antes de cerrarle el libro en las narices le dijo que le importaba poco que ella estuviese estudiando.

\- Llevas todo el día escapándote de mí – agregó.

\- N-no es c-cierto – mintió Sakura por lo bajo. ¡Maldita tartamudez! Si hasta parecía locomotora.

\- Vamos ¿Quieres verme la cara de tonto? – preguntó él. Acto seguido extendió una mano para coger el rostro de Sakura desde la barbilla y hacer que ella lo mirara, pero el contacto provocó que ella reviviera en su mente aquella noche de año nuevo en que él la había tocado casi de la misma forma para besarla. Un golpe de energía la hizo apartar aquella mano y enseguida se puso de pie de un brinco, como si la sola cercanía de Sasuke la quemara. Él reaccionó sujetándola de los hombros y deteniendo cualquier intento de ella por huir.

\- Ey, tranquila – le dijo – No voy a hacerte nada.

Sakura apretó los dientes en un afán por contener un gemido de frustración. Sin mirarlo le dijo que en verdad todo había sido un mal entendido y que jamás debió haber ocurrido.

\- Eso ya me lo dijiste – le recordó Sasuke – Y se supone que ibas a aclarármelo.

El gemido de frustración no aguantó más entre sus dientes y se liberó. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante aquella muestra de insatisfacción, pero ella no intentó rectificarse. De verdad se sentía frustrada y quería irse de allí y olvidar que todo eso había ocurrido alguna vez. Pero estaba claro que no podía hacerlo. Así que, teniendo como único recurso alternativo el salir huyendo de allí con la esperanza de que Sasuke pensara que ella estaba más loca que una cabra, decidió decirle la verdad. No lo del fogoso beso en año nuevo, sino lo que todo el mundo debía suponer que había ocurrido: Una mentira que ella misma se había inventado para no quedar como una nerd cuyos labios jamás habían sido besados por hombre alguno. Una mentira que había sido la culminación de años soportando que el resto pensara que iba a quedarse sola para siempre.

Sasuke la oyó sin decir nada, y aunque era una escena algo penosa, Sakura se sorprendió de que él no hiciese ademán alguno de mofarse de ella. Y realmente no lo hizo, porque vamos, ni el mejor actor podría haber disimulado tan bien que una historia tan patética como esa no le daba una imperiosa necesidad de reír hasta el agotamiento.

\- Jodido rollo que tienes – sentenció Sasuke cuando ella terminó.

\- Seguramente ya le has dejado claro a toda la escuela que me lo he inventado todo – aventuró Sakura, al tiempo que sopesaba la no menos tentadora idea de cambiarse de escuela.

\- ¿Me crees un chismoso? – repuso él con el ceño fruncido, como si en verdad le molestase que ella pensara que lo era. Aunque, ciertamente Sakura dudaba mucho que le importara la impresión que tuviera ella de él – Soy un tipo discreto – agregó.

\- Lo de ayer no fue precisamente discreto – se atrevió a decir ella, recordando como Sasuke le había preguntado a gritos si acaso besaba bien.

La boca de Sasuke se curvó hacia un lado, en lo que parecía una sonrisa soberbia.

\- Pude habérselo dicho a cualquier chica – respondió - De todos modos no estabas mirando.

Bueno, ese era un buen punto. Aun así, Sakura no confiaba en nadie en esa escuela. Y daba lo mismo que Sasuke le pareciera guapo y todo esas cosas cursis, la cuestión es que no le daba ni la más mínima confianza lo que él decía.

\- Deberías calmarte – agregó él ante la mirada insegura y taciturna de ella – En esta escuela son todos unos idiotas, no debería importarte lo que piensen de ti.

Sakura se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. ¿Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular de la escuela, diciéndole que no se preocupara de si encajaba o no? ¿Qué tan absurdo sonaba eso? Muy absurdo, la verdad. Y a la vez, muy bonito. No pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación de confort acompañada de una sensación de desconfianza. ¿Por qué precisamente él le decía todo eso?

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo – aventuró – Nadie se atrevería a molestarte, aunque te odiaran.

\- Lo sé – asintió él sonriendo de lado – ¿No hay nada peor que el cinismo, no crees?

Sakura arrugó la frente, suspicaz. Había algo que no encajaba en esa ecuación. Algo oscuro, largo y retorcido que se movía entre la hierba dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Ella era la presa en cuestión.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. La desconfianza había nublado un poco la timidez que sentía ante la cercanía de Sasuke.

\- No comprendo tu pregunta – espetó él, encogiéndose de hombros de un modo genuinamente inocente. En sus ojos, sin embargo, siguió habiendo un brillo particular, como el brillo que ilumina la mirada de un niño revoltoso mientras planea su próxima travesura.

\- Todo lo que acabas de decirme... no tiene sentido viniendo de alguien como tú – explicó ella.

\- ¿No puedo darte un consejo?

Sakura bufó.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sasuke se rascó la nuca. Sus ojos vagaron sobre la mesa un momento. Cogió uno de los papeles en los que Sakura había anotado resúmenes de la materia y tras echarle una rápida mirada volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. Ella siguió cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, esperando que él fuese a decidirse a hablar. Cuando él enfocó sus ojos oscuros en ella de nuevo, no había nada de aquel brillo travieso que ella había visto antes.

\- No creas que busco sacar provecho de esto – comenzó él - Solo quiero que dejes de jugar a las escondidas y que te comportes como si yo nunca me hubiese enterado de tu mentira.

¿Solo eso? No, algo andaba mal. Era una petición demasiado simple tratándose de un tema tan amoldable a cualquier clase de humillación o chantaje.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó dudosa.

\- Eso es todo – respondió Sasuke sonriendo sutilmente, pero sin dejar de lado esa expresión de indiferencia tan suya. Era su marca registrada.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Podrías haberme pedido que te hiciera los deberes por un año a cambio de tu silencio...o que te lavara y planchara la ropa, cualquiera de esas cosas habría sido, ya sabes, más normal.

Sasuke río. Era primera vez que ella estaba en el mismo lugar físico para escucharlo reír. Ya lo había visto reír en otras oportunidades, pero siempre estaba tan lejos que no era posible para ella que el sonido de su risa llegase hasta sus oídos. Si no fuese porque estaban en una situación incómoda, Sakura habría disfrutado esa risa.

\- Puedo hacer mis tareas solo – dijo él, volviendo a la seriedad de antes. El eco de su risa siguió en el aire - No eres la única inteligente en este mundo, ¿sabes? Además, ya te dije que creo que esta escuela está llena de idiotas. No tengo intensiones de potenciarles su comportamiento con chismes.

Sakura se lo pensó un instante.

\- De acuerdo – concedió, pero aunque Sasuke le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara a modo de trato, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo – Fingiré que no ha pasado nada.

\- Eso significa que tampoco te arrancarás cuando me veas – agregó él. Sakura asintió, dejando entrever por primera vez una tímida sonrisa.

Satisfecho con eso, Sasuke dio la conversación por terminada a través del simbólico gesto de abrir el libro de Historia que Sakura había estado leyendo y diciéndole que ya podía seguir con su estudio. En sus palabras flotó una suave estela de humor. Ella la recibió con una sonrisa que, sin embargo, él no pudo ver porque se había vuelto en sus pasos y se alejaba en aquel imponente metro ochenta y algo de altura. En el aire quedó suspendido el aroma de su perfume. Sakura le dio una profunda inhalada antes de sonreír como una tonta. Solo le quedaba esperar que Sasuke fuera un hombre de palabra...

…

Sakura llegó casa a eso de las 8 de la noche. Estuvo tratando de recuperar un poco la concentración después de tan extraordinario encuentro con Sasuke, pero lo cierto es que había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo y regresaba a casa con la desafortunada impresión de que no había podido aprender nada nuevo. Bueno, tampoco era que tuviese mucho de qué preocuparse. Faltaba más de una semana para los exámenes y ella era probablemente la única de la escuela que ya había comenzado a estudiar. Mañana retomaría lo que le había quedado pendiente y en menos de dos días ya tendría toda la materia memorizada. Sí, no eran los estudios la gran preocupación en esos momentos.

Se quitó los zapatos, desató el nudo de la corbata y se echó sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, pero una voz susurrante llegó a su oído y fue como un rayo fulminante que le hizo pegar un salto.

_"Solo quiero que dejes de jugar a las escondidas y que te comportes como si yo nunca me hubiera enterado de tu mentira"_

Sasuke no estaba allí, pero se había escuchado como si él acabase de hablarle a la oreja. Miró hacia la ventana abierta y pensó en que sería bueno cerrarla. Estaba comenzando a darle escalofríos. Aunque, seguramente los temblores no tenían causa en el frío del ambiente, sino en el hecho de que no podía sacarse aquella frase de la cabeza. Por más que intentaba desecharla, su mente le daba una y otra vuelta hasta deformarla en cientos – y horrorosos – significados diferentes.

¿Por qué querría Sasuke que ella – la nerd de la escuela – no lo evitara? No era como si antes hubiese estado muy consciente de la existencia de ella. Lo cierto es que de forma natural él la evitaba y viceversa, porque en un mundo cuerdo como el que vivían, una nerd y un chico popular no estaban destinados a congeniar jamás. Incluso, Sakura estaba segura de que hace unos cuantos días Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Puede que él la hubiese mirado por el solo azar alguna vez, pero probablemente ni siquiera había reparado realmente en ella. Salvo por aquel beso – que encima él ni recordaba – Sakura jamás había tenido contacto previo con él. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué él querría que ella no lo evitara?

El tono de llamada entrante la hizo dar un brinco. Había estado tan abstraída que ni siquiera había notado la vibración del celular sobre la madera del escritorio. Estirando un brazo, lo cogió entre sus dedos y revisó el remitente sin reconocer el número. Se llevó el celular a la oreja con cierta desconfianza y contestó.

\- ¿Haruno? – preguntó una voz grave, muy masculina. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono y aventarlo contra la pared - ¿Estás ahí?

Mierda. Sakura saltó fuera de su cama y brincó luego sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué Sasuke la estaba llamando? ¿Por qué?

\- S-sí – atinó a responder - ¿Quién es? – podía ser la nerd de la escuela, pero no iba a admitir jamás que reconocía su voz al instante.

\- Soy yo, Sasuke – dijo él - ¿Interrumpo algo?

Sakura dio otro brinco silencioso. Sí era él. O no era él y ella estaba soñando y no se había dado cuenta aún. Era completamente absurdo que Uchiha Sasuke la estuviese llamando. Además él ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono. Estaba segura de que nadie en la escuela lo tenía porque nadie lo quería.

\- Eh... - susurró finalmente – No, no, solo estaba descansando.

\- Bien. Oye, quiero que hagas algo por mí – la voz de Sasuke sonó confianzuda, como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor a un amigo cercano.

\- ¿Algo por ti? – una pequeña alarma se activó en su cerebro – Pensé que...

\- Tranquila – interrumpió él, repentinamente divertido – No se trata de eso.

\- Ahh...

\- Quiero que mañana me esperes fuera de tu casa. Pasaré por ti para ir a la escuela.

Fue como si en lugar de haber hablado, Sasuke hubiese golpeado a Sakura en el pescuezo. Ella se quedó repentinamente sin aire y no respondió nada hasta que Sasuke preguntó si acaso seguía del otro lado. Definitivamente se trataba de alguna broma de muy mal gusto por parte de él.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo, verdad? - preguntó.

\- Para nada – Sasuke sonaba muy tranquilo. Ni divertido, ni burlesco. Solo tranquilo.

\- ¡SAKURA, LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA! – la voz de su madre interrumpió las intenciones de Sakura por darle una respuesta muy mordaz a Sasuke. Ahora era más clara que nunca sus dobles intenciones en todo eso. Él quería humillarla.

\- ¡YA VOY! - gritó cubriendo el teléfono con una mano. Luego se dirigió a Sasuke sintiéndose por primera vez más molesta que cohibida.

\- Quedamos en que fingiríamos que nada pasó.

\- Lo sé – asintió él – Pero también quedamos en que no te escaparías de mí.

Sí, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, dubitativa. Había algo muy oscuro en todo eso. Claro que lo había.

\- Que a las 7 y media estés en la puerta de tu casa – insistió Sasuke. Ella iba a replicar, pero él no le dio tiempo a hacerlo y solo agregó una última cosa antes de colgar la llamada - No soy muy amable cuando me plantan, Haruno.

Sakura miró la pantalla de su celular con la llamada interrumpida en los 3 minutos y pestañó sorprendida de que aquello realmente hubiese ocurrido. Una sensación de terror la embargó de pronto cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Era un plan. Un plan retorcido de Sasuke para reírse de ella. Él buscaba humillarla a través del sucio juego de hacerle creer que nada extraño ocurría. Pero estaba claro que sus intenciones eran la de dejarla esperando infinitamente en la puerta de su casa, y que cuando ella llegara tarde a clases todos se reirían en su rostro por lo estúpida que había sido al suponer que un chico como Sasuke le haría caso.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**Bueno, esto fue el primer capítulo de una historia que pretende ser más cómica que dramática, pero que tendrá de todos modos sus momentos tristes. ¿Qué intenciones tiene Sasuke? ¿Realmente no se acuerda del beso y quiere molestar un rato a la nerd? ¿O por el contrario, recuerda lo del beso y tiene otras intenciones un poco más oscuras? Con un hermoso y coqueto review sabré si la historia les interesa y desean que la continué. **

**Ya saben, un review endulza la vida de esta humilde escritora. **

**A continuación, les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo. ¡Hasta entonces! **

...

Cuando fueron más de las 7 y media, Sakura se atrevió a salir de los confines de su cama y se encaminó a la planta baja. Su madre se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo del recibidor cuidado que ningún pelo quedase fuera de lugar. Sakura carraspeó para hacerse notar. Su madre la miró como nunca antes la había mirado. Había suspicacia en sus ojos y una sonrisa medio cómplice en sus labios.

\- Te lo tenías bien guardado, Sakura - le dijo, al tiempo que extendía hacia ella un pequeño papel. Sakura lo cogió con manos nerviosas, pero no lo replegó para leer su contenido. Quería saber primero a qué se refería su madre con eso de que se lo tenía bien guardado.

\- Un muchacho muy apuesto ha venido por ti esta mañana - explicó esta.

¡Sasuke!

Sakura entonces decidió abrir el pequeño papelito y el contenido casi provocó que su estómago cayera a sus pies.

_Te dije que no me gusta que me planten. Piensa en una buena excusa. _

¡Mierda!

...

**Donna Key**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por sus comentarios. La verdad es que no esperaba tan buena recepción y que les haya gustado me emociona un montón. Ya saben que no me gusta presionar por reviews, pero para una persona como yo, que no se gana la vida escribiendo y que tiene un montón de otras cosas que hacer, un mensaje motivador es fundamental para que siga escribiendo. Así que gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo. Los amo *_***

**Aquí le dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. En él podrán enterarse un poco de las intenciones de Sasuke, que pueden ser muy buenas o muy malas. **

**Sin más que agregar, nos vemos al final de capitulo.**

**¡Que las palabras hablen por sí mismas!**

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima**

* * *

…

Analepsis

(0)

_ Sakura observó como Uchiha Sasuke conseguía con una sola patada darle al balón una dirección perfecta hacia el arco. Antes de que el propio arquero pudiera advertirlo, la pelota estaba dentro, marcando la victoria de Konoha High School por encima del Instituto Nacional de Tokio. Ella permaneció sentada en las bancas cuando todas las demás chicas se levantaron para aplaudir al capitán. El remesón bajo su trasero le advirtió que saltaban. Sintió el impulso de unirse a la celebración, el que reprimió enseguida hundiendo la cabeza en el libro que tenía abierto sobre el regazo. No leyó nada, por supuesto. Solo estaba aparentando que el éxito de Uchiha Sasuke no le interesaba, que verlo celebrar sin la camisa de deportes no le producía una enorme curiosidad y que gritarle que era el mejor deportista de la escuela no era como un escozor en el centro de la garganta. Tuvo que aparentar porque su papel era el de la nerd anónima que no se divertía con frivolidades, pero en el fondo, allí donde latía su corazón, tenía el furioso anhelo de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke y decirle lo bien que había jugado y lo mucho que lo admiraba. _

_Felicitaciones, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

DESCUBRIENDO LAS OSCURAS INTENCIONES

(3)

Sakura estaba despierta antes de que el despertador sonara. Y cuando este lo hizo, ella lo apagó de un solo manotazo y se quedó viendo el techo blanco de su cuarto sin moverse fuera de su cama. No iría a la escuela. Ya lo tenía resuelto. Sasuke no se reiría de ella porque ella era mucho más inteligente que él y andaba varios pasos más adelante. No lo esperaría como tonta fuera de casa solo para que él no pasara a recogerla, ni llegaría tarde a la escuela por haber estado esperando inútilmente. Los estudiantes no tendrían la oportunidad de reírse de ella porque no era estúpida como para caer en una trampa tan vil.

Así que, a las 6.45 de la mañana seguía bajo las sábanas, tapada hasta las orejas. Y a las 7 se había vuelto sobre su costado derecho y miraba su celular. No hizo caso a su madre cuando la llamó a desayunar, ni salió a golpear a su hermano pequeño Itaro - como hacía todos los días - cuando este le dio un punta pie a la puerta de su cuarto y la llamó pelo de chicle. Siguió viendo su celular sin ver nada más que el reloj sobre la parte superior de la pantalla, consciente de que aunque rogara los minutos no pasarían más rápido. Era una cuestión de física.

Cuando apenas pasó un minuto, se volvió sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos. Una imagen de Sasuke calentando antes de un partido, con la camiseta levemente levantada de modo que se veía parte de su espectacular vientre, llegó fugaz a su retina y la obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Todo lo relacionado con Sasuke era mejor cuando no lo conocía. Cuando lo admiraba de lejos mientras él calentaba o cuando lo espiaba secretamente mientras él dormitaba recostado sobre el pasto de las canchas y sus labios permanecían levemente fruncidos, en un gesto que resultaba tentador y…

Sacudió la cabeza, volviéndose ahora sobre su costado izquierdo. No debía pensar cosas lindas respecto de Sasuke, porque él no estaba haciendo otra cosa que humillarla de modo lento y silencioso, como una serpiente venenosa.

Otra patada a la puerta. Itaro le gritó que bajara a desayunar si no quería comer las cosas cuando ya estuviesen frías. Esta vez se incorporó de medio cuerpo y exhaló un suspiro.

\- ¡Dile a mamá que no iré a la escuela hoy, no me siento bien! – gritó, esperando que Itaro la escuchara del otro lado. Sabía que seguía allí porque podía ver la pequeña sombra que proyectaban sus pies a través del espacio bajo la puerta.

\- ¡No soy tu paloma mensajera! – respondió él, también en un grito. Sakura sintió deseos de saltar fuera de la cama, correr hasta la puerta, abrirla de un jalón y propinarle a Itaro un buen coscorrón. Pero en lugar de eso, le gritó en tono amenazante.

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo, enano! - para darle más ímpetu a sus palabras, deslizó los pies fuera de la cama y dio un par de golpes sobre el suelo, simulando que caminaba hasta la puerta. Aquello alertó a Itaro, que se alejó gritando "¡Abalanza de chicle!". Solo esperaba que fuese a decirle a mamá eso de que estaba enferma.

Metió los pies bajo las sábanas de nuevo, procurando no sacarlos de allí hasta que fueran a lo menos las ocho de la mañana. Pero, para su mala suerte, el reloj parecía atorado en las 7.15. Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a trenzarse el largo cabello, procurando hacerlo lo más prolijamente posible. Pronto su cabello quedó tenso como una cuerda siendo jalada de cada extremo. 7.18. Rebuscó en su mesita de noche una lima y comenzó a pasársela cuidadosamente por cada uña. 7.22. Sacó el esmalte de uñas e hizo una repasada por cada uña, con tanta lentitud como le fue posible. A las 7.27 las tenía secas y brillantes, pero lo que debió haberla hecho sentir satisfecha, solo la alteró más. Quedan 3 minutos. Cualquier cosa podía pasar cuando el reloj llegase finalmente a las 7.30 o podía no pasar nada en lo absoluto. Volvió a taparse hasta el cuello y se quedó muy quieta durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Cuando consultó el reloj de su celular comprobó que ya eran las 7.32, pero nada a su alrededor había cambiado. Como la ventana de su habitación daba al jardín trasero, no pudo acercarse para comprobar si acaso Sasuke estaba aparcado en la acera. Esperó alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que la curiosidad pudo más que el temor de encontrarse con una sorpresa cuando bajara las escaleras. Descendió rápidamente hasta que estuvo en el primer escalón, de cara hacia el recibidor, donde su madre se arreglaba el cabello intentando dejarlo perfectamente acomodado. Carraspeó para hacerse notar. Su madre la miró de un modo en que jamás la había mirado antes. Había suspicacia en sus ojos y una sonrisa medio cómplice en sus labios.

\- Te lo tenías bien guardado, Sakura – le dijo. Acto seguido se acercó para entregarle un pequeño papelito doblado perfectamente. Sakura no lo replegó para leer su contenido. Primero quería saber qué quería decir su madre con eso de que se lo tenía bien guardado.

\- Un muchacho muy apuesto ha venido por ti esta mañana – explicó su madre, mientras se acomodaba una chaqueta color caqui.

\- Sasuke... – susurró Sakura, pensando en lo absurdo que debió haberse visto él en el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Su madre asintió diciendo que ese era exactamente el nombre del educado muchacho que había tocado la puerta a las 7.30 y que luego, tras dejar una pequeña nota, se había marchado sintiéndose muy desilusionado.

\- ¿Desilusionado? – repitió Sakura. ¡Por favor! Replegó el papel con manos temblorosas, pero lo que se encontró fue peor de lo que imaginaba – o podría haber imaginado. La letra era un garabato hecho a la rápida. El contenido una sentencia de muerte.

_No soporto que me planten. Piensa en una MUY buena excusa. _

¡Mierda! Definitivamente necesitaba una pala para cavar un gran hoyo en la tierra y meterse allí por lo menos un siglo completo.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – preguntó a su madre, al borde del colapso total. Las cosas se estaban poniendo turbias. Sasuke no le daría tregua ahora que ella había decidido plantarlo y ponerse en su contra. Casi podía imaginar la escena de toda la escuela riéndose de la pobre nerd y apuntándola con dedos viscosos y oscuros.

\- Sasuke me pidió que no lo hiciera – explicó su madre – Dijo que iba un poco tarde y que te había pedido que por favor lo esperaras lista. Como no estabas, me entregó esa nota y se marchó. No la leí, así que no te preocupes.

Pero tal vez habría sido bueno que su madre la leyera. Así podría protegerla del infierno que se avecinaba. O tal vez no. Comenzó a sentirse realmente enferma.

\- ¿Tienes algo con ese chico? – preguntó su madre, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Sin darle ninguna explicación, Sakura salió disparada de allí en dirección a su cuarto y persiguió el calor de las sábanas como si con eso pudiese evadir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Sí, eso debía ser. Ella era Haruno Sakura, la nerd. Y siempre sería así. La chica anónima que ningún chico miraba con intenciones de conquista porque su sola presencia demasiado intelectual los ahuyentaba. Enterró la cabeza bajo las sábanas hasta que solo sus ojos estuvieron al descubierto. ¿Qué haría Sasuke? Él parecía vacunado contra ella y estaba dispuesto a romper lo que tanto Sakura se había demorado en construir: una vida segura en el más confinado anonimato.

…

El pasillo del segundo piso estaba desierto a esas horas. Sakura corrió hasta su casillero y luego de luchar con la cerradura del candado, consiguió abrir la puerta metálica y comenzó a echar sin mirar todos los libros que seguramente necesitaría ese día. Mientras tanto, sus ojos vigilaron el perímetro. Sasuke, siendo hombre, no tenía permitido desfilar por el sector de las chicas, pero de todos modos tenía la impresión de que andaba cerca, como un ave carroñera observando a su presa agonizante desde lo más alto de un árbol.

Las primeras estudiantes aparecieron cuando ya había terminado de echar todo dentro del bolso. Bajó la mirada en cuanto ellas pasaron a su lado, pero aunque estaba segura de que a esas alturas Sasuke ya habría contado su mentira a todos, ninguna la miró de forma extraña y tras un pequeño vistazo, siguieron su camino olvidando que ella existía. Lo mismo pasó con otro grupo de estudiantes. Y otro más. Todas la ignoraron como hacían siempre, pero eso no la tranquilizó en lo absoluto. Que el terreno estuviese aparentemente despejado no significaba que Sasuke no tramase algo. Era muy probable que él ya tuviese un plan macabro ideado para humillarla… Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, el que se convirtió en un golpe de electricidad cuando sintió una mano cerrarse sobre su hombro. ¿Acaso era…?

\- Sakura – una voz femenina que conocía muy bien habló a sus espaldas. Se volvió sintiéndose aliviada de que no fuese Sasuke, alivio que fue reemplazado por una sensación de furia cuando se encontró con el rostro atractivo e impecablemente maquillado de Ino. Su perfección por primera vez le resultaba insoportable.

Lo cierto es que Ino y Sakura eran polos opuestos. Mientras una tenía el cabello rubio más largo y sedoso de toda la escuela, la otra era poseedora de un excéntrico – y casi irreal – cabello rosa que no lucía en lo absoluto porque siempre estaba enjuto en una apretada trenza que le colgaba hasta la cintura. Nada menos llamativo que eso. Ino tenía un cuerpo hermoso y sabía perfectamente cómo lucir sus atributos con blusas ajustadas, botones levemente abiertos para resaltar el busto y faldas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación de aquellos mal intencionados que se escondían debajo de las escaleras. Sakura, en cambio, llevaba una falda que le cubría las rodillas y unos calcetines largos que siempre se esmeraba en acomodar para que lucieran milimétricamente perfectos. Usaba blusas varias tallas más grandes, nunca permitía que la corbata se aflojara de su lugar y, para rematar el cuadro, de su tabique nasal pendían unos lentes cuadrados que ella siempre trataba de acomodar pero que siempre resbalaban porque eran demasiado grandes para su pequeño rostro.

Siendo tan diferentes, era lógico que la gente se preguntara qué podían tener en común. Y tal vez no tuvieran nada en común, pero no importaba porque Ino siempre estaba a su lado para ladrarle un insulto a cualquiera que se atreviese a hablar mal de su querida cuatro ojos. Bueno, al menos así había sido hasta que Ino, o cualquiera de sus otras 2 supuestas amigas, había decidido traicionarla yendo con el chisme a Sasuke. Ahora Sakura estaba viviendo un infierno precisamente gracias a quienes habían sido sus grandes defensoras.

Con una expresión de reproche y un tono fingidamente indiferente, Sakura le preguntó a Ino de qué hablaba.

Ino arqueó sus finas y perfectas cejas.

\- Tú nunca faltas a clases – explicó – Pensé que se acabaría el mundo cuando no llegaste.

¿Cómo no? Que la nerd faltase a clases era tan extraño como un pez saliendo del agua y caminando luego sobre cuatro patas.

\- No me sentía bien – respondió lo más cortante posible.

Ino empinó todavía más el extremo de una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Ese repentino malestar no tendrá nombre? – preguntó – Uchiha Sasuke, por ejemplo.

Sakura entonces se volvió sobre su hombro, aterrada de que la sola mención de aquel nombre pudiese hacerlo aparecer como por obra de magia. Con una seña, que Ino observó algo extrañada, le indicó que guardara silencio y la arrastró un poco más contra los casilleros.

\- No vuelvas a repetir ese nombre en mi presencia – le advirtió y enseguida en sus ojos se proyectó una mirada sombría – Tu menos que nadie.

Ino captó el sentido de sus palabras y notó la oscuridad de unos ojos verdes que hace unos días solo la miraban con simpatía. Sakura siempre había sido más cercana a Ino que a cualquiera de las otras 2 chicas, pero ahora parecía odiarla más que a nadie. Lo más probable era que creyera que había sido ella quien había ido con el chisme a Sasuke, porque lamentablemente la fama de chismosa la perseguía como un cartel luminoso sobre la cabeza.

\- No tiene sentido que me alejes de ti – le dijo – Ya ha pasado, ¿vale?

Sakura negó con energía.

\- Está recién empezando – declaró – Sasuke me hará la vida imposible. Gracias a ustedes.

\- Estas exagerando – advirtió Ino, comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Podía ser que Sasuke tuviese malas intenciones?

\- Te aseguro que no exagero – reafirmó Sakura, con un tono melodramático cuidadosamente premeditado. No esperó a que Ino saliese de su estupor, y se alejó llevando la pesada mochila al hombro como una carga que emulaba el martirio que estaba viviendo. Sasuke, cual depredador silencioso, la estaba atacando sin que nadie sospechara de sus oscuras intenciones. Para todos él era un chico tranquilo y perfecto, pero en su interior planificaba un oscuro plan que la haría pedazos. Así que, ¡por supuesto que no exageraba!

Sakura a duras penas pudo concentrarse en Biología, su materia favorita. Como matemáticas consistía en realizar una serie de ejercicios monótonos no tuvo problemas para sumergirse en las profundidades de su cuaderno durante los 90 minutos que duró la clase. En historia, Hinata le entregó una carpeta por debajo del pupitre y cuando ella la abrió se percató de que se trataba de unos cuantos apuntes fotocopiados de la clase que se había perdido el día anterior. Sintió el efecto de la gratitud sobre su corazón, pero cuando se disponía a darle las gracias a Hinata su mano derecha, que había estado curioseando en uno de los bolsillos en busca de un acomodador de cabello con el cual darle un aspecto más pulcro a su ya apretada trenza, dio con el papel que contenía la nota que Sasuke había dejado a su madre, y la furia regresó como la espuma de una ola que acababa de estrellarse contra una roca. No dijo ni gracias y siguió tomando apuntes.

A la hora de almuerzo, Sakura salió disparada en dirección a la biblioteca, impulsada por el hecho de que a esas hora Sasuke podía transitar casi por cualquier parte del colegio. La prohibición de recorrer los pasillos del área de chicas solo extendía a las horas de clase, pero en los recesos y durante el almuerzo los chicos podía acceder a las aulas de chicas y a su vez, las chicas podía darse vueltas por el sector de los chicos y coquetear en los pasillos. Incluso estaba permitido liar, siempre y cuando los maestros o auxiliares de limpieza no pillaran a los estudiantes besándose o haciéndose arrumacos contra los casilleros.

Pidió a la bibliotecaria, que a esas alturas era casi una amiga de toda la vida, una llave para acceder a los cubículos unipersonales de estudio, y se encerró dispuesta a retomar el estudio que tan desfavorablemente se había visto desplazado por los problemas de pantalones que la aquejaban repentinamente.

En la tranquilidad de aquellas cuatro paredes, Sakura sacó sus libros y los desparramó sobre la mesa decidida a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Una semana para los exámenes no era suficiente tiempo para aprender todo de memoria, por ello necesitaba esos días extras.

\- Bien – dijo abriendo su libro de biología – Empezaré por lo más divertido (Y no era una ironía) El genoma humano.

A los pocos minutos había logrado la concentración que tanto anhelaba, y la información fluía en su cerebro como una red de circuitos tridimensionales. Cuando llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos en ello, alguien golpeó la puerta y ella echó una rápida mirada hacia la ventanilla. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó impulsándola fuera del asiento cuando se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke intentando ver a través de la minúscula ventana. No estaba sonriendo con su expresión autosuficiente, ni tampoco la miraba molesto. Una seriedad imperturbable redefinía sus rasgos masculinos haciéndolo lucir aterrador. Que el acceso a los cubículos estuviese restringido a una llave, que estaba segura no tenía copia alguna, era un verdadero alivio.

\- Estoy estudiando – dijo modulando mucho y haciendo señas sobre el libro para que Sasuke captara el mensaje. La gran ventaja de ese cubículo, además de ser cerrado, era que no dejaba que el sonido entrara ni saliera de allí.

\- ABRE – terció él, y el movimiento de su boca tradujo perfectamente aquella palabra.

Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente y como para darle énfasis a ello, volvió la vista a sus cuadernos y le dio la vuelta a la página para seguir con la materia. Al menos ahora ella tenía el control de la situación. O eso creía, porque cuando Sasuke encajó una llave a la cerradura y abrió la puerta mágicamente, ella reconsideró la situación. Talvez no tuviese ninguna ventaja sobre él. Talvez ella creía que estaba varios pasos delante de él, pero lo más probable era que él estuviese delante de ella. Y la idea la aterró. La imagen de Sasuke ingresando al cubículo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí la obligó a retroceder hasta que estuvo estampada contra la pared al otro extremo del cubículo.

\- ¿C-cómo lo has hecho? – balbuceó. En todos sus años en aquella escuela ella había estado convencida de que no había otra copia de la llave.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Le dije a la bibliotecaria que venía a estudiar contigo y ¿qué crees? - preguntó él, como si le hablase un niño pequeño – Me ha dado una copia – enseguida dejó la llave sobre la mesa para que Sakura la viera.

\- Eso no está permitido, los cubículos son individuales – argumentó ella, comenzando a sudar frío. Los cubículos eran pequeños cuartos de no más de 10 metros, pero aquel en particular parecía más pequeño que nunca. Y estaba convirtiéndose en un lugar muy sofocante y aterrador.

\- Lo sé – asintió Sasuke. Dio un paso hacia ella. Sakura se agazapó más, pero la ley de la naturaleza le impidió atravesar el concreto de la pared – Solo que yo tengo algo que tú no tienes. Poder de persuasión. Mientras tú evitas los problemas, yo les hago frente.

A Sakura no le tomó más que un instante comprender lo que ocurría. Sasuke estaba molesto con el hecho de que ella lo había plantado. Pero también estaba molesto con el hecho de que ella seguía evitándolo a pesar de que habían quedado en que no lo haría. Y, bueno, además de molesto, Sasuke tenía razón con eso de que ella no era muy buena resolviendo sus dificultades intrapersonales. ¡Si por poco se había orinado cuando lo vio encajar la llave en la cerradura, todo por la presión!

\- Jamás pensé que hablabas en serio – se excusó con cierta torpeza que le supo amarga. De ser otro momento ella habría pensado en algo mejor que decir, pero lo cierto es que su cerebro estaba completamente bloqueado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto con la respuesta. Su mirada era oscura e implacable.

\- Te di bastante tiempo para pensarlo, ¿y solo se te ocurrió eso? – preguntó - ¿Dónde dejaste tu espectacular coeficiente de 130, eh?

Auch. Eso había sido rudo, tan rudo que no le cupo duda de que Sasuke estaba furioso e iba dispuesto a pelear hasta reducir completamente a su adversario. Después de varios intentos de actuar con amabilidad, el chico más popular de la escuela se había cansado en su intento por tratar bien a la nerd. Aquello le hizo sentir rabia y pena.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan grosero – se defendió con timidez. Hubiera deseado estamparle el libro de biología, que era el más grueso, sobre la cabeza.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, como si con eso lograra traer a su cuerpo un poco más de paciencia.

\- Entonces deja de escaparte – señaló luego, más calmado y compasivo – No voy a hacerte nada, Haruno.

Bueno, eso de no hacerle nada era en realidad el gran problema y lo que más le asustaba.

\- Precisamente por eso te evito – respondió ella – No tiene sentido que intentes hacerme creer que no quieres humillarme.

Sasuke movió un poco la cabeza.

\- Cree esto: va a ser mucho peor si te sigues escapando – le dijo y en su voz se percibió un cierto tono amenazante que alarmó a Sakura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó. ¿Peor? ¿No estaba siendo ya un completo infierno que no pudiese aislarse en los confines de la biblioteca sin que Sasuke apareciera para dejarle los pelos de punta?

\- Solo no sigas haciéndolo –pidió él, evitando las explicaciones – Cuando te pida algo quiero que lo hagas. Tómalo como un favor.

Ella se quedó muda. Su cerebro no encontró una respuesta útil que dar. Estaba sorprendida y asustada. ¿Qué planes macabros tenía el que había sido el gran amor de su vida?

\- ¿Oíste lo que dije? – preguntó él, medio impaciente.

Sakura asintió como una maquina programada para ello.

\- Bien, porque ya me estaba aburriendo de este jueguito del gato y el ratón – Sasuke entonces sonrió sutilmente como si no acabase de lanzarle una brutal amenaza y, cogiendo la llave de repuesto, se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta.

El sonido de la madera encajando en el marco, le trajo a Sakura una idea repentina a la mente que hizo encajar todo ese puzle a la perfección. Todo se trataba de un chantaje. Sasuke no había reconocido la primera vez que fuera a hacer algo si ella no cumplía con el tácito (y unilateral) trato al que habían llegado. Pero ahora él había tenido la suma desfachatez de garantizarle, aunque no con palabras textuales, que le diría a toda la escuela sobre su mentira si ella no cooperaba obedientemente. Y Sakura sabía que cumpliría porque su mirada oscura había sido como un fusil apuntándole entre las cejas. Aun así, había algo que no encajaba. Una pieza torcida en aquel puzzle. Sasuke llevaba dos días pidiéndole cosas absurdas cuando podría haberla forzado a comportarse como una esclava. Primero que no lo evitara, y segundo que le permitiera llevarla a la escuela. ¿Qué provecho sacaba Sasuke con todo eso? A menos que el chico tuviese complejo de mayordomo...

Analepsis

(0)

…

\- _¡Tienes el coeficiente intelectual de un mono! -había gritado la chica con los ojos ensombrecidos a través de los lentes cuadrados. _

_ Karin abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida al igual que el resto del alumnado que miraba la escena sin poder creérselo. _

\- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cuatro ojos? - gritó luego, picando a la chica en el pecho con la punta del dedo._

_ Sasuke vio como la chica de lentes sonreía con cierta suficiencia, como si Karin no fuera rival suficiente para ella y su enorme cerebro. _

\- _Que eres muy simple – respondió, modulando claramente – Tan simple que ni siquiera aprendes. Eres puro condicionamiento operante._

_ Aquel había sido un insulto demasiado elaborado como para que llegara a ofender a alguien con la inteligencia promedio de Karin, de modo que Sasuke fue uno de los pocos – talvez el único - que se río disimuladamente mientras los demás se cuestionaban que había querido decir exactamente la cuatro ojos. _

_ La pelirrosa no dio espacio a cuestionamiento alguno y se marchó de allí tras acomodarse rudamente los lentes en el tabique de una nariz que podría ser muy bonita si no estuviera siempre oscurecida por las sombra de las tremendas gafas cuadradas. _

_ Sasuke la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por la puerta del casino. Entonces miró a Karin y a su grupo de amigas. Estaban furiosas, pero seguramente no tenían ni idea de porqué lo estaban. Volvió a reír con disimulo... Esa pelirrosa era bastante curiosa. _

_..._

* * *

¡Continuará!

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, todavía no es posible captar las intenciones de Sasuke, pero al menos ya sabemos que él chico Sí sabía quien era Sakura y no la ignoraba tanto como ella creía. La verdad es que sus intenciones pueden ser buenas o malas, pero si desean enterarse de ellas solo tienen que dejarme un review y yo continuaré esta historia *_*

Respecto del personaje de Itaro, se me ocurrió hacerle un hermano a Sakura por una razón que se sabrá más adelante. El pequeño influye en la trama :v

Ya saben, los reviews endulzan la vida de esta humilde pseudo escritora.

(A continuación un pequeño adelanto)

...

Se bebió la leche de un sorbo y cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie para ir a cepillarse los dientes, su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Se apresuró a contestar sin siquiera mirar el remitente.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Haruno – dijo la fatídica voz que no esperaba escuchar a esas horas de la mañana. Su cuerpo se tensó percetiblemente, y su madre la miró con una expresión picara mientras le preguntaba si acaso era Sasuke – ¿Vas a la escuela hoy, verdad?

\- C-claro – asintió, temiendo lo peor - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque pasaré por ti en un rato – le dijo él, siempre tan tranquilo – Y quiero que estés esperándome en la puerta de tu casa, ¿vale?

...

**Donna Key**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Mis hermosas lectoras y seguidoras, muchisimas gracias por los comentarios. No saben la emoción que me da saber que la historia les gusta y que quieren seguir desentrañando la mente perversa - o no tan perversa - de Sasuke. Sepan que leo sus mensajitos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Por su entuciasmo es que yo también he querido responder subiendo sin más tardanza un nuevo capitulo, que está más largo que le anterior. **

**Sakura sigue con sus paranoias y Sasuke continúa comportandose muy sospechoso. Parecerá interesado en ella, pero la verdad es que es muy dudoso todo. ¿Una apuesta? ¿Una venganza? ¿O ningun motivo? Sakura está segura de que todo tiene un motivo, todavía más el comportamiento de Sasuke. Pero ¿ustedes que creen?**

**Sin más que agregar, nos vemos al final de capitulo. **

**¡Que las palabras hablen por sí mismas!**

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima**

* * *

…

Analepsis

(0)

\- _Es realmente bueno – dijo Karin con una sonrisa pícara, y sus amigas se rieron tontamente al tiempo que se dirigían mirandas nerviosas – Como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos._

_ Sakura se removió incómoda en su asiento, y es que Karin y sus secuaces llevaban toda la clase hablando de cuan bueno era Uchiha Sasuke en la cama, agotando los calificativos para describir una noche de puro sexo. _

_ No sentía rabia al escucharlas, porque no era capaz de imaginar una situación como la que Karin describía a sus amigas. Los dos solos, una habitación oscura y Sasuke levantando a Karin en brazos para luego tumbarla sobre una mesa de pool. El resto era un montón de material desconocido para ella. ¿Cómo podía sentirse celosa? Era Sasuke, su amado Sasuke, sí, pero y ¿qué más? Ella no tenía idea de lo que Karin quería decir cuando decía que era como si le hubieran prendido fuego y estuviera punto de orinarse. O cuando decía que su cuerpo se había sacudido en espasmos involuntarios cuando eso que la gente llamaba orgasmo la había alcanzado. Ella no sabía nada de eso. Y aunque intentó pensar en que el sexo podía parecerse a la sensación que despertaba un beso, no estuvo ni cerca de sentir lo que Karin describía. Entonces los celos aparecieron finalmente. Ella también deseaba que Sasuke la hiciese sentir así.Pero fue un deseo irreal, como el deseo que se tiene de ser una estrella famosa o de tener una enorme mansión en la playa. Un deseo sobre algo que sabía que nunca ocurriría. _

_..._

* * *

TODO TIENE UNA RAZÓN, ¿VERDAD?

(4)

Sakura no durmió bien esa noche, de modo que al día siguiente despertó con unas terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, que estaba impecablemente planchado, y se trenzó su larguísimo cabello hasta dejarlo muy compacto. En el espejo ella vio el reflejo de su aspecto nerd y se sintió satisfecha. Así era ella y así se quedaría.

Bajó a desayunar con suma puntualidad. Su madre ya había servido el desayuno cuando llegó a sentarse en la mesa. Itaro jugaba con los cereales de letras que flotaban en su bol con leche, y su padre estaba sumergido detrás del periódico sin prestar atención a nada más. Una mañana tranquila y normal. O eso parecía, porque si alguno en aquella mesa tuviese la capacidad de leer los pensamientos, habría captado algo bastante alarmante en los de Sakura. Terror. Sakura estaba aterrada con el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke la tarde anterior y que estaba allí como un insecto que comenzaba a fabricar un nido de ideas infectadas y terribles. ¿Sasuke volvería a increparla con alguna petición extraña? ¿Y dónde la acosaría esta vez? La biblioteca se había convertido en el lugar menos seguro de todos, pero lo cierto es que cualquier sitio en esa escuela era un potencial peligro para ella de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Huevos a la copa, cielo? – la voz de su madre le puso pausa a sus pensamientos. Un gran alivio.

\- Tomaré solo la leche, mamá, gracias – respondió. La abundante comida sobre la mesa no atraía para nada su apetito. Había un nudo que mantenía la boca del estómago completamente sellada.

Itaro la miró desdeñoso y luego soltó una risita.

\- Vaya que estás fea, pelo de chicle – le dijo apuntándola con un dedo pequeño.

\- No más que tú – repuso ella, mordiéndole aquel pequeño dedo que estaba empinado hacia su rostro. Itaro emitió un gemido que se convirtió en un chillido cuando perdió el equilibrio y calló de la silla.

Sakura rio, aunque la verdad es que no le había dado tanta risa. Necesitaba la reír, ese era el asunto.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo hecho de chicle rancio! - gritó Itaro pateándole la silla tan fuerte como pudo, en un intento por hacerla caer también. No consiguió nada porque no tenía fuerza suficiente para mover a Sakura de su lugar y porque su madre lo cogió de la mano y lo alejó al otro lado de la mesa. Se dirigió a ambos con un:

\- Ya basta ustedes dos – que la hizo sentir muy pequeña de repente.

No muy segura de que fuese a poder tragar, apuró la leche de un solo sorbo y se quedó un momento para digerir el amasijo que se había formado en su tráquea. Luego se levantó para ir a lavarse los dientes, pero se detuvo a mitad del vestíbulo cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se llevó el celular a la oreja sin revisar el remitente primero. Enseguida lo lamentó.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Haruno – dijo una fatídica voz que no esperaba escuchar a esas horas de la mañana. Su cuerpo se tensó perceptiblemente, y su madre, que había aparecido para recordarle que no olvidara el bolso de almuerzos sobre la mesa, calló en seguida y la miró con una expresión picara – ¿Vas a la escuela hoy, verdad?

\- C-claro – asintió temiendo lo peor - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque pasaré por ti en un rato – le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente – Y quiero que estés esperándome en la puerta de tu casa, ¿vale?

\- Oye, de verdad que no es ne...

\- Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo los dos – la interrumpió él con voz de pronto muy severa. A él no podía decírsele que no, jamás - Si lo olvidaste puede recordártelo.

Aquel amasijo volvió a formarse en su garganta y le trajo problemas para tragar. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a su madre, que parecía encantada con la idea de que su hija estuviese hablando con el tan amble y apuesto muchacho del otro día. Entonces decidió que no tenía mucho sentido evadir la realidad.

\- Lo recuerdo – le dijo a Sasuke con voz queda.

\- Perfecto. Entonces espérame fuera, llegaré en 10 minutos – y sin siquiera despedirse cortó la comunicación.

El sonido de colgado se extendió por su canal auditivo hasta llegarle al cerebro, donde resonó como un eco que le trajo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Dios, esa pesadilla no iba a terminar nunca... ¿Quién la había mandado a abrir la boca?

…

Temerosa de que Sasuke pudiera cumplir su amenaza – no explicita - de contarle a todo el mundo que había inventado una embarazosa mentira, Sakura se lavó rápidamente los dientes, ignoró las preguntas de su madre y salió de casa dando un sonoro portazo. Enseguida recargó la espalda contra la puerta y se quedó allí, de pie en el pórtico, sintiéndose de pronto como una tonta. ¿De verdad iba a esperarlo? La calle estaba desierta, pero no tardó en aparecer un coche que aparcó junto a la vereda de enfrente, recogió a una chica que salió de la casa luciendo un elegante traje, y luego se marchó, arrastrando algo de polvo bajo sus ruedas.

Intentó imaginar aquella misma escena interpretada por el coche de Sasuke y por ella misma yendo hasta él cuando hubiese aparcado en la acera frente a la casa, pero no tuvo éxito. Era tan irreal todo. Desde la imagen de un Lamborghini Huracán en aquel barrio promedio hasta la de ella misma subiendo en él como si fuese una chica que atraería a tipos en coches caros.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando fueron exactamente 12, Sakura comenzó a sentirse muy patética. La aparición de Itaro fue lo que convirtió esa situación en un cuadro tan ridículo que le escocieron las orejas. Él no tenía ni que hablar para que quisiera darle un coscorrón, pero igualmente lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué haces parada como tonta, chicle? – preguntó, soltando una risita -¿Acaso te quedaste pegada en la acera?

Y volvió a reírse a carcajada limpia, consiguiendo que la vena del cuello de Sakura se inflara hasta casi reventar. Se giró hacia su hermano, que captó la expresión asesina de su rostro y comenzó a retroceder temiendo por su integridad física. Lo arrinconó contra la pared, dispuesta a darle un buen dormilón en el brazo, pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando él gritó apuntando con su pequeña manito una dirección por encima del hombro de ella.

\- ¡Mira eso, un auto de carreras!

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo en ese instante, pero no se volvió a mirar. ¿Podía ser…? Escuchó el ronroneo suave y elegante de un motor que debía tener una gran potencia, y luego el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

\- Así que finalmente estás aquí – pronuncio la voz de Sasuke a poca distancia. El estómago de Sakura dio un brinco, en que todo se revolvió dándole náuseas, y cayó luego casi hasta sus pies. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la espectacular y fantástica escena de Sasuke recargado contra la puerta del piloto de su Lamborghini plateado. Había una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, acompañada de un aura de película tipo "rápido y furioso" que lo envolvía haciéndolo lucir todavía más irreal. Estaba allí, pero al mismo tiempo era imposible que lo estuviera.

\- ¿Quién es ese, hermana? – preguntó Itaro, demasiado sorprendido para ser grosero.

Sakura no respondió. Estaba en shock. No había conseguido imaginar esa escena con éxito, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho, jamás habría logrado acercarse a lo que era en realidad. Uchiha Sasuke, el chico del que había estado enamorada desde la tierna infancia, estaba en la puerta de su casa.

\- ¿Nos vamos o piensas quedarte allí todo el día? - cuestionó él, y la infima sonrisa de su rostro se vio reemplazada por una mueca de impaciencia.

\- Que alguien me pellizque, esto debe ser un sueño – murmuro para sí misma, pero Itaro la oyó y tuvo la buena voluntad de hacerle el favor. Sus deditos le engancharon como pinzas un pedazo de piel del muslo y ejercieron buena presión para hacerla dar un brinco. Mientras se sobaba la zona dolorida le gritó a Itaro que era un maldito enano. Este comenzó a dar saltitos, exclamando que al fin la pelo de chicle se había sacado novio. Entonces lo cogió con fuerza y le tapó la boca con una mano, en un intento por evitar que Sasuke oyera. Pero fue demasiado tarde porque Sasuke había oído y soltaba una carcajada genuinamente divertida.

\- Venga, o llegaremos tarde – dijo luego, haciendo una seña hacia su coche. Sakura miró el Lamborghini, cuya superficie plateada resplandecía bajo los incipientes rayos de sol de las 7.35 de la mañana y pensó que el coche desaparecería antes de que pudiese alcanzar la manilla de la puerta. Como si despertara de un sueño. Pero el coche siguió allí cuando soltó a su hermano y le permitió huir dentro de la casa, y siguió estando allí cuando se acercó con las piernas temblorosas hasta la puerta que Sasuke acaba de abrir para ella. Era real. La mirada que él dirigió antes de que ella subiera también lo fue.

_Sasuke-Kun…_

Dentro del coche olía a eucalipto mezclado con el aroma tan particular de Sasuke. Cuando este subió, el aroma propio se intensificó, haciendo retroceder el olor del aromatizante. Sakura le dio una discreta inhalada y enseguida se hundió un poco más en los cómodos asientos de cuero color crema. Experimentó una sensación de confort que la alarmó. ¿Podía sentirse tan a gusto en una situación que le era tan ajena? Vamos, estaba en el coche de Sasuke, el mismo chico que hace solo unos cuantos días no tenía idea que ella existía. Pero tal vez inconscientemente siempre había imaginado cómo se sentiría ser la novia de turno de Sasuke y como sería la experiencia de subir a su coche después de las clases.

\- Estuve pensando en algo mientras venía hacia acá – dijo Sasuke de pronto, mientras encendía el motor. Sakura lo miró apenas de reojo.

\- ¿En qué? – murmuró.

\- En la nota amenazadora que iba a dejarte después de que me hubieses plantado – respondió – Pero verte tan obediente en la puerta de tu casa me gustó. ¿Estamos comenzando a entendernos, no?

Sakura se llevó las manos a su regazo y jugueteó nerviosamente con los flecos de su falda. No era que estuviesen comenzando a entenderse, era solo que no iba a arriesgarse a que Sasuke le dejase algún otro mensajito aterrador con su madre. Debía enfrentar que esa pesadilla – que a ratos parecía un extraño sueño – era real.

\- No tengo muchas alternativas – respondió. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada circunstancial al tiempo que presionaba el acelerador y el coche salía casi disparada por la estrecha calle, serpenteando ágilmente los tachos de basura que se cruzaban en el camino. Sakura debió admitir que Sasuke tenía bastante experiencia en eso de conducir pues el coche casi flotaba sobre el pavimento. Le echó una mirada al reflejo de él a través de la ventana, y vio el reflejo de un chico demasiado perfecto físicamente para tener un repentino interés en una chica como ella. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que algo en la lógica del universo había comenzado a fallar. Un tornillo zafado en la cordura del mundo real.

¿Por qué él hacía todo eso? ¿Qué ganaba? Ella necesitaba creer que había una razón oscura en todo eso porque era lo más sentido tenía. ¿Interés emocional? No, totalmente ridículo. ¿Humillación? Lo más lógico. Aun así, la idea de que pudiesen interpretar un acto del teatro de lo absurdo estando juntos le producía una sensación incómodamente agradable en el estómago. Como la cenicienta cuando tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con el príncipe siendo una simple - aparente - sirvienta.

\- No quiero que me tengas miedo – habló él de nuevo. Ella no lo miró, pero estuvo atenta a su reflejo en la ventana – Esto que hago es… como un experimento, o algo así.

\- ¿Un experimento? – vale, eso sí que era raro. Bueno, repentinamente con él todo era bastante extraño.

\- Sí, un experimento – repitió él. Ella lo vio sonreír de lado - Solo imagina la escena de nosotros dos entrando a la escuela juntos. Un completo espectáculo.

Sakura entonces de volvió a mirarlo porque por un momento pensó que acababa de lanzar una broma de mal gusto, pero se sorprendió se ver en sus ojos el brillo genuino de quien pretende concretar lo que está diciendo. No, ni muerta. Ni rematadamente muerta ella aparecería en la escuela con él y permitiría que todos lo viesen.

\- ¡Eso no va a suceder! – gritó. Sería como echar por el caño sus años esforzándose por ser una completa anónima. Ella nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la furia de ninguna chica celosa, al miedo de que el chico con el que había tenido una cita no volviese a llamarla después, al anhelo de ser observada cuando pasara junto a las mesas de los deportistas más guapos y al deseo de que alguno de ellos se acercara y la invitase al baile de fin de año. Y había sido un completo alivio porque no sufría. Porque nunca lloraba ni se sentía desilusionada por nada. Porque era todo tan plano y tranquilo y malditamente seguro que así se sentía genial. ¿Dónde quedaría toda esa paz si la escuela completa la veía bajar del auto del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke?

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – Sasuke la miró como si ahora la que estuviese bromeando fuera ella – Estás en mi auto por si no te has dado cuenta – le recordó.

\- Pero eso no significa nada. Puedes aparcar fuera de la escuela – terció ella. Aparcar a varias cuadras de la escuela, aparcar ahora mismo incluso sería una buena idea. Podía caminar las 10 cuadras que quedaban sin problema.

\- Olvídalo – negó él y acto seguido dio un giro en una esquina que fue tan brusco que Sakura tuvo que clavar las uñas en el asiento para mantenerse en el lugar. Sasuke dio otro giro, Sakura se afirmó para no perder el equilibrio, pero su cuerpo se fue hacia un lado, acercándose peligrosamente al hombro de Sasuke, que despedía un calor quemante. De pronto se le ocurrió que se había enfadado, pero desechó la idea cuando él volvió a hablar con voz tranquila – Quiero que nos vean juntos.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido… - murmuró, pero algo en su cerebro se encendió como una linterna. No, aún más. Como un foco intenso que proyectaba un rayo láser y lo veía todo. El espectáculo que esperaba Sasuke era ese, el de la nerd convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de toda la escuela, que se preguntaría qué hacia la cuatro ojos con el capitán del equipo de futbol. Entonces Sasuke la cogería de los hombros, la enseñaría como un fenómeno de circo a todos los ávidos estudiantes y les diría la mentira ridícula que ella se había inventado. ¡La nerd dice que yo la besé, ¿pueden creerlo?!

Apuntó a Sasuke con un dedo acusador - Debí saberlo, por dios, si está claro como el agua…- el susurro se convirtió en un grito ahogado - ¡Quieres que toda la escuela esté viéndome cuando les cuentes la mentira que me inventé! - Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Solo estamos tú y yo en este coche, así que no es necesario que grites – dijo – Además, ¿qué clase de conclusión es esa? Para ser tan inteligente, sacas argumentos muy mediocres – su tono fue tan áspero que Sakura se sonrojó como un tomate. La furia se diluyó rápidamente entre sus poros. Él había dado en el clavo. Su coeficiente intelectual era lo único que tenía y era como un hijo pequeño al que no deseaba que humillaran. Se volvió hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Entonces por qué deseas que toda la escuela nos vea juntos? – preguntó en un murmullo ofendido – Esto le hace pésimo a tu imagen, deberías saberlo.

Otro giró rápido y Sakura pudo reconocer la enorme infraestructura escolar a poca distancia. Ella vivía a 15 minutos, pero el trayecto se había sentido como apenas un segundo. Todavía había tantos cabos atar y nudos que desatar.

\- Ya te dije una vez lo que opino de nuestros compañeros – comentó Sasuke, sin mirarla. Disminuyó la velocidad hacia la intersección donde había un paso peatonal. Varios chicos de la escuela cruzaron intentando ver a los pasajeros de aquel hermoso Lamborghini, pero los vidrios polarizados lo impidieron. Una chica tentó la suerte y lanzó un beso por si el conductor lograba verlo. Sasuke entonces rodó los ojos y se volvió a hacia Sakura con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro – Me importa una verdadera mierda - y estoy siendo grosero a propósito - lo que cualquiera de esos idiotas piense. Que les de un infarto, porque vas a salir de este coche conmigo y punto.

\- Pero… - intentó ella.

\- Pero nada – interrumpió él. El Lamborghini ingresó a los terrenos de la escuela, siendo enseguida seguido por un montón de miradas que no dejaban de sorprenderse con tamaño modelo a pesar de que ya lo habían visto antes. Sasuke buscó algún aparcamiento y lo encontró al cabo de un par de vueltas en torno al perímetro reducido. Un pequeño pegueot acababa de dejar el espacio vacío. Solo cuando detuvo el motor, Sakura maquinó en su mente la no poco tentadora idea de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo con la mochila ocultando su rostro de las miradas curiosas. No lo hizo porque uno, sería patético incluso viniendo de la nerd y porque, segundo, Sasuke pareció leer sus pensamientos y cerró una mano en torno a su brazo izquierdo. El toque la hizo sonrojarse hasta la médula.

\- Bajarás conmigo e ignorarás las miradas de los demás, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo él, con tanta seriedad que Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza. Él pareció complacido con su docilidad, así que la soltó, abrió la puerta y salió. Sakura respiró una enorme bocanada de aire y exhaló justo cuando el chico le abría la puerta. Una seña con la mano bastó para que Sakura bajase del auto. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en ese corderito tan dócil?

Una ráfaga de aire frío le subió por las piernas cubiertas por los impolutos calcetines, siguió por la falda larga y aburrida y se coló debajo de su jersey varias tallas más grande. Sakura fue consciente más que nunca de que su aspecto nerd era una completa vergüenza ajena para quien la mirara. Y en esos momentos un montón de ojos la estaban mirando, siendo igualmente consientes de la ridícula imagen que ella proyectaba. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, sosteniendo las gafas con una mano. Sasuke le recordó que ignorará a los demás antes de agregar rudamente que caminara de una buena vez.

\- No dejan de mirarnos – murmuró, mientras caminaban hacia el gran edificio de concreto.

\- Lo sé – respondió este, sin importarle que a cada paso que daban un nuevo par de ojos se clavaran sorprendidos sobre él, desdeñosos e incrédulos sobre ella – Dame la mano – ordenó.

\- ¿Qué? – pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque enseguida la cogió de la mano sin ninguna delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, consiguiendo que el corazón de Sakura se inflara como un globo lleno de helio. Iba a salir volando fuera de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Y es que los dedos largos y níveos de Sasuke encajaban en el espacio entre los suyos con tal armonía que parecían dos piezas de un molde echas para juntarse. Si no fuese por las miradas que parecían cuchillos filosos, ella habría creído que estaba inmersa en un paraíso de lo más romántico.

Los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos cuando cruzaban la enorme puerta principal para dirigirse al sector en que dos escaleras se enfrentaban dividiendo la escuela en dos sectores. Aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, Sakura estuvo casi segura de que cuchicheaban acerca de lo mal que se veía la nerd con el capitán del equipo de futbol, y por primera vez, en un genuino sentimiento de pesar, experimento las consecuencias físicas de ser la rechazada de la escuela. Por primera vez deseó ser como las porristas o como esas chicas que eran del gusto de Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Él le dio un apretón amable.

\- Porque quiero – fue su respuesta – No hago nada malo de todos modos.

\- No es lo que piensa el alumnado completo en estos momentos – terció ella. En el hall se había hecho un silencio secundando solo por uno que otro murmullo; y las miradas eran como aguijones preñados de veneno. Solo que, seguramente el veneno y los murmullos solo iban dirigidos a la nerd.

Sasuke se encargó de no soltarla hasta que estuvieron a los pies de los largos escalones que llevaban a los salones de las chicas. Ella evitó mirarla, pero Sasuke extendió una mano y le hizo elevar la barbilla.

\- Ignóralos a todos, Sakura – le dijo. Por primera vez estaba llamándola por su nombre, dejando de lado el impersonal y hasta despectivo "Haruno". Se sintió bien, como un cosquilleo detrás de las orejas – Un poco de atención no va a matarte, solo se tu misma.

Y entonces se alejó. Sakura lo vio subir las escaleras con aquel andar tan seguro de sí mismo y pensó en que tal vez todo eso no era más que un sueño del que aún no despertaba. Pensó en que quizá seguía en la cama, revolviéndose de un lado a otro en un sueño inquieto como ese. Pero cuando una chica la pasó a llevar por el hombro intencionalmente en su ascenso, comprendió que no soñaba. A su alrededor los murmullos seguían como zumbidos. Y las miradas la siguieron hasta que estuvo en la puerta de su casillero, intentando coger algunos cuadernos con las manos temblorosas. Mierda, estaba tan emocionada por lo que había dicho Sasuke y tan aterrada porque no fuese más que un truco sucio que al menos dos libros cayeron al suelo mientras trataba de echarlos en su bolso. Estaba viviendo un sueño idílico dentro de una pesadilla, todo al mismo tiempo.

…

Tuvo que aguantarse las miradas de reojo de sus compañeras de clase y los papelitos que descaradamente se pasaban por debajo del pupitre - y que no le cupo duda que tenían que ver con ella y su triunfal entrada de la mano de Sasuke - hasta que finalmente el reloj marcó poco más de medio día.

Como ella era experta en pasar desapercibida, se las ingenió para escabullirse de la sala sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta y se precipitó a su casillero para sacar todo el arsenal de libros que necesitaría para estudiar. No podía darse el lujo de abandonar los confines de la biblioteca para ir en busca de algo que hubiese olvidado. Una guerra sangrienta acababa de librarse entre ella y el alumnado completo, y en esa situación poco ventajosa, la mejor estrategia de combate era… huir, huir lo más lejos posible del enemigo.

Mientras guardaba los últimos libros dentro de su bolso, vio como Temari e Ino se acercaba por entre la multitud con claras intenciones de entablar una conversación con ella. Apuró el trabajo y cerrando el casillero, intentó esquivarlas haciéndose a un lado, pero Ino la detuvo en el acto. Una de sus manos, cuyas uñas estaban impecablemente arregladas, calló sobre su hombro. Sakura lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, había estado tan cerca de librarse de potencial peligro.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó muy seria, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz. Un acto inútil porque estas volvieron a resbalar.

\- Toda la escuela habla de lo que pasó esta mañana y tú nos preguntas qué se nos ofrece – dijo Temari visiblemente sorprendida.

La expresión de Sakura se volvió sombría.

\- Ah, y supongo que ustedes pensaron que como siendo grandes amigas mías yo les iba a contar todo con lujo de detalle – aventuró, siendo mordaz a propósito.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Temari se mostró ofendida con el comentario. Já, como si Sakura estuviese siendo pesada sin ninguna razón.

\- Sigues a la defensiva, ¿no? – cuestionó Temari, cruzándose de brazos.

\- En realidad, he decidido ignorarlas – terció Sakura. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios. Se acomodó el bolso firmemente al hombro en un gesto de estar dando la conversación por terminada – Si me disculpan, tengo mucho que estudiar.

Pero Ino se cruzó en el camino cuando intentó pasar por su costado.

\- Ya basta, Sakura –le dijo – Estas molesta por que crees que debes estarlo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Al comienzo creí que estabas furiosa porque habíamos contado tu secreto a Sasuke – explicó Ino – Pero resulta que hoy llegaste tranquilamente con él, ¡y encima de la mano!

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – terció Sakura. No iba a entrar en detalles sobre una situación que incluso para ella era absurda. Dio un paso hacia adelante, tentando la posibilidad de escabullirse, pero Temari no le permitió seguir.

\- Al menos explícanos porque sigues tan molesta –pidió. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos ondulados y rubios. Aunque no era tan atractiva como Ino, tenía un encanto especial que la hacía irresistible para la mayoría de los hombres – Está claro que tu furia no tiene nada que ver con que se lo hayamos contado a tu nuevo novio Sasuke.

Sakura sintió sus rostro ponerse muy caliente solo un instante después de que Temari aludiera a Sasuke como su nuevo novio. Ellas entonces cruzaron miradas que se le hicieron demasiado especulativas. Claro, todo el mundo pensaba que entre ella y Sasuke había una relación prohibida por la sociedad, un amor extraño entre la nerd y el popular, pero ninguno estaba ni cerca de entender la situación real.

\- No es lo que piensan – dijo. Si pudiese controlar el sonrojo lo haría, porque con aquellas mejillas encendidas solo daba a entender otra cosa – No es lo que toda la escuela piensa.

\- Explícanos – insistió Ino y sus ojos azules brillaron de modo implacable. No estaba pidiendo nada, estaba ordenando. Sakura la conocía muy bien para saber que no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella le dijese algo convincente para lo que había visto esa mañana. Por qué, vamos, no todos los días se veía a la nerd de la mano con el chico más guapo de la escuela.

\- De acuerdo – concedió, medio resignada – Pero ahora voy corta de tiempo.

Ino le echó una mirada al pesado bolso que Sakura llevaba sobre el hombro derecho y que estaba a punto de vomitar todos los libros.

\- ¿Vas a estudiar en hora de almuerzo? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- Si – respondió Sakura, de forma cortante– Los exámenes son...

\- En un millón de años más – cortó Temari – Te quedan al menos unos cuantos siglos para llenar tu enorme cerebro de conocimientos.

Entonces cuatro manos se echaron sobre ella y la arrastraron por el pasillo hasta el casino de la escuela, un sitio que se aventuraba como potencialmente peligroso. Sakura hubiera deseado tener el poder se hacerse invisible porque durante todo el camino fue víctima de las miradas curiosas y los comentarios perversos. Nadie intentó interceptarla, sin embargo, porque al lado de Ino y Temari, la nerd lucía un poco más intimidante.

…

Sakura tuvo suerte de que Ino y Temari se atribuyeran la labor de pedir el almuerzo por ella, y de que luego la ayudasen a esfumar a los curiosos que amenazaron con acercarse a ella para llenarla de preguntas relacionadas con Sasuke. También tuvo suerte de que el causante de todo ese alboroto no estuviese por los alrededor cuando ella y sus amigas – o supuestas amigas, aún no decidida la categoría que tendrían de ahora en adelante – se ubicaron en una de mesas del casino.

En la bandeja de almuerzo, que Ino deslizó por la superficie de la mesa hasta Sakura, había un plato de tallarines con salsa y un muffin que sin bien tenían un aspecto delicioso, a ella le pareció que no sabría tan bueno cuando lo probara. Y la razón era que su boca se sentía amarga por los nervios de encontrarse sumergida en aquel mar de miradas hostiles. Se llevó el primer bocado de tallarines a la boca. Mientras intentaba tragarlo, recordó algo.

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes le dio mi teléfono celular a Sasuke? – preguntó.

Temari tragó lo que se había llevado a la boca y junto con Ino negaron haber vuelto a hablar con Sasuke después de aquel lamentable incidente del que estaban muy arrepentidas, que eso no lo dudara siquiera.

Pero a Sakura le preocupaba otro asunto en esos momentos. Sasuke había averiguado su teléfono celular y su dirección. Si creía que lo que Temari e Ino decían era cierto, y porque no estaba muy segura de que Hinata hubiera sido capaz de revelar aquella información a Sasuke, entonces solo quedaba la aterradora opción de que él hubiera averiguado aquello en el expediente personal de ella. La sola idea de Sasuke revisando como un bandido la sagrada caja de archivos escolares le hizo experimentar un escalofrío. Podía ser que él intentase aparentar que nada raro se escondía detrás de sus intenciones, pero con aquella muestra de deliberado acoso, a Sakura no le cupo duda que tramaba algo turbio.

Se llevó otro tanto de tallarines a la boca, los que casi se quedaron atorados en su garganta. Que jodida estaba. Hinata llegó al poco rato y se sentó a su lado. Una sonrisa tímida intentó ser la mejor disculpa.

\- Hola Sakura – saludó.

Sakura masculló un hola y se llevó otro tenedor lleno de tallarines a la boca para no tener que hablar.

\- ¿Qué hacías con Uchiha hoy en la mañana? - preguntó Hinata, dándole un sorbito a su jugo en caja.

Bueno, esa era una pregunta que toda la escuela se estaba haciendo, y ella no tenía respuesta lógica para dar. Si decía que Sasuke la estaba persiguiendo como una especie de novio obsesivo, de seguro sería el hazme reír de la escuela completa hasta su graduación. Eligió la respuesta más creíble y la más probable.

\- Quiere hacerme la vida imposible – murmuró. Ino rodó los ojos, mostrándose igual de incrédula que la primera vez que Sakura se lo contó.

\- ¿Pasando por ti para ir a la escuela? - preguntó – Si, Sasuke es todo un demonio.

\- Ustedes no entienden – repuso Sakura – Lo que busca Sasuke es dejarme en ridículo por inventar que nos besamos.

\- ¿Inventar? - preguntó Hinata - ¿No que era cierto?

Sakura se corrigió de inmediato. Dios, estaba actuando como una perfecta tonta.

\- Si era cierto – dijo – Nos besamos en año nuevo, pero no es cierto que lo hayamos seguido haciendo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - chilló Temari, apretando la cajita de jugo entre sus manos. Algo de su contenido salpicó fuera del envase – Tú no eres de las chicas que tiene romances de verano.

\- Temari no seas así – la reprendió Hinata, pero a Sakura no llegaron a dolerle aquellas palabras. En realidad, deseó que las cosas volviesen a esa época en que sus amigas la reprendían por no querer ir a fiestas y la acusaban de pasársela enrolada con un libro en lugar de hacerlo con un chico de carne y hueso. Todo sería más fácil si ella tuviese que darle explicaciones de por qué prefería quedarse en la biblioteca, porque al menos en ese ámbito ella sí tenía una respuesta, que ahora que debía explicarles porqué Sasuke la estaba acosando repentinamente. Ninguna respuesta sería creíble para un teatro tan inverosímil como ese.

\- ¿Soy acaso el tipo de chica que tendría a Sasuke? – preguntó, acomodándose las gafas en la cuenca de la nariz.

La mirada de sus tres amigas lo confirmó. Un rotundo "no" asomó a sus bocas, pero ninguna lo dejó escapar. Sakura supo que se sentían culpables por haber contado su secreto, y aun cuando no habían aclarado el motivo que las había llevado a contarlo, a ella no le cupo duda de que había sido Ino, en un simple afán de chismorrear, con el consentimiento de Temari y la reprobación de Hinata, pero aclararlo ya no tenía ningún sentido. Después de todo, las 3 chicas estaban evitando que la escuela entera se le viniera encima.

\- Tengo que hacer algo para que me deje en paz – aventuró, luego de un rato.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué quiere exactamente? - sugirió Temari.

\- Ya lo he hecho, un millón de veces – refutó Sakura.

\- ¿Y qué te responde él? - preguntó Ino.

\- Que no quiere nada – dijo Sakura, recordando los argumentos vacíos que le daba Sasuke. Eran ridículos incluso para la persona más crédula, y ella estaba muy lejos de ser una persona crédula. Su altísimo coeficiente intelectual, acompañado de su riguroso sentido común, le impedían creerse las palabras de Sasuke, por muy lindas que hubiesen sonado las últimas que le había dicho. "Solo se tu misma" había sido un recurso bastante inteligente por parte de él, uno que hasta había conseguido hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago.

\- Y tú crees que hace todo eso para joderte la vida – aventuró Temari. Acto seguido le dio una mordida a su albóndiga.

\- Por supuesto – aseguró Sakura – No tiene otra razón.

\- A lo mejor le ...

\- Ni se te ocurra decir que le gusto, Hinata – cortó tan ruda como pudo – Porque ni siquiera tú te lo crees.

La mirada que las 3 le habían dirigido hace un rato ya había dejado claro que una atracción física o emocional de Sasuke hacia ella era un argumento completamente improbable. Una apuesta, una venganza, o un chantaje; la discusión se libraba entre cuál de esas razones era la que movía a Sasuke a actuar.

\- Vale, perdón – se disculpó la chica de cabello azulado, haciendo un gesto de pena.

El silencio desfiló en torno a ellas un rato hasta que Temari lo espantó.

\- El tío es raro – dijo, como si fuese la conclusión más acertada – Parece tener una fijación contigo.

\- Fijación con hacerme la vida imposible – insistió Sakura, que a cada minuto se iba a convenciendo un poco más. Todas esas palabras lindas que Sasuke le había dicho, el hecho de que de pronto no estuviese interesando en sus compañeros de escuela – a los que por cierto incluso había llamado idiotas – y que de un día para otro le hubiera dado por pasar tiempo con la nerd del instituto, no eran cuestiones propias de alguien como él. Y por ello, no podía ser nada bueno.

\- Puede que quiera que confieses – sugirió entonces Temari.

\- ¿Confesar que? - preguntó Ino.

\- Que Sakura se inventó un romance con él.

\- Lo que es igual a hacerme la vida imposible – reiteró Sakura. No había mucho a lo que darle vuelta, o era lo uno o era lo otro. No importaba porque al final siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión. Sasuke quería joderla, por la razón que fuera. Pero quería joderla. Y ella lo evitaba y se hundía, o le hacía caso y se hundía de todos modos. Así no más.

Hinata hizo un ruidito sonoro al absorber lo último que le quedaba en su jugo en caja. Sakura la miró y vio en aquellos ojos perlados un atisbo de esperanza y comprensión. Hinata le palmeó la espalda diciéndole que no debía permitir que Sasuke la tuviera sencilla. Si él quería joderla, ella debía enfrentarlo. Sí él quería humillarla, ella debía humillarlo primero. Y a Sakura la idea le gustó mucho. Iría de frente con Sasuke y le diría de una vez – sin más vacilaciones – que si no la dejaba en paz ella buscaría la forma de joderlo tanto como fuera posible, para que quedasen iguales. Podía ser el guapísimo y popular Uchiha Sasuke, pero ella era más lista que él.

\- ¡Se lo haré saber! - dijo con voz enérgica – ¡Le restregaré en la cara quien es el genio de este juego!

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas ahora? - preguntó Ino, apuntando con el dedo una dirección por encima del hombro de Sakura. Ella se volvió y lo que vio casi la hizo caer de espaldas. Sasuke cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del casino acompañado de 2 chicos altos y atléticos, muy similares a él. Llevaba el bolso de deportes echado al hombro, lo que respondió la pregunta de por qué no había estado por los alrededor cuando ella llegó allí. Sasuke tenía entrenamiento los jueves antes de almuerzo. Sakura lo sabía, pero la ansiedad la había hecho olvidarlo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron – y el esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa - ella se giró de golpe y su cabeza casi se hundió en los restos de tallarines de su plato.

\- Te ha sonreído, Sakura – le susurró Hinata. Su voz sonó conmocionada.

\- Lo hace a propósito – susurró Sakura, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Hacerlo podía significar su perdición. Por favor que Sasuke no fuera hasta ella, ¡por favor que no lo hiciera! Pero sus ruegos fueron olímpicamente ignorados por el Dios que aguardaba en los cielos con la cara llena de risa. Temari avisó que Sasuke se estaba acercando por entre las mesas, y Sakura ahogó un gritito de terror. Calculó cuanto tardaría en llegar al otro extremo del casino, donde había otra puerta de salida, antes de que Sasuke la atajara. Seguramente no lograría dar un solo paso y él llegaría hasta ella, pero tenía que intentarlo. Solo que, antes de que sus piernas obedecieran las ordenes de su cerebro, una mano se cerró sobre su hombro. Una mano grande, firme. Una mano de hombre.

\- Hey, Haruno – pronunció la inconfundible – y para algunas chicas hasta deliciosa – voz de Sasuke. Sakura, viéndose sin escapatoria, hizo lo más razonable. Lo ignoró. Se giró hacia Hinata para aparentar que entre ellas fluía un dialogo desde hace un buen rato.

\- Decías que querías que te prestara los apuntes… - comenzó.

\- Oye, te estoy hablando – Sasuke presionó la mano sobre su hombro y la hizo volverse. No tuvo que poner demasiada fuerza para hacerla girar sobre la silla y quedar en dirección a su imponente humanidad. Ella arregló rápidamente sus gafas, evitando que cayesen.

Solo un vistazo a su alrededor le bastó a Sakura para comprobar que el casino completo la observaba con atención. Sus amigas, encima, habían enmudecido.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – masculló, apenas moviendo los labios. No se dejó atrapar por aquella mirada oscura.

\- ¿Almuerzas conmigo? – preguntó él, con tono suave pero terminante. No era una pregunta. Era una orden que le hizo experimentar la vertiginosa obligación de hacerlo.

\- Ya almorcé – respondió señalando apenas los restos que habían en su bandeja. Sasuke entonces sonrió y se acercó hasta alcanzar con una mano el muffin de nueces que aun yacía intacto.

\- Te queda esto – le dijo, tendiéndoselo para que Sakura lo cogiera – Ven, acompáñame.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada a sus amigas, en busca de algo de ayuda, pero se encontró con el pobre escenario de Ino observando a Sasuke en una especie de trance, Temari con la boca desencajada de la impresión, y de Hinata con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y conmoción. Cuando Sasuke les preguntó si acaso les molestaba que se llevase a Sakura a almorzar con él, las 3 negaron con un gesto maquinal. Era Sasuke, después de todo. El chico guapísimo al que nadie podía negarle absolutamente nada.

Con una expresión satisfecha, Sasuke volvió su atención hacia Sakura y le dijo que se pusiera de pie. Ella captó la implícita amenaza en su tono de voz, de modo que como impulsada por un resorte abandonó el asiento y lo siguió por entre las mesas, siendo acosada por múltiples miradas en su recorrido hacia una apartada mesa al fondo del casino. Una de esas miradas fue particularmente venenosa, y provino de la mesa de las porristas: Karin, su más legendaria enemiga.

Sasuke tomó asiento primero. Luego le hizo una seña para que ella se sentara a su lado. Sakura deposito su pequeña estructura en el borde del asiento, dejando un espacio de casi medio cuerpo entre ellos.

\- Ahora si estoy oficialmente jodida – susurró, resignada. Adiós vida anónima, adiós tranquilidad y calma.

\- No seas exagerada – rebatió Sasuke, recargándose contra el respaldo del asiento doble y pasando una mano por detrás de la espalda de Skura, que se hizo todavía más un ovillo en respuesta de un posible roce corporal.

Las palabras dichas por Hinata llegaron a su mente para infundirle algo de valor.

\- Ya entendí tu plan – susurró, pero no sonó ni la mitad de valerosa que hubiera esperado. En su mente, sin embargo, había esperado que fuese un grito barbárico de declaración de guerra.

La sorpresiva carcajada de Sasuke fue como un balde de agua muy caliente. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

\- Llevas diciendo eso hace varios días – dijo él - ¿Cuál es tu teoría esta vez?

Sakura se permitió mirarlo, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Sasuke la estudiaban con mucha detención, casi en un estado de contemplación, aunque eso último era absurdo. Ella no era una obra de arte ni nada parecido que atrajera la atención de aquel modo. Aun así, la mirada de Sasuke siguió sobre ella como si fuese la persona más interesante – intrigante- sobre la faz de la tierra. Y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate maduro. Casi llegó a olvidar lo que iba a decir, así que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lugar para recordarlo.

\- Me estas presionando para que confiese –consiguió responder – Me hiciste creer que tu no dirías nada, pero me presionas con la intención de sea yo misma la que termine confesando.

\- ¿Eso es lo que hago? - pregunto Sasuke, genuinamente curioso.

\- Tu intención es que yo me sienta tan desesperada que al final confiese – siguió ella – Pero no lo conseguirás, porque no lo permitiré.

\- Vaya – Sasuke sonó divertido e impresionado a la vez. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando una de sus manos la cogió de la barbilla y la hizo volverse para que lo mirara. No lo apartó porque estaba anonadada – Tu cerebro no descansa – susurró él. Sakura sintió las gafas resbalar por el tabique y tuvo la excusa perfecta para apartarse y acomodarlas.

\- Lo que digo es cierto – murmuró. Las gafas volvieron a amenazar con resbalar, pero alzo la barbilla para evitarlo – Reconócelo de una vez.

Sasuke exhaló aire.

\- No, no lo es – negó, con calma – Y deberías dejar de ver tantas películas.

\- Sasuke...- gimió ella, implorante. Ya no sabía que más decir para que Sasuke reconociera sus intenciones. No podías creer que no tuviese ningún plan perverso, era científicamente imposible.

\- Deja de fundir tu cerebro con tantas ideas – terció él, en respuesta a su muestra de insatisfacción – ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Sakura resopló con resignación. Al parecer la mente del Uchiha estaba completamente fuera de su capacidad intelectual. Era extraño, un misterio de lo más recóndito en el que ella no tenía ninguna especialidad que la ayudase a descifrarlo. Podía pasarse todo el almuerzo intentando que confesara, pero el seguiría negando tener malas intenciones, o tener siquiera intención alguna.

\- Quiero que dejen de mirarme – susurró ella, pasando una mano por la larga y compacta trenza. Sasuke siguió los movimientos de sus dedos sin que ella se diese cuenta.

\- Eso es imposible – replicó, divertido – Pero puedo comprarte algo si quieres.

\- Ya te dije que almorcé – Sakura miró el reloj de su muñeca. Quedaba 20 fatídicos minutos para entrar a clases.

\- Eres muy arisca conmigo – Sasuke redujo de pronto la distancia entre ellos, y respiró muy cerca del cuello despejado de Sakura. La respiración fue como un seductor beso sobre la piel - ¿De verdad fuiste tú quien dijo que nos besamos? – esta vez el calor de su aliento le provocó un temblor en los labios.

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la parte que amaba a Sasuke, que lo admiraba e idolatraba, disfrutase un poco la sensación de sus labios a poca distancia y del golpe de su aliento caliente detrás de las orejas. Cuando él le rosó con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja, Sakura despertó del trance y fue consiente de nuevo de dónde estaban y frente a quienes estaban haciendo todo eso. Se alejó hasta que su trasero casi salió fuera del asiento. Tuvo que sostenerse con una de la mesa para no caer - a la vez que la otra mantenía las gafas en su lugar- y mientras lo hizo fue incapaz de mirar a Sasuke, que la observaba con una expresión muy, pero muy satisfecha.

\- Al menos te pongo nerviosa – dijo – Siempre tiene que haber un comienzo, ¿no crees?

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de responder.

\- No sé de qué hablas. Y no me pones nerviosa.

Pero era mentira. Una mentira que no tardó en desmoronó cuando él se recargó contra el asiento rojo de cuerina brillante y la desafió con una lucha de miradas que ella fue incapaz de sostener. Entonces él le pidió que se acercara un poco más y ella se negó.

\- Estoy bien acá.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te pongo tan nerviosa que no puedes ni acercarte – se recargó más en el asiento. Una sonrisa pícara afloró a sus delgados y bien expertos labios. Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero no hizo ademanes de acercarse, de modo que Sasuke volvió a llegar a la conclusión de que ella estaba tan jodidamente nerviosa que no podía siquiera dar un paso hacia él. Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

Sabiendo que no debía darle en el gusto, pero ignorando que lo estaba haciendo, Sakura se deslizó por la superficie del asiento hasta que su hombro chocó contra el brazo de Sasuke. Él inmediatamente la miró con una mueca autosuficiente y le pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por encima de los hombros, atrayéndola todavía más a su cuerpo firme. El costado del cuerpo de Sasuke era como una roca. Tan fibroso y fuerte que sintió la curiosidad de contemplar lo que había debajo de la camiseta de deportes que llevaba puesta. Ya lo había visto una vez, pero deseaba asegurarse de que esa increíble barra de chocolate seguía allí mismo.

Sasuke se acercó para susurrarle al oído algo que consiguió dejar suspendido su corazón en un solo latido indefinido.

\- Siéntate sobre mis piernas.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y negó de inmediato, argumentando que media escuela los estaba mirando en ese preciso momento y que, si no se equivocaba, Karin acababa de reventar el envase de su yogurt de tanto apretarlo con las manos.

Sasuke le restó importancia al asunto. Tras recordarle que no debía importarle lo que los demás pensaran, insistió en que ella levantara su pequeño trasero y lo pusiese sobre sus piernas.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo – agregó, con la voz oscura – Hicimos un trato los dos, ¿te acuerdas?

Sakura tragó en seco, sintiendo la saliva tan amarga como si acabare de tomar un remedio para la tos. Sin pensárselo demasiado, pues ella lo analizaba todo con mucha exhaustividad, apoyó las manos sobre el asiento para darse impulso y terminó sentada sobre las piernas de Sasuke, prudentemente inclinada hacia un lado para evitar roces con ciertas partes prohibidas de todo hombre.

\- Espero que no lo estés haciendo de pervertido – murmuró, bajando la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que la expresión de todos en aquel casino había variado a un profundo y glorioso desconcierto. ¡La nerd está sentada en las piernas del capitán!

Sasuke siseó una risa por lo bajo.

\- Si fuera de pervertido, tendría mis manos en tus piernas – contestó, mostrando sus manos libres - ¿Lo ves?

\- ¿Por qué lo haces, entonces? - quiso saber ella. Extrañamente se sentía bien en ese lugar. Nunca antes había estado sentada en el regazo de un hombre, y como su padre no contaba para nada como una experiencia previa, ella no podría decir si se sentía bien porque se trataba de Sasuke o porque en realidad la sensación que producía estar a merced de un hombre era morbosamente agradable. Aunque, probablemente la razón por la que se sentía bien era porque Sasuke era un hombre fuerte, y sus piernas se sentía firmes y tonificadas. Sakura se descubrió de pronto deseando deslizar un poco las manos por aquella superficie cubierta por pantalón de deportes. Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

\- Deja de hacer tantas preguntas – pidió Sasuke – Hay cosas que no tiene explicación y punto.

\- Todo tiene explicación – advirtió ella, de inmediato. Y en realidad para ella todo la tenía. Las teorías del origen del universo, de los cuerpos celestes, de la materia, todas ellas tenían su explicación bien argumentada. En un mundo lógico, todo debía tener una razón de ser.

\- Esto no – negó él, casi con la misma rapidez – Por un momento no pretendas resolverlo todo. Te recuerdo que estás indefensa entre mis brazos.

Sakura advirtió como Sasuke hacia ademanes de apretarla por la cintura, intentando imitar una especie de cinturón con ambos brazos, pero ella activó sus reflejos inmediatos y se cerró como un ovillo, empujando su cuerpo contra la mesa, lo más lejos del alcance de aquellos fuertes y posesivos brazos.

\- Vale, tranquila – le dijo Sasuke, casi riendo – Cuando te tenga entre mis brazos de verdad, vas a quererlo tanto como yo.

Pero Sakura no lo entendió. ¿Desear qué? ¿Y qué sería lo que él también desearía o estaba deseando? De haber sospechado el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras, ella no se habría quedado ni de asomo tan tranquila.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo? La verdad es que ni yo sé que trama Sasuke... JAJA mentira :v, si lo sé, pero todavía no puedo decir nada. Lo único que puedo decirles es que Sasuke no es el malo de la película, claro que no. Algo lo empujó a comportarse de eso modo tan repentinamente atento, porque aunque él insiste en que no hay razón, sí que la hay. Tal vez se vaya sabiendo en los fragmentos del pasado, o durante el curso de los encontrones forzados por Sasuke. Lo unico cierto y concreto es que habrán tantos momentos entre ellos que será imposible que el uno no termine prendado del otro.**

**Ah, la personalidad de Sasuke les puede parecer un poco más extrovertida de lo que debiese ser, pero si lo hacía mudo como es él, no podría seguir la trama xD Se supone que el chico la está acosando, y que ella es la nerd que siempre había sido ignorada, así que es necesario que él sea un poco más insistente y hablador y ella un poco más introvertida y distante, porque, vamos, una nerd no reaccionaría con el tremendo carácter si el chico más popular se le acerca de pronto. Al menos yo me encogería como una ostra y no saldría nunca más de mi guarida xD **

**En fin. Si quieren que continué, ya saben. Y si quieren darme una opinión, sugerencia o critica, ya saben también. Con un reviews endulzan la vida de esta pseudo escritora y la hacen cada día más feliz :3**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **

...

**Donna Key**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA!**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí está. El cuarto capitulo. **

**Bueno, antes que nada - o que todo - quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se han dado un tiempo de comentar. Realmente lo aprecio un montón. Y también me encanta eso de que se estén armando sus propias teorías sobre las intenciones de Sasuke. Lo cierto es que Sasuke se las trae. Nadie entiende lo que pasa por su mente. Y bueno, desde ahora en adelante empiezan las pequeñas pistas para descubrir su intención. **

**Antes de dejarles el capitulo, voy a responder unas pequeñas dudas :v **

**Sakura tiene 17 años, van en el instituto, en el último año y les queda unos cuantos meses para terminar el año. Sobre las teorías que se han estado formulando, bueno... me encantaría decirles que le han acertado pero creo que sería como spoilear todo jajaj Pero hay algunas que se acercan muchísimo. Sigan maquinando respuestas, a ver si ayudamos un poco a la pobre y paranoica de Sakura :O **

**De nuevo muuuchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Me encantaría tener el tiempo para responder cada uno, incluso los anónimos, pero subo el capitulos siempre en los momentos más inoportunos. Son cosas de la inspiración, que llega cuando quiere y cuando menos la esperas. **

**En fin. ¡Nos vemos al final de capitulo y que las palabras hablen por si mismas! **

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima**

* * *

…

_Analepsis_

_(0)_

...

_Sakura se miró varias veces sin reconocer el reflejo que le daba el espejo. La chica del espejo llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura estrecha. El cabello largo le caía sobre la espalda, con algunos mechones sutilmente inclinados sobre los hombros, y las gafas cuadradas habían sido reemplazadas por unos lentes de contacto, de modo que los ojos verdes lucían en todo su esplendor, exaltados por un poco de mascara para pestañas y un sutil sombreado sobre los parpados. Los labios llevaban la medida justa de labial, lo que conseguía darles un efecto apetecible, y las piernas - Sakura nunca había querido mostrarlas - pero la chica del espejo tenía unas piernas que se veían muy largas con aquellos zapatos de al menos 8 centímetros de altura. Lo cierto era que no había nada que le recordara a la nerd en aquella chica del espejo._

_\- Te ves hermosa – le dijo su madre, sosteniéndola tiernamente de los hombros. Sakura sonrió y la chica del espejo también lo hizo, imitando sus gestos a la perfección. ¿De verdad ella y la chica del espejo eran la misma persona? La sonrisa se amplió cuando pensó que con aquel aspecto hasta Sasuke podría mirarla y creer que no se trataba de la nerd siempre tan aburrida y poco atrayente. La sola idea de ser captada por aquellos ojos negros le puso la piel de gallina._

_Los dedos de su madre resbalaron por su cabello largo._

_\- Deberías acostumbrarte a llevarlo suelto – le sugirió. Sakura llevaba años usando el mismo peinado. Una trenza apretada que hacía lucir su cabello opaco y sin vida, y que hasta entonces le había ayudado con aquel plan de mantenerse en segundo – incluso tercer – plano._

_\- Tal vez lo haga – respondió, pero no lo tenía considerado en realidad. A ella le gustaba su vida anónima. El hecho de que hubiera decidido arreglarse y acudir a una fiesta por primera vez en su vida no era en lo absoluto iniciativa propia. Todos los cambios que experimentaba en esos momentos eran resultado de las insistencias de sus 3 mejores amigas, que - reacias a permitir que Sakura pasara otro año nuevo encerrada en casa – la habían amenazado con echarla dentro del maletero del coche y llevarla a la fiesta aunque llevase puesto el más vergonzoso de los pijamas. Y Sakura las conocía lo suficiente para saber que eran capaces. Al menos Ino y Temari._

_Así que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su madre para improvisar un look que no la hiciese lucir como nerd. Y el resultado estaba allí, frente al espejo, sonriendo tímidamente mientras su madre le daba una última cepillada al largo cabello rosa._

_Cuando el reloj marcó las 10, Ino llamó a su teléfono y le dijo que ya estaba abajo._

_La primera reacción de las chicas dentro del coche fue un glorioso y desconcertante "WOW". Enseguida Temari se echó sobre Sakura y no dejó de tocarle el cabello en todo el camino. Estaba impresionada de que oculto entre los pliegues de aquella compacta trenza se hallare un cabello tan hermoso. Ino se dedicó a alagar sus largas piernas su cintura estrecha. No podía creer que Sakura se afanase en cubrirlas con largos y aburridos calcetines y que llevase blusas y jerseys que más la hacían parecer un saco de patatas que una chica._

_Sakura agradeció los elogios, pero en realidad no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea aparecer repentinamente en una fiesta cuando llevaba toda su vida escapando de ello._

_Con las manos en su regazo, temblorosas y húmedas de sudor, intentó tranquilizarse pensando que sería la única y la última vez que lo haría. Reafirmó su postura cuando Ino aparcó el coche en los estacionamientos privados de Neji, donde había al menos otros 30 autos más, y la música fluía en el aire como un presagio muy poco alentador._

_…_

_La clase estaba particularmente aburrida esa tarde. Además, hacía calor, algo raro dada la época del año; los rayos de sol atravesaban las ventanas y se fundían y condensaban sobre los cuerpos de los estudiantes. Él estaba recargado contra la silla, los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, y se abanicaba el rostro con una carpeta. Los demás hacían lo propio para capear el calor. Sorbos abundantes de agua en botella, abanicos improvisados con cuadernos u hojas de papel, y paseos turnados a los lavabos para refrescar el cabello y las extremidades. La maestra apenas tenía energías para reprender los murmullos y los paseítos._

_En aquel escenario letárgico, el sonido de un mensaje entrante no logró advertir a nadie en aquel salón. Él sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo revisó discretamente. No identificó el número de teléfono del remitente pero sí la fotografía que acompañaba el perfil. Una chica rubia sonreía seductoramente a la cámara y hacía un giño al receptor. Él rodó los ojos. No le gustaban esas chicas. Su vinculo con ellas era casi forzado. La gente esperaba que el popular se rodeara de ese tipo de chicas._

_\- No me conoces, pero hay un rumor dando vuelta acerca de ti. Dicen que te besaste con Haruno Sakura. ¿Es cierto?_

_Frunció el ceño. Esa chica sí que era tarada. Podía reconocerla en la fotografía como la rubia que siempre estaba con Sakura y la defendía de los potenciales hostigadores de nerds._

_\- Sé que eres tú, Yamahaka. Puedo ver la foto de tu perfil._

_\- Mierda…_

_Y la chica simplemente se desconectó en ese momento. Él pudo adivinar que lo bloqueó, en un intento por borrar la embarazosa situación de haber ventilado un secreto de su amiga nerd._

* * *

CAMPO MINADO

(5)

...

Sakura comenzó a sacar uno a uno los libros y cuadernos que habían apilados perfectamente en su casillero, con la firme disposición de llevarse todo el material necesario para estudiar y así distraer su mente en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke. Cuando iba por el último, una mano – con uñas que parecían garras - cerró de pronto la portezuela de su casillero casi haciendo que sus dedos quedasen atrapados en el metal.

\- ¿Vas a estudiar cuatro ojos? - preguntó una voz que Sakura no tardó en reconocer. La insoportable y simple de Karin.

Asintió sin mirarla y cerró su abultado bolso. La mano que se había empeñado en atraparle los dedos con la puerta del casillero, la cogió del hombro derecho –casi clavándole las garras en la carne- y la hizo girarse hasta que quedó cara a cara con el enemigo. Los ojos perversos de Karin la inspeccionaron buscando a lo menos el mínimo indicio de atractivo, alguna ínfima cosa que hubiera llevado a Sasuke a desear pasar un rato con ese ser insignificante. Pero por supuesto que halló nada. La cuatro ojos seguía siendo el espécimen de circo que ella había conocido hace años.

Sakura, ante el silencio inquisitivo de Karin, intentó dar unos pasos hacia delante y pasar junto a ella, pero fue detenida en el acto.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? - preguntó Karin – Aún no termino contigo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que hasta ahora no has empezado nada... - pero no pudo continuar porque Karin la estampó violentamente contra el casillero, sujetándola sin piedad del cuello de la camisa y mirándola con un odio que bullía como lava en la piscina de sus pupilas. Los lentes le resbalaron por el tabique, quedando a escasos milímetros de caer.

\- No trates de hacerme parecer una tonta, cuatro ojos – le advirtió Karin, mordisqueando las palabras una a una – Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí y qué es lo que quiero.

Sakura lo sabía, sí. Karin había estado mirándola con rabia mientras ella permanecía sentada junto a Sasuke, pero aquella rabia se había convertido en completa cólera cuando ella había ido a parar al regazo de este. Y tras reventar el frasco de Yogurt, a Sakura no le cupo duda de que habría consecuencias. Además, Karin no era el ser humano más complejo de la tierra y era evidente que no tardaría en ir hasta ella para pedirle explicaciones de por qué Sasuke de pronto pasaba más tiempo con la nerd del Instituto que con el resto de sus compañeros de escuela.

\- Te sorprendería saber que yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que ocurre – respondió, en un intento por serenar la situación. El hecho de que Karin estuviese comenzando a apretar la solapa de su camisa no le ayudaba en el proceso de meter y sacar aire de los pulmones.

\- Corta tu jueguito, Haruno. Te lo advierto – siseó Karin. Con un movimiento brusco la empotró aún más contra la superficie fría de metal, haciendo que Sakura emitiera un quejido que se vio comprimido entre la presión de su propia camisa contra su cuello. Karin la estaba asfixiando.

\- No puedo respirar… – consiguió articular, pero Karin no hizo ningún ademán de detener la presión, al contrario. Sus ojos brillaron a la espera de que tal vez Sakura terminara perdiendo la conciencia.

\- ¡Suelta a Sakura, ahora! – la voz de Ino llegó a los oídos de una casi desesperada Sakura, que en vano intentó distinguir las dos figuras difusas que se acercaban a ella. Una era Ino, pero la otra…

\- ¿Acaso eres sorda? – habló Temari, confirmando ser la otra figura borrosa que se acercaba. Sakura ya se sentía casi agonizante cuando Karin le dirigió una última mirada llena de rabia y finalmente la soltó. Se desparramó en el suelo, buscando desesperadamente enormes bocanadas de aire.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Temari, llegando junto a ella y brindándole una suave caricia en la cabeza. Sakura intentó enfocarla, pero tuvo problemas para hacerlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los lentes ya no estaban colgando de su tabique. En el suelo, a unos metros de distancia, distinguió el brillo del marco de sus gafas. No le cupo duda de que estaban rotas.

Ino enfrentó a Karin.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – le gritó, pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Sakura y su mente solo configuraba una aterradora amenaza de muerte.

\- Aléjate de Sasuke – ordenó, apuntándola con un dedo – Si te vuelvo a ver con él, te aseguro que lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

Temari dio un paso hacia adelante y se interpuso entre la garra filosa de Karin y Sakura.

\- Guárdate tus amenazas – dijo.

\- Ya lo sabes, cuatro ojos – insistió Karin, como si no hubiese nada obstaculizando su avance siniestro hacia su víctima. Temari dio otro paso, pero Karin entonces retrocedió y se alejó de allí siguiendo el largo camino hasta las escaleras. Detrás de ella quedó flotando una delgada estela de peligro que hizo que a Sakura le temblaran las manos cuanto intentó incorporarse. Temari la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le acomodó tiernamente la blusa y el jersey, que habían terminado desparramados fuera de lugar a causa del agarre furioso de Karin. Ino recogió las gafas e intentó acomodar el cristal que había salido disparado fuera del marco. No pudo hacer nada porque pronto se dieron cuenta de que el marco también se había roto y le faltaba un pedazo.

\- Siento mucho todo esto – se disculpó Ino, visiblemente afectada y arrepentida. Sakura le sonrió con suavidad. Sabía perfectamente el significado de aquella disculpa. Ino estaba arrepentida por haberla empujado a esa situación. Si ella no hubiese contado su secreto, Sasuke no estaría rondándola y Karin no habría intentado ahogarla. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas. No había nada más sino perdonar.

\- No te preocupes – respondió. Ino dejó que su siempre fuerte apariencia se fracturara con una lágrima que abandonó su refugio.

\- ¿Te acompañamos a casa, Sakura? – cuestionó Temari, con voz humilde. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Después de la situación escalofriante que acababa de vivir, lo último que deseaba era andar sola por aquellos pasillos. La escuela se había convertido repentinamente en un bosque aterrador, lleno de perversas criaturas que estaban a la espera de coger un pedazo de su carne. O de comérsela de una sola mordida, incluso.

...

Sakura se sentía inmersa en el idóneo escenario de esas películas de terror que tanto la asustaban cuando niña. Cada paso que daba por el pasillo desierto era seguido por una furtiva mirada por sobre sus hombros para asegurarse de que Karin no la estuviese siguiendo con un hacha o un revolver. Después de que esta le había apretado el cuello con claras intenciones de provocarle una asfixia, no le cabía duda de que la advertencia de mantenerse alejada de Sasuke implicaba en caso de desacato algo más letal que solo sumergirle la cabeza en el retrete o cortarle la larga trenza. Y aunque su vida no era nada del otro mundo, lo cierto era que no deseaba morir tan joven. Mucho menos si la razón de su muerte era Uchiha Sasuke; de quien, por cierto, no tenía noticias desde aquella incómoda situación en el casino, hace ya 3 días.

Cerró su casillero cuando hubo metido el último libro que esperaba utilizar en sus estudios, y enfiló su camino hacia el salón, cuidando vigilar con una discreta mirada que Karin siguiese sin aparecer. Solo cuando estuvo en su escritorio de siempre se sintió más o menos tranquila. Pero la tranquilidad se esfumó cuando comenzaron a ingresar las primeras compañeras de clase, las que no tardaron en murmurar y lanzarle miradas circunstanciales. Aquella escena venía repitiéndose después de lo ocurrido el jueves. El viernes Sakura había llegado a la misma hora a su escritorio y tras unos minutos sus compañeras habían comenzado a entrar y habían comenzado a murmurar y a mirarla como si ella se tratase de un curioso objeto alienígena. Aunque, claro que no la miraban porque ella tuviese algo extraño. Sakura seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Lo raro era que siendo así como ella era, un chico como Sasuke hubiese comenzado a pasar tiempo a su lado. La escena de la nerd y el popular almorzando juntos solo era comparable a la imagen televisada de un ovni sobrevolando la ciudad y planeando un aterrizaje.

Sakura sacó el pesado libro de matemáticas en un afán de fingir que estaba pensando tan desapercibida como antes y hundió el rostro en las profundidades las ecuaciones matemáticas (materia clave del próximo examen). Al poco rato su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, provocándole un sobresalto. Con una mano temblorosa logró ubicar el aparato e imaginó el nombre del remitente en la pantalla antes de verlo siquiera. Sasuke. Él no la llamaba ni buscaba desde lo ocurrido el jueves, pero lo cierto era que de todos modos ella se había pasado el fin de semana creyendo que lo haría. Su celular no sonó más que un par de veces, pero en todas ellas, Sakura lo cogió nerviosa e imaginó que se encontraría con una nueva petición absurda. Incluso llegó a oír la voz de Sasuke como una corriente de aire que le besó la oreja. _"Haruno, ¿estás ahí?"_ Enseguida sacudió la cabeza y se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo porque Sasuke no la llamó ni la buscó durante todo el fin de semana. Y ahora mismo, aquella ola de vergüenza la enrojeció las orejas cuando comprobó que el remitente del mensaje no era Sasuke, sino Ino.

Cliqueó una rápida respuesta a su amiga, que deseaba saber si Karin no andaba merodeando por los rincones, y pensó en que siendo Lunes – y no teniendo noticias de Sasuke desde el Jueves – debía concluir que muy probablemente Sasuke se había aburrido de molestar a la nerd del instituto.

¿Mejor para ella, no? Algo en su corazón, una pequeña parte, no estuvo tan de acuerdo.

…

Sasuke no estaba en el patio común cuando sus amigas la arrastraron allí evitando que fuera a encerrarse a la biblioteca; tampoco estaba en el casino cuando volvió a ser arrastrada contra su voluntad a una de esas mesas que más bien parecía la cancha del coliseo romano; y por supuesto que no estaba en la biblioteca cuando la campana dio las clases por finalizadas y ella se arrastró por entre las estanterías hasta su lugar preferido. Sasuke no apareció ese día por ningún lado. Si no fuera porque no parecía propio del carácter de Sasuke, ella habría creído que él la estaba evitando olímpicamente permaneciendo en el salón cuando ella podía transitar por toda la escuela. La idea de él esquivándola como si se tratara de la peste le dio una punzada en las tripas. ¿Y si de verdad lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué tal si la imagen de ellos tomados de la mano le revolvía las tripas y el recuerdo de ella sobre su regazo le provocada deseos de vomitar?

A eso de las 6, Sakura ordenó sus libros y cuadernos y los echó desordenadamente dentro de la mochila. La incertidumbre le hacía imposible concentrarse.

Cerca del portón principal de la escuela, se encontró de frente con Karin, que se había quedado a los entrenamientos de porristas. Sakura intentó hacerse hacia un rincón y correr los últimos metros que le quedaban para cruzar el portón, pero no fue necesario. Karin no le dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con el común desprecio de siempre. Sakura entonces dedujo que Karin había llegado a la misma concusión que ella y que toda la escuela: Sasuke ya no se acercaría a la nerd porque había perdido todo interés.

Al día siguiente el panorama fue muy similar. Sin rastro de Sasuke por ningún lado. Cuando ella comenzó a pensar que tal vez le había ocurrido algo, lo encontró a la hora de almuerzo sentado en la mesa reservada a los jugadores de Futbol y rodeado de las ruidosas y despampantes porristas; entre ellas - cómo no- la insoportable de Karin, a quien parecían faltarle manos para colgarse de él.

Pasó raudamente por allí, cuidando no mirar hacia ningún lugar más que el camino que tenía enfrente, y se sentó junto a Temari en una de las mesas al otro extremo del enorme casino. Desde allí, sin embargo, no pudo controlar el impulso de echar una furtiva mirada por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos verdes fueron inmediatamente interceptados por unos muy oscuros. Sakura esperó una sonrisa burlesca, una mirada soberbia, pero se encontró de pronto siendo la receptora de una mirada en la que no había absolutamente nada y que duró apenas unos cuantos milisegundos.

Él acababa de mirarla como si ella no existiera…

Apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, regresando al escenario que le daba una papa rellena embetunada de salsa agria en su bandeja del almuerzo. La cogió con el tenedor y completa se la llevó a la boca, evitando con eso que fuese perceptible el temblor de sus labios.

El mundo era una completa ironía. Sakura, la anónima, sufría porque acababa de ser tratada como tal.

\- ¿Sasuke sigue molestándote? – preguntó Temari, bebiendo de su jugo en caja, y mirando de soslayo hacia la mesa donde estaba Sasuke. Karin lo rodeaba como una abeja al polen, pero él no parecía molesto.

\- Creo que se ha aburrido – respondió Sakura, tragando pesadamente el menjunje que había quedado en su boca tras masticar la papa rellena que se había metido a la boca.

\- ¿Estás segura? – cuestionó Hinata, que siempre solía ser un poco más observadora que el restro. Ella no era de las que hablaban, era de las que miraban atentamente y analizaban.

Sakura asintió muy convencida. La mirada de completa indiferencia era la prueba que había estado esperando. Era la confirmación de que él se arrepentía de haber estado cerca de la nerd y que probablemente deseaba hacer como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido nunca. Y lo cierto era que le estaba dando resultado. El mundo había vuelto a su eje, girando sobre las leyes de la lógica y de la naturaleza. Nerd en un rincón siendo ignorada, popular rodeado de chicas y observado como una especie de dios.

\- No he tenido noticias de él desde el jueves – agregó. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada absurda. Nada – Espero que eso signifique que se ha aburrido de verdad.

\- ¿Eso significa que tu secreto está a salvo? – interrogó Ino, con la mirada fija en la mesa de los deportistas. Karin estaba ahora inclinada coquetamente sobre la mesa y tratando de que Sasuke tuviese una vista privilegiada de su trasero.

\- Supongo – respondió Sakura – De todos modos a nadie le interesa.

Pero en realidad, que Sasuke se hubiera aburrido de ella podía significar 3 cosas: Qué no quería saber nada de ella y que por tanto había olvidado ese afán por hacerle hacer cosas bajo la amenaza implícita de contar su secreto; que no quería saber nada de ella, pero que aun así deseaba humillarla contándole a todo el mundo su patética mentira. O por último – esto era lo más aterrador – todo podía ser parte de un plan siniestro de él. Ignorarla, fingir falta de interés y luego, pum, atacar. Desgarrar, matar.

Sakura echó una última mirada por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con la escena de Sasuke levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta del casino seguido de su tropa de admiradoras. Tras cruzar el umbral, él se volvió como si hubiese percibido su mirada, y una expresión extraña le torció los rasgos apenas hizo contacto visual con ella. Se vio más temible y menos indiferente. Con un estremecimiento Sakura regresó a su bandeja y se bebió su jugo en caja de un solo sorbo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la mente de él? ¿Cuál de las 3 posibilidades que ella barajaba era la correcta? ¿Estaban en tiempos de paz y todo había vuelto a ser como antes? ¿O Sasuke acababa de llenar el terreno de bombas y ella debía tener mucho cuidado de dónde pisar o de lo contrario volaría en mil pedazos? Lo único seguro era que la ignoraba. Pero ¿por qué?

…

La semana terminó sin novedades. De lunes a viernes los acontecimientos fueron planos y lisos como una hoja de papel. Tan planos como siempre habían sido y tan aburridos como estaba acostumbrada.

Karin no volvió a acercarse y – salvo las miradas venenosas que le lanzaba cada vez que la veía – tampoco intentó ahogarla contra los casilleros ni se había detenido a lanzarle una amenaza.

Sasuke tampoco dio noticias ni hizo aspavientos de acercarse. Se encontró con él en al menos dos oportunidades y en ambas él fingió que ella no existía. Sakura ni siquiera tuvo que agazaparse tras un árbol y mirarlo a hurtadillas para que él hiciese como si ella no estuviese ahí. Había un muro fantasma entre ellos. Una pared invisible cuando ella pasaba junto a él o cuando cruzaba el casino y él estaba en la mesa de los populares.

En aquel escenario, se hizo más evidente – o volvió a ser evidente – el abismo que siempre los había separado. Pero estaba bien que así fuera. Sakura pudo finalmente regresar a los estudios para preparar los exámenes que se vendrían en unos cuantos días más. Y con todo vuelto a la normalidad, la concentración regresó para quedarse. Ella aprovechó para encerrarse ese último día de la semana en la biblioteca, donde estudió hasta que el incipiente sol se ocultó detrás del horizonte y la bibliotecaria se acercó para decirle – con el poco humor que poseía – que ellas dos tal vez fueran las únicas personas que quedaban en la escuela a esas horas. Tuvo que cerrarle el libro en las narices para que Sakura dejase de leer.

\- Son las 8.30, Haruno – le dijo, casi arrastrándola fuera del recinto. Sakura iba a protestar, pero la mujer la interrumpió con una sola mirada severa y un rictus en los labios que la hizo parecer más vieja de lo que realmente era – Ve a divertirte. Eres joven y es viernes – agregó y fue como una orden. Sakura asintió. La bibliotecaria la empujó hacia la puerta y cerró el lugar con llave. Luego se alejó, haciendo sonar sus tacones sobre el suelo hasta que el cierre de una puerta al final del pasillo los calló. La mujer acababa a de abandonar el edificio, lo que significa que ahora Sakura era probablemente la única persona en esa escuela además del cuidador.

El eco de una risa triste retumbó contra las paredes y las ventanas. La risa de un payaso que debe reírse de sí mismo después de haber estrellado premeditadamente la cara contra un pastel. ¡Todos rían, que yo seguiré dando lastimas para hacerlos reír! Sakura debía reírse de su propia situación tan patética.

…

Sakura arrastró la mochila llena de cuadernos y libros en lugar de llevarla sobre sus hombros. Las calles estaban más o menos vacías a esas horas y en el aire se percibía una amenaza de lluvia. Corría un viento caliente y el cielo se había cerrado en un enorme manchón grisáceo. Era cosa de minutos para que se largara a llover.

Antes de llegar a la intersección de las avenidas principales, el cielo se abrió de golpe, dejando caer una espesa lluvia que no tardó en mojarle las ropas hasta que estuvieron estilando. Tuvo que detenerse para limpiar las gafas mojadas o de lo contrario terminaría tropezando con algo y el patético cuadro estaría terminado. Escuchó el chirrido de unas ruedas sobre el asfalto cuando se estaba acomodando las gafas sobre el tabique, pero la sorpresa casi le hizo soltarlas. Enfocó como pudo la calle, conteniendo entonces un grito de impresión cuando la imagen de un lamborghini plateado llegó a su retina. Era el coche de Sasuke; o era uno igual pero no el de Sasuke. No podía ver nada a causa de los vidrios polarizados y sus propias gafas aun medio mojadas.

Cuando la puerta del piloto se abrió, Sakura tuvo la intención de continuar su camino, pero sus pies se quedaron clavados en el asfalto, siguiendo la orden de su corazón. Sasuke asomó su espectacular estructura y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Al mismo tiempo una orden se materializó en medio de la noche lluviosa y fría.

\- ¡Sube al coche!

Sakura no reaccionó. ¿Él estaba allí en serio? ¿El mismo chico que la había ignorado como si ella fuese un fantasma?

\- ¡¿Qué esperas?! – él gritó de nuevo. Sus cabellos estaban comenzando a pegarse sobre su frente. La lluvia invadía también sus ropas - ¡Sube de una maldita vez!

Entonces ella reaccionó al fin, corriendo tentativamente sobre el asfalto y llegando al coche para abrir la puerta con rapidez y deslizarse dentro. El agua fría había estado calándole los huesos, de modo que todo fue como un golpe repentino de confort y calor. Allí dentro olía a eucaliptus y a Sasuke. Un lugar y un olor que tal vez nunca admitiría que había extrañado un montón.

Miró tímidamente a Sasuke, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que estaban cargados con un sentimiento que ella no pudo identificar. Le alivió comprobar que al menos no era indiferencia.

\- Imagino que si la escuela no cerrara te pasarías allí dentro toda la noche – comentó él, presionando el acelerador y haciendo arrancar aquel lujoso auto a una velocidad muy por encima de lo recomendando un día lluvioso. Pese a lo resbaloso del suelo, el coche se mantuvo enfilado en su carril, lo que podía deberse a que era un excelente auto o a que Sasuke era un magnifico conductor.

\- No vengo de la escuela – mintió ella en un susurro, pero enseguida se arrepintió de su mentira. ¿Qué importaba si Sasuke sabía que estudiaba hasta tarde un día viernes? Ella era nerd, él eso lo tenía muy claro. Una nerd a la que había estado ignorando porque eso era lo que correspondía en un mundo cuerdo.

\- ¿De dónde vienes, entonces? – preguntó él. Su tono de voz delató que no le creía absolutamente nada. Sakura resopló.

\- Vale, estaba en la biblioteca estudiando – respondió - ¿Contento?

Sasuke soltó una de sus inacostumbradas risas y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo para admirar lo guapo que se veía cuando sonreía de esa forma. Lástima que no lo hiciera muy a menudo.

\- Yo también vengo de allí – comentó él. Se detuvo en un semáforo bruscamente y se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos oscuros la inspeccionaron de arriba hacia debajo de modo que ella tuvo que volverse hacia la ventana para evitar la vergüenza que le daba pensar que él estaba contemplando su patética imagen de ardilla empapada. Las gafas inmensas con las que reemplazó las rotas, la trenza compacta de casi 50 centímetros y las ropas varias tallas más grande mojadas y desparramadas sobre su cuerpo delgaducho. Apenas pudo sorprenderse de sus palabras gracias al nervio que le provocaba su mirada oscura.

\- ¿Qué hacías tú allá? – preguntó.

Por el reflejo de la ventana ella pudo ver que él sonreía un poco.

\- Fui a buscarte – lo oyó responder y fue como un golpe de electricidad directo al corazón. El pulso se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para asustarla y luego retomó los latidos a un ritmo frenético. Sé llevó una mano al pecho y lo sintió latir desbocado como el trote de un caballo de carreras. Quería golpearse mil veces contra la ventana por dejar que unas simples palabras la pusiesen en ese estado. Sasuke era un enemigo. Tenía un plan perverso y había llenado el camino de bombas.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, intentando sonar desinteresada.

\- Por qué sí – respondió él, pero esa no era una respuesta – Sabía que estarías estudiando en la escuela. Siempre lo haces.

Sakura sintió el calor sofocante detrás de las orejas.

\- Hago otras cosas también, ¿sabes? – intentó en su defensa. Ella era una nerd, lo sabía muy bien. No necesitaba que Sasuke se lo recordara todo el maldito tiempo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? – volvió la vista hacia él y lo vio sonreír. Si las miradas de Sasuke la hacían estremecerse, sus sonrisas estaban cerca de hacerla perder el juicio.

\- Muchas cosas – respondió en un murmullo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, haciéndola sentir estúpida. Ella no era tonta, era tan inteligente como Einstein o Stephen Hawking, entonces ¿por qué al lado de Sasuke solo respondía estupideces?

\- Bien – los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como antorchas - Entonces supongo ir a un antro a bailar es una de las muchas cosas que haces, ¿no?

\- ¿Bailar? – preguntó ella, por si los oídos acababan de traicionarla.

\- Sí, bailar – corroboró él.

\- Yo no sé bailar – y era cierto. Nunca lo había hecho. Y aquella vez en que había segundo torpemente los pasos de Sasuke no contaban en lo absoluto como una experiencia real. Había sido como un sueño más que una situación concreta.

\- Ni yo, pero siempre se puede aprender, ¿no? – dijo él. Acto seguido detuvo el motor y se bajó del coche antes de que ella pudiera frenarlo con una súplica de que por favor no le hiciese pasar por tamaña vergüenza. Sasuke apareció del otro lado al poco rato, abriendo la puerta como un caballero antiguo escoltando a su dama y haciéndole una seña para que bajase del coche. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero apenas se sentía en aquel confort de acero.

\- De verdad que no puedo bailar – intentó decirle, pero él insistió en que bajara del coche de una vez que se estaba empapando como el demonio. Sakura salió a regañadientes, pero siguió negándose con eso de bailar. Sasuke la miraba, pero no parecía escucharla.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando o no? – preguntó ella.

\- No. Solo veo tu boca que no deja de moverse – murmuró él, visiblemente impaciente. Miró hacia el cielo. La lluvia no parecía querer amainar, a pesar de que en el tiempo había anunciado que sería una noche despejada.

\- Sasuke, es en serio – dijo ella - Me niego a ir a uno de esos lugares a bailar.

\- No te lo estoy preguntando – terció él. Dejó caer las manos sobre los hombros de Sakura y les dio un apretón casi amenazante – Tal vez tengo que decírtelo mil veces para que lo entiendas y lo recuerdes. Hicimos un trato, ¿vale? Pasaré por ti a las 10.30 y espero que estés en la puerta cuando llegue. No me mires así, voy a darte 2 horas para ponerte bonita. ¿Me has escuchado?

Ella asintió como un robot, pero no porque estuviese de acuerdo, sino porque el repentino tono autoritario de Sasuke no admitía replica alguna. No es que jamás le hubiera hablado así, pero esta vez su tono de voz auguraba que él estaba dispuesto a sacarla fuera de la cama y a llevarla en pijama si era necesario.

\- Muy bien – él casi sonrió – Entonces a las 10.30. No me hagas esperar, ya sabes que mi paciencia es bastante limitada – extendió una mano y le apartó los mechones húmedos que habían salido fuera de la trenza. Ella se estremeció. ¿Qué tramaba ese chico? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por dios?

\- Te vas a divertir – agregó él antes de alejarse, rodear el coche y desaparecer por la puerta del piloto. Cuando el coche se alejó raudo calle arriba, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que él no había levantado en lo absoluto la bandera de paz. Al contrario. Acababa de ser arrastrada a un campo minado y aquella era la primera bomba que él esperaba que ella pisara.

La guerra estaba recién comenzando.

…

El reloj marcó las 10, pero Sakura siguió tendida sobre la cama. Llevaba en esa posición desde hace más de una hora. Su madre había tocado la puerta para anunciarle que la cena estaba lista y se había marchado preocupada cuando Sakura le había dicho que no se sentía bien. E Itaro había hecho lo propio; darle patadas a la puerta hasta que le dolieron los dedos de los pies.

Lo cierto era que tenía terror de levantarse. Hacerlo significaba comenzar a arreglarse, y arreglarse significaba que estaba aceptando la horrible idea de ir a bailar. Y ella no quería bailar. Por dios, no. Mucho menos en un antro donde habría gente con la que ella simplemente no congeniaba. Un montón de Karins por todos lados. Pestañando exageradamente, mostrando largas piernas, coqueteando y sonriendo. Sakura no tenía nada que hacer en lugares como ese. Mucho menos de la mano de alguien como Sasuke. Si llegar con él a la escuela había sido un espectáculo, entrar junto a él a un antro de gente frívola sería probablemente el gran evento del siglo.

El reloj llegó demasiado rápido a las 10.15. En 15 minutos no conseguiría arreglarse lo suficiente para no parecer una nerd. En 15 minutos no lograría disimular ese aspecto de ratón de biblioteca ni convertirse en digna compañía de un chico popular como Sasuke. En solo 15 minutos ella no lograría evitar el ridículo al que Sasuke seguramente esperaba exponerla con… ¡Espera! Sakura dio un brinco fuera de la cama cuando su cerebro fue víctima de una idea reveladora. De una epifanía incluso. Sasuke quería ponerla en ridículo llevándola a un antro en el que estarían todos sus amigos guapos y populares. Ella llegaría allí intentando imitar un aspecto decente y los demás se reirían cuando no lo hubiese logrado. Aunque la mona se vista de seda… Sí. Pero ella se lo jodería. Claro. De eso se trataba todo. Debía adelantarse a las inteligentes estrategias del enemigo. Si Sasuke esperaba que ella hiciera el ridículo vistiendo lo que a todas luces no le quedaría más que un trapo disfrazando a una rata, ella lo haría pasar la vergüenza del siglo cuando lo viesen llegar a esos lugares con una chica vestida como una abuela. Ja. El chico popular se convertiría en el hazme reír de todo el mundo por estar al lado de una nerd. Para evitar esa vergüenza, y porque ella no haría nada por ocultar su condición de nerd, Sasuke preferiría no llevarla a ningún lado y la cita se truncaría.

Enardecida por aquel increíble plan, Sakura comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas el peor atuendo que tuviese. Una blusa con hombreras, un jersey de rombos grises, una falda vieja que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas medias color petróleo. Se trenzó su cabello impolutamente y se acomodó las gafas sin darle a su rostro ningún aspecto especial. Nada de maquillaje. A las 10.29 estaba lista para ir a bailar.

Con una sonrisa siniestra revisó el mensaje que Sasuke envió a su celular.

\- ¿Estás listas? Estoy doblando la interestatal.

\- Lista. He tardado un montón en ponerme bonita.

Envió el mensaje aguantando las ganas de reír.

Fuera había dejado de llover. Hacía frío, pero Sakura estaba abrigada bajo ese enorme jersey y las medias eran de lana.

Sasuke la esperaba recargado contra el capó del coche. En su rostro había una expresión seria que se fue convirtiendo en una de completo desconcierto cuando la vio vestida de aquella forma.

\- ¿Qué mierda llevas puesto? – articuló, sin poder creerlo.

Sakura lo miró con aires inocentes.

\- Bueno, tú me dijiste que me pusiese bonita, ¿no? – preguntó – Esto es lo más lindo que tengo.

\- No es cierto – replicó él, dando un paso amenazante hacia ella – Tienes algo mejor. Por supuesto que lo tienes.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú?

De pronto una idea absurda cruzó su cabeza, pero fue desechada inmediatamente. Sasuke no recordaba aquella noche de año nuevo. No podía recordarlo porque había estado tan borracho como una cuba, ¿verdad? Él se llevó una mano a los cabellos y los sacudió casi salvajemente. A ella le dieron ganas de morderse el labio.

\- No lo puedo creer – murmuró él. Volvió a mirarla, analizando cada prenda que llevaba puesta y consiguiendo que las mejillas se le pusiesen rojas. De pronto era como estar desnuda en lugar de llevar ropa tan holgada - ¿Es en serio?

Sakura intentó una mirada de desilusión.

\- Lo siento, pero es todo lo que tengo – dijo – Entiendo si te avergüenza salir con una chica como yo...

Pero Sasuke pareció captar el plan con mayor rapidez de lo que ella esperaba. Debía reconocer que se enfrentaba a un coeficiente intelectual que le hacía una competencia feroz.

\- Ah, no – terció – Dio otro paso y la cogió del brazo con firmeza – Quedamos en que iríamos a un maldito antro a bailar y eso haremos. No me importa cómo vistas, así que sácate de la cabeza eso de quedarte aquí.

\- Pero voy a avergonzarte – intentó ella. Sasuke sonrío de medio lado.

\- ¿Crees que habría invitado a la nerd a bailar si tuviese miedo al ridículo? – preguntó.

Mierda. Ella había pisado la primera bomba.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sí, no es muy largo. Pero vemos que Sasuke no se ha rendido con eso de perseguir a la nerd. Y la razón por la que se mantuvo alejado es aun un misterio, pero creo que más de alguna debe haber sospechado por qué :B **

**En el próximo capitulo habrá una fiesta. Sakura haciéndose la listilla terminó trasquilada jajaj Va a tener que ir a un exclusivo pub con esas fachas de abuela :O Al parecer quedan bastantes momentos bochornosos para nuestra Sakurita. **

**En fin, ¿creen que Sasuke se acuerda de lo del beso? Bueno, parecía muy convencido de que ella usaría algo más bonito. **

**Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas más adelante. Cualquier duda, comentario, elogio o critica (incluso amenaza de muerte) ya saben como hacérmela saber. Reviews. **

**Ellos alimentan el corazón de esta escritora.**

**Un saludo.**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo**

**...**

**Donna Key**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que tardé mucho, pero créanme que yo también sufrí con la espera. En fin, aquí está. ¡Al fin!**

**Es un pelito más largo que los anteriores. No parece muy decisivo, pero es el punte a lo que sigue más adelante, que son bastantes aventuras para Sakura jaja ;)**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews, los follows y los favoritos. En serio, me emociona un montón cuando llegan y todavía más cuando los leo. Son tan jdakdkakd Los amo. Y por ello hago siempre un esfuerzo tremendo para traer continuaciones de calidad. Créanme que aprecio mucho el apoyo y el interés (L)**

**En fin, después tanta espera, no las distraigo más.**

**¡Qué las palabras hablen por si mismas y nos vemos al final del capítulo!**

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima**

* * *

_Analepsis_

_…_

_(0)_

_Como sospechó, entre la borrachera de sus compañeros y el drástico cambio de ella, ninguno la reconoció como la más nerd de toda la escuela. Pasó por una chica atractiva más, que debía ser cortejada por los hombres e incitada a beber alcohol para entrar en onda._

_A duras penas aceptó un vaso de Vodka y Agua tónica. Nunca antes había bebido, de modo que el olor intenso le causó nauseas cuando lo acercó a la nariz. Le dio un sorbo solo para imitar al resto, y en un momento de distracción – en que miró hacia la pista de baile – sus amigas desaparecieron._

_Se encontró de pronto sola y siendo observada por un montón de ojos masculinos. Era primera vez que sentía la mirada de un hombre. Y se sentía extraño. Estaban en todas partes. En los pliegues de su vestido, en la blancura y delgadez de sus piernas. En su cabello que caía como cascada sobre su espalda y que cubría la piel desnuda por el escote. En aquel escenario comenzó a arrepentirse de haberse dejado convencer por sus amigas. Ella no era esa clase de chica que esperaba con un vaso de alcohol a medio tomar que un tipo borracho se decidiera a sacarla a bailar. Ni era de asomo una chica que soportaba el hecho de ser observaba de esa manera tan… ¿hambrienta? ¡Por poco y le ponían una etiqueta en el culo para que comenzaran las ofertas de "quién da más"!_

_Pero, cuando tenía la firme intención de irse a casa, lo vio a los lejos. Estaba recargado contra la pared perpendicular a la mesa de comida y hablaba con algunos chicos. A su alrededor, revoloteando cual mariposas, unas chicas hacían estupideces para atraer su atención. Lo vio sonreír unas cuantas veces – casi un record para alguien como él – por lo que pensó que estaba igual de borracho que el resto de los presentes. También pensó en que estaba muy guapo, incluso más guapo que cuando fue elegido el mejor deportista de la escuela y vistió para la ocasión un elegante terno negro y una camisa blanca que llevó abierta en los primeros botones solo para hacerse el rebelde._

_Un suspiro escapó de sus labios ante aquella imagen. Siempre lo había adorado y amado en secreto, pero ahora él estaba allí, borracho y quizá hasta vulnerable. Con solo dar unos cuantos pasos podría llegar hasta él y fingir que no se conocían de ningún lado. Él no la reconocería jamás como la nerd que pasaba hundida en los cuadernos. Incluso era posible que ni siquiera supiera que había nerd con pelo rosa en su misma escuela._

_Cuando él volvió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos negros la observaron, Sakura tuvo problemas para sostener la mirada. Por supuesto que él, como todos los demás, no la había reconocido. La estaba mirando porque no tenía idea de quien era. La estaba mirando sin imaginar quien se escondía detrás… y lo cierto era que aquello resultaba un poco desilusionante. Él nunca miraría a la verdadera Sakura._

* * *

…

EL PRIMER BESO DESPUÉS DEL PRIMER BESO

(6)

…

\- Sasuke, por favor… - pidió, cuando él comenzó a jalarla hacia el coche – No puedo ir así.

Él se detuvo, mirándola con una seriedad que la puso incómoda. Ciertamente había sido una mala idea vestirse de ese modo. Pero al momento de maquinarla parecía perfecta. Y lo parecía porque Sakura había olvidado un pequeño detalle en todo eso: que a Sasuke de pronto le importaba un rábano que la gente lo señalara y comenzara a murmurar a sus espaldas. Son todos unos idiotas, había dicho. Y sí, ¿qué importaba que un montón de idiotas hablaran? Un error mínimo, pero esencial.

\- Te pusiste esas ropas para joderme – le recordó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué tendría ayudarte ahora?

\- ¿Joderte? – Sakura dudaba mucho que en esa situación él fuese el jodido. En realidad, era ella la que perdía todo el tiempo.

Sasuke asintió aun con aquella pose desafiante y terca. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Esperabas que desistiera de salir contigo cuando te viese con esa… - arrugó la nariz en cuanto sus ojos fueron a las pantis color petróleo – Ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describir lo que llevas puesto.

\- Que halagador… - murmuró ella. Vale, ya tenía bastante claro que lo que llevaba puesto era un completo error de la naturaleza. Pero el asunto era que ella deseaba que así fuera. No se había puesto esa horrible blusa con hombreras para que Sasuke la llevase a un exclusivo antro a bailar. Lo había hecho precisamente para que él saliese disparado en su coche y no volviera a intentar llevarla a ningún lugar.

Él hizo como que no había oído su pequeño comentario y trató de parecer amable cuando habló, pero no pudo ocultar el matiz de impaciencia en su voz.

\- Solo súbete al coche, Haruno – dijo – Iremos a un sitio oscuro, nos ubicaremos en un lugar apartado y nadie reparará en nosotros, ¿vale?

Acto seguido abrió la puerta del copiloto y - convencido de que su argumento era suficiente para persuadirla de no darle importancia al hecho de que iba vestida como una anciana- le hizo una seña para que entrara, pero ella se negó a entrar. No iría así y punto. Era una respuesta definitiva. Sasuke entonces mordió una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios antes de preguntarle si acaso deseaba que él mismo la metiera al coche como si de un saco de papas se tratase. Con más valor del que realmente tenía, Sakura volvió a negarse a entrar, a lo que él respondió dando un paso amenazador hacia ella y confirmando con eso la amenaza de echársela sobre el hombro. Apenas él extendió una mano, Sakura se hizo hacia atrás.

\- Te lo advierto… - dijo ella. Lo miró desafiante para darle énfasis a lo que diría a continuación – Si me pones una mano encima gritaré tan fuerte que todo el vecindario creerá que intentas violarme.

Él la miró poco convencido.

\- Haruno, no seas ridícula – replicó, extendiendo una mano para cogerla del brazo. Solo un roce bastó para que ella cumpliera con lo que había dicho. Dejó escapar desde el fondo de las entrañas un grito que se escuchó como la sirena de un carro de bombas, y que alertó a un hombre que acababa de dar la vuelta en la esquina, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sasuke casi se echó sobre ella, pero en lugar de taparle la boca con la mano – que habría sido lo más eficiente – lo hizo con la suya propia. Al principio los dientes de ambos se estrellaron con poca elegancia, luego ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa que fue absorbido por el movimiento insistente de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Cuando finalmente atinó a corresponder, entre ellos comenzó a tejerse un beso apasionado que parecía haber quedado inconcluso en algún tiempo anterior. Sasuke la estrechó por la cintura mientras la obligaba a retroceder hasta que su espalda quedó empotrada contra la puerta del lamborghini. Ella mantuvo las manos medio alzadas en el aire sin saber dónde dejarlas, pero su boca supo exactamente cómo responder el beso húmedo, y su mente se llenó con la sensación de los labios y la lengua y la pasión de él.

En algún momento, Sasuke se apartó para que ambos pudieran respirar, pero mantuvo el contacto mediante el sutil roce de nariz. Ella lo vio mover la boca sin escuchar lo que decía. Luego él apunto hacia algún lugar a la distancia y ella apenas miró de reojo, encontrándose con la escena de su madre observándolos desde el pórtico de la casa con una expresión de completo éxtasis emocional. Aquella expresión espantó el millar de mariposas que había migrado a su cabeza y le nublaba la razón. De pronto todo estaba tan claro como el agua. Sasuke la había besado y entre ellos no existía ni una gota de alcohol o lo que fuese capaz de idiotizar los sentidos racionales de un hombre. La razón por la que la había besado, poco importaba. Solo importaba que se habían besado, y todavía más, importaba que su madre estaba viéndolos ahora mismo mientras aún permanecían medio abrazados y muy juntos, imaginando todo tipo de ideas absurdas.

\- Hola, mamá… – dijo, intentando hacer como que nada extraño estaba ocurriendo. Sasuke se apartó y metió las manos en el bolsillo de forma descuidada. Era una escena tan incómoda que lo mejor que podían hacer era fingir que no había ocurrido en realidad.

\- Oí un grito – comentó su madre. La mirada circunstancial seguía en su rostro – Siento mucho haber interrumpido su momento…

\- No estábamos haciendo nada – interrumpió Sakura, pero era absurdo negar lo obvio. Probablemente su madre había estado allí observando desde hace rato. Tal vez incluso había visto como Sasuke la agarraba de la cintura y la estampaba posesivamente contra la puerta, en una secuencia de actos que bien podrían haber sido el interludio de una película de alto contenido erótico. Aunque, ella nada de eso sabía, ¿verdad?

Su madre desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke y su expresión satisfecha aumentó.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke?

\- Bien y ¿usted? – respondió él, con más educación de la que Sakura hubiera esperado. Estaba aparentemente sereno, todo lo contrario a ella, cuyas mejillas aun ardían y cuyo corazón latía aceleradamente al compás de la reproducción del beso – tipo disco rayado – que hacía su cerebro. Volvía a sentir la presión de los labios, la lengua en movimientos ondulantes y profundos, y la agitación acompañada del sonido del beso más apasionado que jamás antes había experimentado.

\- Perfectamente – su madre amplió la sonrisa, y entonces Sakura empezó a temer que fuese a hacer algo estúpido. Por supuesto que lo hizo - ¿Deseas pasar un rato dentro? Hace muchísimo frío aquí fuera.

Sakura miró Sasuke con la esperanza de que se negara a hacerlo, pero esté ni la miró de vuelta cuando dijo que no deseaba causar molestias. De inmediato la mujer agregó que no era en lo absoluto una molestia y que por favor entrara, que ella misma les serviría algo de beber. Él se volvió a Sakura un momento antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la casa.

\- Ya oíste a tu madre – le dijo, en un susurro. Ella apenas pudo con esos ojos negros brillando de forma traviesa. ¿Estaba permitido ser tan jodidamente guapo? Aunque seguramente la pregunta correcta era, ¿estaba permitido en un mundo cuerdo que un hombre como él besase a una chica como ella? Por supuesto que no. Pero su madre creía que sí, y se lo confirmó cuando le hizo una seña afirmativa apenas ella cruzó el umbral. "Haz pescado a lo mejor del estaque" agregó tan bajo que Sakura tuvo que leer sus labios para entender.

La imagen de Sasuke en el living de su casa era francamente irreal. Como una pieza de puzle intentando ser encajada en el puzle incorrecto. Él era sofisticado, guapo y rico. La casa de Sakura era pequeña, con una decoración rústica y muy modesta. Cuando él se sentó en el sofá de estampados, hizo lucir el mobiliario todavía más feo de lo que ya era. Y la alfombra pareció un trapo bajo sus zapatos costosos.

\- ¿Qué deseas beber? – preguntó la madre de Sakura. Él le dirigió una mirada a Sakura, que estaba arrinconada contra la pared perpendicular al sofá y no parecía tener deseos de moverse de allí.

\- No se moleste – dijo, volviendo a la mujer – Sakura y yo ya vamos de salida. Tenemos una cita - Ella ni disimuló la emoción.

\- ¿Una cita? – Repitió, pero entonces reparó por primera vez en la ropa que llevaba Sakura y su rostro prácticamente se deformó en una mueca de disgusto – Espero que no tengas pensado salir así, cielo.

Sakura iba a responder cuando Sasuke se adelantó.

\- No, ella justo iba a cambiarse, ¿verdad? – sus ojos negros fueron a ella como un láser atravesándole las ropas, la piel y los músculos. Tuvo que asentir como una máquina. ¿Qué remedio tenía?

\- Entonces ve, hija – agregó su madre – Mientras tanto yo traeré algo de beber para Sasuke.

Sakura asintió, pero no se movió enseguida. Él la miró y con aquella mirada pareció decirle algo como "¿Qué esperas? Te estoy dando la gran oportunidad de tu vida ¿No era eso lo que querías?" Por supuesto. Hace solo unos minutos él hacía como que ignoraba completamente que ella estaba vestida como una anciana mientras se disponía a cumplir la amenaza de meterla al coche a la fuerza. Ahora le daba la oportunidad de cambiarse. Que generoso. Si no fuese porque Sakura aún estaba medio mareada por el beso, se habría cruzado de brazos y lo habría desafiado en lugar de dirigirse a su cuarto para obedecer como un manso cordero.

Dio vuelta su armario en busca de algo adecuado para usar, pero cada prenda que sacaba era peor que la anterior. Pantalones de pana, sweater tejidos o bordados al puro estilo de los artesanos de los tiempos de las cavernas, zapatos de colores insípidos y vestidos que ni aun en su mejor época serían presentables para la ocasión. Cuando hubo quitado todo de su lugar y revuelto el contenido en el suelo, dio con el vestido negro que había usado para la fiesta de año nuevo. Estaba sin planchar y aun olía un poco a tabaco y a trasnoche. Ella no había querido lavarlo porque pensó estúpidamente que el vestido conservaría para siempre el aroma que Sasuke había dejado en él después de abrazarla con fuerza aquella noche de año nuevo. Pero el olor no estaba. Y tampoco importaba que no estuviera. Sasuke había vuelto a besarla, pero esta vez el beso había sido real. El primer beso después del primer beso. O algo por el estilo. Y no necesitaba entonces seguir anclada a un recuerdo que cada vez perdía más sentido.

Dejó el vestido a un lado y se decidió por unos pantalones de tela, una camiseta oscura y el único jersey que no parecía heredado de sus antepasados más remotos. Mantuvo el cabello atado en una trenza porque no deseaba perder su esencia y se acomodó unos zapatos más o menos adecuados para bailar. Estaba segura de que Sasuke la forzaría a hacerlo y en tal caso era mejor que llevase algo que no fuese una completa incomodidad.

Pasó olímpicamente de mirar en el espejo el resultado que había dado su travesía por el armario y se precipitó escaleras abajo, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando se encontró con Sasuke de pie frente al último escalón y mirándola de una forma extraña. Ella intentó decir algo para excusar el no haber podido mejorar demasiado su aspecto, pero él la hizo callar.

\- Está bien – dijo – Supongo que esta eres tú. Tampoco necesitas ser de otra manera.

No supo exactamente si aquello fue un cumplido o un comentario que intentaba simpatizar con el poco atractivo de ella. Aun así, Sakura sonrió y se sonrojó. Sasuke estaba consiguiendo hacerla bajar la guardia hasta el punto de que casi no recordaba el motivo por el que estaba él allí en primer término. Para humillarla, hacerle la vida imposible. Sí. Pero ¿cómo encajaba en eso el hecho de que la hubiera besado tan apasionadamente hace un rato? Tuvo que dejar sus divagaciones para después porque Sasuke la apremió para que bajase de una buena vez lo que quedaba de escalones. Estaban retrasados.

\- ¿Dónde iremos exactamente? – preguntó ella. Él la miró de reojo. Un temblor la sacudió.

\- ¿Te gustan las sorpresas? – respondió, sin contestar la pregunta. Sakura negó con la cabeza. Las sorpresas no eran compatibles con la tranquilidad, la armonía. Las sorpresas eran más acordes con el descontrol y las cosas alocadas. Y ella no sabía nada acerca de eso.

\- Es una lástima – dijo él – Porque te tengo planeada una sorpresa tremenda.

Su madre apareció para despedirlos –había desaparecido de la escena con la excusa de darle a los novios un poco de "privacidad" - y al ver la expresión medio pálida de Sakura quiso saber si ocurría algo. Una sorpresa tremenda, eso era lo que ocurría. Pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a seguir a Sasuke hasta la puerta. Lo que fuera que la esperaba, no podía ser bueno si se trataba de una horrible sorpresa.

…

Ante los ojos de Sakura había algo que ella jamás antes había visto. Una construcción de proporciones considerables iluminada por un inmenso cartel de letras de neón que brillaba en una secuencia de varios colores. Un antro, como llamaban los adolescentes a ese tipo de lugares, pero un antro al que iba gente de lo más exclusiva y en el que ella no encajaba en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Sasuke, mientras ella caminaba junto a él hacia la larga fila de asistentes que aguardaban por entrar al exclusivo lugar. Unas cuantas chicas vestidas con microscópicos y apretados vestidos la miraron como si ella llevase un disfraz ridículo. Al volverse a mirar a Sasuke, sus rostros se desencajaron de la impresión. El contraste era impresionante para ellas, de seguro.

\- No lo sé – respondió Sakura, sintiéndose incomoda – No es como si tuviese con qué compararlo.

\- Y aunque lo tuvieses – replicó él. Le dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro y casi sonrió con arrogancia – Este es el mejor lugar de todo Tokio, sin discusión.

Pasaron de largo la extensa fila y se dirigieron directamente hacia la entrada, donde dos guardias tipo gorilas custodiaban que ningún chistosito intentara pasarse sin pagar. Sus rostros eran fieros y sus posturas tiesas cual troncos de madera. No había absolutamente nada en sus ojos, lo que le dio a Sakura un escalofrío. Parecían dispuestos a las más sanguinarias acciones.

\- ¿Tienes entrada? – preguntó a Sasuke tan pronto como captó que iba a acercarse a esos hombres sin haber pasado por la boletería primero.

\- No. Y no la necesito – respondió. Ella miró al guardia. Parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría sobre ellos y los mordería. O eso creía Sakura, porque cuando Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente a él, este casi sonrió, dándole a su aspecto algo de humanidad. Ya no era el gorila sin emociones. Era un hombre que acababa de ver alguien a quien estimaba de algún modo.

\- Señor Uchiha – saludó con una voz tan profunda como una cueva. Sasuke le estrechó la mano, luego se volvió a Sakura y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El guardia la miró con curiosidad. Debía estar tan sorprendido como todo el mundo. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke con una chica como ella? La sensación de estar expuesta a los ataques del mundo hostil no tardó en aparecer.

\- Ella es Haruno Sakura – la presentó Sasuke – Acuérdate de ella, ¿vale? La verás seguido por aquí.

La expresión del guardia se inclinó ahora por la profunda perplejidad. Sakura se sintió incomoda bajo la mirada que daban sus pequeños y redondos ojos de gorila. La estaba juzgando como hacían todos al verla. Una nerd no debería estar allí y mucho menos una nerd debiese ir a ese lugar más de una vez. Ella miró a Sasuke para saber si estaba bromeando. ¿Acaso pensaba llevarla allí en otra oportunidad?

\- ¿Qué? – él arqueó una ceja – No voy a dejarte tranquila. Así que acostúmbrate a la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo.

Enseguida se volvió al guardia y le pidió un par de pulseras para pasar al sector VIP. Este lo miró medio turbado un momento, luego se metió una mano al bolsillo, sacó dos pulseras de intenso color verde y las extendió hacia Sasuke. Sus ojos pequeños se fueron a Sakura de nuevo llenos de sorpresa. Ella intentó devolverle una mirada desafiante porque ese asunto ya comenzaba a hartarla. Seguramente Sasuke había llevado a un montón de chicas lindas a ese lugar; chicas guapas, chicas altas y arregladas como si tuviesen 20 y tantos. Chicas como Karin y ninguna como ella. Sakura era un completo espectáculo allí. Pero a Sasuke le importaba de pronto un carajo. De hecho, cuando notó la mirada del guardia sobre ella, le dio un golpecito en el pecho con cierto fastidio.

\- Oye, ¿qué tanto la miras? – preguntó. El guardia pidió una rápida disculpa al tiempo que dejaba de mirarla. Sakura suspiró aliviada.

\- Vamos – le dijo Sasuke, extendiéndole una pulsera. Ella la cogió, pero tuvo problemas para acomodársela en la mano. Él se acercó para ayudarla. Sus dedos estaban fríos por el ambiente, pero Sakura los sintió como si quemaran. El contacto no duró demasiado, pero él lo concluyó con una mirada profunda que ella le devolvió con turbación. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? No lo entendía. Si deseaba joderla, que lo hiciera de una vez y punto. Así solo estaba consiguiendo que ella creyera que entre ellos existía alguna posibilidad real. Que el mundo podía volverse tan loco de pronto…

…

Dentro, la música sonaba con intensidad y potencia, haciendo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies. Las luces golpeaban las paredes y rebotaban hacia otras direcciones. Los cuerpos danzantes en la pista eran como un enorme manchón de piernas y brazos. Tan apretados y entrelazados. Sakura observó a su alrededor completamente sorprendida de lo que veía. Así era como lucía una discoteca por dentro. Como un mundo utópico donde todos podían olvidarse de la vida que los esperaba afuera. Allí dentro las inhibiciones parecían no existir. Y tal vez ella también podría hacer como que la Sakura nerd no existía. Al menos por esa noche, ¿verdad?

Sasuke la guio hasta unas escaleras, donde otro gorila humano custodiaba que los relegados al primer piso no intentaran subir al sector exclusivo. Sus ojos enfocaron a Sakura, pero por la oscuridad apenas reparó en su aspecto y se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Ella subió los escalones con lentitud, porque no veía demasiado, pero estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en torno a su cintura. El resto de los escalones los subió presa de una sensación que era tan increíble como terrible. Primero había sido un beso y ahora esto. Él estaba buscando contacto con ella de una forma que resultaba completamente absurda. ¿Quería tocar a la nerd o solo estaba fingiendo para empujarla muy pronto a una situación de humillación total? ¿Estarían todos los chicos del colegio aguardando arriba a que él llegase con la nerd para reírse de ella? Pero arriba, un amplio sitio con sofás rojos; luz tenue y una barra de varios metros con todo tipo de tragos para servir, no había nadie de la escuela. Un grupo de chicos conversaba junto a la barra, otro grupo lo hacía sentado en los sofás de cuero, y unos cuantos hombres y mujeres estaban replegados en la pista, bailando.

Sasuke la guio hasta una apartada mesa a la que le llegaba la suficiente luz para distinguir al menos los rostros. Ella se sentó y él se acomodó a su lado en una pose relajada. Dejó caer un brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, detrás de ella. Un mesero no tardó en aparecer con la carta de pedidos.

\- ¿Desean algo? – preguntó, dejando la carta sobre la mesa. Sasuke la miró, pero ella enseguida se negó a beber algo. El alcohol no era amigo suyo, para nada.

\- Vamos – insistió él – No puedes venir a un lugar como este y no beber nada.

Sakura volvió a negar. La única vez que había intentado beber había terminado derramándolo en el suelo ante la sorpresa de su asqueroso y amargo sabor. No deseaba repetir la experiencia.

\- No bebo alcohol – dijo, muy segura – Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Estás conduciendo.

Sasuke y el mesero intercambiaron miradas circunstanciales que la hicieron sentirse de pronto como una tonta. A ellos les parecía ridícula su actitud de madre. Y ella había pretendido que podía actuar de otro modo cuando llegó hasta allí. No podía. Su naturaleza nerd era algo que estaba inserta como un microchip.

\- Quiero un gin tonic y una margarita – pidió Sasuke al mesero ignorando totalmente que ella no deseaba beber. Apenas el mesero se alejó, ella lo enfrentó diciendo que no se bebería eso que él acababa de pedir. ¿Qué era una margarita de todos modos?

\- Te va a gustar – respondió él.

\- No pienso beberlo. Además, somos demasiado jóvenes aun para beber – terció ella, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke soltó una risita que le erizó los pelos.

\- Que molesta eres, Haruno – pero no lo dijo como si realmente ella le molestase. Más bien parecía divertido. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella para hablarle cerca del oído – Eres peor que mi madre, ¿sabes? Una completa molestia sabelotodo.

Sakura se tensó como una roca, y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que incluso él podía oírlo. Trató de mostrarse segura de sí misma cuando le dijo que nadie lo obligaba a estar allí con ella. Que bien podía ahorrarse el rato con esa molestia.

\- Tienes razón – respondió él, pero no se apartó – Debo ser un masoquista o algo así.

Ella lo miró de reojo, solo para comprobar que estaba demasiado cerca. Desde aquella reducida distancia, y a pesar de la poca luz, eran aún más apreciables los buenos genes que había heredado. Mandíbula de ángulos casi perfectos, nariz recta, cejas ni excesivamente pobladas ni muy delgadas, y labios finos, pero no por ello menos apetecibles. Era increíble que un hombre como él la hubiese besado. Y era todavía más increíble que ella estuviese ahora mismo con él, como si aquello se tratase de una cita o algo por el estilo.

\- Esto es absurdo – murmuró, sin poder contenerse. Lo vio arrugar un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó él.

\- Ya lo sabes – terció ella, agazapándose un poco hacia un lado – No tiene ningún sentido que me hayas traído hasta aquí. Nada de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días tiene absoluto sentido.

Sasuke resopló.

\- Sigues con esas ideas paranoicas.

\- No son paranoicas – replicó ella – Soy racionales. Tú mismo te diste cuenta de cómo me miraba el guardia de la entrada, ¿no? Para él la situación era completamente absurda también.

Él se llevó dos dedos a la cien, para apretarla como si le hubiese llegado de pronto un horrible dolor de cabeza. Dejó de mirarla mientras estuvo en aquella posición. Ella no esperaba que él admitiese que tenía razón, porque hasta ahora Sasuke actuaba como si todo fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pero la cuestión era que nunca antes habían estado tan confusas las cosas como lo estaban ahora.

\- Eres realmente molesta – dijo luego, y volvió a mirarla - ¿Haz intentando vivir la vida sin hacerte preguntas por todo? Ya te lo dije una vez, hay cosas que no tienen explicación.

\- Y yo te dije que según mis conocimientos, todo tiene una explicación – terció ella. Sasuke aguantó las ganas de soltar un improperio por recibir otra respuesta sabelotodo. ¿Qué podían tener en común ellos dos? Nada. Pero aun así, estaban allí.

\- Vale – dijo él – Quieres una razón por la que estoy haciendo todo esto, ¿cierto?

Sakura asintió, viéndolo firmemente a los ojos a pesar de que le daba escalofríos mirarlo. Enfrentarlo de ese modo era lo más osado que había hecho hasta ahora. Pero estaba bien. Mientras antes supiera cuales eran las oscuras y retorcidas intenciones de Sasuke, antes ella podría ponerle término a todo eso y regresar a aquella vida en que nada nuevo ni emocionante ocurría jamás. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada un rato sin dar ninguna respuesta, luego se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y lo que dijo hizo que a ella le saltase el corazón.

\- Me gustas. ¿Estas satisfecha ahora?

El mesero llegó con los tragos antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Dejó una copa redonda frente a Sasuke y otra de una extraña forma frente a Sakura. Luego hizo una referencia y se fue. Ella ni siquiera miró la copa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Sasuke, que se había inclinado para coger la suya entre sus manos y darle un sorbo. ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada cuando acababa de lanzar la mentira más asquerosa del mundo?

\- Me estás tomando el pelo – lo acusó. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Acabo de darte una razón. Si no me crees, no es mi problema – respondió. Sakura apretó los puños. Se estaba riendo de ella. Por dios, ella llevaba adorándolo desde su más tierna infancia y de pronto él – con todo el relajo del mundo, y cual si acabase de decir el pronóstico del tiempo – le lanzaba aquello. Era un completo animal.

\- ¡Te pedí una razón, no una mentira! – soltó, más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que se había puesto de pie - ¿Por qué te burlas de mí, eh? ¿Fue por inventar que me habías besado? ¡Pues lo siento mucho! ¡¿Acaso vas a torturarme con eso para siempre?!

Sasuke pareció de pronto cansado e impaciente.

\- Siéntate, Haruno – le dijo – Estamos conversando, no discutiendo.

\- ¡Pues yo si discuto contigo! – replicó ella. No le importaba si alguien se había dado cuenta de que montaba un show; en realidad, no le importaba nada más que el hecho de que Sasuke había llegado demasiado lejos – ¡Seguramente apostaste con alguno de tus populares amigos que podías joder un rato a la nerd!

\- Me merece que estás exagerando las cosas – comentó él, más serio que nunca – Hasta el momento no he hecho nada malo. Es más, mira a tu alrededor. ¡Te he traído al mejor lugar de todo el maldito país!

\- ¡Solo para joderme! ¡¿Dónde están tus amigos, eh?! ¡Diles que salgan para que todos podamos reírnos juntos de la nerd! – la furia había alcanzado un punto en que quitaba el miedo, la vergüenza o cualquier otro sentimiento. La furia en ese punto cabía apenas en el cuerpo y no permitía la entrada de nada más.

\- Oye, cálmate. Lo digo en serio –amenazó él. Sus ojos brillaban y eran aún más poderosos que todas las luces de la discoteca juntas. Estaba al borde de perder la paciencia por completo. Ella no sabía cómo era el Sasuke descontrolado y aunque no estaba segura de que quisiera saberlo, igualmente se mantuvo terca como una mula. Podía irse al carajo. Ella no iba a creer en una mentira tan absurda. ¿Interesado en la nerd? ¡Por favor!

\- ¡No pienso calmarme! –gritó. - ¡Y no te reirás de mí ni un segundo más porque me largo ahora mismo!

Pero cuando intentó pasar a su lado – interpretando una triunfal escena de película – él se puso rápidamente de pie y se lo impidió. Sus brazos, de músculos fuertes aunque no pronunciados, se convirtieron de pronto en una prisión tan resistente como Alcatraz. Ella sintió como le clavaba las uñas en la carne de una forma que era suavemente amenazadora, incluso posesiva. Con ello le estaba diciendo que él tenía el control. Y que siempre lo había tenido. Incluso ahora.

\- No creas que puedes dejarme aquí plantando – advirtió. Sí, él se creía que tenía el completo control - Y mucho menos pienses que voy a dejarte tranquila.

Ella levantó la barbilla. Haría que la amenaza se convirtiera en un boomerang que le daría en pleno rostro.

\- ¿Acaso deseas que vuelva a gritar? – preguntó. Quiso sonreír triunfante ante la idea de él echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, asustado de que ella pudiese gritar y alertar a todos, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, de tal suerte que sus labios casi le rozaron la punta de la nariz. Su voz sonó tan aterciopelada e insinuante cuando dijo.

\- Hazlo. Yo volveré a taparte la boca como hice la primera vez.

La respuesta de su cuerpo fue inmediata. Ardor en las orejas, temblor repentino en las extremidades, y cerebro rebuscando en sus recuerdos el video casero del beso para reproducirlo en su retina. Ni siquiera pudo fingir que no le había producido nada la idea de que él volviese a besarla, lo que ciertamente sirvió para que Sasuke diese por ganado aquel round. Con una mueca llena de pedantería, él le preguntó si acaso le daba terror que volviese a besarla. Como ella no contestó y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada – al tiempo que le decía que por favor la soltara - él se acercó más y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo.

\- Tu misma dijiste que nos habíamos besado – insistió - ¿Por qué de pronto te asusta la idea?

\- ¡No me asusta! – Replicó ella, sin mirarlo – Y no cambies el tema.

\- No lo he hecho – terció él – Mis supuestos intentos por joderte la vida partieron con el asunto del beso, ¿no? Así que en realidad está todo relacionado.

Sakura se atrevió a hacer contacto visual un momento. Él la estaba observando con detención, con aquella repentina fascinación con que había comenzado a mirarla. Era un completo disparate, eso ella lo sabía, pero Sasuke actuaba tal como lo decían sus palabras. Interesado en ella. Un interés que se disfrazaba y parecía verdadero.

\- Parece que finalmente te has calmado – murmuró. ¿Podía estar interesado de verdad? Ella apretó los labios antes de decir que sí, que el ataque de furia se había disuelto – Bien. Entonces supongo que podemos regresar a lo nuestro – él deslizó las manos por los brazos de ella en lugar de soltarla de inmediato. Luego, cuando hubo roto por completo el contacto, le hizo una seña para que se sentara donde mismo.

\- Aun me debes una explicación convincente – advirtió ella, pero de todas formas se sentó. El ataque de furia realmente había retrocedido hasta desaparecer. Ahora la vergüenza sí cabía en el cuerpo y estaba haciendo efecto.

\- Ayúdame con eso – respondió él, tomando asiento a su lado. Habían vuelto al estado anterior, como si de un flashback se tratase - ¿Cuál sería una explicación razonable para ti?

Ella miró la copa con el líquido denominado "margarita". No era que quisiese probarlo, pero de pronto hacer como que el alcohol le interesaba era mejor que mirar a Sasuke. Había armado un escándalo cual lunática. Vergüenza era lo mínimo que podía sentir.

\- Ya te di un par de ideas hace un rato – murmuró. Cogió la copa y le tomó el olor. Dulce. No amargo como olía aquel trago que había intentado tomar – sin ningún éxito- en la fiesta de año nuevo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, probablemente recordando todas las acusaciones que ella le había hecho. También se llevó la copa a los labios, deteniéndose antes de que esta los tocara.

\- Que intento joderte – dijo – Que me estoy riendo de la nerd. Qué todos mis amigos están aquí ocultos esperando para salir y mofarse de ti… ¿Qué más?

\- Ya, vale – terció ella – A lo mejor exageré un poco. Pero lo que dijiste es completamente absurdo.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que ser lógico? – Inquirió él – Vamos, se trata de cuestiones abstractas y subjetivas como los sentimientos. No tienen por qué obedecer a una ley o algo así, ¿verdad?

Ella entornó los ojos. Él intentaba usar su lógica, solo para dar todo vuelta a su favor.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer? – preguntó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- No – respondió – No espero que me creas. Pero tampoco puedes desconfiar si no te he dado motivos para que lo hagas.

Sí, bueno, de momento no. Pero era cosa de tiempo. Unos cuantos días más y Sasuke le haría picar la trampa. Unas horas incluso, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser. En un mundo lógico, ella debía ser la que terminara ridiculizada. Aunque, tal vez, el mundo estaba bastante loco.

\- Estoy previniendo – dijo. Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su trago. Una sonrisa apenas consistente adornó sus labios húmedos por el líquido. Se vio de pronto tan atractivo, que ella pensó en la posibilidad de olvidarse de que todo era absurdo y echarse sobre él para romperle – partirle, hacerle completamente pedazos – la boca de un beso. Claro que no lo hizo. Era Haruno Sakura, vamos.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Sí – dejó la copa sobre la mesa. El sonido sobre la madera le dio aire de resolución judicial a lo que diría a continuación – Desde ahora en adelante confiarás en mí, ¿vale? No tengo ninguna intención retorcida contigo, de eso puedes estar segura. Así que, confía en mí – extendió la mano para que ella la estrechara. Sakura miró en aquellos pozos negros antes de observar la mano extendida. Los dedos largos y las uñas limpias y cortas. Una mano muy bonita, y una mano que le daba escalofríos las pocas veces que la había tocado. ¿Acaso podía confiar en alguien a quien siempre había adorado en silencio sin siquiera conocerlo? – No me dejes con la mano estirada, Haruno – la apremió él, ante su inacción.

\- De acuerdo – concedió ella, estrechándole finalmente la mano y sintiendo el esperado shock de electricidad.

Acababa de hacer un trato con el enemigo. Acaba de sellar una tregua. Pero, ¿no sería acaso la peor decisión de su vida? Cuando Sasuke volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios y le dio un sorbo - manteniendo sus ojos oscuros en ella como dos cuervos acosando a su presa moribunda – pensó que tal vez acababa de hacer un trato con el mismísimo diablo.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un besito apasionado e improvisado se desató. Sakura es una mal agradecida. Tiene a ese bombón persiguiendola y se enoja xD Quien la entiende. Pero bueno, también tiene sus razones. Que un chico guapo te diga que le gustas con esa expresión de nada en el rostro, debe ser para no creerlo. Y más si eres la nerd de la escuela.**

**Ahora es cuando se viene lo más intenresante. Sakura bajará un poco la guardia y Sasuke entrará a atacar como solo él lo sabe hacer. A su estilo medio esquisofrenico.**

**Si el capitulo les gustó, ya saben. Si lo odiaron, ya saben. Si no les produjo nada, ya saben.**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Uno de esas cositas llamadas reviews endulza la vida de esta humilde servidora de word.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Pero antes, un adelanto.**

**¡Adiós!**

* * *

...

Sakura cogió el celular mientras vibraba y presionó la pantalla antes de que la melodía comenzara a sonar en medio del silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca. Era Sasuke apareciendo después de haber estado todo el día perdido. Aunque no quería sonar ofendida, no pudo evitarlo. Le había dolido un poco que no hubiera intentando buscarla.

\- Estoy estudiando – le dijo antes de que él pudiese decir cosa alguna. Iba a colgar, pero algo se lo impidió. Su corazón, seguro.

\- En la biblioteca, por supuesto – respondió él - Ya sé a dónde llamar cuando no quieras contestarme el teléfono.

Para variar, a Sasuke le gustaba tomarle el pelo. Y desaparecer también. E ignorarla cuando se le daba la gana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, fingiendo total indiferencia.

\- Solo confirmar que seguías en la escuela – dijo él – Uno de mis mayordomos pasará por ti en un rato, ¿vale?

¿Cómo? No solo no la había buscado ni una sola vez en la escuela, sino que encima mandaba a otro sujeto por ella. Además, ¿por qué tenía que recogerla uno de sus mayordomos, eh?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, más fuerte de lo que debía. La bibliotecaria la miró con las gafas pendiendo de su tabique y hubo amenaza en sus ojos. Sakura le dio la espalda y pegó el teléfono a su oreja para escuchar lo que Sasuke diría.

\- Por qué estoy con una gripe horrible y quiero que vengas a cuidarme – respondió, de pronto como un niño caprichoso.

Entonces ella notó por primera vez que su voz sonaba raposa y un poco congestionada. Estaba enfermo de verdad. No había estado ignorándola, ni escapando de ella, ni haciendo como que no habían compartido un beso y una noche que había concluido mágicamente el viernes. Una sensación de ternura la invadió y antes de que se diese cuenta tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en los labios.

* * *

**DONNA KEY**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

**(El capítulo ha sido modificado y extendido) **

**Aquí les traigo la continuación. No es muy largo, pero sí muy intenso. Hay confesiones y la aparición de un nuevo personaje :)**

**Muuuuuchas gracias, infinitas gracias por el gran apoyo que le han dado ha este proyecto. Sinceramente no tengo palabras para agradecer más que decir gracias, porque creo que tendría que inventar una palabra nueva para expresar lo feliz que me hace que comenten y que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritos. Sepan que leo sus comentarios y que los agradezco; que me inspiran a escribir y a publicar. ¡Los amo!**

**¡Para ustedes, el capitulo 7!**

**¡Que las palabras hablen por si mismas! **

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima**

* * *

…

DE LO BUENO, POCO

(7)

...

Sakura comenzó a olvidar que hasta hace algunos minutos sospechaba de Sasuke y de sus intenciones cuando iba por la segunda margarita. A punto de pedir la tercera, ella tuvo un arranque de lucidez que le hizo mirar a Sasuke a los ojos y preguntarle por qué había dicho que se sentía atraído hacia ella si hace menos de un mes él ni siquiera sabía que la nerd existía.

\- Es más – agregó, con la copa vacía bailando entre sus dedos – Ni siquiera sabías que había una nerd de pelo rosado en la misma escuela que tú.

Sasuke, que iba por la segunda copa – pero que se conservaba bien sobrio porque estaba acostumbrado a beber – rodó los ojos como si la idea de no saber que ella existía fuera un completo disparate.

\- ¿Cuánto tienes que beber para que ese monstruo escéptico que habita dentro de ti se duerma? – preguntó a su vez. Ella soltó una risa. No había sido muy chistoso en realidad, pero ella se sentía un poco menos sobria a cada segundo que pasaba. La culpa la tenía el hecho de que jamás antes había bebido.

\- Hablo en serio – terció, recuperando la compostura. El mesero llegó para llevarse la copa y Sasuke pidió otra margarita para ella y otro gin tonic para él. Luego se volvió a mirarla y le dijo que él también hablaba en serio.

\- Hicimos un trato – le recordó – Ya deja el asunto atrás.

Sakura se quedó viendo más de la cuenta el rostro anguloso de Sasuke. Una sensación incandescente le viajó desde el estómago hasta la garganta, de modo que por un instante pensó que la margarita comenzaba a hacer efectos contrarios. Luego comprendió que aquella sensación no era más que la inexorable atracción que sentía hacia Sasuke. Lo había amado desde siempre, pero era imposible que él sintiera lo mismo. Y era todavía más imposible que él supiese que ella existía antes del asunto del beso. Ella y el resto de los mortales siempre habían vivido en mundos diferentes.

\- Nadie en la escuela sabe que yo existo – comentó, sin poder contenerse– Salvo mis dos únicas amigas, claro. Obtengo las mejores calificaciones y mi nombre siempre está en lo más alto de las listas, pero aun así nadie lo recuerda. Soy prácticamente un fantasma – una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, aunque fue cercada por una sensación punzante en la garganta. No era que le diese pena ser ignorada, ella misma había buscado esa situación siempre, pero ahora mismo se sentía extraño contárselo a alguien que no tenía idea de lo que se sentía serlo - ¿Sabes desde hace cuánto asistimos a la misma escuela, Sasuke?

Ella estaba a punto de responder por él – porque sabía que no había modo posible de que Sasuke lo supiese – pero se sorprendió cuando él lo hizo primero.

\- Desde hace 11 años, lo sé – dijo. Ella lo miró perpleja un momento, luego ya no supo más porque él volvió a hablar y lo que dijo resultó un completo eufemismo – Compartimos clase de matemáticas en el preescolar. Desde entonces has sido una molesta, ¿sabes? Siempre terminabas los ejercicios asignados durante la clase y por esa razón el maestro nos mandaba trabajo adicional a todos los demás – él sonrió, pero ella no estuvo segura de que fuese una sonrisa amistosa o una de completa burla. No sabía nada. De pronto su cerebro no contenía absolutamente ninguna idea lógica ni razonable. Estaba en blanco. Sasuke continuó hablando y cada vez fue más absurdo todo – Hace dos años nos asignaron el mismo laboratorio, ¿recuerdas? Y volviste a actuar tan molesta como siempre. No eres en lo absoluto una chica fácil de ignorar – extendió una mano y cogió el cabello enjuto en aquella apretada trenza. Ella se sobresaltó al tiempo que un foco rotaba en su dirección e iluminaba el cabello rosa hasta hacerlo lucir como una llama color cereza - ¿Quién ignoraría este cabello, eh? He sido consiente de tu molesta y sabelotodo existencia desde hace 11 años, Haruno.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke ya había soltado su cabello y se volvía hacia el mesero que se acercaba para traer la orden de una margarita y un gin tonic. Ella no apartó la vista de Sasuke mientras este cogía la copa y le daba una leve probada al contenido. Tampoco dejó de mirarlo cuando este se volvió hacia ella para preguntarle con ironía si acaso por primera vez en la vida la siempre sabelotodo se había quedado sin palabras. Enseguida él se inclinó hacia adelante e hizo chasquear los dedos justo debajo de su nariz, provocando que Sakura diese un respingo y despertara al fin.

\- Deberías ver tu cara en este momento – murmuró él. Ella balbuceó primero antes de conseguir armar oraciones lógicas.

\- Lo sacaste de mi expediente – dijo– Lo del preescolar, y lo del laboratorio, ¿verdad? Sí, eso debe ser…

\- Vale – Sasuke rodó los ojos – Parece que ese monstruo escéptico que llevas dentro no se va a dormir con nada – acto seguido dejó la copa de gin tonic sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Sakura siguió sus movimientos con la mirada y se sorprendió de nuevo cuando él extendió una mano hacia ella – Vamos. Tal vez si bailamos te marees un poco y dejes de ser tan molesta.

Ella no consiguió negarse antes de que Sasuke la cogiera de la mano y la hiciese ponerse de pie de un salto. Ni siquiera consiguió negarse cuando él la arrastró hasta la pista de baile y la sumergió entre una multitud reducida de gente que comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de una canción particularmente pegajosa. Ella miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía mover los brazos o las piernas? ¿O los brazos y las piernas al mismo tiempo?

\- Realmente esto no es lo mío – comentó. Sasuke también estaba quieto, pero la miraba y su mirada conseguía retraerla más. No podría bailar con él viéndola de esa manera. Mucho menos podría bailar con él sabiendo que él sabía que ella existía desde hace más tiempo de lo razonable.

\- Nadie aquí es bailarín profesional, Haruno – replicó él – Además, créeme que no les importa si bailas mal.

\- No bailo mal – replicó ella – Simplemente no bailo, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Sakura entonces pensó en la posibilidad de que él se aburriera definitivamente de ella y la dejara para siempre. Tal vez estuviese asustada de la situación extraña que vivían, pero probablemente más le asustara que él volviera a comportarse como antes. No quería que el la ignorara como hacían todos. Ella no quería ser otra vez una anónima para él. Así que lo intentó. Movió las piernas un poco tratando de seguir el ritmo, luego hizo lo mismo con las manos, pero al poco rato comenzó a sentirse como aquellos muñecos inflables que se mueven ante las corrientes de aire. La expresión medio divertida de Sasuke, que estaba quieto observándola, le hizo detenerse de inmediato.

\- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó - ¡Soy un desastre!

\- Si… - el arqueó una ceja – No creía que fueses tan mala.

Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho que fue hasta cariñoso y con ello sintió la dureza de su musculatura. Sasuke era un atleta formidable, después de todo. Él respondió acercándose mucho a ella y apretándola de la cintura.

\- Esto siempre resulta – dijo. Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo – Si bailamos así, nadie notara lo mala que eres – susurró cerca de su oído, obligándola a asentir por inercia y a mover los pies siguiendo el lento movimiento que él dirigía. Al final estaban bailando un lento como el de aquellos tiempos remotos en que las niñas se ubicaban en un extremo de la pista y los chicos en el otro. Ella se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke e imaginó en su cabeza que estaban solo ellos dos, bailando en los jardines de una enorme mansión de tiempos antiguos y siendo iluminados no por focos artificiales, sino por la luz de la luna. El corazón de Sasuke latió contra su oído como la melodía perfecta. Tal vez la nerd no necesitaba usar tacones para conquistar a un atleta formidable.

…

Había un dicho de conocimiento colectivo que decía "Lo bueno siempre dura muy poco" Sakura lo había escuchado muchas veces, pero nunca había llegado a considerarlo cierto. Ninguna cosa duraba más o menos que la otra porque fuese mejor o no. Eran cuestiones temporales. Una hora de algo malo era igual – temporalmente hablando – que una hora de algo bueno. Pero lo cierto era que las cosas buenas sí duraban menos. Sakura acababa de comprobarlo ahora que iba de camino a su casa después de haber estado en el paraíso durante lo que pareció menos de un minuto.

Cuando Sasuke detuvo el coche junto a la vereda, ella reafirmó aquel dicho. ¿Por qué había durado tan poco? Lo miró con una sonrisa tímida, esperando a que él fuese a decirle que volverían a repetir ese momento tantas veces como fuera posible, pero él no lo hizo. En su rostro había una expresión de pesar que la alarmó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza – murmuró, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Ella pensó en las dos copas de gin tonic.

\- Eso es porque bebiste – replicó. En realidad a ella también le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Sasuke casi sonrió.

\- Tú me provocaste este dolor de cabeza – le dijo – Tú y tus preguntas – volvió a sacudir un poco la cabeza antes de recuperar la compostura y regresar frente al manubrio. Ella contuvo el impulso de acariciarle la frente. Que hubiesen bailando abrazados y que el supiese que existía desde hace mucho antes no significaba que ella podía actuar de pronto como una novia preocupada.

\- Soy precavida, ya sabes – murmuró. Él asintió. Entonces ella pensó en que debía bajarse de una buena vez – Nos vemos el lunes – agregó sin mirarlo.

\- Hicimos un trato, Haruno. Sin arrancar de mí, ¿eh? – ella se atrevió a mirarlo. Seguía con aquella expresión cansada que la atraía como polen a las abejas. Solo deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo.

\- Sin arrancar – aseguró. Sasuke quitó el seguro de la puerta para permitirle salir, pero ella no salió de inmediato. Abrió la puerta, se volvió hacia él y tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron se acercó y le dio un cortísimo beso en los labios. Luego salió, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta su casa sin volverse atrás. El lunes se arrepentiría de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero por mientras solo deseaba disfrutar el recuerdo. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

…

Sakura se pasó todo el fin de semana encumbrada en una nube, pero el lunes aquella nube descendió abruptamente al suelo y no volvió a subir. Sin bien Sasuke no había dado señales de vida desde el viernes, el lunes ella esperó tontamente que él decidiese aparecer. Como no lo hizo, Sakura se sintió de pronto en la completa vulneridad. Todas las mariposas que habían estado revoloteando en su cabeza migraron lejos de allí, aterradas por el repentino terreno hostil que se les presentó.

Durante la hora de almuerzo, y al no toparse con él en casino, ella barajó la opción de enviarle un mensaje. Escribió un montón de mensajes que quedaron guardados en la bandeja de "borradores" porque no se atrevió a enviarlos. ¿Qué podía decirle, después de todo? Ella no sabía nada de eso. No sabía cómo saludar a un chico después de haber tenido una aparente cita ni sabía ser coqueta o cariñosa. Para ella todo eso era demasiado nuevo. Demasiado extraño.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar, Sakura se sentía triste y decaída. Sasuke no había aparecido en todo el día y ella no se había atrevido a preguntarle cómo estaba ni dónde se había metido. Le daba miedo que él pudiese estar arrepentido. Le daba terror que él la estuviese ignorando.

Solo para distraer la mente – y no porque deseara estudiar en realidad – fue a la biblioteca y se ubicó en el lugar de siempre. Por un momento - allí sumergida en el silencio inerme – ella se sintió ajena. Pero el asuntó duró apenas un momento porque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que ella seguía siendo Sakura la nerd, la anónima, y que ese era por tanto el lugar que le correspondía. Aquella noche de día viernes había sido solo un sueño. Y a cada minuto se hacía más inconsistente y etéreo.

Sacó los libros del bolso y los desparramó sobre la mesa. Abrió uno de ellos al azar, pero no consiguió ni leer la primera línea cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar contra la madera. Lo cogió antes de que el sonido de llamada entrante alertara a la bibliotecaria y se lo llevó a la oreja sin siquiera mirar el remitente. La voz llamándola "Haruno" la hizo reaccionar de dos formas distintas. Emocionada de que finalmente había aparecido y molesta porque la había hecho sufrir durante todo el día con su ausencia. Motivada por la segunda sensación, habló antes de que él pudiese agregar algo.

\- Estoy estudiando – pero no colgó. Su corazón no se lo permitiría.

\- En la biblioteca, por supuesto – respondió él – Ya sé a dónde debo llamar cuando no quieras contestarme el teléfono.

A él le gustaba tomarle el pelo por su condición de ratón de biblioteca. Y también le gustaba ignorarla cuando se le antojaba, y hacer como que ella no existía y desaparecer para dejarla en ascuas durante todo el día. Sí a él le gustaba todo eso. Pero ella solo sufría con ello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, sin poder contener la molestia en su voz. Sasuke, sin embargo, lo pasó por alto al responder.

\- Solo confirmar que sigues en la escuela – una pausa – Uno de mis mayordomos pasará por ti en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Qué? De pronto no solo no había aparecido en todo el día, sino que además mandaba a otro por ella. Además, ¿por qué tenía que recogerla uno de sus mayordomos?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. La voz se oyó más fuerte de lo permitido, de modo que la bibliotecaria le dirigió una mirada asesina por encima de sus lentes de media luna. Sakura se volvió de espaldas y pegó el teléfono a su oído para escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke.

\- Porque estoy con una gripe horrible y quiero que vengas a cuidarme – dijo él, de pronto como un niño caprichoso.

Entonces ella notó por primera vez que su voz sonaba rasposa y un poco congestionada. Estaba enfermo de verdad. No había estado ignorándola, ni escapando de ella porque estuviese arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido el viernes. Simplemente estaba enfermo. Una sensación de ternura la embargó y antes de que se diese cuenta tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

…

En los aparcamientos de la escuela había una limusina estacionada, y un hombre vestido elegantemente aguardaba junto a la puerta abierta del copiloto. En las manos llevaba un cartelito donde decía "Haruno Sakura" que, pese a ser pequeño, llamaba poderosamente la atención. Todos los estudiantes que por allí transitaban se detenían un momento para mirar al curioso hombre con el cartel y admirarse de la enorme limusina antes de seguir su camino. Sakura pensó en que bien podría tragársela la tierra cuando caminó hasta el coche y las miradas la siguieron y los murmullos la rodearon como avispas hambrientas de carne tierna donde clavar su aguijón.

Ino y Temari, que habían aparecido de la nada, la cogieron antes de que pudiese presentarse al mayordomo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntaron ambas a la vez. Sakura pensó en alguna mentira con la rapidez de un rayo, pero ninguna le creyó que hubiese destapado un tarro de café y hubiese ganado el premio de "se millonaria por un día". Ino, que era la más perceptiva de sus 3 amigas, entornó los ojos y quiso saber si acaso Uchiha Sasuke con su enorme cantidad de dinero tenía algo que ver en eso.

\- Por supuesto que no – se apresuró a decir Sakura, pero Ino había acertado al blanco. Sasuke estaba detrás de ese gesto caprichoso.

El mayordomo se acercó con el cartelito y preguntó si alguna de las 3 era Haruno Sakura. Cuando iba a agregar que el señor Uchiha la había mandado a buscar, Sakura se adelantó para decir que ella era esa tal Haruno Sakura. Enseguida sacó su identificación, extendiéndola luego hacia el mayordomo para que comprobara que era cierto. Él movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

\- No se moleste – dijo – El señor Uchiha me explicó exactamente como lucía usted.

Las gafas amenazaron con deslizarse de su tabique al mismo tiempo que las mandíbulas inferiores de sus amigas descendían varios centímetros.

\- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Ino, recobrando la cordura - ¡Explícame qué ocurre, ahora!

\- Lo haré, pero no ahora – se defendió Sakura. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta, lanzándole el pase que necesitaba para dar esa conversación por terminada. Ino amenazó con ingresar al auto detrás de ella, pero el mayordomo se interpuso y cerró la puerta. Sakura le hizo una seña de disculpa que quedó enterrada en lo más profundo de la ira de Ino. Ella deseaba respuestas y las tendría como fuera. Sakura la conocía bien.

…

La casa de Sasuke era enorme. Parecía una recreación hecha especialmente para una película del Japón feudal. Sakura pensó por un instante que había cruzado algún túnel del tiempo y que se encontraba varios siglos atrás en la línea cronológica, donde los samurái, los señores feudales y las guerras entre dinastías eran el cotidiano. Con una sonrisa pensó que Sasuke podría encarnar a un atractivo samurái perteneciente al clan Uchiha y que ella bien podría ser una geisha que lo recibiera después de sus múltiples batallas para sanarle las heridas y curarle el alma. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza cuando llegó a la conclusión de que a Karin le quedaría mejor ese papel. Ella lo había tenido primero.

El interior de la casa era todavía más hermoso. Pasillos largos de suelo de madera tallada y recién lustrada, puertas corredizas con ilustraciones hechas en tinta, muebles de fino material e incluso un dojo. Sakura solo había visto un dojo real en las películas, pero este parecía aún mejor porque en el ella imaginó a Sasuke vestido con aquellos trajes y practicando técnicas de artes marciales.

El mayordomo carraspeó cuando ella se quedó observando más tiempo del prudente.

\- Disculpe – dijo y lo siguió hacia las escaleras. El segundo piso estaba en completo silencio. Abajo se escuchaba el sonido de los empleados trabajando, pero allí parecía no haber nadie además de ellos dos caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Cuando llegaron hasta una de las puertas corredizas y el mayordomo hizo una reverencia de despedida, Sakura comenzó a experimentar los nervios de estar a solo unos segundos de ver a Sasuke.

Ella misma tuvo que correr la puerta después de haberse anunciado. Sasuke estaba recargado contra el alfeizar de la ventana y miraba hacia el jardín. Iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta que no era lo suficientemente ajustada para ver lo que había debajo. Aun así, ella sabía que abajo seguía esa tableta de chocolate que ella había visto una vez.

\- Te tardaste – dijo él, apenas ella dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Todo era un poco más moderno que el resto de la casa. Televisión de pantalla plana frente a una cama que no era un futon como ella hubiera esperado. En realidad le sorprendió lo amplia que era esa cama. Cabían a lo ancho al menos 3 personas. ¿Habría metido a muchas mujeres allí dentro?

Sasuke seguía sin mirarla, así que ella tuvo que responderle a su perfil.

\- Tu mayordomo conduce bastante lento – respondió. Él se volvió finalmente. Tenía ojeras en los ojos y la piel más pálida que de costumbre. Ella pensó en que tal vez tendría la presión baja y eso la alarmó. No debería estar de pie.

\- Estás muy lejos – dijo él– Ven acá.

Ella dudo si acercarse era lo más prudente. Tal parecía que un virus muy potente lo había atacado.

\- Creo que deberías volver a la cama – le recomendó. Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Te vas a meter a la cama conmigo? – quiso saber, pero no era una pregunta real. Él no esperaba que ella, así como era, fuese a meterse a la cama con él. Igualmente, pregunta falsa o no, ella no pudo contener el sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Si lo hago me contagiarás – dijo, pero lo cierto era que Sasuke la estaba contagiando aun estando a varios metros de distancia.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar en el alfeizar y se encaminó a la cama.

\- Con lo sabelotodo que eres… – comenzó, sentándose sobre las sábanas – Deberías saber que el virus se contagia desde que está en proceso de incubación.

\- Y tú deberías saber que si no haces reposo, no te sanarás – terció, intentando que aquella insinuación no hiciese efectos de más en su cuerpo. Ella seguramente ya tenía el virus en su cuerpo porque Sasuke había optado por una forma muy efectiva y directa de transmitírselo mientras un estaba en proceso de incubación.

Él estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero desistió a último momento y simplemente se metió debajo de las sábanas. Mantuvo la mirada sobre ella.

\- Ya que estás tan interesada en mi recuperación – dijo – ¿Porque no me traes una de esas pastillas que están allí? – señaló un compartimiento de un mueble al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando ella abrió el compartimiento, se encontró con varios frascos de pastillas.

\- ¿Cuál de todas? – preguntó.

\- Cualquiera – respondió él – Al fin y al cabo, todos los remedios no son más que placebos.

\- Sasuke – ella le miró con reproche, a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú eres mi enfermera hoy – comentó - ¿Qué pastilla me recomienda, señorita Haruno?

Por supuesto, Sasuke le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero aquel comportamiento medio juguetón de él resultaba todo menos molesto. Era una faceta que ella no conocía y que debía reconocer que le gustaba más que aquel comportamiento frío e indiferente con el que solía actuar frente al mundo. Sasuke era más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Y ella tal vez deseara conocer todas las facetas posibles de él.

Cogió un frasco al azar y lo revisó. Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Otro frasco estaba indicado para la gripe. Sasuke había dicho que tenía una gripe horrorosa, así que seguramente ese le caería como anillo al dedo. Se lo mostró, pero él siguió con el jueguito de no saber qué era lo que tenía y de necesitar que lo revisaran primero.

\- Que mala enfermera eres, Haruno – replicó - ¿Pretendes medicarme sin revisarme primero?

\- Y tú eres un paciente muy mandón, ¿sabes? – terció ella, acercándose tentativamente a él. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia, pensó en que Sasuke realmente tenía un aspecto un poco más demacrado de lo que se notaba a simple apreciación. Aun así, su belleza era difícilmente eclipsada por un resfriado. Ni con el peor brote de varicela, Sasuke se vería mal. O tal vez sí. A nadie le quedarían bien unas horribles pústulas en la cara.

\- Veamos… - comenzó, sin saber realmente que hacer. Acercó una mano y tocó la frente caliente de Sasuke – Parece que tienes fiebre.

\- Así no se comprueba la fiebre.

\- Yo soy la enfermera.

A él le brillaron los ojos de una forma extraña, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó callado mientras ella se acercaba más para presionar los labios sobre la frente y calcular con mayor exactitud la temperatura. El contacto fue un shock de electricidad que no le permitió determinar si efectivamente tenía o no fiebre. Ni siquiera supo por qué pero volvió a clavar los labios contra su frente solo para comprobar que la temperatura podía ser tanto producto de su propio ardor corporal como por el resfriado de Sasuke.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó él en un susurró que bailó en torno a su oído. Ella no sabía nada.

\- No lo sé – murmuró, apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke antes de que él la jalara del brazo y la hiciese caer de espaldas sobre la cama. De un momento a otro el enfermo tenía a la enfermera bajo completa subyugación.

\- Eres una pésima enfermera – ella no supo que decir. Sasuke estaba tan cerca que si no la besaba ella se volvería loca. ¿Qué importaba si estaba resfriado? Ya habían compartido demasiado para que aquello tuviese si quiera una ínfima importancia.

\- Eres tú el mal enfermo – susurró.

\- Lo sé… - murmuró él. Se acercó un poco más, pero en lugar de besarla, aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre sus brazos y le quitó las gafas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – ella quiso saber.

\- Estorban – replicó él. Acto seguido dejó las gafas sobre la cama y en un movimiento rápido le atrapó la boca en un beso apasionado, sumergiéndola con ello en una nebulosa de todos los colores posibles. La nube en la que había estado encumbrada volvió a elevarse en lo más alto del cielo, pero cayó de nuevo abruptamente cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de llamada entrante de un teléfono. No sonaba como su teléfono, así que supuso que era el celular de Sasuke.

\- ¿No… vas a contestas? – preguntó contra su boca. Sasuke emitió un gruñido de protesta antes de apretar entre sus labios el inferior de ella y hacerle emitir un gemido.

\- Déjalo – él la arrastró a abrir la boca de nuevo y a retomar el beso en donde había quedado interrumpido. La nube volvió a intentar una elevación por los aires, pero el molesto sonido siguió como inapropiada melodía de fondo. Era tan insistente que muy probablemente se tratare de una urgencia.

\- Sasuke… - intentó, pero aquello terminó por cabrearlo. Él se apartó de golpe y le dijo algo como que ni siquiera con la boca ocupada ella dejaba de hablar. Luego - mientras ella se acomoda los lentes - cogió el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y le echó un vistazo, solo para soltar un improperio al comprobar el remitente.

Sakura se maldijo por su torpeza cuando él extendió el teléfono hacia ella para que también viese quien era la maldita persona que los acababa de interrumpir. No era nadie importante como ella estúpidamente había creído. En realidad, esa persona podía quedarse anclada al teléfono toda la vida si era necesario. Pero Sasuke decidió contestar porque se estaba cobrando una venganza con ella por haber insistido tanto. De hecho, solo para torturarla – porque escuchar la voz de Karin era siempre una tortura – puso el teléfono en alta voz y lo dejó sobre la cama. La voz melosa de Karin estalló en medio del cuarto. Quería saber por qué no había aparecido por la escuela hoy.

\- Estoy un poco resfriado – respondió Sasuke al teléfono. Sakura pensó en que una mano de largas uñas saldría del aparato y trataría de apretarle el cuello hasta hacerla morir. Karin no la perdonaría jamás cuando supiese donde estaba ella en esos momentos.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? – preguntó Karin de nuevo con aquella voz en que trataba de parecer una niña pequeña.

\- No es necesario – dijo Sasuke, luego miró fugazmente a Sakura antes de agregar – Ya hay alguien aquí ocupándose de mí.

\- ¡¿Una chica?! – la voz de Karin se oyó más chillona si acaso era posible. Sasuke frunció el ceño en reacción, visiblemente cabreado.

\- Sí, una chica – respondió. Entonces Sakura pensó por un instante que Sasuke le diría a Karin que ella, la nerd del instituto, estaba en su casa cuidado de él. Que ese sería el momento en que él finalmente se cobraría la venganza, o la humillaría como siempre ella había pensado. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Cuando Karin quiso saber de qué chica se trataba y si acaso la conocía, Sasuke contestó que no. Que nadie de la escuela conocía a esa chica. Y de alguna manera era cierto.

Sin embargo, Karin – que podía ser más persuasiva de lo que demostraba su poco avispado aspecto de porrista sin neuronas – preguntó en un no contenido grito si por casualidad se trataba de la estúpida cuatro ojos. Después de aquel día en que él había llegado con ese engendro a la escuela, que los rumores apuntaban a toda clase de disparates. Sakura se sintió incomoda al escuchar cómo Karin se refería a ella, pero no porque le sorprendiera que lo hiciera, sino porque Sasuke también estaba allí escuchando como era llamada engendro de la naturaleza y patética cuatro ojos. Con una sonrisa amarga intentó hacerle creer que no le afectaba, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta del efecto de las palabras de Karin y se apresuró a interrumpir el discurso poco afectivo de esta.

\- ¿Podrías callarte un momento? – le dijo. Karin lo hizo como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el pescuezo – Haruno no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero… - Sasuke volvió a hacerla callar.

\- No vuelvas a molestarla, ¿me escuchas? Ni a insultarla ni a hostigarla con tus estúpidos comentarios.

\- ¡No la he molestado de nuevo! – se defendió Karin. Ahora el sonido chillón de su voz era producto de la sorpresa de que Sasuke estuviese hablándole en ese tono amenazante. Sakura se fijó en que él volvía a fruncir el ceño. Probablemente nunca habían sido la pareja perfecta que la escuela creía. Tal vez nunca habían sido en lo absoluto una pareja.

\- Ese no es el punto – replicó – Y no quiero seguir discutiendo, ¿vale? Me duele la cabeza solo escuchar tu voz.

\- Sasuke… - ella intentó una voz suave, pero que no compensó lo molesta que había sido hasta ahora. Él se despidió con un seco "Adiós" y colgó la llamada. Un suspiro de alivio cruzó sus labios tan pronto como la comunicación finalmente se rompió.

Sakura observó el teléfono y luego a él, sintiendo de pronto que estaba metida justo donde no debía estar. Karin la había amenazado una vez en términos muy duros, y después de aquello, en que Sasuke había saltado en su defensa, las cosas se vaticinaban bastante oscuras.

\- No debiste hacer eso – murmuró entonces. Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirarla. En su rostro había una expresión cansada que nada tenía que ver con el resfrío.

\- En realidad sí tenía que hacerlo – respondió – Estoy harto de esa chica. Desde que la conozco que me resulta insoportable.

Sakura arqueó una ceja ante aquella respuesta. Karin y Sasuke siempre habían sido como la pareja destinada a congeniar. Así funcionaba en un mundo cuerdo. La porrista debía salir con el deportista destacado, y juntos debían mofarse de la nerd y hacerle gestos despectivos. Que el deportista estuviese defendiendo a la nerd de la novia porrista y que encima no la soportara, era algo que contradecía la lógica universal. Pero hace algunos días no dejaban de ocurrir cuestiones absurdas.

\- Pensé que ella te gustaba – murmuró – Quiero decir, son la pareja perfecta.

Sasuke rio entre dientes.

\- ¿Pareja perfecta? – repitió - ¿Y qué, según tu apreciación, nos hace la pareja perfecta?

Ella no estuvo segura de que se lo preguntara en serio, pero cuando él se quedó viéndola en silencio, ella cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad esperaba una respuesta.

\- Es bonita – aventuró.

\- Muchas chicas de la escuela lo son – replicó él.

\- Es popular – agregó ella.

\- Bueno, eso es relativo – terció él. Sakura pensó en que estaba enfrentándose a un chico que tenía un cerebrito casi tan grande como el suyo.

\- Es porrista – intentó – Y tú eres el capitán del equipo.

\- Te estás guiando por unos jodidos estereotipos – contraatacó él, logrando dar con el dardo justo en el blanco. Sakura hasta ahora solo había pensado en estereotipos convencionales, en reglas generales, o en modelos impuestos por la sociedad. Aunque, hasta ahora, Sasuke también lo había hecho.

\- Tú has seguido ese estereotipo a la perfección – se atrevió a devolver el lanzamiento. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa. Acto seguido, se inclinó un poco hacia delante de modo que ella se vio en la obligación de echar el cuerpo hacia atrás.

\- Es cierto – respondió – Me he comportado como los demás han esperado que lo haga. Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso? Él era el prototipo americano perfecto, no ella.

\- Solo mírate – dijo él, inclinándose un poco más y debiendo apoyar las manos sobre las sabanas para darse soporte. Sakura hizo lo propio, se echó a su vez un poco más hacia atrás – Eres la perfecta nerd – volvió a quitarle las gafas sin que ella pudiese evitarlo – Ni siquiera necesitas que tus gafas sean tan grandes. Son ridículas.

\- A mí me gustan – Sakura extendió una mano para quitárselos, pero él levantó el brazo en lo alto y le impidió alcanzarlos – Sasuke, no es divertido – estiró el brazo, pero él lo hizo a su vez para impedirle que los cogiera.

\- ¿Las quieres? – inquirió él, volviendo a aquella faceta juguetona que a ella le había gustado tanto, pero que ahora resultaba sumamente inapropiada. Que le devolviera las malditas gafas y punto. Asintió con impaciencia, esperando que él fuese a entregárselas, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario. Ubicó su brazo detrás de la espalda y le dijo que si quería las gafas tenía que adivinar qué era lo que él deseaba en ese momento y dárselo.

\- No me jodas – ella ni podía pensar en qué sería lo que deseaba.

\- No es tan difícil, Haruno. Era algo que estábamos haciendo antes de que tú lo estropearas.

¿Un beso? ¿Eso era lo que deseaba? Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron ante la idea de volver a besarlo. Pero ardieron todavía más ante la idea de tener que ser ella la que lo besara. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de tomar la iniciativa – y el beso fugaz antes de bajarse del coche el viernes no contaba para nada. Así que cuando se acercó dubitativamente hacia él, y él ni siquiera cerró los ojos porque deseaba molestarla – estuvo a punto de hacer caer el beso en alguna otra parte en lugar de hacerlo contra sus labios. Pero afortunadamente bastó con un rose ínfimo para que Sasuke respondiera cogiéndola de detrás de la nuca y ayudándola a profundizar el beso. Pronto la nube de ensoñación la elevó hasta lo más alto del cielo, consiguiendo mantenerse en lo alto el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiese disfrutarlo. Solo que, como ya había comprobado que lo bueno duraba poco, la nube cayó abruptamente cuando se oyó a la distancia el golpeteo suave de unos nudillos contra una superficie de madera. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Sasuke se adelantó a cualquier intento de ella por interrumpir el momento.

\- Ignóralo – ordenó antes de volver a tomar su boca. Sakura quiso hacerlo y realmente lo consiguió cuando Sasuke comenzó a descender hacia la pequeña porción de piel del cuello que ella dejaba al descubierto. No estaba pensando en nada en el momento en que el toque en la puerta se convirtió en un insistente golpeteo y luego en un no menos ruidoso deslizamiento hasta que esta estuvo abierta por completo. Solo cuando se oyó un carraspeo, ella reaccionó empujado a Sasuke lejos y haciendo lo posible para no lucir como una cualquiera mientras se enfrentaba a quien al parecer - y según lo que le permitía apreciar su reducida vista- era el hermano mayor de este.

\- Pensé que estabas enfermo, hermanito – murmuró el espectador, con una expresión completamente divertida en el rostro.

Sakura deseó que en ese preciso momento la tierra se la tragase.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

¡Itachi apareció! Y que mala manera para aparecer xD Esperan escenas de celos por parte de este particular Sasuke.

Como ya se enteraron, Sasuke sabía que ella existía desde hace mucho. Tal vez estaba más pendiente de ella de lo que ella misma creía. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Le gusta Sakura la nerd o tiene otras intenciones? ¿Hay algo oculto que será más oscuro y siniestro de lo que pensamos?

En fin, las dudas se irán aclarando con el pasar de los capitulos. De ustedes depende que esta historia continue. Sigan tan animadas en eso de dejarme reviews que yo los veo feliz y me emociono mucho!

¡Un review alegra el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de word!

**¡Adiós! **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

**¡Al fin! El capitulo 8 arriba después de varios días, y viene con hartas palabras lindas y emociones para nuestra Sakura nerd. A este Sasuke le gusta jugar con sus nervios, pero tal vez mientras juega con ella termine enredándose y cayendo rendido a sus pies. ¿Quien sabe?**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. No saben lo mucho que me animan a seguir escribiendo. No importa si un mensaje de unas cuantas palabras, cualquier muestra de interés y apoyo me sirve y me ayuda. ¡Gracias! Para todos ustedes, el siguiente capítulo. **

**pd: Surgieron unas cuantas dudas a raíz del capitulo anterior. Las respondí por inbox, así que cualquier otra duda que surja, no duden en preguntarme que contestaré :D**

**¡Que las palabras hablen por si mismas! **

* * *

**Crónicas**** de una Anónima**

* * *

...

COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA

(8)

…

_Analepsis_

(0)

…

_Sasuke la observó disimuladamente mientras la chica ingresaba al salón de laboratorio con una mochila sobre sus hombros que debía pesar el doble o incluso el triple que ella. Para aumentar la tortura que debía estar sufriendo, ella cargaba dos enormes manuales de biología y casi se arrastraba hacia una de las mesas ubicadas muy cerca del escritorio del profesor. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, dejó caer los libros y emitió un resoplido cansado. Al mismo tiempo se acomodó las enormes gafas que amenazaron con resbalar de su lugar. Todo ello lo hizo sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba. Aunque, probablemente nadie se daría cuenta de que él la observaba porque lo hacía de tal modo que no parecía en lo absoluto que la observaba a ella. Él era el chico más popular de la escuela, después de todo. Y el chico más popular debía ignorar a la nerd de la escuela. _

…

Mientras Sasuke le reclamaba a su hermano – que a propósito se llamaba Itachi – el haber interrumpido en la habitación sin anunciarse, Sakura buscaba las gafas y se las acomodaba sobre el tabique de la nariz. Cuando hubo recuperado la visión completa, ella pudo ver el parecido abismante que unía a ambos hermanos. Si no fuese porque Itachi tenía unas ojeras bajo los ojos que le daban una apariencia mayor, ella habría creído que eran hermanos gemelos. Incluso las expresiones que ambos hacían mientras discutían eran bastante similares. Sakura estaba completamente muda observándolos intercambiar opiniones sobre la inoportuna interrupción.

\- Si no abrí la puerta fue porque evidentemente estaba ocupado – decía Sasuke, a lo que Itachi respondía con elocuencia.

\- Se supone que estás enfermo, Sasuke. Es lógico que me preocupara si no abrías y decidiera entrar, ¿no?

\- Solo es un resfriado – replicaba Sasuke, molesto e intentado lucir como si el resfriado no hubiese conseguido vulnerar sus fortalezas.

En algún momento, sin embargo, parecieron darse cuenta de que había alguien más en aquel enredo y ambos detuvieron la discusión para mirarla. Sakura sonrió intentado hacer la situación menos incómoda de lo que realmente era. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa y se disculpó por haber aparecido en un momento tan poco oportuno.

\- Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke – se acercó un poco para extender la mano y que Sakura la estrechara. Ella seguía sobre la cama de Sasuke, de modo que casi dio un respingo para ponerse de pie y estrechó la mano de Itachi evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Haruno Sakura – saludó, en voz baja.

Itachi sonrió un poco.

\- Me gusta tu estilo – dijo de forma tan genuina y simple que ella sintió las mejillas rojas como si las hubiese pegado a una estufa. Sasuke carraspeó entonces, pero intentó disfrazarlo con una tos. Enseguida preguntó a Itachi cuál era exactamente el motivo por el que había venido. Como Itachi seguía mirando a Sakura en una especie de transe extraño, Sasuke hizo chasquear los dedos y le ordenó que espabilara de una buena vez.

Itachi, no obstante, mantuvo la mirada sobre Sakura al responder que solo deseaba visitar a su hermanito enfermo. Sasuke no disimuló siquiera cuando se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, en una señal de evidente posesión y dominio frente al nuevo espécimen masculino que intentaba cortejarla.

\- Estoy bien – dijo, pero su voz sonó algo ronca – Perfectamente bien, ¿acaso no me ves?

\- Seguro que sí – dijo Itachi, casi sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a Sakura para preguntarle si acaso Sasuke le había ofrecido algo para beber o comer.

La presión que Sasuke hizo sobre sus hombros le advirtió de que tal vez tuviese que pensar bien una respuesta. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. Aunque lo más extraño probablemente era la forma en que el hermano de Sasuke la miraba. Nadie había estado tan interesado en ella antes, eso podía jurarlo.

\- Bueno… - comenzó – La verdad es que acabo de llegar.

Bien, esa respuesta estaba bastante bien. Sasuke volvió a presionar un poco sobre sus hombros, sin embargo. No había dicho lo que él esperaba.

\- Yo me ocuparé de mi invitada, ¿vale? – sentenció. Itachi arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿En tu estado? – preguntó – Deja que yo me haga cargo. Tú debes recuperarte.

Sasuke materializó una sonrisa torcida que Sakura no pudo ver porque estaba tiesa en aquella incómoda posición. Nunca había sentido esa sensación de acorralamiento. Su excesivo razonamiento, sin embargo, dedujo que aquel comportamiento por parte de Itachi era una estrategia para medir las intenciones de su hermano. Los hermanos solían hacer aquellas cosas, ¿no?

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien – replicó Sasuke. Miró a Sakura - ¿No es así?

\- Supongo que sí. Al menos así lo parece – respondió ella.

Entonces Itachi convino que si Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente bien, ambos podían bajar a beber y comer algo, que él mismo se había encargado de ordenar que preparan algo rico para el enfermo.

\- Además – agregó, viendo a Sakura – Pareces especial, y tengo deseos de conocerte.

Sakura sonrió, pero en el fondo, muy dentro de sí misma se preguntó qué quiso decir con eso de que ella era especial. ¿Especial porque lucía como una nerd de película americana? ¿O especial porque era justo la clase de chica que un hombre como Sasuke ignoraría? Lo cierto era que ella no tenía nada de especial. Hasta hace algunas semanas bien podía haber sido la autora de una crónica de cómo ser una completa anónima.

…

Con una sola mirada, Sasuke ordenó a Sakura que se ubicara junto a él en aquella mesa de amplias proporciones. Ella lo hizo bajo la atenta inspección de Itachi, que se acomodó al otro extremo de la mesa. La distancia no le impidió apreciar la situación como si de un juez estudiando a un par de imputados se tratase.

Mientras las empleadas y los mayordomos acomodaban la comida – digna de un festín romano – sobre la mesa, Itachi quiso saber algunas cuestiones sobre ella.

\- Por el uniforme que llevas, deduzco que vas en la misma escuela que Sasuke – dijo. Una empleada dejó un cuenco lleno de fruta frente a Sakura en ese preciso momento, de modo que ella tuvo que inclinarse hacia un lado para ver a Itachi y responder que sí, que eran compañeros de escuela hace varios años.

Sasuke sacó una frutilla y se la llevó a los labios al tiempo que Itachi preguntaba si acaso eran amigos o algo más. Aunque los había pillado en una situación sumamente comprometida, él había optado por la estrategia de hacerse el desentendido. Sakura asintió, pero Sasuke – que había sacado otra frutilla y se la llevaba a aquellos labios delgados y apetitosos – agregó que eran más que amigos, por supuesto. Enseguida se volvió a mirarla y ella tuvo que reprimir ese deseo latente de convertirse en aquella frutilla que él mordía. ¡Estaban siendo cuidadosamente observados, por dios!

\- ¿Son novios, entonces? – quiso saber Itachi. En su plato había una deliciosa porción de pastel y al lado una taza de aromático café espumante. Sakura pensó en que tal vez su rostro estuviese tan caliente como aquel café. ¿Novios? Si hace unas cuantas semanas, ni se hablaban. Por supuesto que no eran…

\- Tal vez – respondió Sasuke, y frenó de pronto la verborrea mental de Sakura. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero él cogió otra frutilla y la mordió despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – cuestionó Itachi, sacando un trozo de pastel. Sus ojos oscuros revelaban que estaba intrigado.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo – murmuró ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Era todo tan extraño que bien podía ser parte de un sueño. ¿Acaso mientras iba de camino a casa de Sasuke, habían sido interceptados por otro coche y ella estaba en estado de profunda coma desde entonces?

\- No hay nada que entender – replicó Sasuke. Esta vez la mano que había estado cogiendo frutillas, desapareció sorpresivamente debajo de la mesa y cayó posesiva y caliente sobre la pierna de Sakura. Un apretón suave le hizo experimentar una sensación como de naufragio. Se estaba hundiendo lentamente en el mar en que Sasuke nadaba – Ella es mi chica, ¿vale? No importa bajo qué nombre lo es.

Y aquella respuesta dejó a Itachi repentinamente satisfecho. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios delgados y con un movimiento de cabeza dijo que estaba todavía más convencido de que ella era una chica especial si había conseguido que Sasuke – el siempre tan estoico y evasivo chico – admitiera tan abiertamente algo como eso. Luego llamó a uno de los mayordomos y le ordenó traer un poco de aquel delicioso sake que solo habría para ocasiones importantes.

\- Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿no crees, Sakura? – preguntó. Sakura no supo que decir, pero no era preciso que dijese nada. Itachi iba a brindar por aquella extraña confesión aunque no tuviese un motivo suficiente para hacerlo, aunque fuese una completa locura y aunque Sasuke le dijese que no y pusiese una expresión hastiada. Lo iba a hacer porque él sabía algo que ella no y porque conocía mucho mejor a Sasuke de lo que ella siquiera imaginaba. Y lo haría tal vez porque el mundo estaba loco y ella era la nueva chica del atleta formidable y aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

En fin, pronto ella entendió que no necesitaban realmente un motivo racional para beber un poco de sake y conversar casualmente mientras Sasuke seguía con aquella mano en su pierna y reafirmando que ella era su chica. Cuando el alcohol le subió un poco a la cabeza, se permitió el relajo suficiente para sonreír mientras miraba a Sasuke con aquella soñadora expresión en que pretendía transmitirle todo el amor que siempre había sentido por él. Y él reaccionó – no como un hombre cariñoso – pero si como uno atento. Podía ser que después de todo él si sintiese algo genuino por ella o podía ser que ya se hubiese puesto borracha. No importaba. Estuvieron allí, charlando, hasta que el sol se ocultó.

…

La fila del casino avanzaba tan lento que Sakura se arrepintió de haber aceptado acompañar a sus amigas a almorzar en lugar de encerrarse en los confines de la biblioteca y hacer como que estudiaba – desde todo el asunto de Sasuke que estudiar se había convertido en la cosa menos interesante del mundo.

Tuvieron que pasar casi 10 minutos para que finalmente pudiese ver la figura del cocinero sirviendo las porciones de almuerzo. Habían, sin embargo, al menos 10 personas antes de que ella y encima el que encabezaba la fila se había detenido a consultar si acaso la gelatina contenía restos de cartílago de animales como había revelado un estudio al respecto. Estuvo tentada a alzar la voz y responder en lugar del cocinero que evidentemente la gelatina casera no los traía porque no era de aquellas porquerías envasadas. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, se volvió hacia Ino – que aguardaba detrás – y trató de iniciar una conversación que hiciese el tiempo pasar más rápido. Pronto se arrepintió, pues Ino creyó que era momento ideal para meter el tema de Sasuke y tratar de saber más acerca de aquella extraña relación que tenían. En algún momento – mientras Sakura trataba de restarle importancia – Ino ahogó una exclamación y con un dedo, cuya uña estaba pulcramente arreglada, apuntó por encima de su hombro y dijo que "hablando del rey de Roma, este estaba justo cruzando la puerta del casino".

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo en un único latido en aquel preciso instante, pero ella se negó a volverse. No quería que la gente se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos y esperaba que él tampoco intentara hacerlo evidente. Pero Sasuke había decidido hace tiempo – ella lo sabía muy bien – que nada de lo que pensaran los idiotas de la escuela importaba, de modo que enfiló su camino hacia ella y se detuvo justo detrás. Sakura pudo sentir el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo recién bañado.

\- Haruno – aquella voz se coló por su oído, haciéndole cosquillas. Ino inmediatamente se quedó como una roca, contemplando la magnificencia de un hombre que de pronto solo quería estar cerca de la nerd.

Sakura se volvió lentamente para enfrentarlo. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a mirarlo a los ojos y creer lo que estos veían. Realmente Sasuke estaba allí para ella y solo para ella.

\- Hola – saludó, con una sonrisa suave. A su alrededor – como un efecto colateral de estar juntos – el casino entero pareció enmudecer. Incluso las chicas que estaban delante de Sakura en la fila, detuvieron su parloteo para echar miradas curiosas.

\- Pensé que estarías es la biblioteca – dijo él – Es tu lugar favorito, ¿no?

Sakura quiso sacarle la lengua, pero se contuvo a tiempo y respondió que las nerd también debían alimentarse, por si él no lo sabía. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Pues no lo sabía – dijo, en broma – Pensé que te nutrias de conocimientos.

Enseguida se escuchó un carraspeo. Era Ino, intentando que la hiciesen parte de la conversación. Sasuke la miró con seriedad y la saludó escuetamente. Luego volvió a enfocar sus profundos ojos negros en Sakura y se acercó un poco para susurrarle que estaba jodidamente muerto de hambre. Ella sonrió casi con dulzura y le dijo que podía colarlo en la fila para que cogiera almuerzo o de lo contrario no alcanzaría a almorzar antes de que terminase el receso. Pero Sasuke hizo una expresión perversa con aquellos apetitosos labios que tenía.

\- No tengo ese tipo de hambre – respondió. Entonces se acercó un poco más de modo que solo pudiera escuchar ella y susurró – Quiero un beso.

Sakura sintió el calor de su aliento como un golpe de electricidad que casi le hizo dar un brinco. De pronto el casino parecía todavía más detenido y silencioso; y la expresión de Ino y del resto de sus amigas – un poco más atrás – todavía más perplejas. ¿Acaso todos habían escuchado lo mismo que ella? ¿Un beso…?

\- ¿A-aquí? – balbuceó - ¿Ahora?

Sasuke asintió.

\- Aquí y ahora – confirmó. Acto seguido se acercó a ella, pero Sakura lo frenó apoyando ambas manos en su pecho. Lo sintió contraído en aquella musculatura firme.

\- No podemos hacerlo aquí – retó ella – Todos están viéndonos.

Pero a Sasuke aquello no le pareció un argumento suficiente.

\- No te lo estoy preguntando, Sakura – replicó - ¿Prefieres que yo lo tome? Jodería mi reputación si me ven forzándote.

\- Pensé que no te importaba lo que pensaran un montón de idiotas – murmuró ella, viendo a su alrededor que efectivamente todos miraban esperando que algo ocurriera. El encuentro entre la nerd y el popular siempre era presagio de un evento paranormal. Al regresar a Sasuke, notó que él tenía otra de sus expresiones perversas.

\- Tienes razón – dijo él – Me importa una mierda lo que piensen. Así que, me besas tú o te beso yo.

Mierda. Sakura notó en el brillo de sus ojos que hablaba en serio y que era capaz incluso de cogerla entre sus brazos y echársela al hombro. Era capaz tal vez de empotrarla contra el mostrador de postres y obligarla a darle un beso ante todo aquel público. Y todo porque de pronto había decidido pararse frente al mundo entero y decirle que podían todos besarle el trasero.

\- Está bien – murmuró, pero desvió la mirada – Pero un beso corto.

\- Un beso es un beso – terció él. Sakura rezó porque el mundo no se viniera abajo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer y rezó todavía más porque Ino no se volviese loca con aquello.

Evitando el contacto visual directo, se acercó sutilmente a Sasuke, empinó los pies para aumentar su propia altura y llegar a sus labios; y en un movimiento rápido – y absolutamente torpe – lo besó. Luego intentó apartarse, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la cogió firmemente de la nuca. Como una serpiente su lengua consiguió atrapar la suya. Antes de que ella fuese plenamente consiente estaban dando un espectáculo tremendo a la galería de espectadores que no se esperaban en lo absoluto aquella parte del show. El reloj apenas logró avanzar un par de segundos cuando Sasuke concluyó el beso con un último roce de labios que fue casi como una caricia. Ella no pudo apartar la vista de aquellos ojos porque eran como la tabla que la mantenía a salvo de la inclemencia de un mar frío y despiadado.

\- Te espero en los estacionamientos después de clases – dijo él, aún demasiado cerca. Luego se apartó definitivamente para agregar una última cosa antes de alejarse – No te demores, Haruno.

Ella ni pudo contemplar la escena de él alejándose porque unas manos como garras la cogieron de los hombros y la hicieron volverse.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! – Ino estaba de todos los colores posibles. Temari apenas podía cerrar la boca e Hinata tenía una expresión de incredulidad y de alegría al mismo tiempo. Era lindo que la nerd tuviese novio, pero era absolutamente increíble que el novio fuese un chico como Sasuke. Por dios, si nadie había conseguido ese nivel de atención por parte del capitán, jamás. Aquello era un hecho histórico. ¡Lo que acababa de ocurrir lo era!

El zamarreo que Ino aplicó sobre sus hombros le hizo caer en la cuenta de que aún no respondía nada y que estaba medio perdida en el paraíso de aquel beso. Volvió lentamente a la realidad para darse cuenta de que todos la miraban y de que ella acababa de decirle al mundo – junto con Sasuke – que bien podían besarle el trasero. Soltó una risa impulsiva que dejó a Ino desconcertada y sus otras dos amigas creyendo que tal vez se había vuelto loca. Pero no, Sakura la nerd no estaba loca. Lo más probable era que estuviese completamente enamorada.

...

Sasuke estaba junto a su deportivo cuando ella llegó. No llevaba más que algunos minutos esperando, pero igualmente le dijo que había tardado y que a él no le gustaba esperar. Enseguida olvidó el asunto cuando la incitó a subir al coche.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – quiso saber Sakura, apenas estuvo dentro del aromático y cómodo deportivo.

\- A dar un paseo increíble – respondió él, pero sus ojos brillaron de un modo que le hizo pensar que tal vez quería decir otra cosa con eso de "paseo increíble". Como tenía poca – o nula – experiencia en casi cualquier cosa, evitó darle un sentido adicional y se acomodó bien en el coche dispuesta a disfrutar el camino. Se sentía bien estar cerca de Sasuke, cada día – o cada minuto – se sentía mejor, y ella no deseaba volver a llenarse la cabeza de suposiciones paranoicas.

El coche tomó una calle amplia en el centro y luego se desvió hacia la avenida que llevaba a la carretera. Mientras él conducía en silencio, ella pensó en que tal vez debiese llamar a su madre y decirle que no volvería pronto a casa. Aquel parecía un viaje largo. Pero mientras marcaba el número, Sasuke dejó caer una mano sobre la suya.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

\- Llamó a mamá – explicó ella – Debo avisarle que volveré tarde.

Sasuke le dio un apretón amistoso.

\- No es necesario – dijo – Será un viaje rápido, te lo aseguro. Antes de las 7 estarás en tu casa.

Ella lo consideró un momento, luego simplemente decidió hacerle caso y guardó el celular. Sasuke tomó una desviación a pocos metros y se internó en una empinada subida que – por un cartel junto a la calle – conducía a un mirador. Nunca antes había estado en un mirador, pero la idea se le hizo francamente romántica. Podía ser que alcanzaran a ver las primeras estrellas antes de que tuviesen que irse.

Sasuke aparcó en un sitio apartado en que la vista era bastante favorecida. Con otro apretón suave la incitó a bajar.

\- ¿No le temes a las alturas, verdad? – preguntó él, al ver que ella se acercaba temerosamente hacia el borde de la baranda y contemplaba desde aquella altura la ciudad completa. No era tan increíble como cuando oscurecía y la ciudad se convertía en un enorme y uniforme manchón de luces, pero igualmente le gustó.

\- No – respondió, segura de que en realidad aquella altura resultaba fascinante más que temible.

Sasuke se recargó contra el capó y mientras ella regresaba hasta él, lo vio sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón de uniforme. Era un pequeño sobrecito lleno de algo que parecía orégano pero que de seguro no lo era. Ella no tenía la experiencia sobre las cosas porque no las había vivido, pero el conocimiento teórico lo poseía a cabalidad, y podía decirse que era una completa erudita acerca de las drogas. Identificó enseguida el contenido como cannabis. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy seria al comprobar que él la había llevado hasta allí para fumar algo de hierba.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él cuando se disponía a sacar un par de papelillos.

\- ¿Vas a fumar? – quiso saber ella, conservando la calma. No iba armar un escándalo por un poco de droga.

\- Vamos a fumar – replicó él – Traje suficiente para los dos.

\- Yo no fumo – ella se negó de inmediato – Las drogas no van conmigo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿La haz probado? – preguntó. Sakura negó, entonces él amplió la sonrisa - ¿Entonces como sabes que no van contigo?

\- Porque no necesito probarlas para saberlo – dijo - ¿Acaso no sabes todos los efectos negativos de la droga?

Él movió un poco la cabeza.

\- Oh, no, Haruno – dijo – Si vas a sermonearme, puedes esperar dentro del coche.

Y con esa respuesta se dispuso a preparar su pequeño cigarrillo de hierba. Ella se quedó viéndolo, medio incrédula de que realmente hubiese decidido pasarse sus palabras por el trasero. Pero no dijo nada de momento y lo observó hasta que terminó de armar lo que de apariencia parecía un pequeño silbato. Era largo, angosto y arrugado en un extremo.

\- Vas a fumar en serio – comentó. Sasuke asintió, pero no se llevó el objeto a los labios.

\- Cuando leíste los efectos negativos de la droga… - comentó - ¿Leíste también los efectos positivos?

\- No tiene ninguno – se adelantó ella.

\- Claro que los tiene – replicó él – Sobre todo la marihuana. Anda, dale una probada.

Pero ella se negó a tocar siquiera aquel objeto peligroso. Él entonces se lo llevó a los labios.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Haruno? – dijo. El objeto siguió el movimiento de sus labios al hablar – Solo hay una cosa cierta en este mundo. La muerte. Lo único que sabes con certeza es que vas a morir. El resto no son más que especulaciones.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que los efectos de la droga no son más que especulaciones? – preguntó. Claro, como si las muertes a causa de las drogas fuesen un simple espejismo.

Él mordió el extremo del cigarrillo de hierba entre sus labios de una forma que le hizo sentir la repentina necesidad de saber a qué sabía aquel polvillo verde.

\- No – respondió – Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que la vida es una sola y que si no la vives tú, no lo hará nadie por ti. Mientras más te reprimas, Haruno, menos vivirás.

Enseguida sacó un encendedor e inauguró su pequeño pedazo de irrealidad. Con la hierba, Sasuke pretendía dar ese paseo maravilloso e increíble al que la había invitado antes. Y ella se quedaría abajo. Pero estaba bien, porque hasta ahora ella había vivido una vida lo suficientemente gratificante, ¿no? Sí…. Seguro.

Cuando él dejó escapar un humo espeso y perfumado – de un olor extraño y difícil de describir – ella recargó contra el capo, junto a él. Seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke cuando se volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Siempre has pesando de ese modo? – preguntó ella. El incipiente sol les acariciaba el rostro y exaltó la expresión medio divertida que él le enseñó.

\- Digamos que tuve una revelación – respondió, casi sonriendo – Un día desperté y pensé: ¿Qué pasaría si muero esta misma tarde? ¿Estaría satisfecho? - le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, pero continuó siendo el mismo después de exhalar el humo – No importa que tan destacado seas en tu vida, no tiene ningún sentido si no lo disfrutas.

Ella era la más destacada de su escuela. Tenía las mejores calificaciones y hasta ahora no había sacado jamás una calificación por debajo del sobresaliente. Su madre estaba orgullosa de ella, su padre lo estaba. El director y los maestros lo estaban. Incluso su insoportable hermano Itaro lo estaba. Probablemente en su futuro los profesores universitarios también lo estarían y sus padres llorarían emocionados cuando ella se recibiera en medicina con distinción máxima. Tal vez consiguiera revelar la cura para una enfermedad mortal hasta entonces. Sus padres volverían a llorar cuando la viesen recibir el premio nobel de ciencias y ella sonreiría y miraría hacia atrás y recordaría las palabras de Sasuke solo para llegar a la conclusión de que hasta ahora solo aquellos que la habían rodeado estaban realmente feliz de lo que ella hacía.

\- Supongo que así funcionan las cosas – murmuró – No se trata de nuestra felicidad. Se trata de la felicidad de aquellos a los que amamos.

Sasuke no la miró cuando respondió que en tal caso necesitarían muchas vidas, una vida para hacer feliz a cada persona que amaban. Y solo después de que hubiesen hecho felices a todos, podría pensar en ser felices ellos mismos. Pero lamentablemente la vida no podía fraccionarse en muchas más.

\- Quiero disfrutar la vida, Haruno - agregó - La única vida que tengo.

Y ella pensó en que también deseaba disfrutar la suya. Que bien podía olvidarse un rato de que era la nerd y que las drogas eran malas y que su madre tal vez se pondría como loca si llegaba a saber que había probado la droga. Porque ese momento podía ser el último, o el único momento que tendría para olvidarse de todos aquellos a los que no debía defraudar.

Así que, apenas Sasuke le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, Sakura extendió una mano hacia él y le dijo el mundo no se acabaría si ella le daba una probada. El contacto entre sus dedos fue como una promesa reveladora: ella haría algo que jamás había hecho antes, y él estaría allí con ella. Era una estupidez, apenas un detalle, pero le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sasuke tal vez fuere aquella felicidad que ella se había negado a perseguir hasta ahora.

Tan pronto como le dio una calada al cigarrillo, su garganta comenzó a picar descontroladamente. Tosió para ayudarse, pero mientras lo hacía Sasuke reía y a ella eso le daba más ganas de toser y de reír. Tuvo suerte de que el ataque de tos no tardara en desaparecer, siendo reemplazado por una sensación extraña que llegó acompañada de otra revelación: ¿Se había drogado ya? Sasuke se veía igual que antes, pero el ambiente era el que de pronto parecía diferente, o era ella la que había cambiado en su forma de ver el mundo. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, pero cuando pidió otra más, Sasuke le dijo que ya estaba bien para ella. Su expresión seria le hizo pensar en que estaba muy guapo y que probablemente no hubiese un hombre más guapo que él en todo el universo. Uchiha Sasuke era perfecto. No había razón para que no estuviese satisfecho.

\- Eres guapo, tienes dinero y la gente te ama – se atrevió a decir porque nada la reprimía en aquel estado surrealista – La mayoría de las personas estarían más que felices con eso.

Sasuke asintió, dándole al mismo tiempo otra calada al cigarrillo y volviendo a encenderlo después.

\- Bueno, en realidad ser guapo es algo relativo, ya sabes – respondió – Y no dura demasiado tiempo. Algún día no lo seré más. Y el dinero no es mío, es de mi padres, así que no cuenta – dio otro calada y decidió dejar el cigarro a un lado – La gente que me ama, según tú, no me ama a mí, sino a la idea de mí, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió. Todas las chicas amaban al deportista, al chico ágil con la pelota y aparentemente desinteresado del mundo. Al hombre que solo veían, pero que no conocían. Sasuke representaba un ideario colectivo que gustaba a las chicas. Cuando él se giró a mirarla, ella trató de ver más allá de los ojos negros y las facciones agraciadas.

\- ¿Crees que seguirían amándome si yo dejase de jugar y me pusiese feo? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Feo, cómo? – bromeó ella, intentando imaginar a Sasuke con otro aspecto. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Gordo, sin cabello, lleno de arrugas – respondió.

\- ¿Arrugado como una pasa? – inquirió ella, soltando una risa ante la idea. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, pero la sonrisa siguió en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás aquí, Sakura? – preguntó, acercándose un poco. Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no vio nada más a su alrededor que a él, como si ambos estuviesen flotando en una dimensión paralela. La dimensión en que la nerd y el chico popular se reían del mundo real.

\- No lo sé – murmuró - ¿Tú estás aquí?

\- Estoy aquí – él susurró contra su oído, haciéndole cosquillas que se sintieron ampliadas por mil. Inconscientemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado hasta que sintió la nariz de Sasuke contra su mejilla. El contacto fue tan real que no pareció parte del sueño que seguramente estaba viviendo desde que él le hablase por primera vez en el casino. Cerró los ojos y movió un poco la cabeza, de modo que el roce de su nariz fue como una caricia continua.

\- Debería despertar – murmuró – Abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que no eres más que un sueño.

\- No necesitas despertar – él susurró – Nunca he sido más real que ahora, te lo aseguro.

Entonces ella se volvió para comprobarlo. Para ver lo real que era mientras lo miraba a los ojos tan profundos como agujeros negros. Sintió la energía magnética de aquel hoyo negro que comenzó a absorberla lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente atrapada. Él tenía razón, era tan real como nunca. Karin tal vez se jactara de haber tenido a Sasuke un montón de veces, pero Sakura podía jurar en aquel momento que ella era la primera persona que tenía al Sasuke real. El que no interpretaba papeles ni adoptaba posturas indiferentes con las que engañar a la gente y ocultar su verdadera identidad. El que confesaba, sonreía y se reía; el que tenía miedos, aprehensiones y facetas en que le gustaba molestar y bromear. ¿Había acaso otro Sasuke más real que ese? No, muy probablemente no lo hubiera. Y ella era la chica de ese Sasuke real. Sí, él mismo lo había dicho.

...

Esperaron a estar completamente recuperados antes de emprender el camino de regreso. Sakura tardó un poco más que él, pero finalmente, como un golpe de lucidez, ya no se sintió mareada ni en una dimensión desconocida. Aterrizó en el planeta tierra con la impresión de que no comía hace años. No quiso referirse a su apetito de camino a casa, pero en algún momento, su estómago traicionero emitió un quejido lastimero que la delató. Y Sasuke, en lugar de mofarse, aparcó el coche en una bencinera en que también había un pequeño minimarket y compró unas cuantas cosas para matar el hambre. Barritas de chocolate, un sandiwch y una coca-cola.

Sakura se lo agradeció, pero en el fondo tuvo deseos de ir más lejos y abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo y besarlo. No lo hizo porque aun estaba recién descubriendo aquel mundo de romances. Cuando estuvo en su cuarto, sin embargo, mordió su almohada en un grito de felicidad y guardó, como quien guarda un trofeo, los envoltorios de las barritas de chocolate; También dejó la lata de coca-cola sobre su escritorio solo para mirarla y asegurarse de que todo había sido real.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

¿Qué les pareció? Sakura ha abandonado por completo el escepticismo y ha decidido sumergirse en el mar en que Sasuke tanto la invitaba a nadar. Esperemos que no esté lleno de tiburones... muajajaja. No, broma. La verdad es que si son en exceso paranoicos como nuestra Sakura podrán ir deduciendo desde ya lo que ocurre con Sasuki. ¿La quiere o no? ¿La está usando?

Ah, para quienes se lo preguntan, Karin no se ha rendido y ha desaparecido del mapa. Muy probablemente esté escondida cual depredador esperando su momento para atacar.

En fin, para resolver estas y otras dudas, ya saben. Con un review coqueto sabré que quieren seguir leyendo y que este proyecto les interesa :D

Un review endulza la vida de esta pseudo escritora de word. Muchos reviews la dejan en estado de coma, pero un coma feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

Tarde mucho, lo sé, pero finalmente he arribado con un nuevo capítulo de este drama adolescente.

Recibí algunos reviews manifestando su disconformidad por el asunto de las drogas, y bueno, solo puedo decirles que las drogas son en esta historia un asunto completamente secundario. Lo importante son las situaciones que viven juntos, los las aventuras en las que Sasuke la involucra. Así que no se preocupen con ese asunto que será apenas un detalle.

Ahora, ¡muchisimas gracias por los reviews!¡LOS QUIERO Y ME EMOCIONO UN MONTÓN CON SUS PALABRAS :3! Me alegra mucho que la historia siga intrigándolas y quieran saber hasta dónde lleva este proyecto. Sea lo que sea que ocurra de ahora en adelante, sepan que siempre hay una luz de esperanza y que yo odio los finales tristes.

Por cierto, Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas. ¡Y mucha suerte a todos en este nuevo año!

No los molesto más.

**(Nueva escena al final)**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima**

* * *

...

EL CORAZÓN O LA RAZÓN

(9)

…

Sakura siempre despertaba antes de que su despertador sonara. Lo hacía exactamente diez minutos antes y por ello siempre andaba con ventaja extra. Pero esa mañana el despertador sonó varias veces sin que ella despertara. Y solo lo hizo cuando su hermano Itaro comenzó a darle patadas a la puerta y a gritar que la pelo de chicle se había quedado dormida. Entonces ella brincó fuera de la cama y corrió hasta el baño sin mirar otra cosa que la manilla de la puerta que se veía de pronto imposible de alcanzar. En el camino, sin embargo, el dedo pequeño de su pie derecho quedó enganchado a la pata de una silla y detuvo abruptamente su carrera. Como iba tarde por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo tiempo para quejarse y casi se arrastró hacia el baño, jurando que volvería a soñar con Sasuke en todo lo que quedaba de su vida escolar. Pero, ¿acaso era posible controlarlo? Su corazón estaba comenzando a ganarle terreno a su cerebro, el que había sido el líder indiscutido desde siempre.

Tardó menos de 10 minutos en la ducha, pero no pudo apurar el proceso de secar su largo cabello rosa. Para ello necesitaba esos malditos minutos de ventaja que siempre la habían acompañado. Así que tuvo que dejarlo suelto detrás de sus hombros, y mientras se acomoda las gafas frente al espejo pensó en la posibilidad de que a Sasuke le gustase su aspecto hoy. Solo por curiosidad se aplicó un poco de brillo labial. Si aquel día se había quedado dormida por primera vez, también podría ser la primera vez que decidiera ir un poco más arreglad a la escuela.

…

Itaro estaba sentado a la mesa con su bol de cereales con leche y revolvía incansablemente la mezcla logrando que pequeñas partículas salpicaran sobre el periódico que su padre tenía replegado. Sakura llegó para sentarse junto a él como siempre ocurría, pero Itaro reaccionó diferente a como lo hacía todos los días. No se rio al verla y en cambio observó curioso su largo cabello rosa.

Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras enano? – preguntó. Itaro recuperó la actitud habitual y se mofó de ella. Su padre levantó la cabeza del periódico para decirle que no molestase a su hermana, pero se quedó también un poco perplejo al ver el hermoso cabello de Sakura suelto en plenitud. No estaba siendo torturado por aquella enjuta trenza y era un espectáculo bastante bonito.

\- Estás preciosa hoy, hija – le dijo antes de volver a sumergirse en las profundidades de su lectura matutina. Sakura murmuró un "gracias" que seguramente su padre no oyó. Cuando volvía al periódico, nada más existía a su alrededor.

Su madre apareció al poco rato llevando una humeante sartén con huevos fritos. A punto de ofrecerle un poco a Sakura reparó en que había algo diferente en su aspecto. Enseguida el rostro se le iluminó en una sonrisa de reconocimiento y dejó la sartén sobre la mesa descuidadamente para luego acercarse a Sakura y acariciarle el cabello.

\- Finalmente has decidido llevarlo suelto – dijo - ¿Es por Sasuke? – agregó en un murmullo y con una expresión circunstancial.

Sakura negó de inmediato, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron a tal grado que no pudo engañar a su madre. De cualquier forma, no era que hubiese ideado el plan de llevarlo suelto por Sasuke, pero sí era cierto que mientras se miraba en el espejo había pensado en que tal vez a él le gustaría verla con un estilo diferente y el convencimiento había llegado a consecuencia de ello.

Itaro, que no pasó por alto su sonrojo, comenzó a burlarse de ella a viva voz. Y sus "la pelo de chicle tiene novio" alertaron a su padre, que dejó el periódico postergado un momento para mirar a su hija pequeña. Con reproche quiso saber qué era eso de que tenía novio, que él ni se había enterado. Entonces, como invocado por los dioses, Sasuke comenzó a llamar a su teléfono. Sakura salió disparada de allí y se ocultó en un rincón apartado para atender la llamada. Mientras lo hacía, su padre increpaba a su madre por ese supuesto novio. Él no deseaba que un chico cualquier se involucrara con su pequeña hija, no, eso sí que no.

\- Haruno – dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo. Ella hubiera esperado que dejase de llamarla de ese modo tan impersonal.

\- Hola, Sasuke – respondió.

Tuvo que ocultarse un poco más en su rincón porque escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Seguramente era su madre intentando espiar su conversación. No todos los días la nerd conversaba con su "novio", ni mucho menos todos los días el novio resultaba ser el capitán del equipo de Futbol y el chico más guapo de la escuela.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? – preguntó Sasuke. Ella murmuró que sí.

\- Bien, entonces estás lista, ¿no?

\- Más o menos.

\- Pues espero que cuando te recoja lo estés – replicó él – No tardo más de 10 minutos. Adiós.

Y sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa de su parte, él colgó la llamada. Al mismo tiempo, su madre dio con su escondite y la increpó con preguntas relativas a Sasuke. ¿Acaso él acababa de llamar? ¿Y vendría por ella? ¡Pues era ocasión ideal para que su padre conociera el muchacho en cuestión! Sakura negó enseguida ante la idea de hacer pasar a Sasuke por aquella escena vergonzosa. Ni siquiera eran novios, y lo que eran - que ella todavía ni lo entendía - no era en lo absoluto fácil de explicar.

\- Por favor, mamá – suplicó. Su rostro debió haberse visto realmente afligido porque su madre pareció ceder – No me hagas esto.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu padre lo conozca? – cuestionó ella.

\- Nada, pero todavía no es el momento, mamá – otra mirada suplicante y su madre cedió. Entonces Sakura se echó sobre ella, le besó la frente y salió disparada al baño para lavarse los dientes hasta que las encías comenzaron a dolerle. Tampoco le importó, porque ese día deseaba causarle la mejor impresión a Sasuke. Volvió a aplicar un poco de labial en sus labios, cepilló su cabello rápidamente y luego, motivada por una fuerza externa, lanzó un beso al reflejo que le daba el espejo. Enseguida se sintió como una tonta. Sacudió la cabeza y salió del baño.

El coche de Sasuke estaba aparcado puntualmente en la acera. Con ayuda de su madre, Sakura consiguió librarse de los intentos de Itaro por salir e inspeccionar el coche. Apenas había oído el ronroneo del deportivo que había comenzado a saltar sobre la silla y a gritar que él también deseaba un auto de carreras. Su padre, previamente domado por su madre, leía el periódico y no insistió más con eso del novio. Pero pronto su monstruo aprensivo volvería a rugir. Así que, Sakura aprovechó para correr hasta la puerta y salir. Ya en el pórtico, se arregló una última vez el cabello largo y friccionó sus labios para darle un acabado uniforme al labial. Luego inició su camino hasta el coche, pensando en las diferentes reacciones que podía tener Sasuke cuando la viese. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, él ni siquiera la miró porque estaba haciendo algo con el teléfono celular. Ella tuvo que carraspear para ganarse su atención.

\- Buenos días – saludó, pero él no respondió. Se había quedado como inmerso en un trance y la miraba. Ella volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, solo que enseguida la cerró cuando él comenzó a acercarse. Casi por inercia empinó un poco los labios al resolver que él probablemente iba a besarla, solo que en lugar de sentir su boca, lo que sintió fue un dedo frío y brusco que le removió el labial que se había aplicado.

\- No te queda – lo escuchó decir. Entonces ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que él la miraba con reproche. ¿Por qué? Se había puesto el maldito labial para agradarlo a él, no para que se molestara. ¿Tan mal se veía?

Con el rostro completamente ardiendo, Sakura se volvió hacia adelante y evitó la inquisición de aquellos ojos negros.

\- Pensé que te gustaría – murmuró. Tenía los puños apretados, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- No necesitas nada de eso – replicó Sasuke – Tampoco necesitas llevar el cabello suelto.

¿Tenía problemas con su cabello también? Genial, y eso que ella había jurado – mientras se echaba un vistazo rápido al espejo – que podría impresionarlo. Si él había admitido estar interesado en la nerd siendo una completa desabrida, ¿Cómo no lo estaría si ella mejoraba su aspecto? Pero el tiro le había salido por la culata.

\- Me siento una idiota – dijo. Los puños comenzaron a ponérsele rojos y él se dio cuenta, porque dejó caer una mano sobre las suyas y le dio un apretón suave.

\- Lo siento – dijo. Ella había aflojado la presión de sus puños en cuanto él la tocó, pero ahora los aflojó por completo – Supongo que no soy muy delicado para decir las cosas.

Él le enseñó una sonrisa suave cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo. No podría enojarse con él si la miraba y le sonreía de esa forma. Así que también terminó por sonreír mientras decía que estaba bien, que ella tampoco creía que esas cosas le quedasen bien. Entonces Sasuke movió un poco la cabeza y admitió que no se había dado a entender del todo, puesto que él no consideraba que se viese mal, sino que el asunto era que no necesitaba esas cosas.

\- Además – agregó – No quiero que los chicos de la escuela se fijen en ti.

Sakura soltó una risa ante la idea de que él pudiese estar celoso de los demás. Por dios, ella era Haruno Sakura, la chica invisible y anónima desde tiempos remotos.

\- Ningún chico se fijaría en mí, Sasuke – advirtió, pero Sasuke la miró de pronto tan serio que ella tuvo que decirle que dejara de hacerlo, que lo que acababa de decir no era más que la verdad.

\- Yo me fijé en ti, Haruno – replicó él – Y soy el chico más guapo de la escuela, ¿no?

Con una un guiño de lo más sexy cerró con broche de oro aquella frase. Luego se volvió, encendió el coche y hundió el pie en el acelerador, obligándola a ella a volverse hacia el frente para afirmarse de las manillas de la puerta. No hubo más palabras entre ellos hasta que arribaron a la escuela y él aparcó el coche en un apartado lugar de los estacionamientos. Ella aún estaba conmocionada por sus palabras cuando él extendió una mano y la dejó caer sobre su pierna. Un apretón bastó para hacerla reaccionar.

\- Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo egoísta que en realidad soy – dijo él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos porque con sentir la presión caliente de su mano ya tenía suficiente. Pero Sasuke tal vez deseara empujarla un poquito más hacia la locura porque deslizó la mano más hacia arriba y se detuvo con otro apretón todavía más firme.

\- Que soy muy egoísta, Haruno – explicó – Pero no lo había notado hasta ahora. No quiero que nadie te mire.

\- Nadie me mira – murmuró ella. Y era cierto. Antes de que Sasuke apareciera en su vida, no había hombre que sintiese ni un remoto interés en ella. Pero él volvió a hacer ese gesto en que pareció incrédulo con sus palabras.

\- Yo lo hago – aseveró – Yo me fijé en ti primero, ya te lo dije. ¿No me otorga eso una preferencia sobre ti?

Ella sonrió un poco.

\- Bueno, dado que no soy un objeto… – comenzó, pero Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza. Una sonrisa sutil apareció en sus labios.

\- Voy a escribir mi nombre aquí – apretó su pierna un poco más – Y aquí – deslizó un poco más arriba la mano – Y aquí también – agregó cuando estaba por llegar al dobladillo de su falda. Sakura entonces aguantó la respiración, pero la caricia no llegó porque alguien comenzó a darle golpes a la ventana de la puerta del piloto. Unos golpes tan insistentes que Sasuke soltó un improperio antes de volverse para abrir. Karin, que era la autora de tales golpes, tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para evitar ser arrollada por el impulso con que Sasuke empujó la puerta de acero. Salió hecho una furia y cerró de un portazo, dejando a Sakura con el corazón aun dando tumbos a gran velocidad.

Durante unos minutos se escucharon voces, pero Sakura no logró entender lo que decían. Luego siguió un silencio sepulcral y finalmente Sasuke abrió la puerta y se metió dentro del coche.

\- Deberíamos saltarnos las clases, ¿no crees? – preguntó. Sakura se negó de inmediato y consultó su reloj para comprobar que ya iban casi cinco minutos retrasados. Él volvía a empujarla a aquellos comportamientos anormales, pero ya era suficiente por hoy. La nerd de siempre tenía que volver porque era lo que correspondía.

Él bajó el pestillo de la puerta tan pronto como ella hizo ademanes de bajar. Con razonabilidad, ella intentó explicarle la situación, pero Sasuke devolvió el golpe con un argumento que por un momento resultó muy convincente. Karin estaba por ahí dando vueltas y parecía bien dispuesta a hacer cualquier estupidez. La palidez en el rostro de Sakura, lo llevó a enseñar una sonrisa medio burlesca.

\- Tranquila – dijo – No te pasará nada si te vas ahora conmigo. Podemos ir a cualquier parte. ¿Qué te parece un viaje rápido a la playa? Tengo una casa frente al mar y un yate.

\- Muy lindo, pero no creo que sea buena idea – terció. Tampoco parecía muy buena idea bajar sabiendo que Karin andaba rondando el coche cual lobo hambriento, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella no se fugaba de clases como lo hacían los adolescentes irresponsables. Y aunque un viaje a la playa y un paseo en yate se mostraba como un idílico sueño, ella tuvo que ser razonable porque su papel era el de la nerd que no rompía las normas. Así que pidió a Sasuke que por favor la dejara bajar.

Sasuke no lo hizo, por supuesto. En sus ojos estaba el mismo brillo con que la había mirada al decirle que él deseaba vivir la vida, la única que tenía. Después de todo, el asunto se resolvía a una única cosa: Vivir, daba lo mismo si era contra las reglas. Y ella sentía un inexorable impulso de seguirlo en aquel desafío contra el sistema.

\- El mundo no se va a acabar, Haruno – dijo él – La luna seguirá girando alrededor de la tierra y esta a su vez lo seguirá haciendo alrededor del sol. Todo se mantendrá igual, excepto por nosotros, claro.

\- Sasuke… - ella lo miró con cierto reproche. Aunque, lo cierto era que el reproche se lo hacía contra ella misma, porque ya comenzaba a ceder aun sin darse cuenta. ¿Quería huir a la playa? Sí, lo deseaba un montón. ¿Debía hacerlo? No, de ninguna manera.

\- Anda – él volvió a darle ese apretón que le desorientaba las ideas.

\- Karin ya nos vio. Y te aseguro que nos delatará – ella intentó ser razonable, pero Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y? – terció – Si lo hace, a lo sumo nos impondrán un castigo. Y te aseguro que habrá valido la pena – ante la mirada insegura de ella, agregó – No me mires así, llevas cumpliendo con una rutina prácticamente toda tu vida. Te levantas temprano, te vistes con el uniforme y tomas el autobús para ir a la escuela. Durante once años haz hecho la misma rutina sin condición. Y ahora que tienes la posibilidad de hacer algo diferente, ¿lo vas a rechazar? No voy a hacerte esta propuesta otra vez, Haruno, así que piénsalo bien.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras su cabeza daba vueltas. A pesar de que nunca había subido a un yate, estaba segura que debía ser una experiencia increíble. Y pasar el día en la playa con Sasuke, debía ser todavía mejor. En realidad, daba lo mismo donde estuviesen, el hecho de estar con él ya era increíble. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos cuando pensó en que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

\- Dios. Eres convincente, Sasuke – murmuró. Él le dio otro apretón y ella dejó entrever un ojo a través de sus manos.

\- No te arrepentirás – dijo él – Yo me aseguraré de eso.

Acto seguido procedió a encender el coche y antes de que el portero de la escuela se dispusiera a cerrar el portón principal, ellos ya habían tomado la calle que los llevaría a burlarse por completo de la rutina. Sakura, la nerd, se estaba fugando de la escuela, sí, y nunca se había sentido tan bien romper las reglas.

…

La casa de Sasuke en la playa era muy diferente a su casa en la ciudad. De un estilo contemporáneo, casi norteamericano, y con un muelle privado donde el hermoso yate se encontraba varado y meciéndose calmadamente sobre el mar. La briza marina llegó a sus narices tan pronto como descendió del coche y el aire frío se coló por entre sus ropas, pero fue una sensación increíble. Con una sonrisa se volvió a Sasuke para decirle que todo era muy hermoso. Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella para acariciarle los cabellos que pululaban por el viento. Fue una caricia muy breve.

\- Vamos, te mostraré el resto de la casa – dijo y la condujo de regreso por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta principal, la que desembocaba primeramente en un amplio vestíbulo. El interior de la casa era magnifico, con las vigas del techo al descubierto, paredes de piedra gastada y decoración que a ratos simulaba el interior de un barco. Sakura estaba por completo admirada cuando llegaron al mejor lugar de la casa: la enorme terraza del segundo piso que ofrecía una vista soberbia del pequeño muelle y del mar. Enseguida pensó que sería agradable acudir allí más seguido. Pero no dependía de ella, ¿verdad?

\- La vista es increíble – murmuró. Sasuke la miró con seriedad.

\- Y tú estuviste a punto de preferir un aburrido día de clases - terció.

\- No puedes culparme – dijo ella – Soy Sakura la nerd, se supone que tenga ese tipo de prioridades, ¿no?

\- Bueno, entonces tendré que cambiar tus prioridades – su mirada se intensificó - ¿Quieres dar un paseo en yate?

Sakura ni siquiera lo pensó cuando dijo que sí. Por supuesto que quería dar un paseo en aquella magnifica embarcación. Y quería también que el día durara para siempre. La lógica del mundo de pronto le parecía tan importuna.

Ya en el muelle, reparó por primera vez que no había nadie además de ellos dos. Dentro de la casa se había encontrado con varios cuidadores, pero allí no había una persona adulta ni mucho menos un capitán que condujera la embarcación. Ella no entendía demasiado de náutica, pero al menos sabía que un yate de grandes proporciones requería un conocimiento especializado en conducción. Y sabía también que Sasuke no podía tenerlo porque era demasiado joven.

Intentando sonar despreocupada, preguntó dónde estaba el capitán. Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro y con cierto aire de picardía dijo.

\- Acabas de dirigirte a él. Yo soy su capitán, señorita Haruno.

\- ¿Es broma, no? – ella ya sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, pero no había querido pensar en lo malo que en realidad era. Manejar un Yate sin saber cómo hacerlo podía ser un acto suicida.

\- No lo es – Sasuke no se detuvo aun cuando ella había dejado de caminar a lo largo del muelle y lo miraba perpleja – La llevaré a dar un paseo por el océano – se volvió al llegar hasta el final del muelle, junto al yate – El capitán está a sus órdenes. ¿Qué le parece?

\- Que te has vuelto loco – fue la respuesta de Sakura. Por dios, ¿Cuándo un capitán de un navío había tenido 17 años? Por lo menos no en un mundo civilizado.

\- ¿Loco? – Sasuke fingió sentirse ofendido – Me ofrezco para conducir mientras tu disfrutas del viaje y ¿así me retribuyes?

Sakura movió la cabeza, contrariada. Sasuke era como una caja de pandora. Lleno de sorpresas, algunas que no parecían en lo absoluto testeadas para comprobar si eran seguras. Y él era tan atractivo como el peligro que representaban muchas de esas sorpresas.

\- ¿Has manejado esa cosa alguna vez, siquiera? – preguntó.

\- No – dijo él – Pero he viajado en esa cosa, como tú le dices, tantas veces que seguro algo he aprendido algo.

Bueno, ella había viajado muchas veces en coche, pero no por ello sabía cómo conducir. Tras decírselo a Sasuke, este hizo una mueca.

\- Tu cerebro es una verdadera molestia – aseveró. Dio unos pasos hacia el yate - ¿Vas a subir o no?

\- No – ella respondió de inmediato – A menos que conduzca un adulto especializado.

\- Oh, no te imaginas lo especializado que puedo ser en algunas cosas – replicó Sasuke, pero lo había dicho en un tono en que trataba de insinuar algo completamente diferente.

\- Hablo en serio – reclamó ella. Sí quería subir, y viajar con él, pero también deseaba vivir un día más.

\- Yo también – el viento sacudía con más intensidad allí donde ellos estaban de pie. Sasuke se veía muy bien con el insipiente sol dándole en la cara y el viento removiéndole los cabellos oscuros. Brillaba, o ella estaba tan encandilada con él que lo veía brillar – Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más – agregó de pronto, mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿Quieres dar un paseo en yate conmigo?

Sakura apretó los labios, haciendo una mueca disconforme.

\- Esa no es una pregunta justa – señaló. Sasuke arqueó una ceja – Quiero dar un paseo contigo, por supuesto.

\- ¿Y entonces? – cuestionó él.

\- No me subiré a ese yate si no lo conduce un verdadero capitán.

Sasuke emitió un suspiro, que podía ser de frustración o de resignación. Cuando ella lo vio hacer ademanes de subir al yate, confirmó que había sido de resignación.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó. De forma inconsciente dio varios pasos hacia adelante. Sasuke ya había quitado el seguro al yate y estaba comprobando si tenía suficiente combustible.

\- Voy a ir dar un paseo – respondió él – Puedes quedarte aquí o dentro de la casa. Allí no te ocurrirá nada.

Ella iba a responder, pero Sasuke desapareció dentro del compartimiento donde se encontraba emplazada la cabina de tripulación.

\- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamó, sin éxito. Él no la escuchaba o se estaba negando a escucharla. Genial. Tendría que ir por él, ¿verdad? Sí, porque no podía quedarse allí con los brazos cruzados esperando que él decidiera regresar de su viaje. Además, seguramente tardaría mucho solo para molestarla.

Con mucho cuidado puso un pie dentro de la embarcación, la que apenas se mecía sobre el agua. La cabina principal era similar a la de un coche grande, pero esta tenía lo que parecía un salón de estar. Sasuke se encontraba ya ubicado en el sitio donde debería estar un capitán, no él.

\- Lo vas a hacer en serio – dijo ella, acercándose a la zona de comandos. Sasuke le echó una rápida mirada antes de poner ambas manos en el manubrio.

\- Por supuesto – dijo – Mira esto nada más. ¿No luce igual que un coche?

Y en efecto, era muy parecido a un coche. Solo que evidentemente no era un coche, porque conducir en las calles no era en lo igual que conducir sobre el agua. Cuando el encendió el motor, ella dio un respingo. ¡Iba a hacerlo! Y ella seguía allí dentro.

\- Esto no está bien – dijo, convencida de que lo lamentarían.

\- Aun puedes bajar, Haruno – replicó él. Pero ella en lugar de salvar su vida, fue sentarse junto a él, porque ya no valdría mucho el futuro si Sasuke no estaba allí.

Él la miró sorprendido al principio, luego casi sonrió. Con unas maniobras que ella desconocía si eran o no las correctas, Sasuke consiguió poner el yate en movimiento. Pero fue despacio porque notó el temblor en las manos de Sakura y el miedo en su mirada. Solo porque no podría quitar una mano del manubrio sin que ella se volviese completamente loca, él evitó apretarle una pierna como de pronto le estaba gustando hacer.

Ya bien entrados en el mar, Sakura comenzó a relajarse y aflojó un poco el apriete que estaba dando a sus puños. La vista era hermosa, el aire que entraba por la ventanilla abierta era una mezcla de viento y humedad oceánica; y la compañía era sin duda la mejor parte. Viéndolo allí, conduciendo con esa expresión sería y concertada, ella pensó en que realmente parecía un verdadero capitán. Dado que estaban haciendo algo arriesgado y ya nada tenía mucho sentido en verdad, Sakura se atrevió a extender una mano y acarició apenas con un roce los cabellos oscuros de Sasuke. Él se volvió a mirarla un momento en que las palabras sobraron o no hubiesen sido siquiera suficientes. Ella le enseñó una sonrisa.

\- Te ves bien – dijo – Ya sabes… como capitán.

Sasuke también sonrió un poco. Enseguida volvió la vista al frente.

\- He cambiado tus prioridades ¿no? – comentó. Ella tuvo que darle la razón. Antes habría ponderado las probabilidades y habría preferido tomar la decisión posiblemente más segura. Quedarse en la escuela en lugar de escapar, aguardar en la orilla en vez subir a un barco con un capitán sin especialización. Aunque, él había dicho que tenía especialidad en varias cosas. Tal vez simplemente supiese como hacerlo. Era una probabilidad también.

\- Supongo que han cambiado muchas cosas – dijo – Pero eso no quita que hoy haz tenido suerte.

\- ¿Suerte? – Sasuke frunció el ceño – Esto se llama talento.

\- Fue un acierto en un margen casi infinito de probabilidades de fracaso – replicó ella, siendo por un momento la nerd de siempre.

\- Que halagadora eres, Haruno – murmuró, haciéndose el ofendido. Al poco rato detuvo la embarcación porque ya se habían adentrado lo suficiente en el mar. Lo miró curiosa cuando él se levantó de su lugar y tan pronto como él le explicó que era momento de salir al exterior para disfrutar un poco del sol, ella se negó de inmediato.

\- No puedes dejar el yate solo – dijo. Sasuke le dio un golpecito en la frente.

\- Vamos a estar justo al lado – replicó – A menos que quieras quedarte aquí mientras yo me tiendo un rato en proa.

\- ¿Y en qué podría ayudar yo, eh? – preguntó ella. Sasuke sonrió.

\- Exactamente. De nada serviría – dijo – Vamos. Solo unos minutos y volvemos, ¿vale?

Y ella tuvo que aceptar porque últimamente Sasuke era la corriente que la arrastraba cual pez hacia mares más tormentosos. Él se tendió de espaldas sobre la cubierta. Sakura, en cambio, prefirió sentarse cuidadosamente a su lado porque no le daba mucha seguridad la forma empinada que tenía el yate, ni mucho menos las barandas de poca altura que los protegían de caer al mar. Si no estuviesen con el uniforme escolar, eso sería un poco más romántico, pero lo cierto era que estaba viviendo una experiencia que ni en sueños hubiese imaginado. Así que el uniforme era en realidad un detalle.

Estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que progresivamente Sasuke hizo más pausas entre respuestas y fue bajando la voz. Ella pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba quedándose dormido. Y aunque no le parecía buena idea que el "capitán" durmiera, no tuvo corazón para obligarlo a despertar. Había notado unas ínfimas ojeras bajo sus ojos esa mañana. Él apenas abrió un ojo luego de que ella se hubo quedado en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él con voz perezosa.

Sakura movió la cabeza.

\- Nada. Puedes dormir un rato si quieres – dijo – Ya estamos aquí, después de todo. ¿Qué malo podría pasar?

Sasuke se frotó los ojos.

\- No he dormido muy bien estos días – admitió.

\- ¿Pesadillas? – preguntó ella.

\- No, más bien… pensamientos desagradables antes de dormir – precisó él. Luego se incorporó de medio cuerpo, apoyándose sobre ambos codos - ¿Te has pasado dándole vueltas a una idea hasta deformarla en un montón de sentidos posibles?

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una risa.

\- Fue precisamente lo que me ocurrió después de que me pidieras que no te evitara y todo eso – comentó – Pensé un montón de cosas. Algunas de ellas no tenían ningún sentido.

\- Ya… - él asintió – Es un problema ¿no crees? Como la mente no te deja en paz.

\- Lo es a veces – ella estuvo de acuerdo. Quiso preguntarle si acaso tenía algún problema que lo estuviese perturbando, pero no se atrevió. Él tal vez no pensara que ella era una persona que mereciese saberlo y ella tampoco creía que tuviese el derecho de preguntárselo. Ya habían llegado muy lejos, así que estaba bien si él no deseaba que ella avanzara más. De cualquier manera, no había nada entre ellos, ¿verdad?

…

Regresaron a tierra porque a Sasuke había comenzado a bajarle un hambre terrible. Sakura no estuvo segura de que fuese cierto o solo una excusa de él para regresar, porque durante el camino de vuelta se mostró particularmente distante y silencioso. Tampoco era que fuese un completo hablador, pero el cambio era bastante obvio. A Sasuke le ocurría algo, o el viaje en yate había desencadenado algo en él.

Cuando arribaron, dos de los cuidadores estaban en el muelle esperando y se acercaron llevando bandejas con jugos y comida. La gente con dinero siempre gozaba de esos pequeños lujos. Como ninguno de los dos cuidadores se había mostrado sorprendido al ver a Sasuke conduciendo el Yate, ella lo comprendió todo.

\- Ya lo sabías – murmuró, mientras él la ayudaba a descender del yate.

\- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido. Sakura le picó un hombro.

\- Conducir un Yate – dijo. Al tocar tierra firme, él se acercó para hablarle muy cerca de la oreja.

\- Por supuesto que sé conducir un Yate, Sakura – le dijo – Soy el capitán, ¿no? - Ella nunca había recibido una nalgada en si vida, de modo que cuando él selló sus palabras dándole un golpe suave pero firme en una de sus nalgas, ella estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido. No lo hizo, ni tampoco le reclamó nada porque los cuidadores se acercaron con las bandejas y ofrecieron a su joven patrón y a ella algo de tomar. El sol estaba comenzado a golpear más fuerte, o ella tenía la presión muy alta y acumulada toda en las mejillas.

…

Dado que Sasuke tenía que volver antes de que la práctica de futbol comenzara, iniciaron el camino de regreso después de un delicioso almuerzo en el que incluso los cuidadores estuvieron compartiendo. Las clases habían terminado hace menos de media hora cuando Sasuke aparcó el deportivo frente a su casa y se volvió para preguntarle si acaso se arrepentía de la decisión de haber evadido las clases. Sakura ni lo pensó. No se arrepentía ni un solo segundo. La sonrisa de Sasuke fue cansada.

\- Que bien – murmuró. Enseguida se frotó los ojos.

\- ¿Es necesario que vayas a la práctica? – preguntó ella – Quiero decir… te ves cansado.

\- Es necesario – respondió él – Pronto jugaremos el torneo, y tenemos que clasificar.

Ella había asistido a esos torneos solo porque estaba obligada a ir. Los maestros los arrastraban a todos desde las aulas hasta las canchas porque la asistencia masiva debía justificar el hecho de que las clases fueran suspendidas. Y bueno, Sakura acudía siempre con un libro y leía mientras sus compañeras gritaban y apoyaban a los jugadores. A veces levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. Pero era solo a veces. No deseaba que él lo supiera. ¿Ahora sería diferente? ¿Podía ir y darle ánimos sin necesidad de fingirse una completa anónima?

\- Intenta no exigirte demasiado, entonces – le dijo. Sasuke asintió, pero cuando ella iba a volverse para bajar, la cogió del brazo y la atrajo de improviso para plantarle un beso en los labios. Ella no reaccionó al principio, pero luego se aferró a él como si se tratase de un salvavidas. El beso se extendió durante lo que parecieron años, hasta que finalmente se apartaron y respiraron agitadamente contra la boca del otro.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Sakura – susurró él.

\- Adios, Sasuke – ella sonrió un poco. Luego volvió a empinar los labios y le dio un corto beso antes de bajar.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco quería entenderlo. Era el comienzo de una nueva era para ella. El reinado de su corazón, por encima de la razón.

…

Si el día anterior había sido un idílico sueño, el día de hoy había empezado como un desastre total. Karin, tan venenosa como siempre, había ido a primera hora de la mañana a la oficina de la directora para contarle que ella y Sasuke se habían fugado de clases. No tuvo problemas para que le creyeran, porque el conserje de la escuela pronto aseguró haber visto el deportivo de Sasuke entrar en la mañana y salir al poco rato. No había duda, pues. Se habían fugado.

Sakura fue citada a la oficina de la directora al poco rato de iniciada las clases. Nadie se sorprendió con el asunto, porque Sakura había sido convocada en varias oportunidades a raíz de sus altísimas calificaciones y los premios recibidos en los campeonatos de matemática y física. De modo que, nadie levantó la cabeza de su lugar mientras Sakura se encaminaba hasta la puerta. Ella era la única preocupada. Seguramente a esas alturas su madre ya supiese que se había convertido en una rebelde. ¿Y su padre?

La directora la recibió tras una espera de un par de minutos. Sakura empujó la puerta hacia dentro y asomó la cabeza con timidez. Esperó recibir una gélida mirada por parte de la directora, pero no fue tan terrible. Ella estaba seria, sí, pero no parecía querer condenarla a muerte. Un error lo cometía cualquiera, ¿no?

\- Buenos días, directora – saludó ella.

\- Buenos días, Sakura – dijo – Adelante.

Sakura fue hasta uno de los butacones libres y tomó asiento. La directora la observó un momento en silencio antes de decir que estaba un poco sorprendida con la noticia de su "fuga", pero lo que seguramente le había sorprendido más era el hecho de que se había fugado en compañía del capitán de Futbol. Era una cosa extrañísima, por cierto. Se adelantó cuando Sakura se disponía a dar una explicación.

\- No digas nada aun – señaló. Enseguida el interfono emitió un sonido y ella presionó el botón rojo para abrir la comunicación

\- Directora – dijo la voz de la secretaria a través de interfono – El señor Uchiha Sasuke está aquí.

\- Dile que pase – pidió la directora.

Sakura se sintió repentinamente nerviosa. Hizo crujir un dedo justo en el momento en que Sasuke abría la puerta de la oficina e ingresaba llenándolo todo con su aura imponente y su embriagante aroma. Usaba un perfume muy rico, pero también había algo que era solo propio de él.

\- Buenos días directora – dijo él. Ella respondió el saludo con cortesía. Sakura lo observó de reojo mientras iba hasta el butacón de al lado y se sentaba. Él le regaló un gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo cuando la miró.

Como los dos individuos en cuestión estaban presentes, la directora decidió dar inicio a su discursillo sobre las responsabilidades y las normas de la escuela. A la par, quiso saber de quién había sido la idea de eludir las normas, aunque mientras lo decía no miró a Sakura sino a Sasuke. Era imposible que la nerd pudiera haber planeado algo así. Sakura no tuvo ni oportunidad de hablar porque Sasuke cargó con toda la responsabilidad de los hechos. A él le había parecido una buena idea y punto. Había arrastrado a Sakura prácticamente contra su voluntad.

\- Es evidente que Sakura no quiso hacerlo – convino la directora. Pero Sakura sorprendió a todos diciendo que en realidad si había querido hacerlo. Ni siquiera supo exactamente que la había llevado a admitirlo, pero ya estaba. Que el resto pensara que era una completa obsesa del orden y la disciplina, y que nunca se atrevería a hacer nada arriesgado, no significaba que en realidad lo fuera.

\- Sasuke solo me lo propuso – agregó – Fui yo la que aceptó. No tenía ganas de venir a la escuela, lo siento.

La directora se mostró perpleja de momento, luego carraspeó e intentó recuperar su papel de autoridad. Fijó un castigo de dos horas extras después de clases, porque por un lado, Sakura era primeriza en todo eso y no debían tratarla con tanta dureza, y por el otro, Sasuke era el capitán del equipo del futbol, de modo que tenía ciertos privilegios en épocas de torneo. La escuela se volvería loca si el capitán era suspendido una semana antes del torneo. Enseguida procedió a cerrar el encuentro con un consejo a ambos, pero particularmente a Sakura.

\- A lo largo de sus vidas se enfrentarán a situaciones en las que tendrán que aprender a tomar una buena decisión – dijo – No siempre lo que quieren hacer, es lo que deben hacer, ¿entienden? - Sakura asintió, pero Sasuke no lo hizo – Madurez, de eso se trata. La gran diferencia entre un adulto y un niño es la posibilidad que el primero tiene de dimensionar lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es. Y ustedes, ya están a punto de convertirse en adultos. Desde entonces las malas decisiones repercutirán directamente sobre ustedes, chicos – juntó ambas manos en señal de conclusión – Bien, pueden regresar a sus clases. Que tengan buen día.

…

Sakura salió primero de la oficina, seguida de cerca por Sasuke. La secretaria los miró curiosa. No era normal que el más popular de la escuela y la nerd estuviesen involucrados en el mismo asunto.

\- Entonces… - comenzó él. Le dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro – Te veo en el castigo.

Ella notó la pizca de diversión en su voz.

\- Te divierte la idea, ¿no? – preguntó, con una sutil sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que sí – él ni se molestó en negarlo – Debo ser la primera persona en decir algo como eso.

\- Y la última – sentenció ella, y se mostró muy convencida de que no habría otro castigo. Sasuke, en cambio, continuó observándola con aquella expresión medio divertida. Para él de pronto las cosas no debían tomarse con tanta seriedad. Un castigo era un simple castigo.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – replicó. Luego se acercó con intenciones de besarla en los labios a modo de despedida, pero antes de llegar a su boca se detuvo y solo murmuró un "adiós" que a ella la dejó con las ganas. Enseguida se irguió sobre su considerable estatura y se alejó por el pasillo.

…

Como era primera vez que Sakura iba contra las normas, su madre no se molestó demasiado y prometió no contarle nada a su padre a cambio de que ella no volviese a hacerlo. Sakura prometió que no lo haría, pero lo cierto era que no sabía sí volvería a hacer eso o alguna otra estupidez. Todo dependía de las locas ideas de Sasuke y de la completa imposibilidad de ella de no dejarse arrastrar por ellas. Él era como la serpiente que le hablaba al oído y la seducía para que mordiera la manzana envenenada.

…

La razón había perdido la batalla contra su corazón, de modo que no había estado allí para recordarle que debía estudiar para los exámenes; que de haberse visualizado como muy lejanos hace unos cuantos días, ya eran una realidad inminente a la que ella no se sentía en lo absoluto preparada. Por primera vez se sintió aterrada cuando el maestro comenzó a repartir los exámenes. Al revisar el suyo, comprobó que había al menos dos preguntas que no sabía con exactitud. Hace unas semanas ella habría respondido todo sin vacilar, pero esta vez se tomó toda la hora de clases para responder, lo que no dejó indiferente al maestro, que desde la distancia la había estado observando rascarse la cabeza y fruncir el ceño llena de confusión.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó apenas ella extendió hacia él la hoja del examen ya terminado.

Sakura intentó sonreír a la par que asentía con la cabeza. Aquello no dejó contento al maestro, pero no agregó nada más y recibió su examen. Ella se alejó cuando él comenzaba a echarle una ojeada a la prueba.

\- Sakura – la llamó él, obligándola a volverse.

\- ¿Sí, profesor? – preguntó, intentando sonar muy serena.

\- Olvidaste contestar una pregunta – explicó él, enseñando la hoja final casi en blanco. Salvo por una corta y precisa respuesta en la pregunta superior, el resto eran líneas sin rellenar.

Ella pensó en mentir, fingirse sorprendida por no haber notado esa última pregunta y coger la prueba, pero al final resolvió que no tenía por qué ser el fin del mundo si ella no sabía una pregunta. Sus compañeros dejaban preguntas en blanco todo el tiempo. Pero al maestro sí le pareció que era casi un holocausto que ella no supiese una pregunta, porque su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de completa perplejidad luego de que ella se lo dijo. Preguntó si no deseaba echarle otra mirada solo para rectificar, pero Sakura aseguró que ya había leído la pregunta un montón de veces y que simplemente no recordaba la respuesta. Pareció un mal chiste que el profesor tuviese que decirle a la nerd que debía estudiar mejor; y pareció todavía peor chiste que él le recomendara no perder de vista las prioridades de la vida.

…

Ino la llamó para informarle que estaban en los jardines. Se mostró sorprendida cuando Sakura le dijo que acababa de salir del examen, pero no dijo un solo comentario al respecto y agregó que la esperarían allí.

En el hall central, donde convergían las escaleras que llevaban a los salones de chicos y chicas, Sakura se encontró de frente con Sasuke. Como él venía del otro lado, ella bajó la cabeza y desvió su camino para evitar topárselo. De algún modo, se sentía molesta con lo que acababa de ocurrirle durante el examen. Él era exitoso y popular, no necesitaba destacarse demasiado en el ámbito académico para tener un futuro prometedor. Ella, en cambio, solo podría vivir de sus éxitos académicos. Y si los perdía, no habría futuro para ella.

\- ¡Haruno! – escuchó que la llamaba antes de cruzar el umbral que daba a los jardines, pero se hizo la tonta y siguió caminando. Incluso apuró el paso, pero fue un recurso inútil porque estaba intentando huir de un jugador que a veces debía recorrer una cancha completa a una velocidad frenética para meter un gol en el arco. Él pronto estuvo muy cerca, tan cerca que ella pudo sentir el aroma que despedía su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo la cogió del brazo, frenó su carrera y la hizo volverse sobre sus pasos para que lo mirara. Sus ojos brillaban molestos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – cuestionó. Ella evitó mirarlo al responder que sus amigas la esperaban hace un rato y ella iba bastante tarde. No era necesario observar a su alrededor para saber que habían comenzado a llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes. El conocido efecto colateral de sus encuentros.

\- Estabas escapando de mí – replicó él – Y quiero saber por qué.

\- No escapaba de ti, Sasuke… - susurró.

\- ¿Vamos a volver al jueguito en que tendré que perseguirte como si fueses un pequeño ratón? – él se inclinó un poco y en cuanto ella intentó echarse hacia atrás, él la cogió de los hombros, obligándola a quedarse a allí – Haruno, deja de hacer eso.

\- ¡No hago nada! – ella reclamó. No era buena idea que gritara en frente de estudiantes curiosos, pero ¿ya qué? Las cosas eran un disparate hace un buen tiempo, así que bien podían todos soportar la escena de la nerd gritándole al chico popular.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, visiblemente contrariado. Por un momento ella pensó que se iría de allí, pero lo hizo.

\- Vamos – dijo en un tono de voz que fue a toda regla una orden – Hablaremos en otro lugar.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que debía ir con sus amigas porque ellas la estaban esperando hace rato, pero la mirada que él le dirigió le hizo pensarlo mejor. Estaba molesto, sí, pero también parecía confundido y ella no quería que lo estuviese. No era su culpa, después de todo.

\- Está bien – concedió, para luego salir detrás de él hacia un apartado lugar de los jardines, donde no había ojos curiosos observándolos ni oídos intentando escuchar algo. Ella se sentó primero en una banqueta y luego lo hizo él. Con los brazos cruzados, él esperó a que ella le explicará la situación.

\- Hoy tuve examen – comenzó – Y creo que no me fue muy bien.

\- Vale… - él no dejó de mirarla – Supongo que piensas que yo tengo la culpa, ¿no?

\- No, bueno, tal vez – ella sacudió la cabeza. Enseguida se llevó las manos a los ojos y los frotó. No quería echarse a llorar porque era una estupidez. Una mala calificación no debía ser el fin del mundo. Solo necesitaba volver a su ritmo de antes y todo estaría bien. A excepción de Sasuke, claro. Y ella no deseaba renunciar a él – Es complicado – agregó. Enseguida se puso de pie. Sasuke también lo hizo porque pensó que ella intentaría escapar otra vez.

\- ¿Qué es tan complicado? – quiso saber.

\- Todo – dijo ella – El lunes desperté tardísimo, ¿sabes? Nunca me había levantado tarde antes, ni mucho menos había huido de clases. Y ni hablar de los exámenes. Siempre he sabido todas las respuestas, absolutamente todas… - Sasuke llevó ambas manos a su rostro y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- Oye… - comenzó – Es solo un examen. No eres una máquina, Haruno. Vas a cometer errores y ser incompetente en más de una oportunidad en tu vida. Y está todo bien.

\- No, no está bien – replicó ella. Enseguida lo apartó y dio unos pasos lejos de él – Tú no podrías entenderlo, Sasuke. Yo… mi futuro depende esto, ¿sabes?

\- De un simple examen, lo dudo – terció él, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto hasta soberbio. O a ella le pareció soberbio. Claro, para él un examen no significaba nada porque daba lo mismo que tan mal le fuese en la escuela, su familia era tan poderosa que bien podría conseguir trabajo donde quisiera.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo, al mismo tiempo lo apuntó con un dedo acusador – No lo entiendes, ¡no eres capaz de entenderlo!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendo! – él también había subido la voz de pronto y se gritaban - ¡Estás armando un alboroto por un maldito examen!

\- ¡Por mi futuro! ¡Es por mi futuro que estoy armando un escándalo! ¡Mi vida depende de esos exámenes que a ti te importan un demonio!

A sus palabras le siguió un silencio gélido. Sasuke parecía perplejo de lo que ella acababa de decir, o de la situación completa en realidad. Sakura comenzó a sentir un escalofrío al comprender que la miraba con decepción.

\- Eres una cría – él finalmente habló – Hay personas en el mundo que no tienen ningún maldito futuro, ¿lo sabías?

\- Sasuke… - ella intentó rectificarse por sus palabras, pero él no se lo permitió. Había una sombra lúgubre en torno a sus pupilas cuando volvió a hablar solo para decirle que en el mundo había gente pasándolo realmente mal. Personas sin hogar, amparándose bajo cualquier guarida que les ofreciera un día más de vida. Personas enfermas que estaban internadas en un hospital preguntándose si la enfermedad que padecían los mataría hoy o mañana. Sí, aunque ella no lo creyera porque estaba muy ocupada pensando solo en su maldito futuro, había gente que rogaba por un día más, por una oportunidad.

\- Lo siento, Haruno – agregó, con una ironía ácida y venenosa - Realmente siento haber entorpecido tu brillante futuro.

Enseguida emprendió un camino lejos de allí, y no se volvió a pesar de que Sakura lo llamó y le pidió que se quedara. Como comenzaba a atraer la atención de los estudiantes que transitaban en los alrededores, Sakura decidió no insistir más y regresó a la banca donde había estado sentada hace un rato. Tuvo que ocultar el rostro entre sus manos para que nadie la viese llorar. La nerd ya era lo suficientemente patética, ¿no?

...

\- No voy a preguntarte si estás bien, porque puedo ver que no lo estás – Sakura levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la figura esbelta, pero ejercitada, de un chico que tantas otras veces había visto deambulando por la escuela. Era un integrante del equipo de Futbol, y era también amigo de Sasuke. O compañero al menos.

Ella intentó limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro a la par que decía que en realidad estaba mejor que nunca. Él la sorprendió extendiendo hacia ella un pañuelo blanco con el que esperaba que ella secase sus lágrimas. Sakura lo cogió con una mano temblorosa.

\- Gracias – murmuró. Él no le dio importancia y se sentó a su lado. Era bastante extraña la situación. Ese chico jamás antes le había hablado, y la razón era muy simple: probablemente hasta antes del alboroto con Sasuke, él ni sabía que ella existía.

\- Soy Sasori, por cierto – se presentó él, pero ella sabía el nombre de casi todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela. Y a él, particularmente, lo conocía porque había sido su compañero durante tres talleres de laboratorio. Además, había estado también en el salón de castigos.

\- Haruno Sakura – respondió. Se pasó una última vez el pañuelo sobre los ojos y lo extendió de regreso al dueño. Él cuidó que existiera un roce entre sus dedos antes de recibirlo.

\- Sé tu nombre – dijo – Eres famosa, ¿sabes? La nueva chica del capitán, una verdadera noticia.

\- No soy su chica… - murmuró.

Sasori resopló antes de agregar que por supuesto que era la chica del capitán. Toda la escuela había visto el beso que se dieron en el casino el otro día. Luego se inclinó un poco hacia ella, rosando sus hombros. Como ella no se atrevió a mirarlo, no pudo ver la sonrisa casi coqueta que había en sus labios.

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta el capitán? – preguntó. Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon, pero en lugar de responder, se puso rápidamente de pie.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas, eh? – preguntó a su vez. No era lógico que él estuviese allí en primer lugar. No era lógico tampoco que le hubiese entregado un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas ni que estuviese haciéndole preguntas relativas a su vida personal. Que de pronto todo el mundo supiese que ella salía con Sasuke, no significaba que ella dejaba de ser quien siempre había sido: La anónima a la que todos, principalmente chicos como Sasori, ignoraban.

\- Eres muy desconfiada – dijo él. Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Soy precavida, que es diferente – precisó. Entonces Sasori soltó una risa fresca que a ella le pareció sospechosamente natural.

\- Vale, señorita Precavida – se puso de pie. Luego dio un paso hacia ella, quien a su vez dio uno hacia atrás. De eso se trataba, de prevenir siempre. Sasori volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa fue premeditadamente coqueta – De acuerdo, lo he entendido – cedió – No debo acercarme a ti. ¿Cómo podré conocerte, entonces?

\- Dudo que quieras conocerme.

\- Quiero hacerlo – aseguró él – Por eso te lo pregunto. ¿Qué estrategia debo seguir para acercarme a ti?

Sakura no respondió de inmediato. Lo miraba escéptica. De repente era como volver a aquel día en que Sasuke había aparecido en la biblioteca para decirle que no escapara más de él, que no había malas intenciones de su parte. Sasori lucía un poco más peligroso que Sasuke aquella vez. Pero, ¿era peligroso de verdad? ¿O, ella era un completa paranoica que si no cambiaba se quedaría sola? Ya había constatado que la soledad no le gustaba. Después de Sasuke, las cosas para ella eran diferentes.

Dejó ver una tímida sonrisa.

\- Supongo que solo debes ser tú mismo – aventuró. Sasori amplió la sonrisa de su rostro y extendió al mismo tiempo una mano hacia ella.

\- De acuerdo – dijo. Sakura estrechó su mano con cuidado, pero él retuvo su agarre cuando ella intentó apartarse – Voy a conquistarte, Sakura. Y estoy hablando muy en serio.

Enseguida la soltó, hizo una seña a modo de despedida y se alejó de allí. Sakura pestañeó un par de veces, completamente perpleja con lo que acababa de oír. ¿Conquistarla? Sasori, el chico que tantas veces había pasado junto a ella sin notarla, ¿quería conquistarla? No, eso era absurdo. Aunque, si lo pensaba seriamente, ya era muy absurdo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sasuke; En rigor, lo de Sasori solo sería otra de las tantas cosas disparatadas que estaban aconteciendo.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ha habido un quiebre entre ellos, pero no tardarán en volver porque ambos se sienten atraídos como imanes. ¿Él cederá o ella lo hará? Creo que le toca a Sakura jugársela esta vez, ¿no creen? Ahora, ese nuevo chico, Sasori, ¿trama algo? ¿Está realmente interesado en Sakura?**

**y, por ultimo,**

**¿Hay sospechas de las intenciones de Sasuke? ¿De qué es lo que pasa por su mente? Si las hay, no duden manifestarmelo mediante un coqueto y sensual review. **

**Recuerden, un review alegra el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de word. **

**¡Nos vemos el próximo capitulo! **

**HASTA ENTONCES.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

¡A penas tengo un par de minutos para subir! Mañana viajo tempranisimo y no vuelvo hasta varios días más, pero no se preocupen que desde alguna parte del mundo seguiré escribiendo y actualizando.

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios. Saben de sobra que siempre agradezco el tiempo que dedican a leer y comentar, y que también agradezco a quienes lo hacen en silencio. Al final, lo importante es que lean, ¿no? Igualmente, un comentario siempre es y será eternamente agradecido.

No quiero aburrirlos más, he aquí la continuación.

¡A leer!

* * *

SEÑORITA PRECAVIDA

(10)

_..._

_Analepsis_

_(0)_

_..._

_Quedaban apenas segundos de partido cuando Uchiha Sasuke anotó el cuatro a uno y otorgó la victoria definitiva a Konoha High School. Desde las gradas, los estudiantes estallaron en gritos de triunfo y saltaron enérgicos, provocando que las barras metálicas de la gradería se sacudieran con gran estruendo. _

_Miembros del equipo alzaron al capitán en el aire y lo llevaron cual rey hacia sus devotos súbditos, que se volvieron locos por tocarlo y felicitarlo. Sasuke recibió los elogios con fingida humildad, pero lo cierto era que estaba eufórico de orgullo. En esos momentos, él era prácticamente invencible. ¡Inmortal, incluso! No había nadie a su alrededor que no pensara en la magnificencia de sus habilidades. O tal vez sí…. En medio del barullo y de gente, había una chica que aún permanecía sentada y enfrascada en la lectura de un libro cuya portada hablaba mucho de lo aburrido que debía ser. Uchiha Sasuke conocía a esa chica. Siempre estaba metida en su libro…_

_¡Hey, Haruno, ¿por qué no levantas la cabeza y me miras de una buena vez?! _

_Sí, había pensado en decírselo muchas veces. Pero esta vez – y como siempre – no lo hizo. _

...

Cuando el maestro dejó el examen sobre su mesa, ella lo cogió, le echó una ojeada y comprobó que había una pregunta que no sabía. Al menos estaba más preparada para este examen que para el del día anterior, aunque la razón no se debía a que hubiese estudiado mucho más, al contrario. Durante las cuatro horas en que estuvo sentada frente al escritorio de su habitación, Sakura apenas pudo concentrarse alrededor de una hora. El resto del tiempo se la pasó pensando en Sasuke y preguntándose si él volvería a hablarle algún día. En algún momento, también pensó en llamarlo, pero luego de coger el teléfono y de casi marcar, lo dejó rápidamente a un lado. No se atrevió. Y ahora que debía rendir el examen, solo podía pensar en él. Quería que todo volviera a ser tan absurdo como había sido desde que él apareció en su vida.

…

Sasuke no estaba en el casino. Como era día jueves, Sakura supuso que se encontraba en los camerinos duchándose después de la práctica o que probablemente estuviese aun en las canchas. Pronto sería el torneo, y el entrenador había decidido aumentar las prácticas con el objeto de perfeccionar las técnicas del equipo. Debían ampliar el margen de ventaja lo más posible.

Sakura se sentó junto a sus amigas en una mesa apartada. Varias miradas la habían seguido hasta el lugar, pero ella mantuvo la vista fija en el frente y resopló aliviada cuando finalmente pudo llegar a la mesa. Se disponía a probar el estofado cuando Ino se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sacar a Sasuke a colación. ¿Cómo iban las cosas con el nuevo novio? Antes de responder, ella desvió un poco la vista hacia la puerta principal, pero tuvo la mala suerte de ser interceptada por unos ojos negros. Sasuke ingresaba al casino acompañado de dos chicos. Uno de ellos era Sasori, que daba la casualidad que también la miraba mientras caminaba con aire solemne junto a Sasuke. Este último no tardó en apartar la vista con aire indiferente, lo que hizo a Sakura bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hinata, sentada a su lado. Como Sakura no respondió, decidió agregar – Sasuke parecía diferente. ¿Discutieron o algo así?

Sakura volvió a guardar silencio. No era que evitara una respuesta, la cosa era que no sabía qué responder. ¿Estaban enfadados? ¿Molestos? ¿La discusión había sido como los acostumbrados pleitos entre parejas que al cabo de unos días siempre lograban arreglarse? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Aun así, sus amigas deseaban una respuesta a toda costa.

\- Yo lo vi apartar la vista muy molesto – apuntó Ino – Te miró con rabia, Sakura.

Hinata le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

\- Fue más bien… indiferencia – precisó.

\- Como si estuviese haciéndose el desinteresado – agregó Temari, entre sorbos de su jugo en caja.

\- Sakura… - intentó Hinata, ante su silencio – Puedes confiar en nosotras, ¿sabes?

Pero había elegido mal las palabras y la mirada que recibió de Sakura fue evidente. No podía confiar en ellas después de lo que había ocurrido, y no lo haría hasta mucho tiempo más, cuando alguna demostrara que se lo merecía. Avergonzada, Hinata bajó la cabeza y se llevó una contundente porción de comida a la boca. Las demás tampoco hablaron más, pero miraron a Sakura con tal insistencia que en algún momento no lo aguantó más y se puso de pie para marcharse al único lugar donde podría estar tranquila. La biblioteca.

Apenas estaba por cruzar la puerta del casino cuando una voz masculina pronunció su nombre, provocando un inmediato silencio y un centenar de ojos aterrizando sobre ella. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero la voz volvió a llamarla. Al volverse, se encontró con que Sasori avanzaba confianzudamente hacia ella y le sonreía como si ellos fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Una breve mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba Sasuke, le bastó para confirmar que este observaba la situación tan serio como una piedra.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? – preguntó Sasori, deteniéndose a poca distancia. Ella tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos porque era casi tan alto como Sasuke. Había una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

\- A la biblioteca – respondió, acomodándose los lentes solo por nerviosismo. Hace unos días había conseguido ajustarlos mejor de modo que ya no resbalaban todo el tiempo.

Él arqueó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido.

\- Vaya, ¿en serio?

Sakura tuvo deseos de rodar los ojos. ¿Qué, parecía una broma?

\- Soy una nerd, ¿o acaso no lo has notado? – preguntó. Sasori se inclinó un poco hacia delante de modo que Sakura se sintió obligada a contraerse cual ostra. Tanta cercanía no le gustaba. A excepción de cierta persona, claro…

\- No, la verdad es que solo veo a una chica guapa con unos ojos hermosos – dijo, tan galante que Sakura se sonrojó como un tomate maduro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

\- Me tomas el pelo… - murmuró. Al mismo tiempo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, barajando la posibilidad de salir huyendo. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la libertad.

\- En lo absoluto – replicó él. Enseguida extendió una mano hacia ella y como si adivinara sus intenciones, la cogió del brazo – Te dije que iba a conquistarte, ¿no? Y eso es justamente lo que hago.

\- Bueno, este no parece un buen lugar para tus intenciones – el silencio era absoluto. No debía haber ni una sola persona que no los estuviese mirando. Y eso incluía a Sasuke.

\- Entonces vamos a otro sitio, ¿qué te parece? – pero no le preguntó cuando comenzó a jalarla hacia la salida. Por acto reflejo, Sakura miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con que Sasuke se ponía rápidamente de pie y avanzaba hacia ellos con la furia ardiendo y bullendo en sus ojos negros. Antes de que pudieran alejarse demasiado, él ya estaba sobre Sasori.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – bramó, cogiéndolo de los hombros y apartándolo lo más que pudo de ella. Sakura se encontró de pronto relegada a las espaldas de Sasuke y observando la escena desde atrás. Eso no estaba bien. La voz de Sasuke no se escuchaba para nada bien.

\- Oye, cálmate – Sasori tenía los ojos muy abiertos. La reacción de Sasuke seguramente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Estoy tranquilo – pero por supuesto que no lo estaba. Sakura no recordaba haberlo visto tan furioso antes. Como seguía clavando los dedos sobre los hombros tiesos de Sasori, este comenzó a impacientarse.

\- Entonces suéltame, ¿quieres? – dijo.

\- ¿Qué pretendías? – preguntó Sasuke, reacio a soltarlo. Sakura intentó decir algo, pero recibió una mirada furibunda que fue motivo suficiente para cerrar la boca y no decir nada. Mientras las cosas no llegasen a golpes, ella podía mantenerse al margen, ¿no?

\- Nada – respondió Sasori. Siguió removiéndose un poco – Solo íbamos a conversar, ¿no es así, Sakura?

Con una evidente mirada, Sasori buscó algo de apoyo en ella. Dado que no deseaba un pleito, Sakura asintió con la cabeza cuando Sasuke se volvió a mirarla también. Él, sin embargo, no pareció satisfecho.

\- ¿Por qué querrías conversar con ella? – preguntó a continuación, regresando a Sasori. Sus dedos ya debían haber dejado marcas en la pobre piel pálida del muchacho – Ni siquiera la conoces.

\- Precisamente por eso – replicó Sasori, como si le hablara a un niño – Quiero conocerla.

Debido a que Sakura estaba detrás de Sasuke, notó la repentina tensión de sus hombros. Suponiendo que las cosas se pondrían feas, dio un paso hacia delante e intentó calmar a Sasuke, pero este no la escuchó porque estaba muy ocupado friendo con los ojos al pobre Sasori. Iba a armarse una pelea. Allí mismo. Ahora.

\- Cabrón – siseó Sasuke - ¿Estás intentando molestarme, verdad?

Fingiendo tranquilidad, Sasori respondió.

\- No seas arrogante, Sasuke. Mi interés por Sakura no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, o incluso antes de concluirla, Sasuke estrelló un puño contra su mejilla y lo mandó lejos al menos unos cuantos metros. Sasori quedó estampado contra la pared del pasillo, y luego cayó como un saco de papas sobre su trasero. El sonido del impacto alertó a algunos estudiantes que transitaban por los sectores y en menos de segundos ya tenían un amplio público observando perplejo la escena. Algunos estudiantes fueron directamente a auxiliar al maltrecho Sasori, quien, por cierto, movía la mandíbula de un lado a otro intentando amainar el adormecimiento y el dolor. Sakura cogió a Sasuke de la camisa y lo obligó a retroceder.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – masculló. Él apenas le dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro. Estaba enajenado. Se acumulaban las gotas de sudor en su frente.

\- Están tramando algo, Sakura – dijo – ¡Esos idiotas traman algo!

\- ¡Y tú acabas de ganarte otro castigo, joder! – replicó ella, pero no lo estaba reprendiendo. Al contrario. De pronto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo y calmarlo.

Uno de los inspectores no tardó en llegar a escena. Se mostró horrorizado con la situación y exigió la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke en la oficina de la directora en ese mismo instante. En la escuela no se admitirían comportamientos violentos jamás, que a todo el alumnado le quedase claro. Sasuke actuó resignado con la idea del castigo y no protestó siquiera cuando el inspector reiteró la orden y lo instó a acudir a la brevedad. Sakura salió tras ellos, pero fue frenada de súbito por el inspector.

Desde la distancia, se quedó viendo como Sasuke caminaba lentamente – casi como un condenado a muerte – por el largo corredor. Se había extralimitado, sí, pero ella estaba segura de que tenía razones para sospechar de Sasori. Por lo demás, el asunto era muy extraño. ¿Qué tal si Karin estaba detrás de todo eso?

…

Esperó un tiempo razonable antes de llamarlo. Quedaban un par de minutos para que iniciara la última hora de clases, y ella se encontraba en el interior de unos de los compartimientos del baño, con el teléfono en una mano y uno de los dedos a punto de presionar el botón de "llamar". Cuando el minutero avanzó otro tanto, ella finalmente se decidió, pero Sasuke no contestó. Lo intentó una vez más, pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces, media ofuscada, escribió un rápido y breve mensaje y lo envió.

_"Solo quiero saber cómo te fue con la directora" _

Acto seguido, salió del compartimento, fue al lavabo y se lavó la cara. Un grupo de chicas ingresaron al baño y apenas la vieron comenzaron a cuchichear descaradamente. No les importaba que la nerd en cuestión estuviese oyéndolo todo. Es más, parecían deseosas de que ella escuchara lo que tenían que decir.

\- No me creo que esos dos chicos pelearan por ella – murmuró una. Sakura estaba secándose las manos y apretó más de la cuenta la toalla entre sus dedos.

\- Vamos, lo más razonable es que todo esto se trate de, ya sabes… – dijo otra, y bajó la voz premeditadamente para que Sakura no pudiese oír. Tampoco necesitaba oírlo. No era tonta. Ellas estaban seguras de que el repentino interés de Sasuke se debía a una apuesta o un engaño.

Ya harta de escucharlas hablar, decidió salir. De camino al salón de clases, recibió finalmente una respuesta por parte de Sasuke. Hubiera esperado que él la llamara, pero tal vez seguía molesto por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Con cierto nerviosismo, revisó el mensaje.

_"Me han suspendido de la escuela"_

Ella procedió a llamarlo para enterarse de los detalles, pero él no contestó. Estaba evitándola. Más molesta que asustada, escribió otro mensaje.

_"¿Por qué no contestas? Estoy preocupada por ti…"_

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Sakura emitió un grito de frustración. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Un momento se mostraba celoso y posesivo, y al otro la ignoraba por completo y evitaba sus llamados. Estaba molesto, de eso no cabía duda, pero ¿por qué exactamente? ¿Aún era por la discusión de ayer? ¿O había otra razón? Mierda, con tantas preguntas en la cabeza no sería capaz de estudiar para el examen de mañana.

…

Eran cerca de las una de la mañana y ella aun no conciliaba el sueño. Estaba desvelada pensando en Sasuke y en la posibilidad de que todo fuese un engaño. Toda la escuela lo pensaba. ¿Por qué no pensarlo ella también?

Apretó la almohada entre sus dedos cuando sintió los primeros síntomas del llanto venidero. No quería llorar, puesto que no sabía exactamente por qué lloraría. ¿Extrañaba a Sasuke? Un montón. ¿Quería que él la llamase? Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Tenía miedo de que él se alejase de ella para siempre y que todo no hubiera sido más que una mentira? Terror incluso. Cuando la primera lagrima cayó, ella extendió una mano en medio de la oscuridad y la movió a tientas sobre su mesita de noche hasta hallar su teléfono. Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a escribir un mensaje y antes de mandarlo rogó porque él no fuese a ignorarla otra vez.

_"¿Sabes algo? No puedo dormir. Tengo miedo de que… te hayas aburrido de mí" _

A los pocos minutos su teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo que casi brincara de la cama de la sorpresa y la emoción. Con manos temblorosas dio click al botón verde y se llevó el aparato al oído. Sasuke habló primero.

\- ¿Tengo motivos para aburrirme de ti, Haruno? – preguntó. Ella sonrió un poco.

\- Tal vez – susurró – Solo pienso en mi aburrido futuro académico, ¿no?

Él se quedó en silencio un momento. Sakura lo imaginó tendido en su cama, con el cabello alborotado y el rostro somnoliento. Quería estar allí, a su lado.

\- Creo que me pasé un poco con eso – dijo al fin – Tienes todo el derecho de preocuparte por tu futuro.

\- Sí, pero sobredimensioné las cosas – terció ella – Es solo un examen, después de todo… - enseguida casi soltó una risa por lo bajo – Es extraño escucharme decir eso.

\- ¿Acaso te he convertido en otra persona, Haruno? – preguntó él, medio en broma.

Ella sonrío.

\- Más bien, has revelado una faceta oculta hasta ahora – precisó. Luego se volvió sobre el costado derecho y agregó – Así que… ¿te suspendieron por lo de Sasori?

Sasuke emitió un suspiro.

\- Sí, por dos días – respondió – Tuve suerte de que no me sacaran del torneo – otro suspiro – En fin, ese idiota se lo merecía. La próxima vez que intente algo contigo, lo mataré.

\- Dijiste que estaban planeando algo, ¿no? El comportamiento de Sasori es más que sospechoso…

\- Lo es. No me fio de ese imbécil y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

\- Tranquilo. Soy muy precavida, ya lo sabes – del otro lado ella escuchó una risa profunda y autentica, algo que por una extraña razón la hizo sentir feliz. Si él la estaba engañando, pues era el engaño más lindo del mundo.

\- Puedes ser todo lo paranoica que quieras esta vez, Haruno – agregó.

Se quedaron charlando un rato más hasta que ella comprobó que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Como debía levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, decidió – con cierta reticencia – dejar la conversación para después. No sabía quién daría el paso la próxima vez, pero al menos ya había confirmado que Sasuke no estaba molesto y que ella no debía confiar en Sasori ni en nadie que se acercara con actitudes extrañas. Tras un informal "adiós, Haruno", Sasuke fue el primer en cortar la llamada.

…

Sasori se masajeó la mandíbula de forma inconsciente. Tras el golpe que le propinó Sasuke, fue rápidamente conducido a la enfermería, donde le aplicaron una comprensa fría y lo doparon con pastillas para el dolor y anti inflamatorios. En cosa de unas horas, él dolor casi había desaparecido, pero la indignación siguió intacta por el resto de día, y ahora, casi diesi seis horas después, aún seguía presente. Quería devolverle el golpe a Sasuke, pero no de la misma forma. Después de comprobar que su interés por esa chica nerd era real y no una farsa, sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer.

Buscó en la lista de contactos de su celular hasta dar con el número. Lo marcó y mientras esperaba, vio a la nerd cruzar el umbral de la puerta hacia los jardines. Iba acompañada de sus tres mejores amigas, unas chicas guapas que no tenían nada que ver con ella. ¿Cómo podían ser amigas? La nerd era un completo espécimen. No era necesariamente fea – como había comprobado al mirarla de cerca – pero estilaba un aura que fácilmente pondría a dormir a cualquiera. Además, en su frente llevaba impreso el cello de castidad. Ni aun borracha, él podría meterse en las bragas de una chica como ella.

\- ¿Bueno? – del otro lado del teléfono se oyó la voz de una chica. Sasori no apartó la vista de la nerd.

\- Oye, creo que me has convencido – dijo.

\- ¿Yo te convencí? – preguntó la voz, medio burlesca – ¿No habrá sido el golpe que te dio mi Sasuke?

\- No lo menciones, ¿vale? – Sasori volvió a tocarse la mandíbula. Ya no dolía, al menos no físicamente. Pero en el fondo, allí donde estaba su orgullo, dolía un montón.

\- Está bien – dijo la voz. Una pausa – Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ya no sientes lástima por esa chica?

Sasori vio a la nerd sonreír a la par que se acomodaba esas horribles gafas en el tabique de una nariz que era ridículamente pequeña y respingona. Sí, tal vez sentía un poco de pena por ella.

\- No – respondió en su lugar. Luego, antes de colgar pensó: Te juro que no es nada personal, Señorita Precavida.

…

Como Itaro tenía repartidas sobre la alfombra del living todas sus piezas de Lego, Sakura tuvo que hacer malabares para esquivarlas mientras caminaba del sofá hasta la mesa del vestíbulo, donde había dejado cargando su teléfono celular, el que sonaba insistentemente. Un calorcito agradable le coloreó las mejillas al comprobar que se trataba de Sasuke. Lo echaba de menos.

\- Haruno – dijo él, tan pronto ella contestó. Siempre impersonal.

\- Hola, Sasuke – respondió ella.

\- ¿Estás en casa? – preguntó. Itaro apareció por el umbral del living llevando entre sus manos una rústica construcción de Lego. Para evitar que comenzara a molestar, ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar más bajo.

\- Sí, ¿dónde más podría estar?

Sasuke pasó por alto esa pregunta, porque seguramente supuso que era retórica. Decidió moverse sobre terreno concreto al decirle que tenía una propuesta que hacerle que ella no podría rechazar. Una fiesta, pero no una simple fiesta. La mejor fiesta del mundo, y organizada por su mejor amigo, un sujeto muy especial que Sakura tenía que conocer sí o sí.

\- Suena genial – aventuró ella, echando una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro. Itaro no andaba cerca – Pero no puedo ir, lo siento.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres? – Sasuke se mostró evidentemente suspicaz.

\- En serio no puedo – repitió ella – Mis padres salieron y mientras no estén, debo cuidar a Itaro, mi hermano pequeño.

\- Vale… ¿A qué hora vuelven tus padres?

\- Tarde.

\- ¿Qué tan tarde?

Sakura no tenía la menor idea. Las cenas organizadas por la empresa en la que su padre trabajaba siempre acaban tarde, pero nunca había una hora fija. A veces eran tan aburridas que sus padres llegaban antes de la media noche y otras veces resultaban ser los mejores eventos del año y Sakura no tenía noticias de ellos hasta pasadas las dos am. Así que, se decidió por un término medio.

\- Probablemente después de las 12 – dijo.

\- Bien, entonces en lugar de ir a la fiesta, yo iré a tu casa – propuso Sasuke, como si nada.

\- No creo que sea buena idea – replicó Sakura. Si su padre llegaba a enterarse de que había traído a un hombre a casa en su ausencia, iba a armar un escándalo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él. Enseguida pareció pensar en algo – No voy a intentar nada pervertido contra ti, si eso es lo que crees.

Toda la sangre se acumuló en el rostro de Sakura ante aquella insinuación.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo he pensado! – dijo, exaltada. Escuchó una risa suave del otro lado.

\- Vale, entonces no hay problema. Podemos ver una película, ¿qué te parece?

A ella le parecía que era un error, un error tremendo; pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía tantos deseos de verlo que terminó cediendo y le dijo que llegase pasado las ocho de la noche. Aun debía arreglar el desastre que Itaro tenía en el living y hacerse unos pequeños retoques frente al espejo.

…

Sasuke hizo ronronear con fuerza a su deportivo mientras lo aparcaba en la acera frente a la casa de Sakura. Alertado por el ruido, Itaro no tardó en aparecer y casi se colgó de la ventana del vestíbulo para mirar el coche. Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta – y antes de poder frenarlo – él salió corriendo al jardín y se detuvo a penas a un palmo de distancia de la carrocería delantera del Lamborghini. El coche seguía encendido y ronroneaba a la par que las luces de los focos casi encandilaban el rostro sonriente del pequeño. Sakura casi sintió una holeada ternura al verlo tan fascinado.

\- ¡Itaro, ven acá! – lo llamó. Entonces Sasuke detuvo el motor, pero mantuvo las luces encendidas. Apenas descendió del coche Itaro se acercó a él y le preguntó si acaso era un competidor de fórmula uno o algo así.

Sakura le ordenó que entrara a la casa en ese preciso momento, y como hizo caso omiso, amenazó con cogerlo del brazo y llevarlo a la fuerza. Antes de siquiera ponerle una mano encima, él amenazó con contarle a papá que ella había traído un chico a casa. La cara de horror lo hizo sonreír satisfecho.

\- Oye, Itaro – intervino Sasuke, dando un paso hacia él - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

El pequeño lo miró suspicaz. Sasuke señaló entonces el Lamborghini.

\- Yo te doy un paseo en este coche de carreras y tú no le dices nada de mi visita a tus padres.

Los ojos de Itaro parecieron dos huevos fritos.

\- ¿Puedo conducir yo? – aventuró. Sakura iba a intervenir, pero Sasuke lo hizo primero.

\- Ya veremos – dijo, aunque evidentemente no lo decía en serio. A continuación le hizo una seña para que subiera al coche y a Sakura le dedico una mirada profunda que le coloreó las mejillas. Sin emitir una sola palabra, ella se quedó viendo como Sasuke ayudaba a Itaro a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y le acomodaba firmemente el cinturón. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, ella pensó en que jamás antes había visto a su hermano como la criatura indefensa que en realidad era. ¿Y si algo les ocurría? Pero Sasuke ya estaba dentro del coche cuando quiso decirles que tuvieran cuidado. En menos de un minuto el coche se puso en movimiento y desapareció hecho un bólido.

Durante varios minutos Sakura ni respiró. O lo hizo con un nudo atravesado en la garganta. Aguardó sentada en el pórtico de la casa hasta que finalmente el coche, con la misma rapidez, hizo su triunfal acto de aparición. El motor rugió como un león antes de detenerse por completo. Por la puerta del copiloto asomó un Itaro eufórico.

\- ¡Conduje un auto de carreras, hermana! – gritó, dando brincos de felicidad. Sakura miró a Sasuke – que acababa de decender del coche – con cara de horror.

\- Lo senté sobre mis rodillas y jugó un rato con el manubrio – explicó él. Itaro daba vueltas a su alrededor con la energía propia de un niño de siete años. Jamás antes su hermano había mirado a alguien con tal nivel de admiración. Ni siquiera a su padre. Uchiha Sasuke era de pronto todo lo que él deseaba ser cuando creciera.

…

El repertorio de películas que había traído Sasuke se concentraba en un solo dispositivo portátil. Un pendrive con capacidad de 8GB. Con ayuda de su netbook de última generación y un cable HDMI, el televisor de la sala se convirtió en un perfecto reproductor de películas.

Dado que Itaro aún no deseaba ir a la cama, tuvieron que limitar su elección solo a películas aptas para él; varias de las cuales quedaron descartadas de inmediato por no estar en onda, y apenas unas cuantas pasaron la prueba. Al final, la elección fue una reciente película porque había suficiente acción y robots para dejar contento a Itaro.

Sakura y Sasuke se ubicaron en el sofá, mientras que Itaro se tendió a sus anchas sobre la alfombra. Al inicio de la película se la pasó hablando de los increíbles efectos y de que él también deseaba un robot y un coche como los que ahí mostraban; luego, con el pasar del tiempo, fue haciendo más pausas y en algún momento cayó completamente dormido. Pese a que aún le quedaba media hora a la película cuando eso pasó, Sakura creyó conveniente llevarlo a dormir a su cuarto. Además, la presencia silenciosa de Sasuke a tan poca distancia, y en un cuarto – por lo demás – oscuro, no le ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese las cosas que se suponía que una chica y un chico hacían cuando estaban en una situación así.

Cuando le dijo de sus intenciones, Sasuke se ofreció a cargar a Itaro hasta su cuarto, evitando con eso despertarlo y desencadenar otro parloteo incesante. Mientras iban escaleras arriba, ella pensó en que realmente estaban solos. Bueno, no técnicamente solos. Pero en rigor, solos. No lo conocía lo suficiente para saber sí intentaría algo con ella o no. ¿Y sí lo hacía? ¿Cómo se suponía que ella escapara de él? A menos que, ella no quisiese escapar. No necesitaban llegar demasiado lejos, ¿verdad? Solo un poquito.

\- Oye, Haruno, ayúdame con la puerta – la voz de Sasuke la trajo de regreso de sus divagaciones. Hizo una sacudida mental y sacó cualquier idea estúpida de su cerebro. A continuación giró la manilla y empujó la puerta del cuarto de Itaro, permitiendo que Sasuke ingresara con el pequeño en brazos y lo depositara cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Ella aguardó en el umbral y apagó la luz cuando él salió del cuarto. Tan pronto como hizo aquello, se arrepintió. La oscuridad cayó sobre ellos de golpe.

\- Lo siento – murmuró, pero no supo exactamente porqué pedía disculpas.

\- Solo vuelve a encenderla – respondió Sasuke – A pesar de la oscuridad, puedo ver que tiemblas. ¿De verdad crees que intentaría algo sin tu consentimiento?

Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

\- No tiemblo de miedo – susurró. La figura de Sasuke era imponente, oscura y alta. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad ella podía verlo cada vez mejor, y lo que veía le resultaba tan atrayente que… - Tiemblo de ansiedad. Si intentaras algo… creo que tendrías mi consentimiento.

\- ¿Solo lo crees? – él dio un paso hacia ella. Al mismo tiempo, cuidó de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Itaro.

\- Estoy segura – confirmó. Cuando él dio otro paso, ella automáticamente cerró los ojos y aguardó por un beso que pronto llegó como una caricia suave y sensual en sus labios. Durante unos segundos solo se besaron en medio de la oscuridad; estaban preparando el terreno para algo que se vendría en forma de una agitada revolución de hormonas. Sakura nunca antes había sido tocada por un hombre, pero cuando una de las manos de Sasuke se metió bajo su camiseta y acarició su vientre plano, ella explotó mil veces de emoción y – porque no – de miedo. Él se detuvo luego de hacer un par de círculos invisibles en torno a su ombligo. Apartó la mano y también dejó de besarla. Ella entonces lo miró preocupada de que tal vez hubiere hecho algo mal.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa vez en el casino de la escuela? – preguntó él. La miraba profundamente. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió un poco – Que cuando al fin te tuviera en mis brazos, tú lo querrías tanto como yo… ¿recuerdas?

Ella volvió a asentir. No entendía muy bien hacia dónde pretendía llegar.

\- Creo que todavía no llega ese día, Haruno – murmuró él. Enseguida estableció una distancia de varios centímetros, consultó su reloj y determinó que ya era hora de volver a casa. Como no sabían exactamente a qué hora llegarían sus padres, lo mejor era que no se arriesgaran. Sakura ni siquiera tuvo el valor de pedirle que se quedara un rato más. Estaba de pronto tan confundida que no consiguió armar un argumento convincente. Eso sí, antes de que él se fuese, lo cogió firmemente del brazo y lo atrajo para plantarle un beso en los labios. La pasión de antes, sin embargo, no apareció de nuevo.

…

Era muy tarde por la noche cuando recibió un mensaje. Se incorporó de inmediato, con la esperanza de que fuese Sasuke, pero se encontró con un remitente desconocido y un mensaje de lo más extraño.

_"Cuidado, Señorita Precavida. Te fías de la gente incorrecta y desconfías de quienes quieren ayudarte"_

¿Señorita precavida? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? El recuerdo llegó apenas un segundo después. Por supuesto, Sasori otra vez.

...

**¡Continuará!**

* * *

¿Y bien? Qué les pareció? Parece que Sasori está dispuesto a darle una dura pelea a Sasuke y a poner a Sakura en su contra. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Y ahora, cuales son las intenciones de Sasuke? ¿Lo de Sasori es una treta o una advertencia real? ¿Y con quien hablaba por teléfono? En fin. Todas estas y más preguntas serán contestadas con el correr de los capítulo.

Esperando que les haya gustado, me despido.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa me lo dicen a través de un coqueto review. Si desean que esta historia continúe, entonces vamos, díganmelo :D

Un review endulza el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de word.

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! **

**¡He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus muestras de apoyo. *-* Los quiero mucho mucho. **

**El capitulo de hoy se prestará para pensar y sospechar muchas cosas, pero antes de que lo hagan, déjenme aclararles que esta no es una historia trágica. Habrá un final feliz, pero como es sabido, para poder disfrutar del bello arcoiris hay que primero soportar unas cuantas gotas de lluvia.**

**En fin, quien quiera aventurarse en esta historia pese a todo y conocer su final, pues lo invito a leer. El que no, pues igualmente fue un gusto. Con todo, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. **

* * *

UN EXCELENTE JUGADOR

(11)

Tan pronto lo vio, se puso alerta. Él estaba recargado contra uno de los laterales del umbral de la puerta que daba al hall central y la miraba con una sonrisa de esas que de pronto le había dado por enseñarle. Una sonrisa de "soy tu amigo" o algo así. Pero Sakura se caracterizaba por no confiar en nadie y por analizarlo todo, de modo que – tras mirarlo con cierto escepticismo – apenas le devolvió el saludo cuando él se acercó a darle los buenos días.

Sasori tramaba algo, de eso no cabía duda.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó él, caminando a su lado. Ella no había querido detenerse a charlar.

\- Bien – respondió, escueta. Después del extraño mensaje enviado por Sasori, las cosas se habían vuelto todavía más sospechosas.

\- Yo me encuentro estupendamente – dijo él, medio divertido – Gracias por preguntar.

Sakura lo miró. Al mismo tiempo inspeccionó sus facciones, sus posibles gestos inconscientes con los ojos, las cejas o los labios. A veces la gente decía mucho más con los movimientos corporales que cuando hablaba. Pero él parecía bastante tranquilo, como si… no estuviese fingiendo nada. Claro, seguramente era un excelente actor… ¿Y si Sasuke también lo era? Él le había pedido no confiar en Sasori, pero ¿acaso era él mismo una persona confiable?

"Te fías de la gente incorrecta"

\- Oye – murmuró, deteniéndose de improviso. Sasori la imitó. A continuación levantó un poco las cejas claras, con expectación.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú… me enviaste un mensaje la madrugada del sábado, ¿verdad?

En la boca de Sasori se bosquejó una sonrisa discreta. Alrededor de ellos comenzó a generarse el acostumbrado murmullo. Él era tan famoso como Sasuke, y verlo al lado de la nerd, causaba el mismo impacto.

\- No lo sé, tal vez – respondió - ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

Sakura reprimió la tentación de decirle que no estaba jugando. Que aquello era realmente serio. Después de todo, nadie quería recibir un mensaje que era una clara advertencia. Encima, el mensaje en cuestión provenía de un tipo que – se suponía - ni siquiera tenía su teléfono. Y la sola idea de pensar que tal vez Sasuke se lo había dado, le provocaba un dolor horrible en las tripas, como un escozor caliente.

\- "Te fías de la gente incorrecta… - comenzó a decir, porque ya se lo sabía de memoria – Y desconfías de quienes quieren ayudarte"

La sonrisa de Sasori – que hasta entonces no era más que un boceto – se convirtió en algo real y que le encendió los ojos y el rostro en general. Sí, había que reconocer que era guapo. Todavía más cuando sonreía de ese modo.

\- Sí, creo que fui yo – admitió, aunque seguía con esa nota bromista en la voz.

\- ¿Por qué? – soltó ella. Quería preguntarle quién demonios le había dado su teléfono. Muy en el fondo, lo que en realidad deseaba saber era si Sasuke había sido.

\- Porque dije que iba a conquistarte – respondió él – Y si deseo conquistarte, tengo que comenzar siendo sincero contigo, ¿no?

A Sakura no le gustó esa respuesta. ¿Sasuke la estaba engañando? Él le había pedido confiar. Antes que cualquier cosa, siempre confiar. Por lo demás, él no había hecho más que darle buenos momentos. Verdaderos recuerdos que evocar en unos años más. Le estaba dando a la anónima algo que conservar en sus memorias…

\- Intentas molestarme – largó, más cabreada de lo que hubiera esperado. Ella no deseaba desconfiar a la primera. Aun así, su paranoia comenzaba a fluir desde el fondo de sus entrañas, infestándolo todo de nuevo.

Sasori emitió un suspiro.

\- ¿No eres la señorita precavida? – preguntó – Se supone que debas desconfiar. Pero hasta ahora, has sido muy crédula con… ya sabes quién, ni siquiera tengo que decir su nombre.

Ella no se permitió vacilar. Estaba asustada, pero él no lo sabría.

\- Bueno, lo mismo puede aplicarse a ti, ¿no? – replicó – Apareces de un día para otro con intenciones de conquistarme, cuando hace unos días ni sabías de mi existencia.

\- No te equivoques, Sakura – terció él, inclinándose hacia adelante. Ella echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, por inercia, pero eso no lo hizo desistir. Extendiendo una mano, él la cogió de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El apretón fue suave, pero determinante – Yo no soy tu enemigo, todo lo contrario. Intento ayudarte. Solo para que veas que hablo en serio, voy a contarte un pequeño secreto, ¿vale? – hizo una pausa en que sus ojos brillaron - Sasuke siempre ha sido un excelente jugador. Le encanta jugar e inventarse nuevos juegos todo el tiempo… ¿Sabes cuál es el último juego que ideó?

Pero ella no preguntó, ni él respondió. Premeditadamente dejó la pregunta en el aire para que ella se revolviera los sesos pensando en la respuesta. Tras un pellizco amable en su barbilla, él se apartó. Acto seguido, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó escaleras arriba, hacia el sector de los chicos. La campana anunciando el inicio de clases sonó apenas un minuto después, dispersando a los estudiantes que habían estado viendo la escena.

Sakura emitió un suspiro que se mezcló con un tiritón que le hizo castañear los dientes.

_"Sasuke siempre ha sido un excelente jugador…"_

…

Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en clases. El maestro hablaba y hablaba, y ella solo escuchaba la voz de su cabeza torturándola con un montón de ideas retorcidas. Sasuke te engaña, te está mintiendo. Eres ese jueguito que se le ocurrió. Al mismo tiempo, su corazón intentaba luchar con el veneno que había esparcido Sasori. Sasuke te pidió que confiaras, le decía. No te ha hecho nada malo. Y aunque en parte era cierto, el corazón no se caracterizaba por ser un buen razonador, de modo que si ganaba era solo porque era terco y persistente; nunca se rendía cuando creía que estaba enamorado.

Al término de la hora, Sakura pensó en llamarlo y preguntarle a boca de jarro si estaba jugando con ella, pero luego lo reconsideró. Si efectivamente estaba engañándola, no se lo diría. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Tras un largo suspiro, Sakura guardó los materiales que tenía sobre el escritorio dentro de la mochila. Ino apareció cuando se echaba la pesada mochila sobre el hombro.

\- Frente – llamó, acercándose.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Sakura se acomodó los lentes en su tabique. El gesto era a veces solo un tic.

Ino se ubicó en la silla frente a su escritorio. En sus ojos había mucha curiosidad.

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees? – dijo – Sasuke y Sasori pelearon por tu causa, o eso es lo que se comenta. Y hoy Temari te vio por casualidad charlando con Sasori antes del inicio de clases. ¿De qué hablaban?

\- Nada importante – respondió. No quería explicar algo que ni ella entendía.

\- Vamos, Sakura – insistió Ino – Se trata de Sasori. Ni siquiera sabía que lo conocías.

\- Bueno, yo conozco a todos en esta escuela. Son ellos los que no me conocen.

\- Con mayor razón, pues – Ino se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Sus ojos brillaban así como hacían cada vez que estaba intrigada y deseaba enterarse hasta del último detalle – ¿Tiene algo que ver Sasuke y su repentino interés en ti? ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué le pegó a Sasori?

La sola mención de Sasuke la puso de mal humor. No quería vincularlos, aun cuando era la conclusión más obvia. Luego de un "no lo sé" rotundo, trató de desviar el tema hacia otros asuntos.

\- El miércoles hay examen, así que iré a la biblioteca un rato – dijo – Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

Apenas dio un paso hacia delante, Ino se levantó de su lugar y la cogió del brazo.

\- Sakura – dijo, de pronto demasiado seria – Creo que tienes razón.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sasuke trama algo. Tú lo dijiste una vez, ¿recuerdas? – la mirada de Ino se ensombreció – Seguro que Sasori está igualmente involucrado en ello…

\- No – Sakura la calló de repente, con un tono de voz tan elevado y determinante que Ino automáticamente enmudeció, más de sorpresa que de miedo.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – musitó.

Pero Sakura no le dio ninguna respuesta y salió disparada fuera del salón, en dirección al único lugar donde se sentía resguardada de los murmullos, los prejuicios, las sospechas. El lugar que había sido suyo durante casi toda la etapa escolar y que de un día para otro ella había abandonado para incursionar en áreas donde en realidad no pertenecía ni pertenecería nunca. La bibliotecaria la vio pasar, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada porque Sakura se escabulló como un ratón hacia su pequeño rincón en un apartado sitio de la biblioteca, oculta entre varias estanterías, pero no a salvo de sus propias voces internas.

\- Estoy exagerando – murmuró, luego de que se hubo dejado caer como un saco de papas sobre la butaca. Apoyó el costado derecho de la cabeza sobre la mesa, sintiendo la madera fría contra su mejilla, y se quedó allí pensando en un montón de cosas hasta que la campana sonó, avisando el término del receso. Antes de resignarse a la idea de regresar a clases, cogió su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

_"¿Cuál es el nuevo juego de Sasuke?"_

Cerró los ojos y lo envió. La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

_"Ah, te dio curiosidad, ¿no? Veámonos a eso de las cuatro en los jardines y te lo contaré todo"_

Sakura escribió que "sí", pero luego lo borró. Era una estupidez, pero sentía que estaba traicionando a Sasuke al creer en las palabras de un tipo al que ni conocía. ¿Qué tal si el que mentía era Sasori? Bien podía ser todo eso un plan de Karin para alejarla de Sasuke; de cualquier forma a esas alturas esa arpía debía estar enferma de celos. Rápidamente escribió una nueva respuesta y la envió. Al mismo tiempo la bibliotecaria apareció para apremiarla a regresar pronto a clases, que la campana ya había sonado hace más de dos minutos. Sí, sí, Sakura obedeció diligentemente.

…

Sasori revisó su celular, frunciendo el ceño al leer la respuesta.

_"Olvídalo"_

¡Esa nerd escurridiza! Realmente no entendía cómo Sasuke había conseguido acercarse a una chica tan arisca y desconfiada en tan poco tiempo. Si hasta parecía encrespar el lomo cual gato rabioso cada vez que intentaba dar un paso hacia ella, y ni hablar cuando la tocaba; Sakura se convertía en una piedra, porque se tensaba y aguantaba la respiración hasta que él por fin la soltaba. ¿Cómo iba a avanzar si cada paso que daba era en realidad un retroceso? Enseguida sacudió la cabeza y se echó el celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Él era el problema. No estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Apareció de pronto en su vida – más porque Karin se lo pidió y no porque quisiera – y se mostró excesivamente interesado, lo que sin dudas debió resultarle a esa chica muy sospechoso. Pero las cosas estaban hechas, de modo que tendría que planear mejor su estrategia de ahora en adelante. El asunto era hacerla desconfiar de Sasuke, porque mientras más desconfiara, más cerca estaría Sasori de ella.

Solo debía ir con calma.

…

Era martes por la tarde y el Lamborghini Huracán estaba aparcado junto a la vereda. Sakura dejó de caminar tan pronto lo vio. En su corazón se hizo un nudo apretado que seguramente no permitiría el flujo regular de sangre al resto de su cuerpo. Pensó en volverse y salir corriendo, para evitar enfrentarlo, pero sus pies estaban clavados en el asfalto; y continuaron así incluso cuando vio a Sasuke descender del coche. Los ojos negros cayeron sobre ella. La mirada taciturna, las ojeras bajo los ojos, el cabello desordenado sobre la frente y la línea recta de su boca. Lucía tan depauperado que ella sintió más aflicción que cualquier otra cosa. Olvidó que estaba comenzado a dudar de él, que pensaba que le mentía, que tenía miedo de que estuviera jugando con ella, y se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia. Con una mano temblorosa le tocó una mejilla. Que él no hubiera dicho nada, era raro, pero era todavía más raro que inclinara el rostro buscando más contacto y cerrara los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un susurro.

\- Creo que me he pegado otra gripe – murmuró él. Entonces abrió los ojos para mirarla - ¿Y tú, cómo estás? ¿Sasori volvió a molestarte?

Sasori. Un tema que se había vuelto una verdadera pesadilla para ella, con voces susurrantes y halitos de ultratumba incluidos. Apartando la mano de su mejilla, respondió que no, pero por supuesto que era mentira.

\- ¿Segura? – él levantó una ceja. Sakura asintió.

\- El golpe que le diste lo dejó más que advertido.

Sasuke debía conocer mucho mejor a Sasori, porque hizo un gesto de suspicacia.

\- Vale, entonces no tengo que preocuparme – murmuró.

\- ¿Viniste hasta aquí para preguntarme eso? – quiso saber ella. Sasuke se rascó la cabeza, desordenando un poco más los cabellos.

\- No, vine a verte – admitió, aunque no sonó tan convencido – Además, estoy muy aburrido en casa.

\- Estudia, mañana hay examen – la nerd habló por ella. Él sonrió un poco y su rostro pareció adquirir más color. A la par, las ojeras se vieron menos oscuras.

Se inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia delante de modo que su boca estuvo muy cerca de rozarle la nariz. Ella sintió el impulso de apartarse, pero lo resistió a tiempo para evitar que él sospechara algo.

\- Dame un beso – pidió.

Sakura empinó los pies y lo besó fugazmente. Sasuke se quedó en aquella postura inclinada hacia ella, viéndola largamente.

\- ¿Qué? Te he besado – lo enfrentó, porque la estaba mirando con tal análisis que no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que algo la atormentaba.

En realidad, ya lo había notado porque enseguida preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada.

\- Estás rara – dijo, mientras extendía un brazo hacia ella para tocarla. Como la reacción de Sakura fue la de alejarse, Sasuke comprobó que algo había cambiado sustancialmente entre ellos - ¿Lo ves? Estás evitándome. No lo entiendo… Llegó hasta aquí, me recibes con una caricia y luego intento tocarte y te apartas. Encima me diste un ínfimo beso, como si te diera asco.

\- No exageres, Sasuke – pidió, pero lo cierto era que él tenía toda la razón. Estaba diferente y sí, lo había besado de ese modo porque en realidad no tenía deseos de besarlo. En un principio lo vio tan demacrado que por un momento olvidó todo lo que daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza, pero ahora lo recordaba. Quería llenarlo de preguntas y exigirle que le dijera la verdad, nada más que la verdad.

Sasuke resopló, cabreado. Sin intentar otro acercamiento que terminaría en otro rechazo – él no era bueno soportando esa clase de desaires – se recargó contra la puerta de su coche y elevó la vista hacia el cielo, que aún estaba claro porque no eran más de las cinco de la tarde. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló. Ella lo observaba, intentando leer su mente aunque sabiendo que era imposible, mientras él contemplaba el cielo con un rictus amargo torciéndole aquellos suaves labios.

Cuando el silencio comenzó a tornarse como un mal presagio, Sasuke habló.

\- Sasori está detrás de todo esto, lo sé – dijo – Está llenándote la cabeza de estupideces, y como tú pareces ser paranoica solo conmigo, haz comenzado a creerle, ¿no?

Sakura no respondió, algo que sorpresivamente lo hizo enfurecer. Ella dio un respingo cuando él golpeó el techo del coche con el puño, en un gesto lleno de ofuscación. Luego se quedó quieto, con la cabeza baja y el cabello como una cortina que le cubría el perfil de la cara.

\- No te he dado ningún maldito motivo para desconfiar… - lo escuchó decir – Pero lo haces, simplemente lo haces…

\- Te mostraste interesado en mí de un día para otro, ¿cómo no iba a desconfiar…? – comenzó ella, pero Sasuke la interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¡Me interesas desde hace mucho tiempo, joder, ya te lo dije una vez! – de pronto se había vuelto hacia ella y la había cogido de los hombros, los que comenzó a apretar sin ser brusco, pero queriendo que ella supiese que estaba muy decidido.

Sakura no se asustó a pesar de que tal vez debía hacerlo. En el fondo, no lo creía capaz de lastimarla. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué dudaba tanto de él?

Antes de pensarselo más, decidió decirle la verdad sobre Sasori. A lo mejor, si efectivamente solo estaba jugando con ella, él desistiría al comprender que sus planes habían sido descubiertos.

\- Recibí un mensaje de Sasori el sábado – soltó, con rapidez - Como a las dos de la mañana, o un poco después, no lo sé – mentira, sabía exactamente la hora en que ese condenado mensaje había llegado – En él, Sasori intentaba prevenirme de ti. No directamente, pero…

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió turbia.

\- Lo sabía – se adelantó – ¡Y a ti solo te bastó un simple mensaje para comenzar a sospechar de mí!

\- ¡No fue solo un mensaje! Él insinuó muchas cosas sobre ti… - las palabras se hicieron por primera vez muy difíciles de utilizar – Cosas que me hicieron dudar…

Sasuke sonrió con amargura.

\- Por supuesto. Pensar mal de mí es lo más fácil, ¿no? Pero a ese idiota le crees sin problema…

\- No he dicho que le creo.

\- ¡Pero le crees! Me evitas porque desconfías de mí, ¿no es así? ¡Porque le crees a un idiota que acostumbra a jugar con las mujeres, que no le importa absolutamente nadie en el mundo y que jamás en su maldita vida se fijaría en ti!

Pero apenas lo dijo, se arrepintió, o al menos eso pareció. Su rostro siempre tan atractivo se contrajo en una mueca de aflicción que a ella podría haberle dado pena si no se sintiera de pronto tan ofendida. Sabía muy bien que no era gusto de ninguno de esos chicos, ni de Sasori, ni mucho menos de Sasuke, pero saberlo no lo hacía menos doloroso. Era la nerd, la maldita nerd a la que ninguno chico miraría. Y entonces, ¿qué hacían discutiendo? ¿Qué hacía él interesado en ella si tenía completa noción de que era un disparate? Jugar, tal vez. O dejando que un simple juego se le escapara de las manos.

\- Sakura… no quería decir eso… - intentó él.

\- Querías decirlo, sí – terció ella, apartándolo con brusquedad. Se alejó un par de pasos y lo enfrentó, alzando un poco las manos y apuntándose a sí misma para que él mismo viese el motivo por el que ella no le creía nada – Mírame, Sasuke. Aquí está la razón por la que solo puedo desconfiar de ti. ¡Soy una nerd! ¿En qué retorcido mundo un chico como tu podría fijarse en una chica como yo, eh? ¡En ninguno!

\- Sakura… - él dio un paso hacia ella, pero fue detenido.

\- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo! – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, advirtiéndole que lloraba porque en realidad no se había dado ni cuenta - ¿Sabes lo que se rumorea en la escuela? – enseguida sacudió la cabeza – No, ni siquiera es un rumor. Las chicas lo dicen en mis narices, porque saben que es cierto…

\- Haruno, basta – la voz de Sasuke era una advertencia, pero una advertencia de ¿qué?

\- Toda la escuela sabe que no podrías interesante en mí de verdad – siguió – Qué solo estás jugando conmigo. Una apuesta, un juego, llámalo como quieras. ¡Al final es la misma maldita cosa, ¿no?!

\- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó él. De improviso – porque siempre había sido demasiado rápido – estuvo casi encima de ella, pero no para golpearla ni nada parecido, si no para agarrarle con fuerza la cara entre las manos y obligarla a quedarse muy quieta y mirarlo. Aunque intentó apartarse, no pudo. Él tenía más fuerza, muchísima fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltame! … - gimió.

\- No, no voy a soltarte – replicó él. Cuando se acercó a su boca, ella resopló, evitándolo.

\- Sasuke, suéltame…. – pidió, o suplicó, aunque su voz no sonaba a ninguna de esas cosas porque no era convincente, porque la orden era apenas un gemido agónico que se mezclaba con el dolor de quererlo a pesar de que debía odiarlo. Pronto sintió los labios de él apretados contra su boca.

\- ¿Crees que juego contigo? – susurró él. Sobre su boca, movió los labios buscando que ella respondiera. La caricia era suave y a la vez brusca - ¿Crees que podría fingir tan bien? – ella se sentía mareada por el beso y por el ronroneo de su voz contra los labios – Me das demasiado crédito… No soy tan buen actor – más besos; el empuje definitivo a la perdición total cuando él la mordió en el labio; dientes apretando su carne, succión como la que haría si estuviese chupando un limón hasta sacarle la última gota de jugo. Ya no pudo pensar siquiera en lo que él dijo después, porque se entregó al beso perdiendo por completo la conciencia.

Se mantuvo en ese trance de olvido mientras él corrompía hasta el último rincón de su boca.

…

\- Ya… - ella se alejó suavemente. Recuperando parte de la cordura, notó que tenía las uñas casi clavadas en la pétrea espalda de Sasuke y que él tenía las mejillas coloreadas de un rosa que resultaba adorable. Si antes había parecido medio enfermo, ahora se veía rebosante de salud.

Estuvo a punto de perder la razón otra vez cuando hizo contacto con aquellos ojos negros. Sasuke le enseñó una sonrisita melosa.

\- ¿Te he convencido? – preguntó, contra sus labios. Sakura saboreó en su mente el sabor del reciente beso y no pudo hacer otra cosa que menear la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

\- Un poco… - dijo.

\- Entonces creo que debo besarte otra vez… - susurró – No quiero que sigas dudando.

\- Sasuke… - ella lo miró con cierto reproche en sus ojos verdes. Enseguida procedió a desclavar las manos de su espalda y para hacer alguna cosa con ellas, se las llevó a las gafas y las acomodó.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? – preguntó él, reacio a soltarla. La tenía firmemente cogida de la cintura, apretujándola contra sí mismo de un modo que resultaba posesivo – Sasori va a seguir metiendo las narices entre nosotros, y si tengo que reafirmarte todos los malditos días lo que…. Ya sabes, lo que me ocurre contigo, creo que me voy a volver loco.

Bueno, ella tampoco creía que las cosas pudieran funcionar si él debía decirle una y otra vez que no estaba mintiendo, que la quería – por la razón que fuese – y que no jugaba con ella. Los besos apasionados estaban bien, por supuesto, pero era un poco enfermo que se la pasaran en ese tira y afloja. Por lo demás, discutir…. No era algo que le gustase hacer.

Tras emitir un suspiro, ella trenzó los dedos detrás de la nuca de Sasuke y empinó los pies para darle un corto beso en los labios.

\- Todo esto es muy raro – le dijo, runruneando – Que tu estés aquí, conmigo. No lo sé… Lo más lógico sería que…

\- Olvídate de lo que es lógico y de lo que no lo es – interrumpió él – Ya te lo dije en una ocasión. Esto no tiene explicación, y si tratas… - emitió un suspiro - Si sigues buscándole el sentido lógico a esto, terminarás por arruinarlo por completo.

Lo que había debajo de esas palabras era muy claro: una amenaza, aunque tal vez no explicita ni tampoco consiente.

_Si sigues insistiendo en que estoy jugando contigo, en que nada tiene sentido, voy a aburrirme en serio. Vas a hartarme._ La idea le revolvió el estómago.

\- Sasori continuará molestando – indicó, con el objeto de desviar el centro de los problemas no a ella y sus inseguridades, sino a Sasori. Ella no dudaría tanto si no fuese porque él la hacía dudar. Sí, era la nerd y era absurdo que el atleta más destacado de la escuela estuviese interesado en ella, pero ¿qué y si de verdad las cosas no tenían explicación? Amar… no era algo lógico. Amar era una cuestión por completo irracional.

Sasuke le dio un apretón cariñoso antes de soltarla definitivamente.

\- Yo me ocuparé de él – sentenció, volviéndose y dándole la espalda – Tú solo mantente alejada, ¿vale?

\- Es él quien me busca…

\- Lo sé, pero en cuanto lo haga, tú simplemente evítalo. En eso eres buena, ¿no? – entonces le dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro que fue casi juguetona – Después de todo, eres como un pequeño ratón.

\- Que halagador.

Pero ella no pudo evitar sonreír. En realidad si era como un ratón. Uno que siempre se había escurrido entre la gente, ocultado del barullo en un sitio donde nadie la vería. La biblioteca había sido el sitio preferido de ese ratón que se la pasaba entre libros.

…

La mañana del jueves, la escuela completa estaba vuelta loca. Fanáticos y no fanáticos del futbol aguardaban impacientes a que el primer partido del Torneo comenzara de una vez; pero eso no sería sino hasta la tarde, que era cuando se suspenderían las clases para dar la bienvenida a los equipos de las demás escuelas.

Sakura nunca había pensado mucho en el Torneo. Cada año era igual para ella. Se quedaba en el salón de turno hasta que algún maestro o auxiliar la descubría y la obligaba a ir a las canchas a presenciar el partido. Sakura se ubicaba entonces en las gradas, pero no observaba el partido porque mantenía los ojos fijos en sus libros. En rigor, los deportes no le interesaban, pero en el fondo lo hacía para evitar observar embelesada al capitán del equipo mientras se lucía en la cancha. Todas las chicas lo miraban y le gritaban emocionadas, pero ella no quería ser una más de ese montón de chicas. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía? Ella estaba segura en ese entonces que Sasuke nunca se hubiese vuelto a mirarla en caso de que ella saltase sobre las gradas en busca de su atención, tal y como hacían todas.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Demasiado diferentes. Tenía motivos para asistir al primer partido porque Sasuke se lo había pedido antes de marcharse a casa el martes por la tarde, después de aquella discusión que terminó luego en un beso ardiente que aún le daba mareos y acaloramientos.

\- Eres mi chica – le había dicho – Se supone que estés presente, ¿no?

Sakura no le dijo nada porque se quedó pensando en esa frase. "Eres mi chica" Cuando lo miraba de reojo – y solo tras asegurarse de que él no lo notaría – mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la cancha con ese trote ágil, nunca se imaginó que él le diría algo así en un futuro. Después de todo, la nerd no fantaseaba. En el mundo de la anónima no había fantasías, ni sueños, ni nada que no pudiese cumplirse. La anónima vivía de su realidad, en la completa ignorancia. Pero Sasuke de pronto era real. No necesitaba soñarlo, porque estaba allí. Lo había tenido entre sus brazos, lo había besado… y en unas cuantas horas más lo vería jugar, lo alentaría con energía en lugar de ocultarse detrás de un libro, y cuando él ganase, tal vez ella correría gradas abajo para echársele a los brazos.

Con esa idea casi idílica en la cabeza, Sakura apenas pudo prestar atención a las clases de la mañana y del medio día. Aunque Ino trató de volver al ataque con sus sospechas, ella hizo a un lado los malos pensamientos y evitó a toda costa un enfrentamiento con Sasori. Mientras lo mantuviera a raya, él no podría lanzar su veneno. Por lo demás, él tampoco forzó acercamiento alguno, pese a que se encontraron una vez en los jardines. Bueno, eso podía ser peligroso. Y ella debía estar alerta.

A eso de las una de la tarde, las clases por fin se suspendieron y por alto parlante anunciaron el inicio del primer partido. Konoha High School contra una escuela pública de la ciudad. Los estudiantes se precipitaron en masa a las canchas. En el aire se escuchaba música, gritos y vuvuzelas.

Sakura y sus amigas se ubicaron en la tercera corrida de asientos, de abajo hacia arriba, bien alejadas de las porristas. Tuvo suerte de que Karin no la viese, porque estaba segura de que trataría de dar la lata con sus amigas presumidas, y lo último que necesitaba era un enfrentamiento con la escuela completa de testigo.

Al poco rato, los jugadores de ambas escuelas ingresaron a la cancha. Sakura sintió bajo su trasero el sacudir del metal de las gradas ante los zapateos ansiosos de sus compañeros. Lo más seguro era que ganaran, pero igual, esa adrenalina que era mitad aprehensión, siempre estaba presente. Sasuke iba delante de sus compañeros porque era el capitán, y lucía simplemente espectacular. La camiseta no era apretada, pero permitía apreciar – o suponer – que debajo de ella había un cuerpo bien ejercitado. Y los pantalones por encima de las rodillas dejaban al descubierto unas piernas firmes con musculatura muy bien proporcionada. A Sakura se le llenó la cabeza de mariposas cuando pensó que hace unas cuantas horas ese hombre espectacular la había besando como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Cómo esperaba él que ella no dudase? Sí era tan… Ag, tan imposible de creer. Lo miró embelesada mientras se daba la mano con el capitán del equipo contrario. Ino incluso le hizo una broma al respecto.

\- Se te cae la baba, frente - le dijo. Pero Sakura no dejó por ello de mirarlo.

Durante el partido siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y celebró en silencio sus victorias y sus casi victorias. En algún momento, él se volvió a las gradas y pareció buscarla entre el público. Ella no lo pensó siquiera cuando extendió una mano en el aire para indicarle que estaba allí, apoyándolo. Entonces él sonrío de una forma que pocas personas habían visto antes. Aquello duró apenas un instante, porque volvió a la seriedad calculadora de antes y siguió jugando.

\- Tienes al capitán a tus pies… - murmuró Hinata, pero Ino arrugó la nariz, poco conforme.

\- Sospechoso – replicó, y no dijo nada más. Sakura se lo agradeció porque no necesitaba malas vibras.

Durante los próximos minutos el partido trascurrió en una tensión constante. Konoha High School llevaba ventaja, pero el equipo contrario estaba comenzando a darles dolores de cabeza. Cuando quedaba un minuto para finalizar el primer tiempo, un chico dio un a Sasuke un pase clave que le permitió a meter un gol, el gol decisivo. Lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después - no obstante - sosegó cualquier tipo de celebración. El capitán se desplomó cual saco de papas sobre el césped, en un estado en que parecía más muerto que vivo.

...

Sakura se levantó de un brinco, pero no pudo ver nada. A Sasuke lo tenían atrapado en medio de un círculo de cuerpos masculinos y él solo permanecía allí, tirado en el césped sin mover un solo músculo. Desde la distancia, ella pudo escuchar que alguien decía que aun respiraba, pero nadie había hecho ademanes de tocarlo porque estaban de pronto paralizados por la sorpresa y el miedo. El capitán siempre había sido sinónimo de magnanimidad, de fortaleza. Una figura inmortal, incluso. Cuando el entrenador – tras abrirse paso entre los jugadores – llegó hasta él para cogerlo y darle la vuelta, Sakura reaccionó finalmente y descendió las gradas de un solo salto. Karin también corría hacia el círculo, de modo que en algún momento sus hombros chocaron.

\- ¡Quítate, cuatro ojos! – alegó Karin, dándole un empujón que la hizo retroceder varios pasos. Como estaba al borde de la histeria, Sakura no se dejó amedrentar y siguió avanzando, lo que puso a Karin furiosa - ¡Te dije que te apartes, maldita cuatro ojos! ¡Yo soy su novia, ¿entiendes?!

Acto seguido se abrió paso entre la multitud dando manotazos e hizo caso omiso cuando el entrenador le dijo que se mantuviera alejada. En sus ojos había un mar de lágrimas, una angustia que se vio tan real que Sakura se quedó paralizada en su lugar. Karin estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Lo que antes le había parecido un simple capricho, ahora se convertía en una verdad casi divina. Lo amaba.

Pronto los enfermeros de la escuela llegaron con una camilla y un botiquín de primeros auxilios que – sin embargo – no serviría de nada. La emergencia que debían cubrir tenía origen en algo tan desconocido como inquietante. Nadie dijo nada mientras acomodaban a Sasuke sobre la dura camilla y se lo llevaban. El entrenador había conseguido hacerlo reaccionar apenas con unos golpecitos en las mejillas, pero estaba pálido y con los labios agrietados. Las manos, a ambos lados del cuerpo, se agitaban en un temblor constante.

Sakura se sintió una completa cobarde al permanecer allí, viendo como Karin salía disparada detrás de los enfermeros.

...

Karin le enseñó una sonrisa al verlo abrir los ojos. En lugar de mirarla, él inspeccionó a su alrededor para enterarse de dónde estaba, y solo al final de su recorrido, la miró. Su seño entonces se frunció de un modo que a ella le dio un escozor en el estómago.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – bisbiseó, con la voz seca. Karin extendió una mano y cogió la suya, pero él se tensó como una tabla.

\- Te desmayaste en la cancha mientras corrías – le explicó, aunque él no le había pedido explicaciones sobre ello. Sasuke deseaba saber qué hacía ella allí, en lugar de la chica que él deseaba ver - La enfermera dijo que estabas un poco deshidratado, seguramente a causa de un resfriado.

Sin ninguna sutileza de por medio, Sasuke deslizó la mano lejos de su agarre. Aun sintiendo la cabeza abombada, intentó incorporarse sobre los codos, pero Karin lo obligó a tenderse de nuevo.

\- Debes descansar – le dijo.

\- No quiero descansar – esgrimió, ácido. Clavó sus ojos negros en ella - ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? Si viniste con la excusa de que eres mi novia…

\- Estoy aquí porque me preocupo por ti – interrumpió Karin, fingiéndose tranquila. En el fondo de su corazón, las palabras de Sasuke consiguieron hacer una herida dolorosa.

\- Vale, como sea – murmuró. Otro intento por incorporarse y otra negativa de ella. En menos de un segundo él había perdido el control y le gritaba que lo dejara levantarse de una maldita vez, que aún quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos de partido que jugar.

Resistiendo la furia de su mirada, Karin lo enfrentó diciéndole que no podía volver a jugar, al menos por hoy. La enfermera solo había supuesto lo que le pasaba, pero no estaba segura de nada, y era que un desmayo siempre podía significar muchas cosas. Desde algo sin mayor complejidad hasta a una enfermedad grave.

Con pesar, Sasuke se echó sobre la cama y se cubrió la frente con un brazo. Al rato, habló.

\- Oye… - Karin lo escuchó atenta - ¿Avisaron de esto a mis padres?

\- ¿Qué crees tú? – ironizó ella. Era una pregunta estúpida. Sobre todo porque durante unos segundos la escuela completa pensó que el capitán había sufrido una de esas muertes súbitas sin explicación alguna.

\- Genial… - farfulló – Simplemente genial.

\- Tu familia tiene derecho a saber lo que te ocurre… - Karin no comprendía porque Sasuke parecía reacio a dejar que el resto lo viese o creyera que estaba mal. Bien, tal vez no quisiera que la escuela hablara de eso, pero ¿su familia? ¿No tenían acaso el derecho de saberlo? La respuesta de Sasuke la desconcertó.

\- Yo no debía jugar hoy. Aun no me recupero de un resfriado y, bueno, mamá esperaba que yo avisara al entrenador para que me sacara de este partido – ofreció una sonrisa cansada antes de agregar – Ya ves que no lo hice. Seguro están furiosos.

\- Y con razón – Karin se levantó de su lugar, alarmada - ¿Acaso te preocupas de tu salud, Sasuke?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

\- No exageres – murmuró – Y por favor, baja la voz. Me estás dando un dolor de cabeza horrible.

\- Eres injusto conmigo – ella no pudo controlar el puchero que fue a sus labios. Sasuke juntó un poco las cejas en un gesto de desaprobación.

\- Injusto sería si siguiera haciéndote ilusiones – replicó – Ya terminamos Karin, y no vamos a volver.

Si bien no era momento para tocar un tema delicado – y que encima para Sasuke parecía un asunto ya sanjado – Karin igualmente lo puso sobre el tapete porque le estaba comiendo las tripas. Desde que vio al amor de su vida y a esa cuatro ojos besándose en el casino que no podía dormir tranquila. Que las pesadillas salían debajo de la cama como viscosos tentáculos que la agarraban y no la soltaban en toda la noche.

\- Es por esa cuatro ojos, ¿no? – hasta decirlo le daba escalofríos. Ella se imaginaba peleando con todas las chicas del instituto por Sasuke, menos con ese engendro de la naturaleza.

Sasuke lució enfadado al instante.

\- No la llames así – advirtió – Tiene nombre. Sakura, ¿puedes decirlo por una vez en tu vida?

Karin apretó los puños y constriñó los dientes. En solo segundos su rostro era de un color rojo intenso.

\- Me has dejado por… - mierda, como costaba – ¿Por Sakura?

Sasuke se frotó un poco las cienes, sin responder. La miró largamente mientras ella mantenía los puños y la mandíbula apretada de forma que pronto le dolería un poco.

\- Oye, Karin – dijo, por fin – La gente acostumbra a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no desea escuchar. En realidad no quieres saberlo, ¿verdad? La sola idea de que yo esté con ella, te enferma.

Y tenía razón. Si él le decía – si acaso le confirmaba – que estaba interesado, o enamorado, o lo que fuera, de esa chica de apariencia horrorosa, iba a terminar de volverse loca. Por otro lado, la agonía que vivía ahora sin la certeza de las palabras no sería peor que la que viviría si lo supiera. De modo que porfió en ello. De cualquier modo, ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que, vamos, solo le hacía falta escucharlo para reafirmar sus planes.

Pero antes de que él pudiese decírselo, alguien tocó la puerta. Se escuchó un "permiso" del otro lado, lo que confirmó que se trataba de la enfermera. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió y una mujer regordeta ingresó seguida de una muchacha que caminaba lentamente y como rodeada por un aura de discreción tan absoluta que bien podría recorrer los transitados pasillos de la escuela sin ser descubierta. Al verla, Karin estuvo a punto de echarse sobre ella y arañarle la cara con sus propias gafas rotas.

Sasuke se incorporó de inmediato, con un brillo en los ojos que a Karin le dio otro dolor de tripas. Deseó sacar a esa cuatro ojos a patadas del cuarto, pero en cambio tuvo que morder la rabia mientras la enfermera preguntaba a Sasuke qué tal estaba y la molesta chica pelirrosa avanzaba quedamente hacia él para saludarlo con una sonrisita de lo más hipócrita.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó. Solo oírla hablar le hizo hervir la sangre.

\- Ahora mucho mejor – floreó Sasuke.

Karin no podía creer que estuviese coqueteándole a ese esperpento. ¿En qué maldito momento aquello había pasado? Una vez, hace mucho tiempo ella le había preguntado qué pensaba de la cuatro ojos, y él se había limitado a mirar con indiferencia a la chica y a decir que no había nada en ella que pudiere atraerle a hombre alguno. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado para que cambiara tan drásticamente de parecer?

De repente, Sasuke posó sus ojos sobre ella y le pidió que por favor saliera. Quería estar un rato a solas con Sakura. La cuatro ojos se mantuvo en silencio mientras él hablaba, pero hizo un gesto de incomodidad como si aquello no le gustase.

Hipócrita, pensó Karin.

Sin despedirse y echa una furia, salió del cuarto, cerrando con un portazo que esperaba que le diera otro gran dolor de cabeza al idiota de Sasuke. En el fondo –empero - no lo odiaba ni siquiera un poco.

…

Sasuke le hizo una seña a Sakura para que se acercara. Ella vaciló en su lugar, miró a la enfermera esperando alguna indicación y como esta no se mostró desacuerdo, avanzó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó cerca de sus piernas extendidas.

No hablaron hasta que la enfermera finalmente salió del cuarto, tras dejar sobre la mesa un vaso con abundante agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Entonces Sakura lo observó detenidamente; la oscuridad bajo sus ojos, como contusiones, la resequedad de sus labios, la palidez de su piel clara. Tal vez él no siquiera hablar, pero ella necesitaba saberlo.

\- ¿En serio estás bien? – preguntó – Quiero decir…

Él meneó la cabeza.

\- Ya sé lo que quieres decir – se adelantó – Y no, no estoy enfermo. Al menos no el tipo de enfermedad que te imaginas, o que la escuela completa se imagina. Solo es una gripe mal tratada.

Sakura extendió una mano y palpó una de sus pálidas mejillas. Frío.

\- No debiste jugar – le dijo – El martes por la tarde ya estabas un poco mal, ¿verdad? En dos días no te recuperas de una gripe.

\- El primer partido es el más importante – apuntó él, como si fuese explicación suficiente – Si me lo perdía…

\- De todos modos te lo perdiste – interrumpió ella, con ese deje sabelotodo que la caracterizaba y que hizo a Sasuke arrugar la nariz.

\- Que molesta eres – murmuró – Sí, me lo perdí. Mi estúpido cuerpo se desplomó en el peor momento – enseguida se pasó una mano por la frente – En fin, al menos metí un par de goles de ventaja. El resto dependía del equipo. ¿Pudieron hacer algo?

Sakura hizo un gesto de derrota, pero cuando Sasuke iba a preguntarle si acaso la habían jodido, ella soltó una risita y entonó con una voz cantarina que habían ganado.

\- ¿Te gusta bromear, eh? – Sasuke la cogió de las muñecas y la acercó hacia él. No la besó porque se suponía que estaba resfriado, pero frotó sus labios contra su mejilla de una forma que la hizo a ella emitir un gemido. Pronto este se convirtió en un llanto silencioso.

Sasuke se acercó para abrazarla.

\- Estaba asustada – musitó ella – De un momento a otro simplemente te desplomaste en el suelo – hipó ante la idea de lo que diría a continuación – Parecías muerto.

\- No estoy muerto – aseguró él, contra su oído – Mírame, estoy más vivo que nunca – luego buscó su boca y sin importar que hubiera gripe de por medio, o lo que fuera, le dio un beso apretado que ella no quiso romper por nada del mundo.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Tal vez se lo esperaban, o lo sospechaban, o no. Recuerden que Sasuke tenía una pequeña gripe que parece que empeoró por el deporte. **

**Sasori ha decidido tomarse las cosas con calma si quiere que sus planes resulten, y Karin, bueno, ella es como siempre. **

**A mí me gusta el drama, me gusta tanto como los finales felices. Y me gusta que existan conflictos que pongan a prueba el amor que se tienen los protagonistas. Creo que solo el amor verdadero es capaz de soportar hasta la peor catástrofe. **

**Bueno, si desean que esta historia continúe, me lo dicen a través de un coqueto review. Un review me alegra el corazón y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Si tienen algo que decir, entonces no se repriman. Vivimos en un mundo libre, donde opinar no nos implica ningún peligro... al menos en este caso xD **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **

**¡Hasta entonces!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

**¡He vuelto!**

**Y les traigo un nuevo capitulo más emocionante que el anterior. Al menos para mí, jaja.**

**Sasuke vs Sasori ...**

**Sakura es motivo por el que dos hombres - guapisimos - podrían desencadenar una verdadera guerra mundial. **

**Pero no diré nada y los dejaré leer.**

**Solo que antes, voy a agradecer a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de comentar, de decirme que la historia les gusta, o que tal escena llamó su atención, y que quieren que continúe. Muchas gracias ellos, y gracias también a quienes leen desde los confines del anonimato. Aprecio cualquier mensaje, da lo mismo que tenga dos lineas o una sola, de verdad. Siempre que quieran decirme que esta historia les gusta, yo lo apreciaré en la forma que sea. **

**Muchas gracias por apoyar este proyecto.**

**Ahora sí, A leer.**

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima **

* * *

...

_Analepsis_

(0)

...

\- _¿Y la nerd? – preguntó Karin - ¿Qué les parece la nerd de la escuela?_

\- _¿Qué nerd? – cuestionó Sasori, medio confundido. _

_Sasuke no se molestó en explicarle que Karin se refería a la chica de pelo rosa que usaba gafas enormes, se la pasaba en la biblioteca - con la cabeza hundida en los libros - y cuyo nombre nunca salía del primer lugar del ranking de promedios anuales. Si lo hacía, todos sabrían que estaba más pendiente de esa muchacha de lo que debería un chico como él. _

\- _Ya sabes, la cuatro ojos con el pelo de chicle – explicó otra de las porristas, en lugar de Karin. _

\- _No tengo idea de quien hablan – reconoció Sasori, encogiéndose de hombros – Ni siquiera sabía que una chica con esas características estaba en esta escuela. ¿Y tiene un buen cuerpo, al menos?_

_Todas las chicas se echaron a reír ante el comentario. Sasuke constriñó los dientes, fastidiado, pero no dijo nada. Y cuando Karin se dirigió a él para preguntarle qué pensaba de la cuatro ojos, simplemente comentó que no tenía opinión acerca de una muchacha tan insignificante como ella. Si casi parecía un ratón que se escurría por todos lados en lugar de caminar erguida como la gente y hacerse notar cuando transitaba por los pasillos. Su comentario, aunque no era su intención, desató otro concierto de risas; las que enseguida se intensificaron porque en ese preciso momento la nerd pasó echa un rayo para evitar que la gente advirtiera su presencia. _

_..._

* * *

...

EL VESTIDO Y EL PLAN

(12)

…

La gran noticia – devastadora, por lo demás – fue que el capitán del equipo no podría jugar el próximo partido. Luego de que sus padres se hubieran enterado de su desmayo en pleno campo, tomaron la decisión de separarlo del Torneo al menos hasta que se hubiera recuperado por completo. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que tenía, pero algunos rumores apuntaban a alguna enfermedad complicada. De cualquier forma, Sasuke se mostraba bastante recuperado esa mañana. Enfermedad o no, ya no lucía pálido ni tenía ese temblor en las manos que había causado gran parte de los rumores.

Sakura se alegró de verlo en uno de los recesos. En torno a ellos seguía generándose un tumulto de personas que murmuraban en voz baja, pero a esas alturas – y con todo lo que había ocurrido – era apenas un puñado de estudiantes que se contarían fácilmente con los dedos de las manos. Por su parte, Sasuke y Sakura habían aprendido a ignorarlos de tal suerte que ya ni los escuchan, mucho menos los veían. Durante los quince minutos que compartieron entre charlas sobre cualquier cosa, se concentraron solo en verse a los ojos y de tanto en tanto sonreírse. Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el término del receso, Sasuke se acercó para darle un beso en la nariz. Hubiera querido besarla en la boca, pero de cerca los miraba uno de los cuidadores y parecía muy dispuesto a echarse sobre ellos para separarlos. No se debía retozar en los pasillos, ni en los jardines, ni en ningún lugar de la escuela, porque allí se iba a estudiar. Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo los estudiantes pasaban de sus órdenes.

Antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivos sectores, Sasuke le hizo una propuesta.

\- Ven a mi casa hoy, después de clases. Mi hermano no deja de insistir con que te lleve a cenar. Cocina delicioso, por cierto. Aunque seguramente le dará la oportunidad a nuestro chef para lucirse, como siempre.

La idea de cenar en casa de Sasuke, como cualquier novia normal haría, y todavía más con el consentimiento del hermano mayor, le pareció casi como de película romántica. Así que aceptó. Aunque habían discutidos, pasado rabias y sustos hace menos de veinticuatro horas, de pronto todo eso había quedado olvidado como si hubiera ocurrido hacía años. Además, ni Karin ni Sasori habían vuelto a molestar, lo que proporcionaba un ambiente de relajo y plenitud, perfecto para el amor.

\- Genial – Sasuke enseñó una sonrisa de lado – Te veo al término de clases, entonces.

\- Vale, adiós.

Ella se quedó un rato más allí, observándolo subir las escaleras hasta la planta superior y perderse por el largo pasillo. Varias miradas lo siguieron, mientras que otras tantas se quedaron sobre ella. Sakura se las sacudió con una mano y siguió su respectivo camino.

…

\- ¡Oye! – Sasori se detuvo al escuchar esa voz fastidiosa. No se volvió porque últimamente le parecía sumamente incomodo mirarla, pero igual esperó hasta que Karin llegó junto a él.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, muy serio. Estaban cerca de la puerta principal, a unos pasos de cruzar el umbral. Desde su ubicación eran muy fácil ver lo que ocurría afuera en los jardines.

\- Quiero saber por qué demonios no has hecho nada – respondió ella. Por fin, Sasori clavó los ojos sobre la muchacha que lo miraba con mucho fastidio. Su cabello pelirrojo permanecía atado en una cola compacta, no obstante unos mechones caían sobre su rostro desestabilizando su orden perfecto. En el último tiempo, Karin había creído que si llevaba el pelo bien atado, Sasuke volvería a fijarse en ella. Por poco no había hecho una trenza como la nerd.

Tras una sonrisa ladina, Sasori respondió que sí estaba haciendo algo, aunque no lo pareciera. Estaba preparando el terreno para su próximo ataque. Las cosas no funcionaban como ella creía que lo hacían, porque cuando el cazador quería atrapar a su presa, lo último que debía demostrar era que estaba haciendo algo, ¿comprendes? Aguantó las ganas de agregar que si acaso su cerebro pequeño podía retener tanta información.

Karin entrecerró los ojos.

\- Bueno, entre tanta preparación, podría escaparse tu presa, ¿no? – pregunto, ceñuda. Luego se llevó una mano al cabello y lo aplastó contra su cráneo, de modo que estuvo otra vez perfectamente acomodado – Quiero separarlos, ¡ya!, ¿comprendes? Antes de que Sasuke crea que realmente está interesado en un esperpento como ella.

\- Tranquila – Sasori meneó la cabeza – Debo ganarme la confianza de esa chica. O todo lo que intentemos, será inútil. Tienes que ser más lista que ella, por dios, o siempre irá un paso delante de ti.

\- Como sea… - Karin se cruzó de brazos, con evidente impaciencia. Solo segundos más tarde, en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de aguda indignación. Apretó el brazo de Sasori, obligándolo a mirar en dirección a los jardines, precisamente donde se avistaba el aparcamiento de autos. Entre tanto auto viejo, el coche de Sasuke destacaba sin necesidad de buscarlo. Solo saltaba a la vista una vez que fijabas la mirada en el punto. Y en efecto allí estaba cuando Karin se lo señaló a Sasori, para que viera como Sasuke abría la puerta del copiloto en tanto la nerd le sonreía suavemente y se preparaba para subir al coche. Al rato, el lujoso carro salió casi disparado hacia el portón.

\- ¡Maldita cuatro ojos! – gritó Karin, apretando el brazo de Sasori hasta causarle un punzante dolor. Le acababa de clavar las uñas, maldición.

\- ¡Ey, suéltame! – bramó, apartándose.

\- ¿Viste eso, eh? – chilló ella – ¿Lo viste?

\- Por supuesto que lo vi – respondió él. No solo ellos lo habían visto, sino casi todos los estudiantes que se encaminaban a la salida a esas horas.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, y pronto.

Si no fuese por el golpe que le había dado Sasuke hace unos días, Sasori probablemente habría preferido olvidarse del asunto. No tenía nada en contra de la nerd. Era una chica extraña que no hacía mal a nadie; salvo a Karin, aunque esto era prácticamente una ofensa que la misma Karin se había inventado sola. Nunca hubo realmente problemas entre ellas. De cualquier forma, él no creía que la chica se mereciera que le jodieran la vida. Pero, el golpe había traído consigo el rencor y esos malos sentimientos que ya no podía controlar. Quería vengarse. Darle un golpe de vuelta, nada más que eso. La infelicidad de la chica solo sería una consecuencia inevitable de su venganza.

…

Sakura nunca se acostumbraría a que Sasuke manejase tan rápido. Tenía un auto adecuado para acelerar, pero las calles de la ciudad no eran aptas para esas carreras. Demasiada congestión, demasiada gente transitando en las veredas y detenida en las intersecciones; en definitiva, demasiados riesgos. Solo cuando él detuvo finalmente el coche, ella pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Además del coche de Sasuke, había otros dos coches aparcados en los estacionamientos, frente a la enorme casa de un tradicional estilo japonés. Uno de ellos, le dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban hacia la entrada (escoltados por uno de los mayordomos), era de su hermano Itachi; y el otro le pertenecía a su padre, Fugaku. Su madre también podría tener un coche propio, pero no lo deseaba. Era de esas mujeres que temía hacer cosas que creía que eran de hombres. Ya sabes, un poco arcaica en su forma de pensar. Pero una excelente mujer, al fin y al cabo.

\- Seguro – Sakura le sonrió, pero en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa ante la idea de conocer a sus padres. Se suponía que las cosas iban realmente en serio cuando llegaba el momento de conocer a la familia, ¿verdad? Sasuke la había llamado "su chica" al menos dos veces desde que toda esa absurda relación había comenzado, pero en ninguna oportunidad había mencionado lo que eran en realidad. ¿Novios? Tal vez, aunque probablemente solo ella veía la relación así.

Se dejó conducir hasta el salón principal, donde estuvieron bebiendo sake aquella primera vez que visitó la mansión de los Uchiha. La habitación le pareció más grande y silenciosa que antes. En uno de los sofás estaba un hombre y una mujer vestidos de manera muy elegante. La mujer era hermosa, con un cabello oscuro que lucía perfectamente acomodado detrás de sus hombros, unos ojos vivases y amables, y una postura aristocrática que hizo sentir a Sakura un poco vulgar. El hombre era igualmente refinado. Tan erguido y compuesto; cuando se puso de pie, Sakura se percató de lo alto que era y de lo bien que le quedaba el traje de etiqueta. Sasuke sin duda tuvo donde regodearse en cuanto a genética se refería.

\- Mamá, papá – habló Sasuke, pasando un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Sakura. Ella se tensó un poco ante el contacto, pero forzó una sonrisa. Debía parecer feliz, aunque en el fondo estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Y si la rechazaban por ese cabello y apariencia rústica? – Ella es Haruno Sakura. Estamos saliendo hace un tiempo, ¿no es así? – la miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas negras, obligándola a asentir como una máquina.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Sakura? – la madre fue la primera en acercarse para estrechar a Sakura en un cálido abrazo. Luego le tocó el turno al padre, quien - un poco más frío - se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Al rato apareció Itachi. La emoción brilló en sus ojos al ver a Sakura.

\- Oh, finalmente la has traído – dijo. El apretón en su espalda aumentó cuando él comenzó a acercarse. Sasuke seguía con esa actitud absurdamente aprensiva, algo que le daba risa y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Tan pronto Itachi hizo ademán de abrazarla, Sasuke extendió una mano hacia su hermano y murmuró algo como que "no se pasara de la raya". Lejos de ofenderse, Itachi soltó una risa amena que contagió a los presentes.

\- Que celoso eres, hermanito – murmuró entonces, a lo que Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

La madre intervino ofreciendo algo de beber. Uno de los mayordomos –advertido por las circunstancias – ya avanzaba hacia ellos con una bandeja que contenía una botella de champaña y varias copas de cristal. Dado que había menores de edad presentes, también traía un poco de zumo de frutas recién exprimido. Sakura aceptó gustosa el jugo y bebió a la par que escuchaba muy atenta la conversación que sostenían los adultos. Hablaban del trabajo de Itachi, un médico especialista en neurocirugía que actualmente ejercía de interno en el área de urgencias de un hospital público. Hace poco había llegado a sus manos un complicado caso de un chico que llevaba viviendo con medio cerebro, algo tan sorprendente como aterrador. ¿Acaso era posible vivir sin la mitad del cerebro? Sakura, fascinada con el caso, olvidó donde estaba cuando intervino.

\- ¿Y concentra en una sola parte del cerebro todas las funciones? – enseguida se arrepintió y acució una disculpa por interrumpir a Itachi en mitad de su relato.

\- No te disculpes – Itachi sonrió – Y sí. Por lo menos este muchacho ha tenido una vida prácticamente normal. Salvo algunos problemas aislados, su hemisferio derecho suple todas las funciones. Es algo sorprendente, pero en medicina a veces se practica una complicada cirugía que consiste en remover por completo un hemisferio del cerebro. Esto porque muchas veces los ataques epilépticos ocurren en un solo lado. A decir verdad, la vida de esos tipos de pacientes mejora considerablemente.

\- Oh, eso lo sabía – asintió ella. Lo cierto era que ese tema le resultaba tan interesante que su vergüenza se quedaba muy atrás, para dar paso a una genuina fascinación – Pero desconocía el caso de nacer con medio cerebro. Fascinante.

\- Te interesa la medicina, ¿no? – preguntó Itachi. Sakura asintió al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas en el tabique de la nariz. Muchísimo, debía agregar – Entonces de seguro te gustará saber algunas cosas igualmente fascinantes que ocurren en los pasillos del hospital.

\- En otro momento se las contarás, hermanito – intervino Sasuke, que había contenido las ganas de hacerlo desde hace bastante rato. Itachi no dijo nada porque captó enseguida el tono de voz y la intención de apartarlo de la chica. Los Uchiha eran bien orgullosos, de modo que ninguno aceptaría que les levantaran a una mujer, aun cuando esa posibilidad estuviese solo en sus cabezas.

Como uno de los mayordomos se acercó para ofrecer aperitivos, Sasuke no tuvo que inventar nada para distraer la conversación. El tema de diluyó por si solo en tanto los presentes sacaban un canapé por aquí, y una empanadita de camarones por allá. Solo él no lo había olvidado al mirar a Sakura con cierta ofuscación en sus ojos negros. Ella quiso preguntarle si estaba molesto, empero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo hasta que otro mayordomo arribó al salón para anunciar que la comida estaba lista. Entonces Sakura apretó el puño de la camisa de Sasuke para que prestara atención y dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

Él arrugó la frente. Acto seguido, meneó la cabeza negativamente.

\- Un poco inquieto – respondió – Te llevarías increíble con Itachi, de seguro.

\- ¿Con tu hermano? – ella arqueó una ceja - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nada, no me hagas caso. Y no estoy molesto, así que puedes estar tranquila.

\- De acuerdo.

Sin embargo, aquella breve conversación estuvo lejos de tranquilizarla. Durante la cena, habló poco, sonrió un poco más, y se contuvo de revelarse demasiado interesada en los temas médicos que Itachi trató. Consideraba una reverenda sandez que Sasuke pudiera estar celoso de su propio hermano, pero en honor a los hechos, debía aceptar que aunque pareciera ridículo probablemente lo estaba.

Apenas terminaron el postre, Sasuke decidió que ya había sido mucho de reunión familiar y que deseaba un tiempo a solas con Sakura. Nadie se negó ante la idea, pero Fugaku le lanzó una mirada a su hijo - antes de que este se marchara - que resultó vergonzosamente obvia. No quería que hiciese cosas indebidas en la habitación.

…

Él la arrastró escaleras arriba, sin volverse hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Sakura le seguía el ritmo sin problemas. La verdad es que no era fácil ir a la par de las grandes zancadas que él daba, pero pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación y él en consecuencia detuvo la carrera. Se volvió hacia ella, la miró durante unos segundos y luego casi la empujó dentro del cuarto, para acto seguido cogerla por la cintura con tenacidad y atraerla de regreso; algo que, por cierto, hizo sentir a Sakura cual yo-yo que iba y venía.

\- ¿Sabes algo? – comenzó Sasuke, contemplándola como si ella fuese una pieza de lujo en medio de su cuarto. Ella casi ronroneó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mientras estuve inconsciente, hubo un pequeño momento de lucidez en el que pensé en algo, o más bien, imaginé algo.

Ella no dijo nada, porque deseaba que continuara con su relato. ¿Qué había imaginado? Por lo demás, ¿cómo funcionaba el cerebro de una persona que estaba inconsciente? ¿Cómo el de los dormidos, o como el de los catatónicos?

En lugar de seguir, Sasuke la guio aún más dentro de la habitación, hasta un amplio guardarropa.

\- Voy a mostrarte lo que vi – comentó, al tiempo que abría una de las puertas del armario y rebuscaba algo. Pronto sacó una funda de ropa. Tenía el nombre de una marca de ropa muy costosa, que Sakura nunca podría comprar. Lo observó mientras hacía descender el cierre para sacar el contenido. Era un vestido negro, igualito al vestido que ella usó durante la fiesta de año nuevo, pero este no se trataba de la pobre imitación que ella compró en una tienda del centro comercial. El vestido que Sasuke sostenía a través de una percha de madera era el modelo original, casi cuatro, o incluso cinco veces más caro.

\- Oh, cielos… - susurró, pensando en que tal vez – y después de todo – él sí recordaba lo que ocurrió esa noche. Desde las miradas hasta el beso ardiente que intercambiaron durante unos segundos. Pero la respuesta que dio Sasuke a su repentina sorpresa fue casi tan dolorosa como si le hubieran dado un puntapié.

\- Puede que no sea tu gusto, pero te aseguro que en mi mente este vestido te quedaba genial. Anda, dame el placer de vértelo puesto.

Con dedos temblorosos, Sakura acarició la tela de la falda. Suave, tersa. Su vestido había comenzado a opacarse y a perder la textura en algunas partes, pero este seguramente sería así de suave para siempre. Eso pasaba con la ropa costosa. La tela trascendía al tiempo y el uso. Le dio terror aceptar.

\- Sakura… - él insistió – Solo será un momento. Luego podrás quitártelo y no volver a ponértelo en toda tu vida.

Tragó saliva – una bola de amarga saliva – y asintió. Le dolía pensar en que él nunca recordaría esa noche, daba lo mismo lo que hubiera pasado después de ello. No lo recordaría y punto. Aun con el temblor en las manos, recibió el vestido, lo apretó contra su pecho y salió detrás de Sasuke en dirección al baño ubicado dentro de la misma habitación.

\- No te tardes – Sakura no se volvió para ver si él sonreía. Cerró la puerta detrás de si, para enseguida dejar reposar el hombro contra la superficie de madera. ¿Era posible que en su estado de inconciencia, Sasuke hubiera evocado ese recuerdo sin imaginar que lo era? Una alucinación, una visión en medio de la nebulosa del desmayo, pero nada más. En fin, tampoco era tan grave, ¿verdad? Solo le dio su primer beso a un hombre que ni podía recordarlo siquiera, nada más, ¿verdad?

Se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Ya tenía el temblor a raya, así que no fue dificultoso acomodarse esa finísima prenda en su pequeño cuerpo. Sin verificar su aspecto en el espejo, abrió la puerta para presentarse ante los ojos de Sasuke, que enseguida ahogó una expresión de asombro al verla. Avanzó quedamente hacia ella para cogerle el cabello apretado en la trenza. Durante unos segundos solo sostuvo el pelo entre sus dedos, hasta que por fin atinó a hacer algo más y lo soltó, dejándolo caer sobre la espalda, en una hermosa cascada de cerezos que ondeaba y brillaba. A continuación, le quitó las gafas. Una declaración casi ininteligible salió de sus labios. Sin embargo, Sakura lo escuchó. _Perfecta_. ¿Era ella perfecta? Por dios, no. Nunca sería perfecta.

\- Ya deja de mirarme así – bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Sasuke la obligó a izar la cabeza de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? No seas tímida – le dijo, a la par que hundía los dedos en aquella cascada rosa, refrescando su propia piel – Te vez mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

\- Yo me siento ridícula – admitió, aunque lo que le producía bochorno no era ir vestida así, sino que Sasuke no recordara que ella había elegido una vez ese vestido precisamente para agradarlo a él – ¿Puedo quitármelo? – pidió.

\- Espera un momento. Date la vuelta.

Sakura obedeció. Cuando volvió a estar frente a él, le pidió por favor que la dejara quitarse ese vestido. No era ella cuando vestía así.

\- Está bien – concedió Sasuke – Pero quiero que lo conserves. No importa si no lo sacas jamás de tu armario, ¿vale? No creo que exista otra persona en el mundo a la que le quede mejor que a ti.

\- Exageras…

\- No, al contrario. Si los chicos de la escuela te viesen ahora… - se calló un momento – Creo que tendría que dar una buena cantidad de golpes. Ya lo sabes, Sakura, soy bastante egoísta.

\- Y tú sabes que yo no soy un objeto.

Sasuke exhibió una sonrisa picarona, decidido a empujarla a otro de sus juegos. La mano que tocaba su cabello fue a parar a su espalda desnuda. El escote de ese vestido era de infarto.

\- No, pero de todos modos puedo hacerte mía, ¿sabes? Y no solo una vez, muchas veces.

\- Basta ya – dijo dándole un empujón entre avergonzado y juguetón.

Sasuke, entonces, decidió darle espacio para cambiarse. Salió del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él, esperando pacientemente hasta que ella hubo vuelto a su uniforme escolar y acomodado el vestido de tal forma que no fuese a arrugarse. Al salir, se lo entregó a Sasuke, que volvió a meterlo dentro de su funda, pero esta vez no lo guardó en el armario. Quería que ella lo conservara y se aseguraría de eso. Por su parte, Sakura no creía que ese vestido luciese demasiado en ella, por lo que su destino sería permanecer sepultado entre ropas para toda la eternidad. Con todo, ya tenía una copia en su armario que se había ganado el mismo destino de abandono.

…

Era físicamente imposible esconder la funda de ropa, así que al llegar a casa, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su madre la viese y saltara sobre ella con intenciones de saber que había dentro. Tan pronto lo averiguó, su rostro se llenó de una felicidad que conmovió a Sakura. Si hasta parecía que el vestido era para la madre en lugar de serlo para la hija.

\- Se parece muchísimo a tu vestido – logró articular. Le dio la vuelta, aun ensimismada – Es igualito, en realidad.

\- Sí, es la versión original – reconoció – ¿Cuánto costó el mío? ¿Unos cincuenta dólares?

\- Cincuenta y cinco, para ser exacta – sonrió su madre. Enseguida se llevó la falda del vestido a la nariz y sorbió su olor – Hasta huele como esas tiendas caras. Esas de se encuentran en Meguro.

Bueno, lo más probable era que el vestido perteneciera a una de esas tiendas, dado que Sasuke vivía precisamente en Meguro, el barrio más exclusivo de Tokio. Ese barrio se caracterizaba, además, por su río y los cerezos que poblaban sus orillas. Un pequeño paraíso en medio del ruido y la polución de Tokio.

\- ¿Te lo dio él? – preguntó su madre, sin dejar de contemplar el vestido en una casi paralizante admiración.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Entonces su madre soltó un gritito de felicidad y se echó sobre ella para abrazarla un buen rato, a la par que le decía que estaba muy contenta por ella y por su felicidad y por todo lo que les deparaba el futuro, porque esos regalos, esa forma en que él la miraba, solo podían significar una cosa: amor. Finalmente su pequeña hija había encontrado el amor en medio de su sosegada vida.

\- Mamá, no exageres – pidió, medio perdiendo la respiración por el abrazo de oso que recibía – Solo tengo 17 años y de cualquier forma, tal vez esto solo sea pasajero. ¿Te das cuenta que se trata del chico más popular de la escuela?

Su madre ignoró el pesimismo en su voz.

\- ¿Y tú te das cuenta de que ese chico está interesado en ti de verdad? – preguntó a su vez.

\- No puedes estar segura de eso.

\- Lo estoy – su madre de repente se apartó, la cogió de los hombros y la miró, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios para reemplazarla por una línea dura y regular – Te miro y sé que lo quieres. Y cuando él estuvo aquí también me di cuenta de cómo te siguió con la mirada mientras subías a cambiarte. Le gustas mucho.

\- Vale, mamá. Eres una soñadora, ¿lo sabías?

Pero en su fuero interno, Sakura también deseaba creer que él la quería de verdad, que estaba realmente interesando en ella y que podía soñar con que eso duraría más de unos cuantos días o semanas.

…

Ino reunió a Temari y a Hinata en un apartado rincón de la escuela, detrás del enorme gimnasio, donde no deberían estar a menos que algún inspector las hubiera autorizado expresamente. Pero estaban allí sin permiso, por supuesto. Y si las pillaban, las cosas se pondrían feas. Aunque lo cierto era que nunca serían tan feas como las cosas que estaban por suceder si ellas no hacían nada por evitarlo. O al menos eso era lo que Ino creía. Que Sakura estaba cayendo en un profundo y obscuro hoyo negro.

Tras mirar en derredor hasta asegurarse de que estaban solas, Ino procedió a explicarles con sumo detalle acerca de su teoría sobre el engaño, el hoyo negro y la infelicidad de su amiga cuatro ojos. En silencio, tanto Temari como Hinata escucharon con atención, sin interrumpir para hacer preguntas. Solo cuando Ino hubo terminado, Hinata se atrevió a hablar, pero lo hizo tan bajito que las demás tuvieron que agazaparse hacia adelante para escuchar.

\- Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay – fue lo que dijo – Tú misma no creías que la estuviesen engañando. De hecho, cuando ella dijo que probablemente Sasuke estaba planeando reírse de ella, tú no pareciste convencida de que fuera posible.

\- Lo sé – admitió Ino – Pero el asunto es raro, no pueden negarlo. Sasuke parece interesado, y a veces su interés es excesivo…

\- El problema es que eres incapaz de creer que a Sasuke le guste Sakura – replicó Temari.

Ino dijo que eso no era cierto, pero lo era. No creía que Sasuke estuviese interesado de verdad. Nunca lo había creído. La vez que Sakura contó que él la besó en año nuevo, lo primero que pensó fue en que mentía. Y por ello, se sintió casi en la obligación de comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, que Sakura mentía. Las cosas no salieron como lo planeó porque cometió la estupidez de enviarle un WhatsApp a Sasuke desde su teléfono cuando la fotografía de perfil todavía no se borraba. Encima, nunca se enteró de si fue cierto lo del beso o no, porque Sasuke nunca lo negó y Sakura tampoco. Así que, ahora mismo no sabía exactamente qué pensar. No creía que él estuviese interesado. No creía tampoco que lo del beso hubiera ocurrido. Ni creía que ellos pudieran ser felices. De lo que sí estaba segura era que debía hacer algo. En el hipotético caso de que Sasuke y sus compinches estuviesen planeando reírse de la nerd, ella debía evitar que lo lograsen, porque se lo debía a Sakura después de expandir su secreto de una forma tan cobarde. Se lo debía a su propia conciencia.

\- Solo deseo ayudarla – dijo, con los ojos de pronto llenos de lágrimas – Desde que nos conocimos que no hago más que preocuparme por ella, ustedes lo saben. Me he enfrentado con cada idiota que se ha atrevido a llamarla cuatro ojos y…- calló. No sabía cómo seguir convenciéndolas y convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo eso lo hacía por su mejor amiga. Después de haberla jodido, era difícil creer que de verdad tenía buenas intenciones.

\- Vale, no llores – Hinata dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro. Ella siempre sería la más conciliadora del grupo – Yo también quiero que esté bien. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Sakura parece feliz a su lado.

\- No solo parece feliz – corroboró Temari – Está feliz. Y mientras Sasuke no le haga nada, no deberíamos involucrarnos. Probablemente solo la jodamos más, como ya hicimos una vez.

Ino agarró con sus dedos una gran cantidad de césped y lo arrancó sin compasión, presa de los nervios.

\- No confío en Sasori – reconoció – Si creo que algo está ocurriendo, es precisamente porque ese idiota apareció. Lo único que hace en la vida es reírse de los demás, jugar con las personas como si fuesen títeres – lanzó el puñado de césped hacia un lado – Creo que fue su idea que Sasuke se acercara a Sakura, ¿saben? Lo convenció de alguna forma.

\- ¿Cómo una apuesta? – propuso Hinata, pero al decirlo algo se deslizó sobre su espalda, como una gota de agua helada.

\- Algo así – Ino movió la cabeza – No lo sé, la verdad. Pero voy a averiguarlo. Ninguno de esos idiotas se reirá de mi cuatro ojos.

Acto seguido, se sacudió las faldas con una mano y se puso de pie. Las demás la imitaron, aliviadas de poder marcharse allí por fin. En el camino, siguieron comentando la teoría de Ino, pero sin llegar a ningún lado. Hasta el momento, Sasuke no había hecho nada malo, ni parecía dispuesto a hacerlo tampoco. La conclusión más lógica – y al mismo tiempo la más absurda – era que Sasuke simplemente había despertado una mañana sintiéndose atraído hacia la nerd, como un encantamiento que lo hubiera sucumbido en sueños, o como una maldición gitana lanzada por una de sus eternas y nunca correspondidas enamoradas que lo condenaba a enamorarse de la nerd hasta el fin de la eternidad. Nunca había sido tan posible como ahora que las cosas más inverosímiles ocurrieran.

…

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Sasori preparaba su cuerpo para el entrenamiento que duraría alrededor de una hora y media. Ya había hecho casi la rutina completa en compañía de los demás jugadores cuando el famoso capitán – que a todo esto estaba incapacitado para jugar el próximo partido – apareció en la cancha y saludó con una seña a todos, menos a él.

Con los ojos entornados, Sasori lo observó mientras se acercaba al entrenador para intercambiar unas palabras. Desde su posición no pudo oír nada, pero le pareció que la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke delataba cierta complicidad que no le gustó para nada. Era como observar a alguien ideando una trampa. Disimuladamente dio unos pasos hacia ellos, pero al llegar a una distancia adecuada para escuchar algo, ellos ya habían terminado de hablar y se despedían con una sonrisa discreta en los labios. Sasori entonces, llamó a Sasuke con un desdeñoso "Hey, capitán"

El aludido volvió la cabeza, pero no dejó de caminar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, alzando la voz. Sasori se acercó al trote hasta él, lo que hizo a este detener el paso.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dejo caer. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, pero igualmente respondió.

\- Estoy bien. Ahora si no te importa, me voy.

\- Espera un poco – Sasori casi lo cogió por el brazo, recordando a último momento que no debía tocarlo porque las cosas entre ellos estaban muy tensas. Sería como acercar la llama de un encendedor a un montón de paja seca.

\- ¿Qué? – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Al contemplarlo de cerca, pudo notar que tenía unas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos y los labios un poco agrietados. Bien podía decirse que el capitán estaba entrando a una gripe en lugar de salir de ella.

\- Quiero hablarte de Sakura – dijo.

La expresión en ese rostro pálido se tornó dura, durísima en realidad. No le gustaba que otro hablara de ella, ni que la miraran, ni que la tocaran. Un chico celoso, sin duda.

\- Para ti es Haruno Sakura – advirtió – Y por lo demás, no tengo ganas de escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir.

\- En realidad debería interesarte – respondió Sasori, preparado para picar un poco más los celos del capitán – Dado que desde hace unos días somos oficialmente rivales. Tú entiendes, rivales románticos.

Sasuke apretó los dientes de tal modo que los músculos sobresalieron con rabia. Eso podría considerarse como una amenaza implícita.

\- No seas idiota – acusó – A ti no te interesan las chicas como Sakura. Son demasiado inteligentes para caer en tus pobres engaños.

Detrás de la sonrisa en los labios de Sasori, se escondió su verdadero ánimo vengativo. Iba a hacerlo sufrir por arrogante, sí, y por creerlo un imbécil.

\- Me gusta el desafío, capitán – dijo – Una chica que no caiga fácilmente es justo lo que necesito. Además, debajo de toda esa ropa que lleva, debe haber un lindo cuerpo, ¿no crees?

De súbito Sasuke perdió el control, algo que Sasori se esperaba porque no se sobresaltó cuando este lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta de deportes y lo acercó de tal modo que sus narices casi se acariciaron tiernamente. Aquel gesto advirtió a sus compañeros, que pronto aparecieron a su alrededor con intenciones de frenar una posible disputa. Antes de que el entrenador los separara, Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de advertirle por última vez a Sasori que no se le ocurriera acercarse a Sakura nunca más, porque si lo hacía, si acaso se atrevía a meterle estupideces en la cabeza y todavía más, a ponerle una mano encima, lo molería a golpes; lo dejaría tan jodido que cuando se mirara al espejo no podría reconocerse. Acto seguido, lo soltó con desprecio y se alejó de las canchas.

Mientras se arreglaba la camiseta desacomodada, Sasori sintió fluir desde su interior un odio que hacía unos minutos no había sido tan real ni tan vehemente como ahora. Sasuke lo pagaría. Por creerse el gran Dios, lo pagaría.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

¡Habrá Sasuke vs Sasori, señores!

Una pelea a muerte entre un chico aparentemente interesado de verdad, y otro que solo quiere joder un poco. Pero podría ser que a este último todo se le de vuelta y termine enamorado, ¿o no? El dicho dice, no escupas nunca al cielo porque podría caerte sobre la cara, o algo así.

Karin odia a Sakura porque ha llegado más lejos de lo que jamás ella llegó. Ino está tan arrepentida por haber ido con el chisme a Sasuke que está convencida de que puede ayudar a Sakura desenmascarando los planes malévolos del Uchiha. Pero, ¿realmente hay tal plan? O podría ser que ...

No dire nada, ustedes mismas lo descubrirán.

Ah, y el vestido. ¿Sasuke recuerda el beso y está jugando con que no?

De nuevo, ustedes serán quienes descubran más adelante la verdad de todo este enredo.

Si el capitulo les gustó, sabrán decírmelo a través de un coqueto review. Un review endulza el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de word y la inspira cada día más. Si tienen algo que decir, no se lo guarden :)

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡HOLA!**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Sé que pasaron semanas de ausencia, pero he estado sin internet, distraída con otras cosas, en fin, supongo que siempre hay excusas jaja Lo importante es que aquí está, por fin, el capitulo 12

Agradezco mucho los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. El capitulo pasado fue uno de los más comentados y eso me dejó muy feliz, sobre todo porque llegaron nuevos lectores dispuestos a leerme y a disfrutar de mis locas ideas. Espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas y que este capitulo sea de su agrado. De verdad, gracias.

Ahora, este capitulo responderá varias preguntas, o al menos eso espero. Y también confundirá otro tanto. Las cosas se pondrán un poco dramáticas de ahora en adelante, pero recuerden siempre que después de la tormenta sale el sol.

**Eso es todo, **

**A leer.**

* * *

_Analepsis_

_..._

_(0)_

_Dejó de llevar la cuenta cuando iba por el tercer o cuarto vaso de alcohol. Aunque no estaba precisamente borracho, ya había comenzado a perder gran parte de sus facultades intelectuales y motoras. Para evitar que alguien lo notase, se recargó contra la pared y fingió que nada atraía demasiado su atención, solo para que la gente no intentara conversar con él y terminara descubriendo que estaba medio borracho. En eso estaba cuando vio a lo lejos a la linda chica de cabello rosa que hace un par de horas había llegado hasta allí creyendo que pasaba por completo desapercibida. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaba que todos eran – además de idiotas – unos perfectos ciegos? No importaba cuanto cambiara su aspecto, seguía siendo la misma chica. Y a él seguía pareciéndole bonita. Después de todo, no era la forma en que se vestía ni el empeño que ponía en arreglarse. Era la sencillez y la inocencia de su mirada, el afán por permanecer desapercibida, y la inteligencia con que respondía cualquier cosa. Y eso no lo cambiaba un vestido ajustado, un poco de maquillaje o un peinado diferente._

_Sin pensarlo demasiado, dio un paso hacia delante, alejándose de la estabilidad que le reportaba la pared de concreto. Con cierta vacilación se metió entre la gente, esquivó a las chicas que se le acercaban empalagosas, y llegó hasta Sakura decidido a sacarla a bailar. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas estupideces, pero por ella lo valía. Aquella podía ser la última oportunidad de su vida y se moría por darle un beso. Además, estaba borracho… cualquier cosa era posible cuando se estaba borracho._

* * *

...

DE MIEDOS Y RETRACTACIONES

(13)

...

Tras asegurarse de que Sakura se la pasaría todo el receso en la biblioteca, Ino perpetró un acercamiento hacia Sasori mientras este charlaba con un par de porristas y un compañero de equipo. Él no se mostró muy interesado con la intervención, pero accedió a charlar porque – justo como él mismo dijo – no tenía nada que ocultar.

Ino resumió todas sus aprensiones en una frase que no tardó ni dos minutos en pronunciar, aunque probablemente la exhaustividad se debió no a la longitud de lo dicho sino a la rapidez con que lo dijo. Sasori no intervino en ningún momento, y luego se tomó su tiempo para responder. En sus ojos, Ino reconoció un brillo de culpabilidad.

\- No voy a negar tus acusaciones – dijo – Mi reputación, por lo demás, no es de las mejores, así que tampoco puedo recriminarte por haber sospechado inmediatamente de mí – hizo una pausa en la que bajó un poco la cabeza, acentuando con ello el brillo de sus ojos. Luego habló con un tono solemne – La idea fue mía, pero a Sasuke se le ocurrió llevarla a acabo. Solo queríamos divertirnos. No era mi intención que las cosas llegasen tan lejos.

Ino sonrió, pero no porque las palabras de Sasori le gustasen, sino porque había dado en el clavo al sospechar de él y de Sasuke. Ambos planearon jugar con la nerd, pero el jueguito había llegado hasta allí, porque ella se encargaría de ponerle fin. Pidió a Sasori que le explicara con lujo de detalle aquella idea.

\- Bueno – comenzó él – Hace un par de semanas, Sasuke y yo estábamos charlando en los jardines de la escuela cuando esa chica nerd cruzó el jardín como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Él se quedó viéndola un momento, pero fue a penas un segundo, de verdad. Y a mí se me ocurrió molestarlo. La idea de que a Uchiha Sasuke pudiese gustarle una chica como esa era muy divertida, pero cuando se lo dije, él se quedó bastante serio, ¿entiendes? Por un instante llegué a pensar que sí, que le gustaba esa chica o al menos que le llamaba la atención. Pero no, por supuesto. Él se echó a reír al rato y dijo que era imposible que un hombre como él se interesara en alguien así. Entonces… - guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego agregar con una sonrisa medio tristona – A ambos se nos ocurrió la idea al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes? Era perfecta, aunque no por ello menos cruel.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, impaciente. El relato era largo y aun no aclaraba absolutamente nada. Solo porque era parte clave del asunto que supiese hasta el último detalle, no lo interrumpió y permitió que siguiese hablando. Sasori así lo hizo.

\- La cosa es que yo se lo propuse a Sasuke a modo de broma – dijo – Pero él se tomó el asunto bastante en serio. Quería joder un rato a la nerd, la que por lo demás, resultaba que jamás había reparado en ninguno de nosotros. Y eso cabrea, ¿sabes? Cuando eres popular y la gente te mira, que una chica como ella no lo haga, cabrea un montón…

\- ¿Quieres decir que Sasuke de algún modo se está cobrando una venganza? – se adelantó Ino. No se dio ni cuenta el momento en que todo eso había comenzado a emocionarla de verdad. Esos dos idiotas eran realmente unos cabrones, sí señor.

Sasori se rascó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, si lo ves desde ese punto de vista – dejó caer – Sea como sea, Sasuke no tiene ningún interés en esa chica. Puedo asegurarlo. Y de nuevo, sea cual sea el motivo, no es nada bueno.

Ino asintió con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, pensaba en que todo ello era una vil treta de la que Sakura debía salirse de una buena vez. Que Sasori estuviese reconociendo su implicancia, podía deberse a varios motivos, todos ellos de dudosa procedencia. Al fin de cuentas, nunca uno debía confiar en el enemigo. Le echó una mirada inquisitiva, esperando que fuese a agregar algo más, pero como no lo hizo, decidió ser ella misma la que definiera la solución al problema.

\- Hablaré con Sakura – resolvió – Mi deber es prevenirla y protegerla. Si no hago algo ahora ella terminará colgada del hombre incorrecto.

Sasori ladeó un poco la cabeza, como midiendo sus palabras. Parecía poco convencido de ellas.

\- No creo que sea una estrategia muy inteligente – valoró luego - Ella pensará que estás celosa.

\- ¿Celosa? – Ino ni siquiera contuvo la expresión de profunda ofensa – Eres idiota, yo jamás tendría celos de Sakura.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – él arqueó una ceja, intrigado - ¿No crees que haya cosa alguna que envidiarle a la nerd?

\- ¡No! – estalló ella – No pongas palabras en mi boca – agregó, extendiendo una mano y picándole el pecho con la punta del dedo índice - Aquí los únicos canallas son tú y ese engreído de Uchiha Sasuke.

Con un gesto de resentimiento, Sasosi rehuyó su contacto.

\- Estoy arrepentido, en serio – dijo – No te habría dicho todo esto si no me sintiese mal por esa chica. Creo que no se lo merece.

\- Por supuesto que no se lo merece – aseveró Ino – Ni ella ni nadie… O bueno, tal vez Karin sí se merece algo así.

Aunque Sasori era aparentemente amigo de la porrista, no hizo comentario alguno para defenderla. Tampoco se trataba de ponerse a estimar quien de todos tenía el alma más podrida, así que ambos lo dejaron pasar con un breve silencio. Luego de ello, Ino habló.

\- Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

En ese momento, los ojos de Sasori brillaron de una forma que resultó más fascinante que sospechosa.

\- Primero – dijo – Necesito que confíes en mí, ¿vale?

Pero Ino no confiaba ni confiaría en un hombre al que había visto engañar a las mujeres con falsos gestos románticos y palabras dulces que escondían oscuras intenciones; no creería en un hombre que veía en los demás un medio para obtener placeres y ganancias, ni, por supuesto, confiaría en un hombre que alguna vez le había dicho a ella que la quería y la pretendía en serio. Porque los hombres de esa calaña no cambiaban, solo mejoraban sus estrategias de suerte que era cada vez más difícil pillarles la trampa. Por ello y por todo, extendió una mano hacía él con la mentira en la boca de que confiaría en él, pero sabiendo que no había forma de que lo hiciese.

…

Sakura le había dicho a Sasuke que se quedaría un par de horas estudiando en la biblioteca y él había aceptado el asunto no sin antes presionar hasta hacerla jurar que lo llamaría cuando estuviese lista. Quedando apenas unos diez minutos para que se cumplieran las dos horas acordadas, Sakura cogió el teléfono y marcó su número. Mientras aguardaba, pensó en que de un día para otro Sasuke había comenzado a actuar inusualmente aprensivo, como si temiera que algo fuese a ocurrirle si la dejaba sola. Sin ir más lejos, hoy la había llamado tempranísimo en la mañana para avisarle que iría por ella para ir a la escuela, y luego estuvo a los pies de la las escaleras que llevaban al sector de chicas cuando tocaron la campana anunciando el primer receso. Cuando ella le preguntó si algo andaba mal, él se quedó viéndola raro y negó que su actitud fuese inusual.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? – Sasuke atendió la llamada sin mediar saludos de por medio. Se escuchaba un poco ansiosa.

\- Sí, creo que terminé por hoy – respondió ella – Además, están a punto de cumplirse las dos horas.

\- Muy bien – dijo él, satisfecho – Pasaré por ti ahora mismo.

\- Te espero en los jardines…

Pero Sasuke la interrumpió con exabrupto.

\- No, quédate en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí. De cualquier forma, es tu lugar favorito, ¿no?

Y sin aguardar a que ella respondiera algo, cortó la llamada. Con perplejidad – y no menos aprensión – Sakura guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, para acto seguido echar el resto de los materiales que yacían repartidos a plenitud sobre la mesa de madera. No deseaba llenarse la cabeza con malos pensamientos, pero no fue capaz de mantener lejos de su corazón esa sensación como de alerta que suele embargar a quienes transitan por una calle solitaria a altas horas de la noche. Nunca se sabe si alguien se haya escondido en la oscuridad…

Terminaba de acomodar todo y se disponía a echarse la mochila al hombro, cuando Sasuke apareció por el largo pasillo de estanterías y mesas de estudio. Llevaba el bolso de deportes en una mano y no revelaba un aspecto muy bueno. Preocupación. Eso era lo que ella podía apreciar en sus oscuros ojos. Dado que le dolía verlo turbado, exhibió una sonrisa conciliadora y él respondió eclipsando su propia palidez con una media sonrisa. Posteriormente, se cargó contra la mesa donde Sakura había estado estudiando, extendió una mano para atraerla a ella de la cintura y luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hueco de sus hombros. Como un cosquilleo agradable, ella percibió su respiración acompasada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, en un susurro.

\- Estoy un poco cansado – respondió él.

Hace unos días, Sasuke había sufrido una descompensación alarmante de la que fue testigo la escuela completa. La imagen del capitán cayendo sobre su peso y permaneciendo medio muerto durante interminables minutos sería algo que pocos estudiantes olvidarían. Sakura, por su parte, no lo olvidaría jamás, porque esa imagen la perseguiría para atormentarla con ideas nefastas sobre enfermedades ocultas y dolores no revelados. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, ella creía que él no estaba bien y que había sido un error que comenzara el entrenamiento de nuevo. En efecto, algo no andaba bien, porque pronto, mientras aún mantenía la cabeza recargada contra su hombro, él comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Sasuke…? – Sakura trató de apartarlo para mirarlo a la cara, pero él resistió apretándola de la cintura con las manos trémulas.

\- Quédate ahí – pidió – Solo un momento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – ella movió un poco la cabeza y logró tocar con la barbilla, la piel cálida del costado de su frente. Antes de que pudiera decirle que probablemente tenía fiebre, él se apartó de repente y se arregló el cabello.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – quiso saber ella. Sasuke la miró de reojo.

\- Nada. ¿Nunca has sufrido una descompensación? – preguntó. El tono de su voz fue reaccionario, como si tratase de defenderse frente a una injuria. Sakura dio un paso hacia él para tocarle la frente, pero fue rechazada con brusquedad.

\- Sakura, ya deja eso – pidió.

\- Lo haré si tú me dices lo que está ocurriendo – replicó ella, y arremetió de nuevo. Entonces Sasuke cogió la mano que ella estiraba hacia él para acto seguido jalarla con fuerza. Enseguida, cuando ella estuvo muy cerca, la atrapó entre sus brazos, impidiendo que moviera un solo músculo.

\- Eres una jodida molestia – acusó.

\- Me preocupo por ti – le recordó ella. Sasuke dejó caer un beso sobre su boca, para callarla o para decirle que no había de qué preocuparse. En todas aquellas veces en que él había parecido enfermo, nunca había admitido sentirse realmente mal.

\- Soy yo quien debe preocuparse por ti – informó. Volvió a plantarle un beso en los labios, que Sakura no pudo ni quiso evitar. Le gustaba que la besara y todavía más que tuviese esos comportamientos entre traviesos y obstinados.

\- ¿Por qué? – ella apenas tuvo voluntad para preguntar.

\- Porque eres mía, y tengo que vigilar lo que es mío – otro beso. Empero esta vez, ella movió la cabeza y el beso aterrizó en su quijada.

\- Ya te dije que no soy un objeto de enajenación – recordó, frunciendo las cejas.

Sasuke ignoró sus palabras cuando volvió a dejar caer un beso en cualquier parte de su rostro. Y otro, y otro. Al cabo de varios besos, ella se había echado a reír y respondía apenas cuando lograba dejar de reírse de sí misma y de él y de lo delicioso que era sentir su respiración y sus labios calientes. Ocupados en ello, no se percataron de la presencia de alguien que, oculto entre las sombras, observaba la escena jurando que aquella absurda y patética relación no duraría mucho más.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el partido de futball que inauguró el Torneo. Dado que Sasori no había vuelto a molestar ni a insinuar nada, Sasuke había dejado progresivamente de preocuparse de que fuese a hacerlo, de tal suerte que ya no seguía a Sakura a todos lados como si fuera su sombra. A Sakura le gustaba estar con Sasuke, por supuesto, pero la excesiva preocupación de él resultaba un poco inquietante, además de que todo era siempre más atractivo cuando pasaban horas sin verse.

Ahora mismo, Sakura iba a de camino a casa sin que Sasuke se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla, como había estado haciendo desde hace unos días. Tardó más tiempo en llegar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, se topó con que había un ostentoso coche obstaculizando la entrada. Sin sospechar quien podría ser el dueño, pasó junto a él y se dispuso a abrir la rejilla de su casa. Entonces, mientras daba vuelta la llave, el conductor del coche hizo sonar el claxon. Ella se volvió para encontrarse con que el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto estaba abajo y desde dentro alguien que ella conocía muy bien la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Sakura frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

\- Sasori – murmuró. Él amplió la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- Hola, señorita Precavida – dijo - ¿Cómo estás?

Sakura no respondió. En cambio, se dio la vuelta sin mediar explicación alguna y continuó con el proceso de girar la llave y abrir la reja. Sasori, pues, hizo sonar el claxon por segunda vez, provocándole a ella un sobresalto que la hizo arrojar las llaves al suelo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – acusó, a la par que se flexionaba sobre sus rodillas para coger las llaves.

\- De alguna forma tengo llamar tu atención, ¿no crees? – respondió él.

Ella resopló.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? – preguntó, incorporándose pero sin darle el gusto de mirarlo.

\- Vine a visitarte – explicó, con tal simpleza en su tono de voz que ella no pudo evitar mirarlo para confirmar que no hablaba en serio y que solo le gustaba jugar. Pero no había una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios ni un atisbo de que estuviese mofándose de ella. Aquello, lejos de calmarla, la hizo experimentar un picor de alerta.

\- ¿Por qué querrías visitarme? – cuestionó – Tú y yo no somos amigos.

Sasori esbozó una sutil sonrisa y en lugar de responder, abrió la puerta de su coche y descendió. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el rodeó el coche para acerarse a ella. No debía confiar en ese sujeto bajo ningún punto de vista.

\- ¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan desconfiada? – preguntó él, sin detener la marcha.

\- Tengo demasiado motivos para desconfiar de ti – aseveró ella – Y ninguno para no hacerlo, así que… ¿piensas que sería tan estúpida?

Él siguió cambiando, de modo que Sakura amenazó con cruzar la puerta de su casa y dejarlo allí hablando solo. Con reticencia, Sasori se detuvo. A continuación, se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Cuánto de lo que sabes sobre mí has podido comprobarlo por ti misma? – preguntó.

Sakura alzó la barbilla, para demostrar que no se encogía frente a él.

\- No necesito guiarme por rumores – dijo – Soy observadora, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Sí? – él arqueó una ceja – La palabra correcta no será… ¿prejuiciosa? Porque la gente prejuiciosa es la que se deja convencer por lo que otros dicen.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. De algún modo él tenía razón con eso de que estaba dejándose llevar por lo que otros decían a sus espaldas, pero, al mismo tiempo, él no podía ser tan bueno si se hablaba tan mal sobre su persona, ¿no?

\- Cuando el río suena, piedras trae – respondió, aunque bien sabía que no era una respuesta muy ingeniosa. Sasori casi sonrió.

\- Eso podría aplicarse cualquier persona – apuntó – Incluso a Sasuke, ¿no?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Estaba bastante harta de las dudas y las confusiones y el miedo. Ya no quería sospechar, a pesar de que era lo que debía hacer. Al mismo tiempo, le asustaba la idea de que ella fuese la única que no abría bien los ojos. Tras un suspiro cansado, le pidió que por favor la dejase en paz. Ya no deseaba hablar más con él. En realidad, no creía que ellos dos tuviesen nada que hablar. Pero Sasori ignoró su orden de no acercarse, y rompió la distancia con dos grandes zancadas. Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, él la había cogido del brazo.

\- Sakura, por favor – pidió. Ella vio la mano de él que la cogía con fuerza y luego lo miró a los ojos – Puede que todo lo que hayas escuchado sobre mí sea cierto, y puede que hasta me merezca el desprecio de los demás, pero ¿alguna vez te he hecho algo a ti? ¿Alguna vez te he lastimado?

Con cierto recelo, Sakura admitió que no, que él jamás le había hecho nada, pero que eso no significaba ninguna cosa. Sasori le dio un apretoncito hasta cariñoso.

\- ¿Por qué confías en Sasuke, eh? – preguntó, aunque no tenía nada que ver – Él apareció de un momento a otro. Se interesó en ti sin antes haber mostrado el mínimo atisbo de interés y tú lo aceptaste como si todo fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- No fue así – ella intentó esquivarlo, pero Sasori se sirvió del otro brazo para atraparla. Sakura entonces emitió un quejido de protesta que a él le revolvió algo en las entrañas.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó – Dime qué fue lo que hizo para ganarte. Me muero por saberlo.

Sakura observó aquellos bonitos ojos unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna. Se sentía presionada por la poderosa mirada de ese chico que hace menos de un mes ni siquiera hacía ademanes de reconocerla cuando ella pasaba junto a él. De ese chico que la ignoraba, que era popular y que no tenía tiempo para fijarse en chicas estudiosas como ella. En rigor, de ese chico que era en realidad tan similar a Sasuke en todo sentido. Ambos la había ignorado, ambos no la creían una chica atractiva y ambos había de pronto mostrado interés en ella. ¿Era acaso todo parte de un plan? ¿Lo era…?

\- ¿Él sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó. La voz le tembló. Sasori sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación.

\- Se supone que no debo acercarme a ti – dijo – No quiere que le joda… ya sabes, los planes.

Ella tragó saliva, la que estaba más amarga y espesa en razón del miedo. Bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

\- Vete de aquí, por favor – pidió – Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

Sin embargo, Sasori, lejos de irse, se acercó un poco más de tal suerte que su respiración le golpeó a ella la coronilla. Quería apartarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. ¿Sería todo en realidad parte de un asqueroso plan?

\- Sakura… - murmuró él – No confíes en mis palabras si no deseas hacerlo, pero… tampoco seas estúpida, ¿vale? Si cierras los ojos, terminarás muy mal. Y… creo que no lo mereces.

\- Ya, vale, vete de aquí – ella le dio un empujón suave. Sasori finalmente se apartó, pero no se marchó de allí. Se quedó viéndola mientras ella aguantaba las lágrimas y se volvía sin siquiera despedirse, para acto seguido abrir la rejilla de su casa y meterse dentro.

…

Sasori esperó hasta que ella hubo entrado a su casa para regresar al coche. Aunque el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, no se sentía satisfecho ni feliz. Esa chica no se merecía el sufrimiento que seguramente él acababa de sembrarle en el corazón. Podía ser que Sasuke efectivamente estuviese jugando con ella, pero también podía ser que no y que – aunque fuese lo más extraño del mundo – la quisiera de verdad, sin trampas. Después de todo, él jamás apostó a jugar con la nerd y su interés en ella simplemente surgió un día de forma espontánea, casi como si hubiese sido resultado de alguna clase de hechizo.

Con cierto pesar en el pecho, Sasori encendió el coche. Mientras conducía de camino a su casa, pensó en la aflicción con que ella lo miró después de que le hubo dicho aquellas mentiras. Pensó en la angustia de esos ojos verdes y en que de cerca la chica era bonita y estaba asustada y él era un imbécil que se estaba cobrando una venganza que tal vez no tuviere ningún sentido. En fin, pensó en muchas cosas, pero sus pensamientos no lo llevaron a ninguna parte.

…

Sakura despertó tras dos escasas horas de sueño. Le dolían los ojos a causa del desvelo de horas observando el techo y pensando y llenándose la cabeza de ideas retorcidas; además, sentía el cerebro medio fundido entre tanta conjetura y paranoia, y lo poco que había logrado dormir, no habían ayudado en absoluto a arreglar el aspecto descompuesto con el que se encontró al observarse en el espejo del baño.

Se dio una larga ducha con la que esperó relajarse, pero eso y todo fue en vano porque no dejó de pensar en Sasuke y en que estaba jugando con ella ni siquiera cuando estuvo ante el último examen de la temporada. Como no estaba mentalmente presta para contestar, terminó respondiendo más de un disparate del que, en unos días más, se avergonzaría. Luego, entregó la hoja de respuestas antes de finalizar la hora de clases y se largó al baño con la excusa de que no se sentía bien del estómago. Allí permaneció varios minutos hasta que se decidió a mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke preguntándole si podía hablar con él. La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

"¿Pasó algo? Un "tenemos que hablar" nunca es bueno"

Sakura tragó saliva para amainar el dolor que le cruzó la garganta.

"No lo sé. Supongo que no es del todo bueno"

Al cabo de unos segundos, llegó la respuesta.

"¿Dónde nos vemos?"

Ella lo pensó muy bien. Si las cosas se ponían feas entre ellos, no deseaba que estuviese media escuela viéndolos. Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención, después de todo.

"Durante el receso, detrás del gimnasio"

"Vaya, ¿Haruno Sakura rompiendo las reglas?"

En otro momento, ella hubiera sonreído sonrojada y hasta hubiese escrito una respuesta para excusarse, pero esta vez no hizo ni uno ni lo otro. Seria como viuda en funeral guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y regresó al salón de clases, donde aguardó impávida hasta que tocaron la campana anunciando el receso.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida – y teniendo siempre mucho éxito – fue hacia el gimnasio y aguardó unos minutos a que uno de los vigilantes iniciara un recorrido de revisión hacia el área contraria, para continuar su camino hasta la parte trasera del edificio. El lugar habría estado desierto como siempre si no fuese por la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke, recargado contra la pared del edificio y viendo hacia la dirección por la que ella venía. El encuentro visual fue inmediato, pero Sakura apartó rápidamente la mirada y se detuvo luego a varios metros de distancia. Acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos, algo que él no tomó de buena manera porque preguntó si acaso estaba molesta.

Ella respiró hondo, decidida a no mostrar cómo realmente se sentía y dijo.

\- Quiero que esto se acabe.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, genuinamente confundido.

\- ¿Dé que hablas? – preguntó, aparentándose de la pared. Sakura pasó por alto su aspecto medio pálido y cansado. Repitió con firmeza que no deseaba nada más de él.

\- Quiero que dejemos de vernos, ¿vale? – agregó.

Otra señal de confusión y desconcierto apareció en sus ojos y en el rictus de sus labios y el fruncimiento de su frente.

\- No estoy entendiendo nada – sentenció.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – ella fue más dura de lo que hubiera querido, pero bien sabía que no servirían las flaquezas y las oportunidades para excusarse. Ese absurdo jueguito tendría que haber terminado hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke sonrió con amargura.

\- No entiendo la razón por la que de pronto sales con esto – explicó – Hace menos de dos días, estábamos perfectamente.

\- El ser humano es impredecible – respondió ella, con falsa tranquilidad. En el fondo quería llorar y reclamarle una explicación. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, no deseaba que él le confirmara sus temores. Prefería – aun cuando fuese un escape cobarde – irse ignorando la verdad.

\- No jodas – Sasuke de pronto perdió el control – Dime ahora mismo por qué estás haciendo esto. ¿Intentas tomarme el pelo?

\- No soy yo quien ha estado jugando todo el tiempo – las manos le temblaron mientras la mantenía cruzadas, de modo que tuvo que apretarlas contra sus brazos. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más, menos todavía si él la miraba con esa expresión de completo desconcierto y desolación. Parecía como si… el asunto le doliese de verdad.

\- Sakura, de verdad no sé qué demonios ocurre – dijo – Pensé que habíamos arreglado el tema de las desconfianzas…

Pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Me aburrí, Sasuke – resolvió, tan dura como le fue posible – Simplemente me aburrí de ti. Imagino que no estás acostumbrado a esto, pero… siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Por lo demás, tú mismo dijiste que algunas cosas no tienen explicación, ¿no?

Luego reveló una sonrisa despectiva con la que esperaba cerrar para siempre en vínculo entre ellos. No obstante, Sasuke estuvo lejos de quedarse tranquilo con aquellas palabras y de permitirle marcharse sin más. Cuando ella se volvía sin siquiera despedirse, él salió tras ella y la cogió con fuerza del brazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó, ayudándose con la otra mano para apretujarla fuertemente. Nunca había sido agresivo, pero esta vez estaba cegado por la indignación de tal suerte que había olvidado medir su fuerza. Sakura emitió un quejido que lo alertó de bajar un poco la intensidad, pero siguió sin ser suficiente. Ella sentía dolor en sus extremidades a causa de la fuerza del agarre.

\- Sasuke, me lastimas… - musitó.

\- Tú me haces más daño ahora mismo – se quejó él – Al menos dame una explicación. Merezco una.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa amarga.

\- ¿Acaso me diste explicaciones cuando apareciste de pronto en mi vida y me volviste todo de cabeza? – preguntó – Solo se te antojó acercarte a la nerd, ¿verdad?

Él apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Te estás cobrando una venganza? – dijo - ¿Estás tratando de escarmentarme un poco, es eso?

\- Tómalo como quieras. No me importa.

\- ¡Pues a mí sí me importa, maldita sea! – gritó él. Enseguida, la atrajo mucho hacia él y deslizó rápidamente las manos desde sus brazos hasta su cuello, para luego acunar su rostro entre ellas – No juegues conmigo, Sakura, por favor….

Con mucho esfuerzo, ella evitó conmoverse con el brillo desesperado en aquellos ojos negros.

\- Eres tú el que ha estado jugando conmigo – murmuró. Él hizo un poco de presión en torno a su rostro. Tenía las manos calientes.

\- No empieces con eso otra vez – pidió, lleno de angustia - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Jamás he jugado contigo… Sakura… - a continuación hizo algo que ella no hubiera esperado de él. Le pidió que por favor no lo dejase. Que no se fuese, que de una maldita vez le creyera y se mantuviese a su lado para siempre si era posible. Sakura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de conmoverse por aquellas palabras cuando él bajó la cabeza, se echó un poco hacia delante y de pronto se volvió como de trapo. Los pies le flaquearon, las manos se deslizaron inertes por el rostro de ella y cayeron. Sakura apenas pudo resistir el peso de su cuerpo desvanecido y del miedo no tuvo voz para gritarle que despertara, que no la asustara así, por dios. Durante casi un minuto completo, ella llegó a creer que él estaba a punto de morir. Solo después de aquel tremebundo minuto, Sasuke comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo.

Ella había conseguido dejarlo tendido sobre el asfalto, mientras él temblaba inconteniblemente con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados. Solo unos segundos antes de que ella hubiere resuelto llamar por ayuda, él se calmó súbitamente y abrió los ojos como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. La miró con los ojos dilatados de terror y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que inclinarse hacia delante y abrazarlo con fuerza. De la discusión de hace un rato, no quedaba más que un eco casi extinto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – preguntó ella – Dime qué ocurre, por favor.

Empero, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio. Ella acarició su frente perlada de sudor a la espera de que él se repusiera lo suficiente para hablar. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que él finalmente extendió una mano y cogió la que ella tenía sobre su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón desbocado.

\- Estoy un poco enfermo – articuló – Nada grave, te lo aseguro.

\- Te desmayaste – aseveró ella – Y no es primera vez. Ya ocurrió antes…

\- Lo sé – él la interrumpió – Pero no me voy a morir, ni nada por el estilo. Solo tengo que bajar el ritmo de entrenamiento durante unos días y estaré como nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué has seguido entrenando? – Sakura no entendía por qué ese afán de perseverar en lo que le hacía daño. Si estaba enfermo, tenía que cuidarse hasta que estuviese sano.

\- Porque quiero ganar el torneo – aquella respuesta tan simple y tan absurda, le crispó a ella los nervios. No pudo controlar el deseo de darle un pequeño golpecito en el pecho.

\- Idiota – masculló, con fingida severidad – Tú salud es más importante.

En lugar de responder, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada hacia un lado, como si hubiese recordado algo que le producía incomodidad. Ella contempló su rostro de facciones definidas y cinceladas pulcramente, y no le gustó descubrir la palidez y la consunción bajo sus pómulos. Sumida en la desazón, olvidó casi por completo el tema que los había reunido allí.

\- Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería – propuso, en voz baja. Entonces él regresó a ella para negar con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien – murmuró – Solo no me hagas pasar rabias, ¿vale? – acto seguido, trató de incorporarse y ella lo ayudó a hacerlo. Cuando por fin estuvo de pie y más o menos repuesto – o en gran medida repuesto – extendió ambos brazos hacia ella y la atrapó sin aviso en un abrazo tosco.

\- Sasuke… – ella susurró, al encontrarse apretada contra su corazón. El latido era calmo, lo que resultaba muy reconfortante dada la reciente situación de emergencia.

\- No te soltaré hasta que retires lo que dijiste hace un rato – murmuró él.

A ella le bastó recordar la imagen de Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y la expresión agónica de quien se encuentra a cerca de la muerte, para convencerse de que no deseaba estar lejos de él a pesar de las habladurías y los rumores. Tal vez él estuviese jugando con ella, pero… ¿y qué si ella deseaba todo eso? No se imaginaba lejos de Sasuke después de que había experimentado lo increíble que era todo cuando estaban juntos.

\- Está bien – murmuró – Retiro lo dicho, hasta la última palabra.

Como estaba apretada a su pecho, no pudo ver la sonrisa honesta que encendió el rostro de él.

…

Al día siguiente, las clases se suspendieron a eso de las doce y todos los estudiantes fueron conducidos a las canchas para presenciar el tercer partido en el que participaría la escuela. Esta vez, las expectativas eran mucho mayores porque el capitán del equipo volvería a jugar codo a codo con sus compañeros. De su presunta enfermedad, nadie había vuelto a mencionar palabra alguna y del infortunado incidente del primer partido nadie parecía querer acordarse, pese a que probablemente lo recordaban a la perfección.

Sakura se ubicó en un apartado rincón de las gradas, junto a Ino, Temari e Hinata. No dijo nada cuando Ino le preguntó cómo iba la relación con Uchiha Sasuke ni se mostró emocionado de verlo salir a las canchas vestido con aquellos asentadores short de deporte y alardeando de sus torneadas y firmes piernas.

\- ¿Sigue igual de interesado? – insistió Ino. Temari la mandó a callar una mirada hostil e Hinata la interrumpió cuando volvió al ataque solo diez minutos después.

\- Va a empezar el partido – dijo – No la distraigas más.

Entonces Ino se cruzó de brazos ofuscada y no dijo ninguna palabra durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duró el primer tiempo. Tampoco habría tenido oportunidad de hacerlo porque el griterío era ensordecedor y hacía imposible cualquier tipo de charla. Sakura, por su parte, celebró no con menos aprensión las dos anotaciones de Sasuke. En todas las veces en que él tuvo que correr largas distancias, ella casi pudo verlo detenerse de pronto y caer sobre sus rodillas en un estado de completa inconsciencia. Afortunadamente, nada malo ocurrió. Y ella consiguió espantar los miedos cuando fue momento de aplaudir a todo el equipo por su inmenso desplante.

Entre los cuerpos exaltados que brincaban sobre las gradas, ella consiguió elevarse apenas un momento para verlo y fue tiempo suficiente para que él la identificara. Estaba siendo abordado por sus compañeros, pero los hizo a un lado para dirigirse directamente hacia las gradas. Evadió a Karin cuando esta se acercaba dispuesta a echársele a los brazos, y subió a dos saltos las banquetas hasta que estuvo frente a ella. La piel pálida le sudaba, pero nunca antes ella lo había visto más guapo.

\- Eh… ¿No me vas a felicitar? – preguntó, en un jadeo delicioso. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le apretaba. ¿Alguna vez había imaginado que algo así ocurriría en la vida real?

Pese a que todos miraban, a que Karin y sus secuaces de porristas observaban la escena perplejas y a que de pronto todo a su alrededor había enmudecido, Sakura se acercó a él y se echó a sus brazos, soltando una risa cuando Sasuke la elevó del suelo y la hizo dar una vuelta completa. Durante unos segundos ella estuvo flotando en lo más alto del cielo y observando la tierra desde una distancia en la que nada de lo que ocurría allí abajo podía alcanzarla. Ni las miradas hostiles, ni las palabras mal intencionadas, ni las sospechas; nada. A salvo durante unos segundos, en los brazos del único hombre que seguramente amaría. Pese a todo.

\- Jugaste increíble – le dijo, tan pronto él la devolvió al suelo.

\- ¿Me viste? – preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Por supuesto que te vi – ella le picó el pecho.

\- ¡Vaya, entonces le gané a tus libros! – celebró y antes que Sakura pudiera preguntarle que quería decir con eso, Sasuke acunó su rostro entre esas manos fuertes y grandes y la besó tan solo un instante.

Acto seguido, se alejó gradas abajo para unirse al resto del equipo y beber un poco de agua. Ino le dio un codazo para hacerla reaccionar, o bien para llenarla de preguntas, porque tan pronto Sakura la miró, que se largó con un discurso sobre lo muy sospechoso que estaba comenzando a ser todo. Si antes la había acusado de paranoica por pensar que Sasuke tramaba algo, ahora Ino estaba convencida de que no podía ser solo casualidad. Sakura ni siquiera la escuchó.

…

Sasori observó la escena con la mandíbula inferior medio desencajada por el chasco que acaba de llevarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esa chica era estúpida o qué…? No, estúpida era algo que esa muchacha nunca sería. ¿Entonces?

Cuando Sasuke regresó con ellos y fue a las bancas por un poco de agua, Sasori lo siguió con la mirada en un afán por encontrar el secreto detrás de toda esa farsa. Él no podía estar realmente enamorado de esa chica, ¿o sí? Y en caso de estarlo, ¿qué tenía esa muchacha que había conseguido enamorarlo? Sasori no recordaba haber escuchado jamás a Sasuke hablar de amor. Karin le gustaba como podría gustarle cualquier muchacha bonita que se le ofrecía en bandeja. Las chicas siempre le habían gustado de una forma poco comprometida e insulsa, sin esa fascinación con que ahora él se mostraba con Sakura.

Desviando un poco la vista, Sasori se detuvo en la chica nerd, que permanecía sin alardes y con un bajísimo perfil. Sus gafas brillaban por el sol de modo que era difícil verle los ojos, pero él bien sabía que eran de un verde intenso… uno bastante bonito. Por lo demás, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona y un rostro pequeño con la forma de un corazón. Salvo por esos aires de empollón, la chica era razonablemente bonita, de una belleza sin pretensiones. Y era también divertida, aunque de un modo singular. Él siempre se la había pasado rodeado de chicas tontas con las que era imposible sostener una conversación coherente y que nunca discutían ni contradecían absolutamente nada. Ella, en cambio, lo evadía, lo contradecía, lo hacía sentir extraño…

De pronto – como una suerte de epifanía - supo exactamente la razón por la que Sasuke estaba tan interesado en esa chica. Y supo también la razón por la que él mismo no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. No era la venganza el objeto de su obstinación. Era ella. Esa chica era justo lo que él necesitaba.

Pese a que su posición en la cancha estaba bastante lejos de Sasuke, Sasori se ubicó a propósito a poca distancia y solo unos instantes previos a que se diese comienzo al partido, se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído con premeditada malicia.

\- Voy a quitártela. Sakura va a ser mía.

Inmediatamente después, el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Sasuke aguantó muy quieto durante un par de segundos para luego darse la vuelta y lanzar un puñetazo de dirección al rostro sonriente de Sasori. Este último recibió el golpe sin culpa ni desazón y cuando fue su turno, se ocupó de devolver el puñetazo con ganas. Una pelea se desató entre ellos a continuación.

...

No con menos dificultad, los compañeros de equipo consiguieron separar a Sasori de Sasuke y evitar que volviesen a echarse el uno sobre el otro para molerse a golpes. Nadie sabía la razón por la que habían peleado hasta que Sasuke, con la voz comprimida por la rabia, amenazó a Sasori con matarlo si se le ocurría ponerle un solo dedo encima a Sakura. Entonces, sin disimular la sorpresa, todos los allí presentes hicieron ruiditos y muecas. ¿Sakura? ¿Acaso se refería a Haruno Sakura? Aunque la escuela completa sabía que Sasuke y Sakura salían, el hecho de que dos de los chicos más populares y atractivos estuviesen agarrándose a golpes por ella era algo que no se esperaban en lo absoluto. Pronto, todas las miradas fueron a parar a Sakura, la chica nerd de la escuela.

...

Si no tuviese la mirada de todos sobre ella, podría haber descendido las gradas y auxiliado a Sasuke, que no reportaba muy buen aspecto. Ino la cogió del brazo, como si pudiera leer su mente y le insinuó que aquel pleito era de lo más sospechoso.

\- Parece que alguien no quiere que lo descubran – murmuró. Sakura se limitó a guardar silencio, porque aquellas frases llenas de incordio eran lo último que necesita.

Solo cuando el interés en el espectáculo comenzó a decaer, y el entrenador incitaba a Sasuke y a Sasori para que fuesen – por separado, claro – a revisarse las magulladuras a la enfermería, Sakura decidió bajar las gradas y a hacer como que se alejaba de allí, pero en los hechos aguardó un rato hasta que estuvo segura de que no había nadie en la enfermería además de Sasuke y la enfermera. Como el partido fue dramáticamente suspendido, las clases se reanudaron sin tardanza y los pasillos de la escuela quedaron prontamente desiertos, de modo que no tuvo dificultades para escurrirse dentro de la enfermería sin ser vista.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las camillas, sosteniendo contra su mejilla derecha una comprensa de hielo y observando por la ventana el jardín despejado. Ella carraspeó para hacerse notar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, cuando él la miró.

Tras un encogimiento de hombros, él aseguró sentirse bien. Luego, sacudió un poco la cabeza y agregó.

\- No quiero que esto se haga costumbre.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – ella dio varios pasos hacia delante, pero se detuvo vacilante junto a la camilla. No sabía si sentarse a su lado o permanecer de pie. Cuando él le hizo un gesto con la mano, resolvió finalmente tomar asiento.

\- Ya sabes… Visitar la enfermería – contestó.

Ella sonrió un poco.

\- Bueno, tú tuviste la culpa por pelearte con Sasori – le recordó. La sola mención de ese nombre, hizo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes, lo que se tradujo en un nuevo dolor en la mejilla. Apretó la comprensa contra su rostro.

\- Ese idiota – dijo – No sé qué demonios pretende.

\- Yo tampoco – Sakura entonces recordó la extraña visita que él le hizo hace algunos días y las cosas que le dijo. Si estaba mintiendo, pues era un gran mentiroso, porque ella no podía sacarse aquellas mentiras de la cabeza pese a que había decidido no darles importancia.

Sasuke la contempló un rato en silencio. Luego, se quitó de improviso la comprensa y la dejó a un lado. Ella trató de hacerlo ponérsela de nuevo, pero él desechó la opción con un tajante "Eso no importa ahora"

\- Quiero que seas honesta conmigo – pidió, a continuación. Sakura asintió, vacilante – Sasori… ¿Ha vuelto a acercarse a ti? Ya sabes, a molestarte, a tratar de llenarte la cabeza de mentiras.

No lo pensó demasiado cuando le admitió la verdad.

\- Hace unos días fue a mi casa – dijo. Tal vez estaba confiando en el hombre equivocado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Su corazón la tenía completamente dominada.

La ira encendió y dilató las pupilas de Sasuke. Con violencia se puso de pie y estuvo tentado de lanzar la comprensa lejos, contra la ventana si era posible.

\- Voy a matarlo – dijo – Es todo. Voy a romperle los huesos y…

\- Sasuke – Sakura lo calló con una voz y expresión severa – Creo que le das más importancia de la que se merece.

Sus palabras se ganaron un bufido de parte de él.

\- Vamos, como si tu no dudaras cada vez que se idiota abre la boca – rebatió – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esta vez? – pero antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, él agregó – No, no me lo digas. Es obvio. De cualquier forma, no tiene demasiado cerebro para inventarse una mentira elaborada. Lo que sí me sorprende es que tú caigas en cada una de sus estupideces.

\- Oye, yo no he caído….

\- Ayer ibas a mandarme al demonio por culpa de él, ¿no? – Sakura se sonrojó al ser descubierta. Si lo pensaba con seriedad, estaba siendo excesivamente volátil. Se dejaba arrastrar por comentarios vagos de gente maliciosa que jamás había gozado de muy buena reputación.

\- Bueno, no fue exactamente por su causa…

\- ¿No? – Sasuke se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella - ¿Y qué demonios es lo que te hace tanto dudar?

\- No lo sé, Sasuke – Sakura se rascó la cabeza – Es todo. Eres tú… es lo que no tenemos.

Con cuidado, pero muy seguro, Sasuke cogió una de sus manos y la apretó un poco.

\- A veces me gustaría que dejases de cuestionar y analizar todo, pero… - sonrió suavemente, casi imperceptible – Si lo hicieses, dejarías de ser la chica sabelotodo y molesta que…

Hizo una pausa en la que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Enseguida, bajó la cabeza y no pudo seguir hablando.

\- Sasuke…-

Sin alzar la cabeza, él le dijo con voz grave y ceremoniosa.

\- Sé mi novia, Sakura… - luego, agregó con mucho agobio – Por favor…

Y ella no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Un calorcito le llenó el corazón y se extendió a través de sus venas hacia todo su cuerpo. No lo pensó mucho, o más bien, no lo pensó en lo absoluto cuando se echó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios. Sí, sí, sí y más sí.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

Hubo algunas revelaciones. Parece que Sasuke no se está vengando, ni burlando ni jugando con la nerd. Parece que la quiere en serio, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para todos creerlo? Sasori a terminado por tomarse el asunto muy personal. Si le gusta a Sasuke, es porque debe ser una buena chica, ¿no? Algo bueno debe tener. Esa es un poco la lógica de él. ¿Prosperará su amor? NAAAA SASUSAKU hasta la muerte, señores.

Sobre los desmayos de Sasuke... ¿qué puedo decir? ¿Va morir? ¿Está gravemente enfermo? Lo cierto es que hay algo, pero no quiero dar detalles. De cualquier forma, cuando el amor es fuerte, supera hasta los obstáculos más difíciles.

Si bien esta historia es tipo Teen, más inocentona, habrá algunas escenas un poco subidas de tono más adelante. Advierto enseguida para quienes tengan aprehensiones con eso.

Creo que es todo. Si el capitulo les gustó, sabrán decírmelo a través de un coqueto review. Si no les gustó, también pueden decírmelo a través de un no tan coqueto review xD Me gusta leer sus opiniones, sus conclusiones, suposiciones. Es muy entretenido.

**En fin.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

**Tarde un poco pero al fin les traigo la continuación. **

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por los follows y los favoritos! Me estoy dando ahora mismo un tiempo para responder la mayor cantidad posible :3 Estoy de verdad muy feliz de que el interés en esta historia este yendo en aumento, espero que podamos sostenerlo así aun cuando las cosas se pongan un poco difíciles para nuestros protagonistas u.u

No quiero adelantar nada, solo me limitaré a advertirles que esta historia no pertenece al genero de la tragedia, por lo tanto, aunque haya un poco de drama por aquí y por allá, no habrá desenlaces funestos que nos hagan alcanzar la catarsis jaja Así que, no se preocupen y sean pacientes. Tómense la información con perspectiva, hagan un análisis al respecto, porque lo que a simple vista parece una cosa, puede que oculte uno que otro significado.

**Es todo, ¡A leer!**

pd: los flash-black (analepsis) solo irán al inicio de algunos capítulos.

* * *

...

UZUMAKI NARUTO

(14)

…

Tanto Sasuke como Sasori fueron suspendidos de la escuela por tres días. Debido a que muchos estudiantes los admiraban y seguían su ejemplo, era necesario reforzar el deber de actuar según las normas con sanciones más duras, para que a nadie le cupiese duda de que comportamientos violentos no estaban permitidos, independientemente de que Sasori o Sasuke los realizaran.

Así las cosas, Sakura tuvo que soportar el resto de la semana la ausencia de su nuevo novio y los hostigamientos de Ino. Esta última se empecinó en hacerle ver que esa pelea se había desencadenado precisamente porque todo el fraude de Uchiha Sasuke estaba a punto de salir a flote. En algún momento, Sakura no lo aguantó más y le preguntó a Ino si acaso era tan imposible que un chico con él pudiese interesarse en ella, a lo que Ino contestó sumida en su ofensa que no era eso lo que quería decir.

\- Me preocupo por ti – le recordó – Además, tú misma pensabas que era un completo disparate que estuviese interesado en ti.

\- Vale, pero ya no lo creo – replicó Sakura – Me siento bien a su lado. ¿No deberías estar feliz por mí?

\- Él no te quiere – sentenció Ino, con saña. Sakura entornó los ojos, pero no dejó que ella notara el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras. Sin darle el beneficio de obtener una respuesta, se volvió en sus pasos y se alejó de allí. Ino no volvió al ataque, al menos por esa semana.

A consecuencia de todo lo anterior, el viernes tardó más de lo usual en llegar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Sasuke la llamó durante la tarde para invitarla a salir y ella aceptó gustosa. Si bien no le atraía regresar a ese antro que había sido el primer destino de ambos, por Sasuke estaba dispuesta a hacer un par de sacrificios, entre los cuales se encontraba asistir a sitios presuntuosos, compartir con gente extraña y, tal vez, hasta bailar un rato.

…

Salió del baño a tiempo para atender su teléfono celular. No recibió ningún saludo del otro lado, sino una áspera reprimenda.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

\- Me estaba dando un baño – respondió. Se oyó una risita.

\- ¿Y ese milagro?

\- Idiota.

\- Oye, hoy iré al bar de siempre con Sakura. ¿Te apuntas?

\- ¿Tengo opción?

\- No.

\- Genial. Pasa por mí a las 10.

\- Vale.

Sin cursis despedidas, él colgó la llamada. Luego, fue al baño y terminó de secarse el cabello.

Uzumaki Naruto, que era su nombre completo, era un chico simpático, de cabello rubio como el oro y enormes ojos azules. Aunque era guapo, no siempre había tenido suerte con las chicas. La razón se había debido en gran parte a su hiperquinetico carácter y a su afán por llamar la atención de todo mundo. Con los años, fue apaciguando esa enardecida personalidad, hasta que dejó definitivamente de perseguir la atención de todos a su alrededor. Ahora le bastaba con ser el centro de mesa entre sus amigos; y cuando se trataba de atraer a las chicas, se cuidaba mucho de no alardear sobre sus presuntas habilidades. Era un excelente deportista, pero a las chicas les bastaba con saberlo y punto; no necesitaban que él se la pasase horas hablando del asunto.

Además de lo anterior, era también amigo íntimo de Uchiha Sasuke, el sujeto que acababa de llamar por teléfono. Pese a que no asistían a la misma escuela y durante gran parte del día no se veían, Naruto y Sasuke tenían una relación incondicional. Se contaban todo y, también, se invitaban a todos lados. Lo que le ocurría a uno, inmediatamente lo sabía el otro. Y cuando uno estaba interesado en una chica, él otro se convertía en el mejor confidente. Era parte de los deberes de la amistad, el acompañar al amigo en las buenas y en las malas, aunque sobre todo en las malas.

Naruto dejó el secador de pelo a un lado para mirar el resultado en el espejo. Su cabello estaba revuelto sobre su cabeza, de tal suerte que parecía que, en lugar de secarlo, le hubiere dado un golpe de electricidad. Pero se veía bien. Con una sonrisa, Naruto pensó en que tal vez esa chica, Sakura, tendría amigas lindas con las que él podría coquetear hoy en la noche. Y sino, siempre podía pasar el rato molestando a Sasuke.

…

Sakura estaba lista a eso de las ocho y media de la noche. Como no deseaba exagerar con su atuendo, se decantó por una simple camiseta, unos jeans y una bonita chaqueta que había aparecido en su armario de la noche a la mañana. Dado que atribuir su repentina aparición a la magia era un insulto a su inteligencia, Sakura culpó a su madre apenas sus ojos repararon en la prenda colgada elegantemente en una percha. Ella quería que su pequeña hija, quien por cierto estaba de novia con un guapísimo chico, luciese como la hermosa mujer que realmente era. Sakura no dudaba de que su madre estaba muy ilusionada con el asunto, así que cogió la chaqueta más para darle en el gusto que por que creyera que de verdad le sentaba bien. Lo suyo eran los sweater varias tallas más grandes o los abrigos que solo combinaban en su mente y no según el criterio de todo buen critico de moda.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo cuando Sasuke finalmente llegó para librarla del acoso de su madre, quien la observaba desde el otro sofá de la sala y murmuraba que le sentarían bien otros zapatos. _Unos con un poco más de tacón, porque el tacón ayudaba a estilizar la figura_. Sakura se puso de pie de un brinco tan pronto sonó su teléfono celular. Con una exclamación de alivio, se aproximó a la puerta, pero en el camino, se encontró con que su padre bajaba las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Hasta ahora había estado durmiendo una profunda siesta, pero algo simplemente lo había despertado de golpe.

Sakura tragó en seco cuando se vio interceptada por él. No quería darle explicaciones, ni mucho menos quería que él fuese a interrogar al muchacho que aguardaba fuera, dentro de un lujoso coche que, ni con el sueldo de varios meses, la familia Haruno podría comprar. Aunque trató de ignorarlo, este volvió a reiterar la pregunta que había hecho tan pronto la vio.

\- ¿A dónde vas, hija? – en ese momento, su madre cruzó la puerta de la sala y apareció en el rellano.

\- Sakura saldrá con su novio – dijo, pero Sakura no esperaba que fuese a delatarla. La miró con pánico en sus ojos, a lo que su madre simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Novio? – el rostro de su padre enrojeció. Dio un paso amenazante hacia Sakura, mientras blandía el pulgar hacia ella – Yo no he dado autorización para noviazgo alguno.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. En su lugar, se arregló las gafas y fingió absoluta calma al decir.

\- Papá, te recuerdo que vivimos en el año dos mil catorce, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella respuesta irritó más a su padre. Dio otro paso, pero la heroica madre – tal vez consiente de que la había jodido – dio a su vez un paso hacia él para detenerlo. Le dio un apretón en el brazo.

\- Cariño, Sakura tiene diecisiete años – le recordó, pero el padre no había olvidado eso. Era perfectamente consciente de que su pequeña hija tenía una edad en la que aún no podía manejarse sola.

\- Con toda razón, pues – alegó – Debe pedir nuestra autorización.

\- Tiene la mía – murmuró la madre, metiendo la pata por segunda vez. Sakura tragó saliva, al borde de la desesperación. Su padre estaba del color de un tomate muy, pero muy, maduro. Así, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de huir sin que él le ordenara traer al chiquillo en cuestión para una petición formal.

Con todo, el padre trató de disimular su mal humor preguntando en aparente tono civilizado.

\- ¿Quién es el muchacho? Quiero charlar con él.

\- Oh, no papá….- Sakura pensó en correr a la puerta, precipitarse al coche de Sasuke y obligarlo a salir disparado lejos de allí, pero aquello solo sería como prender fuego a una leña muy seca.

Su padre instauró su autoridad, retirando que deseaba que ese chico entrase ahora mismo a la casa.

\- ¿Cree que puede venir a buscarte y no dar la cara? – hizo mover los bigotes con indignación – Pero ¿qué clase de hombre es? Un cobarde, de seguro.

\- Papá, de verdad estás exagerando – Sakura le dirigió una suplicante mirada a su madre, que aún tenía sujeto a su fiero esposo por el brazo. – Mamá – ella se sobresaltó – Dile algo, ¿quieres? Todavía no es momento para presentaciones de ningún tipo.

\- ¿No? – replicó el padre. Otro movimiento furioso de los bigotes – Así que ese chiquillo quiere un romance liberal, ¿no? Claro, mientras no conozca al padre, no tendrá que comprometerse con la chica. ¡O entra a esta casa o tus no sales, jovencita!

\- Kizachi… - intentó la madre, pero fue silenciada con una gélida mirada.

De repente, el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar. Sasuke llevaba al menos diez minutos esperando, mientras ellos tenían esa estúpida discusión que no iba a ninguna parte. Pensó en decirle que se fuese, que ella al final no podría salir, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Quería verlo. No soportaría un día más sin asegurarse de que él había mejorado de su extraña enfermedad.

\- ¿Es él? – preguntó su padre, cuando Sakura sacó el ruidoso celular de su bolsillo.

\- Sí… - masculló, de pronto furiosa con su padre. Le parecía insólito tener que estar pasando por algo como eso. Él debería estar feliz de que la hija nerd, a la que pocos hombres harían caso en la vida, estuviese saliendo con alguien al fin.

\- Atiende la llamada y dile que venga presentarse – pidió su padre.

Sakura vaciló, pero después de todo no tenía muchas alternativas. Dio click al botón contestar y atendió.

\- Oye, dijiste que estabas listas – la voz de Sasuke se vio amplificada por el silencio que reinaba en el vestíbulo de esa casa. De seguro a su padre aquella voz le parecería de lo más pedante. Pero, no lo miró para confirmarlo.

\- Lo sé – respondió – Tuve un pequeño problema – tragó saliva - ¿Puedes venir?

\- ¿A dónde? – cuestionó Sasuke.

\- A mí casa, por supuesto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo ven, ¿vale?

Se hizo un silencio de un par de segundos. Luego, Sasuke consintió en ir y colgó la llamada. No se tardó nada en aparecer ante la puerta y tocar el timbre. Sakura se sobresaltó, corrió a abrir y no supo bien porqué, pero le hizo una exagerada reverencia que bien podría interpretarse como un saludo o como una disculpa. Sasuke la miró raro en un principio, sin embargo no tardó en reparar en los padres y su rostro palideció un poco. Genial. Sakura acababa de empujarlo a la boca del lobo.

\- Buenas noches – dijo él, con un correctísimo tono de voz.

El padre lo miró conspicuo, sin otorgarle ningún soporte con el cual Sasuke pudiese sentirse en confianza. Al enemigo había que mantenerlo siempre alerta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito? – preguntó. Sakura no dudaba de que su padre disfrutaba mucho haciendo eso.

\- Uchiha Sasuke – respondió Sasuke. Dio un paso hacia delante y extendió una mano. El padre lo miró feo un segundo antes de extender la suya. El saludo fue frío, parco y tieso como un tronco. Pero no fue tan terrible como Sakura hubiera esperado. Algo en Sasuke había bajado las alertas de su padre, aunque ella no sabía muy bien que podría haber sido. Tal vez el semblante seguro con que este se negaba a bajar la mirada, o la ropa cara que llevaba (aunque a su padre eso nunca le había importado mucho), o simplemente su padre había querido asustarlo en una primera instancia, como forma de asegurarse de que en efecto no era un completo cobarde. Como fuera, tras aquel saludo inicial, las cosas fueron bastante bien para Sasuke. Después de todo, el padre solo deseaba saber si era un chiquillo confiable y si acaso quería a su pequeña hija.

Aunque Sasuke no derrochó amabilidad y ni amor por Sakura, admitió estar realmente interesado en ella. Se ganó la confianza del padre cuando aseguró, con una postura erguida y los ojos serenos, que no jugaba con ella ni lo haría jamás. Cuando el padre preguntó qué era lo que le gustaba de su pequeñita – algo que sin duda hizo enrojecer a Sakura – Sasuke respondió que lo que más le gustaba de ella era su increíble habilidad para darle explicación a todo.

\- Siempre tiene una respuesta, da lo mismo que tan difícil sea – agregó, sin mirarla, pero esbozando una sutil sonrisa que a ella le resultó más que reconfortante – Su inteligencia es impresiónate.

\- Lo es – esta vez, el padre movió los bigotes con orgullo – La chica más lista de la escuela, ¿no? – miró a su esposa, que asintió con energía a la par que se limpiaba una pequeña lagrimilla.

\- Sakura quiere ser neurocirujana, ¿no es así? – agregó, y todas las miradas fueron a parar a Sakura, que roja de vergüenza, asintió con la cabeza. Enseguida, se arrimó un poco a Sasuke y dijo a sus padres que ya era suficiente charla.

\- ¿Podemos irnos? – inquirió, disimulando la tensión en sus cuerdas vocales con un carraspeo.

Ambos se mostraron de acuerdo, lo que fue un alivio tanto para Sasuke como para Sakura. Con gran elegancia, Sasuke se despidió del padre y de la madre, y abandonó la casa seguido de Sakura, que iba mascullando por la bajo acerca de la humillante situación que acababa de acontecer. Sasuke le echó una mirada por encima del hombro.

\- No fue tan terrible – dijo, al vuelo. Sakura lo miró como si estuviese loco.

\- Tus padres no fueron ni la mitad de ridículos – le recordó, por si había olvidado la hermosa reunión de aquel día. Ella hubiera esperado que sus padres se comportaran un poquito como los de las familias de alcurnia. Pero no, claro, ellos había demostrado lo vulgares que eran los Haruno. De pronto, aunque no parecía correcto, se avergonzó de sus propios padres y aquello la sumió en un repentino silencio.

Sasuke llegó a su lado y le brindó una superficial caricia en el cabello.

\- Oye, no importa - le dijo – A mí me parecieron muy simpáticos.

\- No mientas – murmuró ella - ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi pequeña? ¡Por dios, nadie pregunta eso!

Él soltó una risita nasal, a la par que se acercaba un poco más para hablarle al oído.

\- Volviendo a ese asunto. No les dije lo que realmente me gusta de ti – susurró.

La vergüenza de hace un rato fue rápidamente reemplazada por los nervios. Sakura sintió las orejas calientes y se le fue acelerando el corazón progresivamente. Mientras más cerca estaba él, más rápido iba su corazón. Cuando él dejó caer un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, su ritmo cardiaco casi se disparó sin control. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho, aunque era una forma inútil de controlarlo.

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad? – lo sintió susurrar. Su aliento era cálido y… una completa locura. ¡Estaban a solo unos cuantos metros de casa! Empero, ella igual quiso saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué… es lo que más te gusta de mí?

Entonces, Sasuke se apartó, sonrisa burlesca en los labios, y fue hasta el coche para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

\- Adelante – dijo. Sakura pestañó con sorpresa, pero él se negó a responderle nada hasta que estuviese dentro.

\- Son más de las diez – le recordó – Se suponía que estaríamos a esa hora en el antro, ¿recuerdas?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, con el objeto de espantar las miles de mariposas idiotizantes que revoloteaban en su cerebro. Enseguida se sintió mucho más… cuerda, y así pudo subir al coche y olvidar el incidente de hace un rato. Sin embargo, el calor en su oreja siguió allí. Y los susurros aun como réplicas de una hecatombe.

De reojo, observó como Sasuke subía al coche, ponía la llave en su lugar, la giraba, y a consecuencia de ello el motor comenzaba a rugir como un león. Luego, en el aire subsistió un suave ronroneo, que Sasuke aplacó con un poco de música. Era algo de electrónica; perfecta para las fiestas, pero bastante inadecuada para los oídos.

\- Puedes cambiar la radio, si quieres – comentó Sasuke, cuando al parecer se percató del leve fruncimiento de ceño que ella hizo.

\- No, me gusta – mintió. Volvió a mirarlo de reojo, pero esta vez fue atrapada por aquellos ojos negros. El intercambió visual duró apenas unos segundos porque ella de inmediato se giró hacia la ventana.

\- Oye… - él habló – Aun hay cosas que no sé de ti. Eres mi novia, ¿no? Se supone que lo sepa absolutamente todo.

Sakura aguantó una sonrisita nerviosa. Le gustaba escucharlo decir "mi novia".

\- Tampoco necesitas saberlo todo – contestó.

\- Tienes razón – concedió – La cuestión es que QUIERO – e hizo mucho énfasis en esa palabra – saberlo. Anda, ¿qué música te gusta?

\- De seguro te ríes si te lo digo – murmuró ella, frotando con los dedos el carísimo cuero del asiento.

\- A mí me encanta la música clásica, ¿sabes?

Ella lo miró completamente estupefacta.

\- ¿En serio? – casi balbuceó – Esa es mi música favorita.

Entonces Sasuke se echó a reír de lo lindo.

\- No era en serio – replicó, entre risas – Pero supuse que te gustaba. Tal parece que te conozco más de lo que pensaba.

El rostro de Sakura ardió a consecuencia de aquella vil trampa. Quiso darle la espalda, pero era imposible dada su posición. Se conformó con volver la cabeza hacia la ventana, hacerse un poco contra la puerta y murmurar un "idiota" al aire, que seguramente él recibiría con un gesto ofendido. No obstante, Sasuke – lejos de ofenderse – extendió una mano hacia ella y le apretó suavemente la pierna.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que me gusta a mí? – murmuró. Ella ignoró sus palabras, mas no el toque que daba a su pierna. Se sentía tan bien la presión de esos dedos fuertes y cálidos, que, de repente, se sorprendió preguntándose cómo se sentirían esos mismos dedos en otras partes de su cuerpo. Entonces su rostro ardió por tercera vez. Cuando él dio un apretón, ella suspiró inaudiblemente – Voy a decírtelo de todas formas – agregó – Me gustas tú. Desde la punta de tus pies hasta tu excéntrico cabello rosa. Pero… – dio otro apretón, esta vez un poco más arriba – tus piernas tienen para mí un lugar privilegiado.

\- Sasuke… - no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Él la estaba empujando a terrenos que le eran por completo desconocidos. Sentirse excitada no era algo con lo que ella estuviese acostumbrada a lidiar y no sabía muy bien cómo mantener el calor a raya. A veces resultaba tan tentador sucumbir que luego debía recordarse a sí misma que solo tenía diecisiete años y que esas cosas no las hacían dos adolescentes. Con todo, ella había estado a punto de caer en una oportunidad… y ahora mismo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de terminar lo que había empezado aquella misma vez.

Cerró los ojos cuando él decidió continuar la caricia. Pero, a pesar de que ella le hubiese permitido ir más lejos, él se detuvo tan pronto sus dedos llegaron a rozar su intimidad. De inmediato apartó la mano, regresándola a la palanca de cambios; ella abrió los ojos, presa de la ansiedad y la sorpresa, pero al mirarlo no notó en él más que un vago, y tal vez hasta aparente, temblor en la mano que antes hubiere estado recorriéndola a ella. O él no la deseaba realmente, o estaba dándole un espacio que ella no quería. Como fuera, Sakura no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Y cuando él subió el volumen de la música, ella comprendió que él tampoco deseaba hablar.

…

Sasuke detuvo el coche en un lugar que ella desconocía. Pensó que irían directamente al antro, pero allí estaban, aparcando frente a una torre de apartamentos. Sin atreverse a preguntarle cosa alguna, ella lo contempló mientras cogía su teléfono celular para llamar a alguien. Estuvo aguardando varios segundos, hasta que por fin le contestaron la llamada.

\- Oye, estoy abajo – dijo, en tono sumamente informal y a continuación colgó. Sakura miró la torre de apartamentos una vez más. Era enorme, con al menos cincuenta pisos, y parecía más un complejo de oficinas que un sitio residencial. Ella sabía que Karin vivía en unos apartamentos muy lujosos, pero… ¿sería posible que…?

\- ¿Quién vive aquí? – murmuró, con exabrupto – Pensé que iríamos los dos solos.

\- Un amigo – respondió Sasuke – Hace tiempo que quiero que lo conozcas – ella hizo una mala cara, de modo que él tuvo que agregar – Tranquila. Es un buen chico. Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no? Mis amigos están muy lejos de la escuela.

A Sakura siguió sin gustarle la idea, pero se encogió de hombros y regresó a la ventana. Entonces sintió una mano detrás de su oreja. La espiral de excitación de la que tanto le había costado deshacerse volvió a poseerla, esta vez como un susurro a la lejanía. De forma totalmente inconsciente, dijo.

\- No hagas eso…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tocarte?

Sakura apretó los dientes, incapaz de explicarle lo que sentía cuando él la tocaba. Lo miró de forma suplicante y él se perdió en sus diluidas pupilas verdes como si ella lo hubiera contagiado con la misma fiebre de espasmos, latidos acelerados y temblores y calores en todo el cuerpo. Con vehemencia, él casi se echó sobre ella, para plantarle un beso desbordante de pasión. Nunca se habían sentido así, o si lo habían experimentado antes, nunca lo habían notado con tanta plenitud como ahora. Se deseaban tanto que, de no haber sido interrumpidos solo unos segundos después, tal vez hubieren llevado la situación hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

El amigo de Sasuke abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás haciendo que ambos se apartaran de golpe. Fue sorpresivo, pero alcanzaron a disimular que no estaban realmente besándose ni nada por el estilo. Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada, mientras Sasuke daba la bienvenida a un chico rubio y de modos más bien ruidosos. Aunque no deseaba volverse a mirarlo, tuvo que hacerlo porque Sasuke lo presentó formalmente como Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Hola, Naruto – dijo ella, recibiendo el cálido estrechón de manos. Al mismo tiempo se arreglaba los torcidos lentes.

\- Vaya, eres linda – soltó Naruto, de forma muy espontanea. A Sakura nadie le decía linda la primera vez que la veía, pero ese chico no parecía estar fingiendo. Con timidez, ella sonrió.

En ese preciso momento, Naruto se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke.

\- No te pases – le amenazó – La chica es mía.

\- No veo tu nombre por ninguna parte – masculló Naruto, y aunque era una broma muy evidente, a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos. Miró a Sakura de reojo, de tal suerte que ella supo enseguida lo que diría incluso antes de decirlo.

\- Eso es porque no está en un lugar visible.

Entonces, a quien le tocó una reprimenda fue a él. Sakura lo miró con mala cara a la vez que le decía que ella no era de su propiedad, pues solo sobre los objetos inanimados podía establecerse una suerte de propiedad.

\- Una chica con carácter – intervino Naruto – Me agrada.

\- Sakura es una sabelotodo – precisó Sasuke, poniendo el coche en marcha – Pregúntale lo que quieras y te lo responderá.

Pero Sakura se adelantó a cualquier posible pregunta, diciendo que no era en realidad una sabelotodo. A ella solo le gustaba estar informada de los acontecimientos del día a día. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó lo mucho que disfrutaba Sasuke con sus intentos explicativos. Era su venganza, por supuesto. Ella había puesto en duda los derechos que él creía tener sobre ella, de modo que él había reaccionado poniendo su molesta y sabelotodo personalidad en evidencia. Aunque, lo cierto era que ella también jugaba con eso cuando negaba la pertenencia de él sobre ella. Bien sabían ambos que no eran propietarios el uno del otro; sin embargo, y de algún modo que trascendía lo físico, si se pertenecían mutuamente.

…

Todo en la lujosa y exclusiva discoteca, a la que Sasuke llamaba coloquialmente como "antro", lucía igual a como lo recordaba Sakura. La misma larga fila compuesta de chicos y chicas muy bien arreglados, y los mismos gorilas de guardias que custodiaban la entrada, evitando que se colaran sujetos que no cumplieran con el perfil del recinto. Esta vez, sin embargo, el guardia "jefe" no la miró como si ella fuese una aparición alienígena o una mosca que acababa de caerle en la sopa, y tras ponerle una pulserita luminosa a ella y sus acompañantes, se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada.

Fueron directo al segundo piso. Allí había otros dos chicos esperándolos, que se presentaron respectivamente como Shikamaru y Sai. El primero era de estatura regular y tenía un semblante reflexivo, aunque también un poco perezoso. Y el segundo, de rostro sonriente, tenía la particularidad de ser excesivamente pálido, aun cuando no estaba enfermo. Ambos eran bastante guapos, y Sakura descubrió que también eran muy simpáticos y amistosos. Ninguno la miró de forma extraña, a pesar de que ella desentonaba en gran medida del resto de las chicas. No iba vestida con apretados trajes ni se había maquillado más que con un poco de brillo labial que, por casualidad, encontró en su escritorio. A ellos el asunto no parecía importarles, porque, como le susurró después, las apariencias eran cuestiones demasiado simples para atrapar el interés de sujetos inteligentes como ellos.

\- Shikamaru tal vez sea incluso más inteligente que tú, sabelotodo – agregó, con una sonrisita que a Sakura se le hizo sumamente molesta. Le enseñó la lengua, a lo que Sasuke respondió acercándose para besarle la comisura del labio. Sakura se sonrojó como por enésima vez en esa noche, pero como estaba muy oscuro, nadie se percató de eso ni de la acción que lo provocó – ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó él, mientras regresaba a su posición erguida.

\- Un jugo de fruta estaría bien – dijo ella. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal una margarita? – interrogó – Si quieres la compartimos.

Sakura lo miró a la cara, sin embargo no fue capaz de percibir la palidez que había visto hace unos días. No tenía ojeras, aunque eso no significaba que no estuviese enfermo.

\- Tú no deberías beber – soltó, cruzándose de brazos. Si estaba enfermo, ella lo cuidaría. Porque eso hacían las novias, sí señor. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – cuestionó, genuinamente curioso.

\- Porque hace unos días estabas muy enfermo, recuérdalo.

Los ojos de Sasuke de repente se tornaron opacos, sin el brillo travieso que los había encendido hasta hace un instante.

\- Ya estoy bien – respondió, agrio - ¿Quieres un trago o no?

\- No, gracias.

\- Vale, entonces iré por uno para mí.

Y se alejó hacia la barra, dejándola sola. Sakura se sintió extraña. No, en realidad se sintió embargada por la misma sensación aprensiva que sintió durante el último partido de futbol. Esa sensación que la llevó a imaginar a Sasuke cayendo sobre sus rodillas, completamente desmayado. Trató de suprimir ese maldito temor, pero la consumió hasta que de nuevo, como un sueño muy vivido, pudo verlo al borde del colapso total. Entonces se precipitó hasta él, en un afán por abrazarlo y constatar que estaba bien y que no había nada que temer, pero fue detenida por la sorpresiva aparición de Naruto. Él había estado charlando con los demás chicos, sí, empero ahora deseaba hablar un poco con la novia de su mejor amigo. ¿Era posible?

Sakura le sonrió, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

\- Sentémonos por ahí – Naruto señaló uno de los sofás rojos. Sasuke y ella se habían sentado allí la primera vez que fueron a ese antro. En ese entonces, él gozaba de excelente salud, ¿verdad?

Cuando ella se hubo ubicada en un extremo, Naruto procedió a sentarse también. Llevaba un vaso lleno de un líquido oscuro, y le dio un sorbo preliminar antes de hablar.

\- Sasuke me lo cuenta todo – comenzó – O, bueno casi todo. Pero toda historia tiene más de una versión, ¿no? Así que quiero saber la tuya. ¿Cómo se supone que surgió todo con Sasuke? No te ofendas ni nada, pero no luces como las chicas con las que él acostumbraba a salir.

A Sakura ese tipo de comentarios habían dejado de ofenderla. Apenas un pequeño picor de incomodidad que pronto se iría. Con una sonrisa, procedió a contarle que las cosas se habían dado de forma más bien… excéntrica. No sabía bien si Sasuke deseaba ser original, pero había aparecido de un día para otro en su vida, manifestando un extraño interés en ella. De la mentira del beso, que no era en realidad mentira, no dijo una sola palabra, porque tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke tampoco lo hubiese mencionado. Sintió un arranque de ternura hacia él, cuando descubrió que en efecto, Naruto no sabía nada de la mentira acerca de un presunto beso en año nuevo.

\- Siempre supe que a Sasuke no le gustaban las chicas como Karin – comentó Naruto, al cabo de aquel breve relato – A él le van las chicas como tú – y le dio un golpecito en el codo, que Sakura recibió con una sutil, pero no menos emotiva, sonrisita – Inteligentes, que no le dan la razón en todo. El desafío es lo que le gusta a ese idiota – Naruto de pronto se mostró muy nostálgico. De hecho, su labio inferior tembló imperceptiblemente. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos estaban brillando – Oye, Sakura. Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, aunque no con menos vergüenza de admitir aquellos sentimientos tan personales. Los ojos de Naruto siguieron brillando de esa forma tan extraña y… ¿triste? ¿Era posible que estuviese realmente triste?

\- Me alegra saberlo – murmuró – No lo dejes solo, ¿vale? Aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles, mantente a su lado siempre.

Como Sakura no era tonta, y tenía una suerte de radar que la alertaba cuando en las frases había segundas intenciones, comprendió rápidamente que Naruto estaba tratando de decirle algo sin decírselo directamente. No obstante, en el preciso momento en que se proponía averiguarlo, apareció Sasuke con dos vasos de alcohol y puso fin de forma tajante a lo que, para él, era un cotilleo innecesario. Apartó a Naruto de al lado de Sakura y se ubicó en reemplazo. Cual pájaro, Naruto tuvo que migrar hacia terrenos en los que no fuese objeto de rechazo. Pero se fue con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y el miedo volvió a caer sobre Sakura.

\- Toma – Sasuke le tendió un vaso con forma de embudo. Solo porque estaba siendo presa del pánico, aceptó. No podía pensar en nada más que en él y en su presunta enfermedad.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? – susurró, luego de contemplarlo darle un sorbo a su respectivo vaso.

Sasuke resopló.

\- Me alejé de ti un rato precisamente para que dejases de pensar en ese asunto. Estoy bien, Sakura. Ahora bébete todo eso, porque quiero que vayamos a bailar. Y ni yo ni tu podremos hacerlo si no estamos más o menos borrachos.

Sakura no bebió. En cambio, extendió una mano y tocó la que Sasuke tenía sobre su propio regazo.

\- Prométemelo – su voz sonó casi como una súplica desesperada. Sasuke se giró a mirarla. Entonces, ella agregó – Prométeme que puedo estar tranquila y segura de que no te ocurrirá nada. Por favor…

No era una petición muy difícil. Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que si él hubiera estado realmente sano, habría jurado con toda facilidad y puesto punto final a ese entuerto. Empero, no lo hizo. Movió un poco los labios, como si estuviese preparando una respuesta, y luego, nada. Se quedó sin palabras.

\- Sasuke… - ella insistió, apretándole la mano - ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Dímelo.

\- Naruto te dijo algo, ¿verdad? – replicó, sin dar respuestas – Te metió alguna estúpida idea en la cabeza y por eso piensas que me voy a morir o algo por el estilo.

Ella negó rápidamente.

\- Te he visto desmayarte – recordó – La última vez lo hiciste en mis propios brazos, Sasuke. ¿Cómo esperas que no piense lo peor?

Sakura emitió un suspiro, que ella no supo bien su fue uno de cansancio o de resignación. Acto seguido, y sin mediar contestación, le dio un rápido y contundente sorbo a su vaso, para inmediatamente después, levantarse de allí, cogerla a ella del brazo y casi arrastrarla hacia la pista.

\- ¡Sasuke! – gritó ella, a lo que él siguió caminando, internándola más y más en una pista de baile que ya estaba repleta de gente. Cuerpos sudorosos la rosaron y resistieron su avance, mas Sasuke siguió contra la corriente y consiguió llevarla casi al otro extremo. Solo en cuanto estuvieron bien perdidos en medio de la gente y el ruido de la música hacía imposible escucharse sus propias voces, él se detuvo, la cogió con fuerza y le plantó un beso que no admitía oposición. Con ahínco la apretó de la cintura y la incitó a responder. Sin ninguna fuerza de voluntad, ella se dejó encantar por la delicia de aquel beso dado a la fuerza, hasta que terminó enredando los brazos en torno a su cuello para evitar una caída a causa del mareo emocional. Estuvieron así mucho rato, tanto que sus labios ardieron cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Es esta la única forma de que te calles? – jadeó él. Solo porque habló contra su oído ella pudo escucharlo.

\- Me preocupo por ti – respondió, también en un jadeo. No había dejado de cogerlo por el cuello, de modo que estaban muy juntos, casi formando un solo cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué? – la voz de él, que tenía consistencia caliente y vaporosa, acarició la piel de su frente.

\- ¿Cómo, por qué? – Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo. Entonces Sasuke repitió la pregunta. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

\- Porque… - ella enrojeció – Porque te quiero, Sasuke.

Con una sonrisita perezosa, él pidió que lo repitiera. Ella no deseaba hacerlo, porque le daba una vergüenza terrible, pero, al parecer él la tenía amarrada hasta los pies y conseguía hacer con su voluntad lo que se le antojaba. Así las cosas, se lo dijo una vez más, y otra y otra. Luego, fue su turno de recibir una respuesta. Sasuke pegó los labios a su oreja y le correspondió los sentimientos. Para finalizar, agregó.

\- Voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Si te quedas conmigo, estaré bien.

\- De acuerdo – ella lo abrazó más fuerte, tanto como pudo. Casi al mismo tiempo, se buscaron las bocas y volvieron a caer en una espiral de pasión desenfrenada. Besarse era una cosa tan deliciosa que bien podrían hacerse adictos.

…

La noche acabó demasiado pronto. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se despidieron de Shikamaru y Sai, y salieron a la fría madrugada del sábado. En tanto iban al coche, Naruto quiso saber dónde se habían metido casi toda la noche, porque él estuvo buscándolos bastante rato sin ningún éxito. Pareció como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

\- Estábamos bailando – respondió Sasuke, distraídamente. Se detuvo ante el coche y abrió las puertas.

\- ¿Bailando? – Naruto arqueó una ceja - ¿Desde cuándo bailas?

\- Desde hoy – contestó.

Sakura notó enseguida el mal humor en Sasuke. Estaba molesto con Naruto por algo que ella sabía muy bien, pero que Naruto ignoraba por completo. Cuando este le preguntó la razón por la que estaba, de repente, como si le hubieran pinchado el culo o algo por el estilo, Sasuke se limitó a decir que nada ocurría. Entonces todos en aquel coche se sumieron en un silencio impuesto por las tensiones no reveladas, hasta que finalmente llegaron al primer destino. El apartamento de Naruto.

\- Fue un placer conocerte, Sakura – se despidió Naruto, extendiéndole una mano de forma fraternal. Sakura la estrechó. Luego, él se dirigió a Sasuke, pero este apenas le dirigió un escueto "adiós". Con expresión confusa, Naruto se bajó del coche y desapareció a la distancia. Apenas pudo verse su figura mientras recorría el camino lleno de árboles hacia su respectiva torre.

Tan pronto Sasuke puso el coche en marcha, ella se permitió hacerle una pequeña observación.

\- Fuiste un poco grosero con él.

\- No es cierto – replicó, sin mirarla y con las manos cerradas fuertemente en torno al manubrio. Él acostumbraba a conducir con una sola mano, pero eso era cuando estaba relajado. Tenso, se erguía en su asiento y cogía con ambas manos algún objeto susceptible de ser bien apretujado. Sakura ya comenzaba a conocerlo, de modo que reguló sus próximas palabras.

\- Estás molesto con Naruto, ¿verdad? Porque me metió cosas estúpidas en la cabeza y eso, ¿no?

\- ¿Acaso no lo hizo? – Sasuke casi ladró – Por su culpa tú y yo tuvimos una discusión que podría haber terminado mal.

\- No discutimos por su causa – replicó ella, sabiendo que estaba entrando en un terreno muy voluble – Lo hicimos porque tú eres incapaz de decirme la verdad sobre tu enfermedad.

Sasuke emitió un sonoro resoplido.

\- Vas a seguir con eso, Sakura. Estoy BIEN, ¿vale?

\- Si estuvieses realmente bien, no temerías de las palabras de otros. Quiero saber exactamente lo que tienes – y se cruzó de brazos por cualquier razón, en realidad. No hacía mucho más a sus palabras, de cualquier modo. Sasuke la miró de reojo antes de dar la vuelta en la próxima calle con particular rapidez.

\- A veces eres insoportable – dijo.

\- Pues lo siento mucho – respondió ella, sin inmutarse. En el fondo, sin embargo, aquellas palabras consiguieron hacerle daño. Ella no quería ser un incordio para él, solo deseaba comprender lo que le ocurría. Sabiéndolo, era el único modo en que podría ayudarlo.

Enseguida, Sasuke dio otra vuelta particularmente maliciosa, de tal suerte que Sakura terminó aferrándose al asiento para no andar de un lado para otro. No sabía exactamente si iban en la dirección correcta, pero tal parecía que Sasuke estaba comenzando a desviarse con el puro propósito de asustarla y hacerla desandar.

Una última vuelta, igual de descontrolada que la anterior, y, finalmente, él continuó en línea recta. Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, comenzó diciendo.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres escuchar?

\- La verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad? ¿La que te deje conforme? Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, Sakura. Estoy bien. Pero tú te niegas a creerlo.

\- ¡Porque los hechos dicen lo contrario! – ni siquiera supo porque de pronto se había puesto a gritar. Simplemente lo había hecho, y ahora se sentía como una estúpida. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, al tiempo que miraba hacia la ventana. En esa posición, lo escuchó decir.

\- Hace unos días estaba mal, lo admito. Tú mismo me viste un poco enfermo, ¿no? – hizo una pausa – En realidad, la escuela completa me vio caer desmayado y pensó lo peor… Sakura - ella lo miró – He descansado mucho estos últimos días. Lo que tenía ya no existe, en serio. Y no me hagas explicarte de qué se trataba porque ni siquiera yo lo entiendo bien, ¿vale?

Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreír después de que él le hubiese regalado una linda sonrisa de tregua.

\- V-vale –concedió, solo que en el fondo no se sintió más tranquila.

…

Naruto recibió una llamada a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Era Sasuke, y probablemente llamaba solo para reprenderlo. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué era lo que había hecho mal, pero a veces Sasuke se molestaba con él por cuestiones de las que él no era explícitamente consciente.

\- Hola – saludó, al atender la llamada.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Sasuke, de forma torpe, como si se hubiese sentido compelido a hacerlo.

\- Vale, supongo que yo dije algo que no te gustó, ¿verdad? – Naruto estaba tendido en su cama, observando el techo blanco y preguntándose cómo había terminado la noche para los dos tortolitos. Eran una linda pareja, después de todo.

Sasuke emitió un suspiro.

\- Tampoco sería tu culpa si lo hiciste – comentó – Me atrevo a suponer que pensabas que ella sabía todo sobre el asunto, ¿no?

Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a que Sasuke se refiriera al "asunto" cuando se trataba de su enfermedad. Desde un principio había sido así, porque Sasuke era incapaz de decir con palabras claras que estaba enfermo y que probablemente las cosas se pondrían peor con el tiempo.

\- Sí, pensé que se lo habías contado – admitió – Pero no le dije nada sobre el asunto, Sasuke. Me limité a pedirle que no te dejara solo, pasara lo que pasara. Y ella reaccionó de forma natural, por eso pensé que…

\- No lo sabe – interrumpió Sasuke. Otro suspiro, esta vez un poco más cansado – Se lo diré eventualmente, cuando ya sea imposible ocultarlo, pero… de momento prefiero que no lo sepa.

\- Creo que esa estrategia no te servirá de nada.

Como Sasuke no respondió, Naruto continuó.

\- Ella te quiere, así que ¿por qué no decírselo?

\- Porque cuando lo sepa, seguro deseará dejarme. Nadie quiere estar con un tipo enfermo.

\- Oh, vamos, Sasuke. Dale un poco más de crédito.

Esa chica no parecía el tipo de chica que estaba con un muchacho solo por las cosas buenas que traía la relación. Se veía, además de sumamente inteligente, una chica fuerte y capaz de soportar un par de malas noticias sin derrumbarse o desaparecer del mapa. Sasuke había visto en ella algo muy especial, y Naruto también pudo verlo cuando charló un par de minutos con ella. Sin embargo, aun cuando Sasuke en el fondo intuía que ella no lo dejaría, se mantuvo firme en su postura de no decirle nada aun.

\- Por lo demás, cada día me siento mejor, ¿sabes? – agregó, con el fingido optimismo en su voz – En unos meses, creo que estaré perfectamente. Ya verás.

\- Eso espero, idiota.

Tras una despedida acostumbradamente informal, Naruto colgó la llamada. No se durmió de inmediato, porque durante casi una hora completa se quedó observando el techo y pensando en lo que vendría los próximos días. Sasuke le dijo que estaba mejor, pero siempre recaía y las recaídas estaban siendo cada vez más difíciles de superar. Itachi, el hermano médico de Sasuke, había dicho a la familia que cuando los medicamentos ya no fuesen suficientes para palear la enfermedad, entonces debían prepararse para una intervención que sería más o menos complicada. Con todo, él aseguraba que las probabilidades de sanación eran muy altas, más altas que las probabilidades de volver a un estado peor al de antes de la intervención. Pero, algunas veces la medicina se equivocaba, ¿no?

…

El domingo por la mañana, Sakura recibió una llamada de Ino. Al principio le sorprendió que ella estuviese despierta tan temprano, pero luego, cuando la escuchó decir que había visto a Sasuke el sábado por la noche en un antro con Karin, la sorpresa dio paso al pánico. Se incorporó de medio cuerpo y cogió sus gafas, aun cuando no las necesitaba para escuchar mejor lo que Ino le decía. Era un estúpido gesto que, sin embargo, le sirvió para sobrellevar la impresión.

\- ¿Dónde dices que lo viste? – preguntó, interrumpiendo el acelerado discurso de Ino.

\- En una discoteca de lujo, Sakura – explicó Ino – Estaba él, Karin y algunos chicos de la escuela. Y se la estaban pasando en grande.

\- No puede ser… - Sakura sintió un dolor terrible en la boca del estómago, como esos que dan cuando no comes durante varias horas. A ese dolor, le acompañó uno todavía peor en el centro de su desbocado corazón. Iba a darle un infarto, sí, en cualquier momento su corazón se pararía en seco.

\- Yo te lo advertí, Sakura – Ino se escuchó realmente dolida – Sasuke solo estaba jugando contigo. Tal vez ellos se la pasaron toda la noche riendo de…

\- Ya, cállate, por favor – pidió. Cuando trató de tragar saliva, le resultó casi imposible pasar nada por la garganta. Estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y además dolía tanto como su estómago y su corazón. Iba a ponerse a llorar, lo presentía. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, dijo a Ino que la llamaría después y colgó.

Enseguida, se puso de pie de un brinco, fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara en un afán por mantener el llanto a raya. No iba a llorar, no le daría en el gusto a Sasuke ni a ese grupo de estúpidas animadoras. Estuvo así, echándose agua una y otra vez sobre el rostro – y salpicando al mismo tiempo agua por todas partes – durante al menos media hora. Pero fue inútil, porque las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro y se mezclaban con el agua. Cuando cerró la llave, solo pudo pensar en llamarlo y preguntarle lo que había hecho el sábado por la noche. Probablemente él le mentiría, sí, y ella lo acusaría de ser un embustero, de haber jugado con ella y… ¿qué más? ¿Qué ocurriría después de eso?

Medio tambaleante, consiguió llegar hasta su cama, para coger el teléfono que había arrojado descuidadamente sobre las sábanas. Más por cobardía que por otra cosa, se decantó por un mensaje en lugar de una llamada. Los dedos le temblaron mientras escribía.

_"¿Dónde estabas el sábado por la noche?" _

Antes de enviarlo, pensó en que tal vez sería mejor un mensaje más directo; algo como, _te descubrí, canalla._ Pero no fue capaz de decirle algo así porque, en el fondo, tenía la ínfima esperanza de que él le pudiese aclarara las cosas de modo que todo resultase razonable. _Estaba allí, Sakura, sí, pero no por lo que tú piensas… _Era absurdo, sin embargo. No había una explicación más razonable para ello, ¿verdad?

Por fin, presionó la tecla enviar. Se quedó esperando el día completo por una respuesta que nunca llegó. Al ocaso del día, Sakura, sumida en la completa desolación, pensó en aquella frase tan conocida por muchos y que decía lo siguiente: _El silencio otorga._

Lloró durante toda la noche.

…

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando la alarma sonó a eso de las 6 y media de la mañana. No había estado realmente dormida, sino descansando los doloridos ojos después de pasársela llorando durante casi toda la noche. Los frotó con el dorso de las manos, pero aquello fue peor. Le ardían como el infierno. Como un zombie a plena luz del día, fue hasta el baño y se enjuagó la cara con abundante agua fría. Luego, rebuscó en el botiquín unas gotitas para la conjuntivitis y aplicó dos en cada irritado ojo. El resultado no fue mucho mejor, pero al menos ya no parecían inyectados en sangre.

Tuvo suerte de que, tras las gafas, sus ojos permanecieran ocultos de las inquisitivas miradas de sus padres. Salvo por un, _¿te encuentras bien, hija?,_ sus padres no insistieron mucho más y pronto se sumieron en sus propios asuntos. Su padre se abstrajo con el periódico matutino, y por su parte, su madre se movió de acá para allá buscando y trayendo cosas de la cocina. Itaro, que revolvía y jugaba con su bol de cereales con leche, se limitó a recordarle que estaba particularmente fea el día de hoy. Sakura le enseñó una sonrisa acre antes de sacudirle los cabellos rubios y proseguir con su desayuno.

Al llegar a la escuela, su día se puso todavía peor. Recibió durante los primeros veinte minutos de la clase, dos de las cuatro notas de los exámenes que había rendido hace unos cuantos días. Una era un nueve, de la escala de uno a diez, y el otro era un sorprendente ocho punto cinco, de la misma escala de uno a diez. Sakura llevaba obteniendo impecable y perfectísimos diez desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora, recibía dos calificaciones que, sin ser mediocres, estaban muy lejos de aportar algo en su magistral promedio de fin de año. El maestro incluso le hizo una breve observación al respecto, pues estaba preocupado con los resultados. A cualquiera lo hubiese felicitado sin dudar, dijo, pero ella no era cualquier estudiante. Era la mejor estudiante de la escuela.

Sakura tardó en sacárselo de encima. Él deseaba saber exactamente qué estaba pasando con su vida, porque, según dijo, a menudo los malos resultados tenían relación con problemas familiares, depresione; esas cosas que eran más comunes en los adolescentes de lo que ella misma se imaginaba. Como no iba a decirle que la razón tenía nombre y apellido, se limitó a señalar que solo había sido un descuido de su parte. Los días del examen había estado particularmente distraída, pero aquello era todo. No había drama familiar, ni nada por el estilo.

\- Muy bien – el maestro le enseñó una cálida sonrisa. Sakura entonces le pidió permiso para ir al baño un momento y, tan pronto recibió una respuesta favorable, salió disparada fuera del salón y se dirigió corriendo al lavabo de chicas. Allí se encontró de sopetón con Karin, que le sonrió como una víbora venenosa a punto de hincar sus dientes. No, en realidad, Karin deseaba comérsela de un solo bocado, sin necesidad de morder la carne.

Sakura pretendió hacer caso omiso a su presencia y rápidamente se metió en uno de los compartimientos. Desde afuera, como la música siniestra de una película de terror, le llegó la voz de Karin.

\- Oye, cuatro ojos.

Ignorándola, Sakura comenzó a sacar un poco de papel higiénico. Hizo más ruido de lo normal, para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba decidida a no prestarle atención.

\- Te estoy hablando, cuatro ojos – insistió Karin, y de repente le dio un golpe a la puerta. Sakura apretó los dientes, deseosa de gritarle que no deseaba hablar una sola palabra con ella. Ya se imaginaba lo que quería decirle y no deseaba, por dios, realmente no deseaba escucharlo. Siguió sacando papel higiénico de forma ruidosa, de modo que Karin comprendió que si deseaba decir algo, tendría que hacerlo aun cuando el receptor la ignorara. Así que lo hizo – El sábado estuve con Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes? Fuimos al antro al que solíamos ir antes. Bebimos un montón y luego, él se quedó en mi apartamento. Mamá no estaba así que… - Sakura cerró los ojos, pero eso no evitó que escuchara lo que Karin dijo a continuación – Tuvimos sexo como ni te imaginas. No creo que alguna vez tengas una oportunidad de hacerlo con un chico, quiero decir, no eres del tipo de ningún ser vivo.

Coronó la frase con una risotada ruidosa que se mantuvo en el aire incluso cuando ella hubo abandonado el baño. Sakura lo supo porque escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, y luego un silencio atronador, secundado fantasmalmente por el recuerdo de aquella risa llena de burla.

Se quedó allí, dentro del compartimiento, durante varios minutos. Había cogido papel higiénico de sobra, así que, estuvo limpiándose la nariz y los ojos una y otra vez cuando los mocos y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo. Con los dedos temblorosos, cogió su celular y revisó si había llegado algún mensaje, pero no había nada nuevo. Sasuke había preferido callar en lugar de admitir la situación, porque al parecer era un maldito cobarde que disfrutaba un montón mofándose de la nerd. ¿Cuánto habría reído a costa de ella? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ante la mera idea. Lívida de indignación, escribió otro mensaje y lo envió sin pensárselo un segundo.

_"Cobarde"_

Acto seguido, se arrepintió. Lo quería tanto que incluso cuando sabía que él estaba jugando con ella, era incapaz de insultarlo sin sentirse una basura.

…

Diez minutos después de haber enviado ese último mensaje, Sakura recibió una respuesta de lo más inusual. Era un mensaje que, a veces, se enviaba automáticamente cuando el receptor no podía, por la circunstancia que fuera, responder al llamado o a los mensajes. Decía lo siguiente:

_"No estoy disponible. Te llamo más tarde"_

Sakura de inmediato experimentó un escalofrío que le viajó desde la última hasta la primera vertebra y que se quedó en su cuello como un cosquilleo premonitorio. Tuvo que esperar hasta el segundo receso para poder cruzar hacia el área de los chicos y averiguar si Sasuke estaba hoy en la escuela. Tal vez le había ocurrido algo, podía ser incluso que estuviera enfermo otra vez.

Llegó hasta la oficina del inspector de piso, porque sabía que Sasuke tenía la mayoría de sus clases en ese sector del edificio, y preguntó si Uchiha Sasuke había ido a la escuela. Para su desventura, el inspector le respondió que no. Sasuke no había asistido a clases y probablemente, según lo que había podido oír decir a uno de los superiores, no lo haría tal vez durante el resto de la semana.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sakura casi se echó sobre el escritorio del inspector, que la miró con mala cara antes de responder que solo eran rumores de pasillos.

\- Ya pronto termina el receso, señorita – agregó – Vuelva al sector de las chicas.

Pero en lugar de volver a su sector, Sakura se dirigió a la oficina del entrenador de fútbol para enterarse por sí misma de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sasuke. La furia que le había causado la noticia recibida ayer por la mañana, se veía en retroceso ante el temor inexplicable que le producía la ausencia repentina de Sasuke. Él había dicho que estaba bien, pero como al final parecía siempre estarle mintiendo, de seguro aquello también era un vil engaño.

A punto estaba de tocar la puerta de la oficina del entrenador, cuando esta se abrió y ante sus ojos apareció Sasori. Con una radiante sonrisa, él la saludó. Sakura le devolvió el saludo sin ninguna intención de proseguir una charla con él. De hecho, se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar, solo que Sasori no se movió del umbral de la puerta ni un solo centímetro.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Ella no deseaba darle explicaciones, pero bien sabía que evitarlo solo sería peor sus planes.

\- Nada importante – dijo – Solo quiero charlar un asunto con el entrenador. ¿Está dentro?

\- En efecto – Sasori alzó un poco la barbilla, con gesto escéptico - ¿Por qué querrías hablar con el entrenador?

En ese momento, el entrenador asomó su angulosa cara por encima de la cabeza de Sasori y contempló a Sakura como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Tal vez lo era. Ella huía de los deportes desde que era muy pequeña.

\- Hola, señor…- Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano, a lo que él arqueó una ceja. Ella supo enseguida que iba a preguntarle quién demonios era ella, pero por fortuna, Sasori se adelantó explicando el motivo por el que la chica nerd estaba allí. El entrenador siguió igual de curioso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo? – cuestionó. Sakura esperaba que Sasori comprendiera que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero el chico se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el entrenador saliese, y se mantuvo oyendo.

\- Preferiría que fuese en privado – aventuró, viendo de reojo a Sasori. Este hizo un gesto con las cejas, pero no emitió ni una sola palabra.

\- Está bien – concedió el entrenador, que todavía no comprendía bien qué hacía esa chica en su oficina. Tras despedirse de Sasori, le dijo a Sakura que lo acompañase.

La oficina era más grande de lo que ella hubiere imaginado, pero desprovista de todo ornamento. Salvo por un escritorio para computadora y un sofá roído junto a la ventana, el resto de salón estaba vacío. Había una pizarra en una de las paredes, con garabatos escritos por doquier. Estrategias de juego, supuso Sakura, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

\- Bien – el entrenador se ubicó en la silla frente a su escritorio - ¿Qué desea, señorita…

\- Haruno Sakura – respondió ella, con una sonrisa. En seguida, se juntó de manos y procedió a preguntarle a boca de jarro si tenía noticias del estado de salud de Uchiha Sasuke. Después de todo él era su entrenador y…

\- Señorita Haruno – la frenó él, en seco – No puedo darle información confidencial.

Sakura lo miró perpleja.

\- A mí no me parece que sea información confidencial – repuso, aunque tal vez si lo era. Los datos médicos siempre estaban dentro de la categoría de "datos sensibles" – Verá, señor, yo soy su novia. Y bueno, hoy faltó a la escuela y estoy un poco preocupada por…

\- Si es su novia, debería saber lo que le ocurre, ¿no? – la interrumpió el entrenador, por segunda vez – A menos que no tengan una relación muy cercana él y usted, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, él me dijo que estuvo enfermo – explicó ella, ignorando el tono cizañero en la voz de ese sujeto. De seguro el muy canalla no creía posible que ella fuese la novia del magnánimo capitán – No me explicó con detalles lo que tenía, pero, me aseguró que ya estaba mejor, ¿sabe? Solo quiero asegurarme de que es verdad.

El entrenador frunció el ceño, a la par que se llevaba una mano grandota a la barbilla; un gesto falsamente reflexivo.

\- Usted quiere que yo le diga algo que su propio novio no ha querido revelarle – dijo, en tono de deducción. No era una deducción, por supuesto, porque ella misma ya se lo había pedido – Eso sería meter mis narices donde no me incumbe.

Sakura sintió deseos de gritarle, empero mantuvo la calma a tiempo.

\- Señor, por favor. Solo muéstreme el expediente médico de Sasuke.

\- ¡Lo que me faltaba! – el entrenador se puso de pie – Eso no es posible, señorita Taruno.

\- Es Haruno.

\- Señorita Haruno, yo no puedo entregarle esa información, lo siento. Los padres ponen su confianza en mí cuando me otorgan datos sensibles sobre la salud de sus hijos, ¿sabe? Y yo adquiero un compromiso con ellos.

\- Al menos, dígame una cosa – Sakura se afirmó del último resquicio de esperanza que le quedaba. El entrenador la miró con desconfianza - ¿Tiene una enfermedad grave? ¿Algo que esté poniendo en peligro su vida?

Como su voz sonó desesperada y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, el entrenador pareció ablandar su duro y musculoso corazón y le dijo que la única información que podía darle era la que, con el tiempo, toda la escuela sabría. Entonces cogió un papel que tenía sobre la mesa y lo extendió hacia ella. Era un comunicado de parte de Uchiha Fugaku a la directora de la escuela en primer término, y al entrenador de equipo de Futbol, en segunda instancia. Ambos debían saber que su hijo, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba pasando por un delicado cuadro infeccioso – al que no hacía, sin embargo, ninguna referencia – de modo que, durante los próximos días, o semanas incluso, él no asistiría a la escuela. Había sufrido durante el fin de semana una recaída que de momento lo tenía en reposo absoluto. El mensaje terminaba con un optimista deseo por parte del padre de que muy pronto Sasuke volviera a la escuela para continuar con sus actividades académicas y deportivas.

Sakura apretó el papel entre sus manos de tal forma que consiguió hacerle una ínfima arruguita. No entendía muy bien por qué el entrenador se había negado en un principio a decirle cualquier cosa acerca de su salud, si al fin de cuentas todo el mundo se enteraría cuando el capitán no pudiese jugar los últimos partidos del torneo. Lo miró con los ojos encendidos, a lo que el entrenador se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces sí está enfermo – murmuró ella. El entrenador le pidió que por favor fuese discreta con esa información. La idea era anunciarla durante el día, no ventilarla como una suerte de rumor sin fundamentos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, le regresó el papel y, tras una despedida al vuelo, abandonó la oficina. Lo único que quería era encerrarse en el interior de un cajón muy pequeño, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y el ruido de su llanto no llegase a oídos de nadie, pero, para su mala suerte, Sasori estaba aguardando por ella en el rellano.

Antes de que él pudiese decir cosa alguna, Sakura lo frenó con un terminante "No tengo deseos de hablar", y pasó rauda a su lado, decidida a dejarlo en el camino. Sasori, tan insistente como había demostrado ser, salió tras ella escaleras abajo y la detuvo cogiéndola por el codo cuando ella llegaba al primer escalón. Entonces, al borde del colapso por el bombardeo de información que había recibido esa día, Sakura le gritó que la dejase en paz, maldición.

Sasori la soltó en el acto. Sin embargo, en lugar de dejarla marchar, lo que hizo fue preguntarle si algo malo le había pasado. Sakura sacudió la cabeza con energía, solo que la desesperación fue más fuerte y terminó emitiendo un ruidito de agonía que él escuchó a la perfección. Sabiendo que podría resultar brutalmente rechazado, él dio un paso hacia ella, la atrajo de los hombros y finalizó su gesto abrazándola muy fuerte. Sakura contuvo el aliento un momento, para luego dejarse arrastrar por la contención de aquel cuerpo firme. Cerró los ojos y se echó a llorar casi inaudiblemente.

…

Karin no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Primero había conseguido joderse a la nerd ventilando un chisme que no había ocurrido en la realidad, y ahora la sorprendía mientras el oportunista de Sasori la abrazaba de una forma que, dependiendo del enfoque, podría llegar a lucir muy comprometedora.

Con cuidado, ajustó el zoom de la cámara de su teléfono celular, y sacó una, dos y hasta tres tomas de la aparente cursi escena. Esa nerd lo pagaría, sí señor. Tan pronto Sasuke viese esa imagen, todo su amor por esa cuatro ojos se destruiría en mil pedazos. Tal vez Karin nunca hubiere llegado a conocerlo del todo, pero, al menos sabía que la traición era una cosa que Uchiha Sasuke no perdonaba.

...

* * *

**¡CONTINUARÁ!**

El drama comenzó oficialmente, señores y señoritas.

¿Qué es lo que tiene sasuke? Un cuadro infeccioso, ¿de qué tipo? Eso lo sabrán más adelante.

Dado que estaba muy enfermo el fin de semana, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que fuese a un antro con Karin. La chica miente, y cree que las cosas le están saliendo de maravilla, pero ella no cuenta con el hecho de que Sakura y Sasuke parece que se quieren un montón.

En fin, ¡esperemos que las cosas se aclaren en los próximos capitulos!

Si el capitulo les gustó, sabrán decirmelo a través de un coqueto review. Un review es la energía vital que necesito para vivir y poder seguir escribiendo :D

**¡Hasta la entonces!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!**

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto como siempre :3

Muchas gracias por los mensajes, me alegra mucho que sigan interesados en esta historia. Prometo esforzarme porque cada nuevo capitulo los deje más conforme que el anterior.

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

CUADRO INFECCIOSO

(15)

...

_Analepsis_

_Sasuke sabía que ella no estaba borracha aquella noche. No era de las chicas que necesitaba beber para descubrir una personalidad que no poseían. Sakura era honesta consigo misma, y eso tal vez era lo que más le gustaba de ella. _

_Así las cosas, lo más obvio era que al final – y pese a que lo ignoraba siempre – ella también se sintiera atraída hacia él. Por algo había correspondido el beso sin chistar, ¿verdad? Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia al verla el primer día de clases de aquel semestre y notar como ella bajaba la cabeza como el ratón asustadizo que era y salía disparada hacia cualquier sitio donde pudiera ocultarse. Sí, ella lo recordaba. Lo recordaría siempre. Igual que él. _

…

La pantalla del teléfono celular irradió una repentina luminosidad y, acto seguido, el aparato se puso a vibrar un par de segundos antes de oscurecer otra vez y quedarse quieto.

Sasuke dormía, así que no prestó atención al pequeño espectáculo que dio el aparato sobre su mesita de noche. Apenas hizo un gesto con las cejas para luego seguir durmiendo.

Naruto, que estaba sentado a su lado, miró curioso el teléfono. No estaba bien espiar las cosas de otros, aun cuando fuesen de los amigos íntimos, pero, de cualquier forma cogió el teléfono y le dio una breve inspección. Algo le decía que el asunto era importante.

Como sospechaba, Sakura había vuelto a enviar un mensaje. Esta vez, sin embargo, el mensaje consistía en una sola y escueta palabra que, si bien ni iba dirigida a él, le hizo sentir un retorcijón en la parte baja del vientre.

_"Cobarde"_

Miró de reojo a Sasuke, pero este seguía durmiendo. Después de haber pasado una de las noches más críticas de su vida, el muchacho necesitaba recuperar como fuera un poco de energía.

Al volver la vista de regreso al teléfono, sintió de nuevo ese apretón. Primero la chica había enviado uno preguntando dónde había estado Sasuke la noche del sábado y ahora enviaba este acusador mensaje. Poco sabía acerca de ella, pero de algún modo estaba seguro de que ella no lo acusaría de esa forma sin tener razón para hacerlo. Con todo, Sasuke había pasado la noche del sábado en el hospital, así que, a menos que esa muchacha estuviera aludiendo a la enfermedad en cuestión, no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo por el que ella querría saber sobre su paradero.

Después de pensárselo un buen rato, y en vista de que Sasuke no despertaría pronto, decidió intervenir con el objeto de evitar más problemas. Si respondía el mensaje, ella no creería que Sasuke intentaba hacerse el tonto, ¿verdad? Tras otra fugaz mirada a Sasuke, Naruto buscó en las opciones de mensajes predeterminados uno que le fuera a ser de utilidad. No quería inventarse uno por sí mismo. Él no era como Sasuke y ella terminaría por darse cuenta. O tal vez no. De cualquier forma, optó por el mensaje predeterminado que encabezaba una larga lista y lo envió. Enseguida, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y rogó porque aquello trajera más soluciones que desastres.

Una hora después, el celular volvió a vibrar. Naruto quiso cogerlo antes de que lo hiciese Sasuke, pero este justo despertó de un largo sueño y notó la vibración del aparato contra la madera. Tras desperezarse, cogió el teléfono con dedos trémulos y le echó una mirada. Su piel estaba pálida, pero Naruto casi pudo jurar que se volvió más blanca que el papel.

Mierda, de seguro la había jodido.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió, con fingida candidez. Sasuke siguió observando la pantalla en su celular sin hacer ni decir nada – Sasuke…

\- Voy a matarlo – de repente, Sasuke se incorporó y amenazó con bajar de la cama. Entonces Naruto se alzó sobre sus pies y corrió a evitar que cometiese una estupidez.

\- Oye, vuelve a la cama – lo atajó, pero Sasuke trató de empujarlo. Sus intentos fueron fútiles, pues no tenía ni una pizca de energía en el cuerpo. Era más como hombre de trapo.

\- Tengo que regresar a la escuela – espetó, aun en su exaltación - ¡Muévete, idiota! – explotó cuando Naruto siguió interponiéndose en su camino.

\- ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! – replicó Naruto y con un simple y terminante movimiento, logró que Sasuke regresase a la cama. Solo debió darle un empujón y este se desplomó sin fuerzas sobre las sábanas. La escena fue bastante triste, porque Sasuke siempre se había caracterizado por tener una fuerza increíble. Ahora no era más que un muchachito escuálido que necesitaba algo de tiempo incluso para respirar con normalidad. Pero aquello era solo temporal. En un par de días, Naruto confiaba en que pondría como nuevo.

_¿Verdad?_

Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habló. En silencio, Nartuo se sentó a su lado y esperó. Poco después, Sasuke lo miró y sonrió con pesar.

\- No tengo idea de lo que trama - pronunció – Ni siquiera sé por qué de pronto le interesa Sakura.

\- ¿Hablas del idiota de Sasori? – inquirió Naruto. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, presionaba una de las teclas del celular y la pantalla se encendía. Le tendió el celular a Naruto para que viese el motivo por el que de pronto había actuado como un lunático.

Aunque la fotografía no decía mucho, porque estaba un poco desenfocada y oscura, Naruto identificó sin problemas la silueta de Sakura y su larga trenza rosa. También pudo ver al famoso Sasori, que la estrechaba con fuerza mientras dejaba descansar su barbilla contra la cabeza de ella. Sin bien parecía una foto comprometedora, quien la había tomado lo había hecho precisamente porque deseaba hacer pasar esa imagen como algo más de lo que era.

Sasuke lo sabía. Cuando Naruto se lo comentó, él se encogió de hombros mientras decía que estaba seguro de que Sakura no era esa clase de chicas. Ella no se ligaría con otros hombres, aun cuando tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo. Eso era, tal vez, lo que más le gustaba de esa chica. La honestidad y pureza con que ella enfrentaba al mundo y a sus propias emociones.

\- En cambio, Sasori tiene la mente podrida – agregó – Siempre ha sido un cabrón que disfruta jodiendo a los demás. Cuando lo vea, le romperé la cara, te lo aseguro.

Acto seguido, emitió un suspiro y se dejó caer contra la almohada, donde hundió parte de la cabeza.

\- Aun me siento como un pedazo de mierda – murmuró - No puedo enfrentarlo así. Sería patético.

En ese momento, Naruto recordó lo del mensaje de texto con la palabra "cobarde" y su estómago volvió a comprimirse; esta vez un poco más. Debía contárselo. Probablemente no estaba de ánimos para enterarse de algo así, pero las cosas serían peores si no se lo decía.

\- Oye, Sasuke – comenzó. Sasuke lo miró de soslayo – Sakura… te envió un mensaje hace un rato.

\- ¿Qué? – Sasuke se incorporó de un brinco, algo que le generó cierto dolor porque enseguida debió recular las velocidades. Cogió el celular con los dedos temblorosos y revisó la bandeja de entradas, topándose casi de inmediato con el condenado mensaje. Su rostro palideció otro tanto - ¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó. Al percatarse de que había otro mensaje, lo pinchó con rapidez y en su boca se dibujó una mueca de disconformidad – No entiendo nada – admitió, incrédulo.

\- Deberías llamarla. Al parecer alguien le dijo algo que no correspondía.

\- De seguro fue Sasori – farfulló Sasuke, con una lumbre de infinito odio en la mirada – O Karin. Últimamente ambos se han turnado para hacerme la vida imposible.

Naruto no emitió una sola palabra mientras Sasuke marcaba el teléfono de Sakura y esperaba a que ella atendiera la llamada. Pasó casi un minuto, pero del otro lado nadie atendió, así que él lanzó el teléfono al azar sobre la cama y se echó otra vez sobre la almohada, con el rostro hundido en la blanda superficie. Naruto lo animó diciendo que probablemente la chica estaba en clases, solo que no estuvo seguro de que Sasuke le prestara atención porque este no dijo ni emitió ruido alguno.

¿Y si mejor lo dejaba solo? Tal vez en un rato más ella devolviese la llamada, y ellos tendrían temas que discutir respecto de los cuales Naruto no tenía nada que ver.

\- Creo que bajaré un momento – dijo, levantándose. Sasuke siguió en aquella descorazonada posición – Tengo un poco de hambre – agregó, por si las moscas.

Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

\- Trae algo para mí, ¿vale? Estoy muerto de hambre.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, idiota.

Y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

…

Sakura estaba profundamente arrepentida de haber correspondido el abrazo que Sasori le dio. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, lo apartó de un empujón y le dijo que no deseaba saber nada de él ni de nadie de su grupito. Se alejó corriendo, muy lejos de él.

Algo le decía que Sasori tenía mucho que ver en los chismes que había escuchado por la mañana. Después de todo, Karin y él pertenecían al mismo grupo y hasta entonces habían demostrado llevarse bastante bien. No le extrañaría en lo absoluto que ambos hubiesen planeado meterle ideas absurdas a la nerd para joderle la vida un rato.

Pero, aunque eso era muy lógico, había un elemento que se salía de lugar. Ino. ¿Por qué ella formaba parte de la farsa de Karin? Sasuke estaba enfermo, así que difícilmente podía haber ido a un antro el sábado por la noche. Entonces, ¿por qué Ino, que hasta donde sabía nada tenía que ver con Sasori y Karin, la había llamado para decirle aquella mentira? ¿Acaso era posible que estuviese coludida con ellos?

Antes de que su cerebro se pusiese a funcionar para armar y desarmar teorías, su teléfono vibró un momento dentro de su bolsillo y acto seguido se puso a sonar con el característico tono de llamada entrante. Al revisarlo, su corazón dio un brinco y sus manos temblaron sin control.

Sasuke estaba llamando. Después de que ella le hubiere acusado de ser un cobarde, él estaba tratando de comunicarse por fin con ella. Pese a que deseaba un montón escuchar su voz – como una forma de asegurarse de que no estaba tan mal de salud – fue incapaz de atender la llamada. Sintió pánico de lo que él pudiera decirle y también de lo que ella fuera a decirle. Estaba tan molesta como angustiada. Una parte de ella deseaba abrazarlo y otra golpearlo por mentiroso, por ocultarle algo tan importante como su estado de salud aun cuando ella le había pedido que fuese sincero.

El teléfono sonó casi un minuto completo. Sakura se sintió fatal cuando la llamada se cortó al fin. Pensó en devolverla, pero a último minuto se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que diría y desistió, echando luego el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo.

De camino al aula, su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez ella lo sacó valerosamente y contestó. Escuchar su voz fue un golpe de electricidad en cada uno de sus circuitos nerviosos.

\- Así que… soy un cobarde, ¿verdad?

Sakura se arrinconó en uno de los pasillos, entre la pared y los casilleros, y habló en susurros para evitar ser interceptada por algún curioso que a esas horas andaría transitando por los salones en lugar de estar en el casino almorzando.

\- Hola, Sasuke – dijo.

Estaba arrepentida de haberlo llamado "cobarde", puesto que en realidad, aun cuando le hubiese metido con respecto a su estado de salud, no era un cobarde ni mucho menos. Era un mentiroso, uno que tal vez tuviese razones de sobra para mentir.

\- Hola, Sakura – contestó, con la voz apagada - ¿Vas a explicarme por qué soy un cobarde?

Sakura titubeó.

\- Yo… no creo que seas un cobarde - dijo.

\- Pero me enviaste un mensaje acusándome de serlo.

\- Sí, lo siento.

Sasuke emitió un casi inaudible suspiro.

\- No te disculpes. Solo dime el motivo por el que me enviaste ese mensaje.

\- De acuerdo – concedió ella, segura de que cuando le dijese todo, las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían – Escuché un rumor hoy en la mañana, ¿vale? Que decía que habías salido el sábado con los chicos del equipo de fútbol y las porristas, entre ellas, Karin. Según el mismo rumor, Karin y tú… ya sabes…

\- ¿Qué? – o Sasuke se estaba haciendo el tonto, o realmente no entendía. Sakura se decantó por lo primero, de modo que le pidió que por favor no le hiciese decir lo que se suponía que había ocurrido entre él y Karin.

Entonces Sasuke soltó una risita por lo bajo.

\- Jamás me involucraría con ella, Sakura. Mucho menos ahora.

Si bien no era un tema que le causase gran placer, Sakura no pudo contener el tal vez masoquista deseo de saber hasta dónde habían llegado cuando eran novios, o andantes, o lo que fuere.

\- Pero antes, ella y tú salían. Supongo que esas cosas pasaron, ¿no?

\- Solo una vez – se adelantó Sasuke – Y no lo disfruté en lo absoluto.

\- Vale, no necesitas darme detalles.

Sasuke volvió a soltar una risita. Aquello, sin embargo, duró solo unos segundos porque enseguida él pareció recordar algo sumamente importante y su voz sonó muy severa al decir.

\- Oye, hay algo que no entiendo.

Sakura, que era muy buena deduciendo las cosas antes de que ocurrieran, captó enseguida a lo que él se refería.

\- En un principio te creíste el asunto. ¿Por qué ya no? – agregó él, confirmando lo que ella había sospechado. Con cierta reticencia, Sakura tuvo que invocar aquel tema que siempre generaba desastres entre ellos. Él le debía una explicación, sí, pero a veces prefería no tener que forzarlo a hablar de un asunto complicado.

\- Bueno… - comenzó, dudosa – Me enteré de que estás enfermo. Tú padre envió una carta a la escuela, ¿sabías?

Silencio. Un largo e incómodo silencio que ella tuvo que romper preguntándole si seguía del otro lado.

\- Lo siento – murmuró él, entonces – Mierda, deberías estar furiosa conmigo, Sakura.

\- Oh, ten por seguro que estoy molesta – aseguró, aunque no era del todo cierto. Escucharlo hablar y saber que no estaba del todo mal como ella hubiera sospechado y que, todavía más, él no la hubiese engañado con Karin ni tuviese intenciones de hacerlo, hacían imposible un enfado de gran magnitud.

\- ¿Tan molesta que te negarás a visitarme si te lo pido? – aventuró él, interpretando une excelente papel de mártir.

Sakura movió la cabeza, contrariada consigo misma por ser tal débil a él. No podría odiarlo, ni culparlo por no ser honesto con ella respecto de su salud. Él estaba pasando por un mal momento, después de todo. Y ella, como su chica, debía saber apoyarlo antes que ofuscarlo con preguntas que serías respondidas a su debido tiempo.

\- Debo pensarlo, Sasuke – replicó, medio en broma. Sasuke fingió sentirse muy ofendido.

\- ¿Cuánto tardarás en pensarlo? – inquirió.

\- No lo sé – ella hizo una pausa como si consultase un reloj o algo así – Tal vez una hora o dos. Incluso un día completo.

\- Para mañana estaré muerto – soltó él, de pronto. Si era broma o no, Sakura ni siquiera se detuvo a comprobarlo.

Lo reprendió duramente por ocurrírsele siquiera mencionar aquella posibilidad. No estaba hablándole a un niño pequeño, pero Sasuke bajó la cabeza como si lo fuera y dijo que no hablaba en serio y que no tenía por qué ponerse así.

\- Lo siento – agregó, medio a regañadientes – Estaré aquí si decides venir mañana. Y estaré igualmente pasado mañana, así que… ven cuando quieras.

Sakura suspiró. Él la arrastraba tanto como ella lo arrastraba a él. Uno controlaba la voluntad del otro y viceversa.

\- Iré hoy – concedió – ¿Estás en tu casa, verdad?

\- Sí – la voz de Sasuke cambió repentinamente y se escuchó muy optimista. A Sakura la embargó una embaucadora sensación de ternura de tal suerte que deseó estar ahora mismo junto a él para abrazarlo y besarlo – Entonces, ¿te espero, vale?

\- Vale – Sakura sonrió.

Tras una breve despedida, ella colgó la llamada y se echó el teléfono celular al bolsillo. De camino al salón de clases, pues ya faltaba poco menos de cinco minutos para que tocasen la campana, se encontró con Karin charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicas. Ella pareció percibir en el aire un repentino cambio que la hizo alzar la mirada. Sus ojos pendencieros la recorrieron como si observaran un pedazo de mierda seca sobre el césped, y luego, nada. Con una sonrisita ponzoñosa, siguió charlando con sus amiguitas.

Sakura no le dio ninguna importancia a esa sonrisa. En un par de horas, ella descubriría que su presunto exitoso plan no era más que una patética ejecución mal hecha. Sasuke no habría estado con ella ni aun en sus mejores sueños, ja.

Ya era tiempo de que Sakura se diese cuenta del valor que tenía. Sasuke la prefería, y poco importaba lo que el resto pensara y/o inventara.

…

Uno de los inspectores de piso ingresó en medio de la clase y pidió al maestro autorización para dar un comunicado a los estudiantes.

Sasori no le prestó atención a su discurso hasta que lo oyó mencionar el nombre de Sasuke, el capitán del equipo de futbol. Entonces levantó la cabeza y escuchó atentamente la noticia – mala, por lo demás – de que Uchiha Sasuke no asistiría a clases durante las próximas semanas. Como se trataba del capitán del equipo, y la escuela estaba en pleno torneo, el director creyó necesario que todos los estudiantes fuesen informados de las eventuales inasistencia de Uchiha Sasuke a los partidos restantes.

En el salón estalló una ola de murmullos ante la noticia. El inspector finalizó diciendo que no sabía detalles acerca del estado de salud del capitán, pero que esperaba de todo corazón que no fuese nada grave. Luego hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al maestro, y se retiró. Durante varios minutos, para el maestro fue imposible frenar la ruidosa conversación entre los estudiantes. Todos deseaban saber el estado del capitán.

Sasori era uno de los pocos – por no decir el único – que permanecía callado y en una pose más reflexiva que ansiosa. En su mente, sin embargo, dos grandes cosas estaban ocurriendo. Una de ellas, por supuesto, tenía que ver con la mentira que había cavilado durante el fin de semana y que ahora mismo se encontraba en peligro de ser descubierta. Así como uno de los inspectores había llegado al salón, lo harían otros en el piso de las chicas para anunciar la misma noticia. Y Sakura se enteraría de que la habían engañado. De que Karin nunca estuvo con Sasuke y que, por ende, Ino le había mentido.

Si bien nada lo afectaba directamente, con solo imaginar el escándalo que armaría Ino le dolía la cabeza. Aquello era la otra gran cosa que le daba vueltas los sesos.

Por fin, emitió un suspiro de resignación y se lamentó por su mala suerte. Había estado tan cerca de separar definitivamente a esos dos. Ahora, con la enfermedad de Sasuke, las cosas entre ellos probablemente se volverían muy estrechas. Sí, él daría un poco de lastima y ella lo consolaría. Sakura parecía el tipo de chica compasiva. No era tonta ni mucho menos, pero era una buena chica.

Bien, tendría que hacerlo mucho mejor si quería quitársela a ese idiota de Uchiha Sasuke.

…

\- ¡Sakura! – como reconocía perfectamente aquella voz, Sakura ni siquiera se detuvo y siguió andando hacia los estacionamientos de la escuela. Desde la distancia podía ver al chofer de Sasuke, recargado contra un amplio coche, similar a esos que usaban los diplomáticos.

La voz se oyó otra vez. Sakura apretó los dientes, pero no detuvo la marcha. No deseaba enfrentarse a ella aun, porque con la rabia que sentía, seguramente la trataría muy mal. No era común en ella andar insultando a las personas, así que prefería evitar esa clase de situaciones lo más que pudiera. Pero, para su mala suerte, el mundo parecía desear que aquel enfrentamiento se produjera, pues la dueña de aquella voz no tardó ni dos minutos en alcanzarle el paso.

\- Sakura, por favor, te debo una explicación – pidió, cogiéndola del brazo. Sakura se echó hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué explicación vas a darme? – inquirió, viendo con odio a la que había sido tantos años su mejor amiga. Lo cierto era que le costaba un montón creer que Ino hubiera sido capaz de algo tan vil, tan… repugnante.

Ino apretó los labios.

\- Lo siento – dijo – Siento mucho haberte mentido, pero lo hice por una buena causa.

\- Sasuke nunca estuvo con Karin – replicó Sakura.

\- ¡Lo sé! Y lo siento, en serio – Ino estaba tan atribulada que Sakura probablemente no tardaría en comenzar a creerle – Me enteré de que está enfermo. Espero que no sea nada grave…

\- Como si te importara – masculló Sakura, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco – Lo odias, ¿verdad? O más bien, odias la idea de que esté conmigo. Eso es lo que te ha llevado a inventar esa vil…

\- ¡No, Sakura! – interrumpió Ino, al borde de la desesperación – No lo hice porque odie que ustedes estén saliendo. Lo hice porque… bueno, porque estoy preocupada por ti.

Sakura soltó una risa amarga.

\- Por favor, esa es una muy mala razón – dijo. Luego agregó algo que en un mejor momento no se habría atrevido a decir – Estás celosa, ¿verdad? Ojala Sasuke se hubiese interesado en ti, ¿no? ¡Pues lo siento mucho! ¡Se fijó en la nerd! ¡En la maldita nerd a la que nadie hace caso en serio!

\- Sakura, lo siento… - Ino parecía una criatura insignificante, muy diferente a como se había mostrado siempre. Sakura casi sintió pena por ella, de modo que prefirió irse antes de que su corazón blando la traicionara.

Fue un verdadero alivio que Ino no saliera detrás. Se quedó atrapada en su desesperación y no movió un solo músculo cuando Sakura comenzó a alejarse. Antes de subirse al coche, sin embargo, Sakura le echó un vistazo y el corazón blando que poseía se le arrugó como una pasita. Ino lloraba con el rostro oculto entre sus manos de uñas muy bien ornamentadas.

…

No había espacio en su cabeza para más de una preocupación a la vez. Tan pronto llegó a casa de Sasuke desplazó a Ino para ocuparse únicamente de él y de su estado de salud. Luego vería los asuntos menos inmediatos y graves. O igualmente graves, pero menos inmediatos.

Como Sasuke estaba en casa en lugar de encontrarse internado en hospital, con largas sondas conectadas al cuerpo, ella suponía que su estado no era tan alarmante. De hecho, en cuanto se encontró con la madre, esta le aseguró que Sasuke estaba estable y que en los próximos días ya estaría como nuevo. A continuación, le permitió visitar al enfermo mientras ella iba por algo para tomar.

Sakura llegó a la habitación de Sasuke y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Suponía que él ya estaba advertido de su presencia, pero igualmente se anunció cuando él dijo que podía pasar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un panorama bastante normal.

Sasuke no estaba postrado en la cama, sino sentado en posición india y a pies desnudos, mientras revisaba algo en su teléfono celular. Fuera lo que fuera que tenía, definitivamente no era invalidante. O al menos no del todo.

\- Hola – saludó, apenas él alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios delgados.

\- Ven acá – pidió, dejando inmediatamente el teléfono olvidado sobre las sábanas. Ella era más importante, ¿verdad?

Sakura dio un paso hacia delante, pero luego recordó que fuera lo que fuera que él tenía, podía ser contagioso, o más bien, podía ella contagiarle algo que lo haría empeorar. Por lo general, las enfermedades generaban una respuesta en el cuerpo que bajaba muchísimo las defensas. Mientras el organismo combatía un virus o una bacteria, se encontraba expuesto a otros virus y bacterias. Por otro lado, él podía estar afectado con alguna enfermedad autoinmune, y en ese caso, ella lo perjudicaría si le contagiaba aun un insignificante resfriado.

Como no siguió avanzado, Sasuke reiteró su llamado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – acució – No voy a contagiarte lo que tengo, así que no te preocupes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- No es eso – corrigió – Yo podría, ya sabes, perjudicarte si me acerco.

Sasuke sacudió la mano en el aire, quitándole peso a aquella frase.

\- Tranquila – dijo – Estaré bien. Acércate de una vez.

Entonces ella – un poco reticente – dio varios pasos hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia. Él aprovechó de estirar un brazo para cogerla del codo y acercarla otro tanto. Como ella se resistió, él tuvo que jalar más fuerte, hasta que finalmente consiguió hacerla caer sentada sobre la cama.

\- ¿Por qué haces las cosas difíciles? – murmuró él, acercándose. Había ojeras en sus ojos y una cierta debilidad en sus extremidades, pero salvo aquello, parecía bastante (o razonablemente) bien.

Con el corazón acelerado, ella recibió el beso que él dejó caer sobre sus labios. Una mano de él se ciñó sobre su nuca mientras intentaba profundizar un beso que, sin embargo, ella resistió a causa de la incertidumbre que le producía la situación. Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta, por supuesto, y se apartó inmerso en una honda ofuscación.

\- Lo siento – murmuró ella. Sasuke la miró de soslayo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – preguntó – Si no deseas besarme, supongo que está bien. No debes disculparte por eso.

\- No es que no desee besarte – replicó ella, extendiendo una mano para coger la que Sasuke tenía sobre las sábanas – Lo que ocurre es que estoy preocupada. Aun no sé lo que tienes y…

\- Pensé que te habías enterado del asunto por la carta de mi padre.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

\- Quiero que tú me lo digas. Ahora y sin mentiras.

Él la miró en silencio un momento antes de consentir en decirle la verdad.

\- Pero primero… - dijo – Dame un beso – no esperó a que ella se acercara cuando agregó – Por favor.

Él siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, aparentemente insoldable; ajeno a los cotilleos de la escuela y más cercano a los artistas famosos que a los comunes mortales. Su aura atraía masas de chicas y chicos, pero él prefería permanecer aislado de la mayoría de la gente. Para todos era difícil – incluso imposible – imaginarlo triste, o débil, o incluso pidiendo algo con un "por favor" tímido y sencillo. Para Sakura, que ya había visto mucho más de él de lo que el mundo podría ver jamás, aquel "por favor" lleno de humildad fue un motivo más por el que estaría –ahora y siempre – profundamente enamorada de él. Una razón de las muchas que él le daría para amarlo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y posó los labios sobre los de él, cerrando en el intertanto los ojos y apretando bien los parpados. No aguardó a que él intentase profundizar el beso y ella misma lo hizo. Se aferró pronto a su cuello con ambas manos y lo besó y lo besó hasta que la respiración se les hizo difícil a ambos. Al apartarse, ella aprovechó para regalarle un furtivo beso en la nariz.

\- Te quiero – dejó escapar, sin pensarlo. Sasuke improvisó una sonrisita socarrona que la hizo enrojecer hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Se apartó de inmediato mientras trataba de cambiar el tema – Bien, ahora háblame de tu enfermedad – dijo, sin mirarlo.

Lo oyó emitir un resoplido.

\- Preferiría que siguiéramos besándonos – contestó.

\- Sasuke – lo presionó, mirándolo.

\- Vale, vale – concedió, con aires inocentes. Se recargó contra el respaldo del cama para acto seguido proceder con su relato – Hace un tiempo estuve con un cuadro infeccioso en los pulmones. Tú viniste a verme, ¿recuerdas?

Sakura no podría olvidar ese día jamás. Había sido increíble. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente, de modo que él prosiguió.

\- Se suponía que la infección se había ido, pero… en realidad estaba dando vuelta por mi cuerpo y apareció otra vez. El sábado por la mañana, desperté sintiéndome muy mal y mis padres optaron por llevarme al hospital. Como no era algo de gravedad, pero sí de cuidado, me enviaron de regreso a casa con unos cuantos medicamentos – en ese momento, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y reveló al menos cinco cajas de pastillas. No permitió a Sakura leer nada porque enseguida cerró el cajón y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Contenta?

Ella hubiera deseado saber exactamente qué tenían esos remedios, pero tal vez eso sería muy invasivo de su parte. Por lo demás, por mucho que deseara ser doctora, no lo era, así que poco o nada podría hacer.

\- Entonces, ¿tienes una infección en los pulmones? – preguntó - ¿Qué tipo de infección?

\- Una bacteria. Nada del otro mundo.

\- Pero llevas semanas con esa bacteria en tu cuerpo… ¿no se ha vuelto crónico?

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, como considerando aquella posibilidad. Probablemente lo hacía solo para dejarla a ella, la gran sabelotodo, tranquila.

\- Es posible – admitió – La cuestión es que ya tengo una gran dosis de medicamentos que me ayudarán a recuperarme.

\- ¿Y los desmayos? – aventuró ella, sin olvidar esos extraños cuadros. No recordaba, o más bien, no sabía que las enfermedades pulmonares produjeren cuadros como esos. En todos ellos, lo que pareció fue que algo en el cerebro de Sasuke hacía corto circuito.

\- Un síntoma, nada más – contestó. Enseguida sonrió – Deberías estar contenta. En todo este tiempo, no te has contagiado de nada.

\- No veo porqué eso debería hacerme feliz. Tú estás enfermo.

\- Ya… - Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera cabreado de que la gente le dijese que estaba enfermo. Bueno, probablemente fuese algo desagradable, ¿verdad? Enfermo era asociado con debilidad, flaqueza y esas cosas que a los hombres no les gustaban.

Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos habló. Ella miró intermitentemente sus manos y el rostro de Sasuke, esperando que él dijese algo, pero como no lo hizo, decidió hablar.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó. Sasuke la observó largamente.

\- Es todo – concluyó, más seguro él de decirlo que ella de escucharlo. Otro silencio les siguió, hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

Era una de las empleadas que traía una bandeja con jugo y galletas. Sasuke le enseñó una tenue sonrisa mientras la mujer dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesa que estaba en un extremo de la habitación y luego la acercaba hacia los pies de la cama.

\- Señor Sasuke – comenzó – Recuerde que le toca tomarse el…

\- Ya lo sé, gracias – la interrumpió él, tajante. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero enseguida se repuso y sonrió a Sakura antes de abandonar la habitación con una elegante reverencia.

Más por hacer algo que por que tuviese sed, Sakura cogió ambos vasos y le ofreció uno a Sasuke, que se negó con un movimiento breve de cabeza. Ella bebió del suyo, y él no apartó la mirada un solo segundo.

\- La interrumpiste – murmuró ella, poco después – Iba a decir el nombre del medicamento y la interrumpiste.

\- Era imposible que siendo tan sabelotodo no te dieses cuenta – espetó, también en un murmullo. Él suyo, sin embargo, fue uno de cansancio.

\- No quieres que sepa, ¿verdad? – siguió. Sasuke frunció el ceño – Hay algo más contigo, pero no quieres que lo sepa.

\- No hay nada más.

\- Mentiroso – ella dejó el vaso de jugo a un lado y lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas si no crees lo que te digo?

\- ¡Porque es evidente que mientes!

Como ella se puso de pie, Sasuke también decidió armar sus defensas. Tal vez no tuviere mucha energía pero consiguió alzarse y bajó los pies de la cama. Parecía cansado, aunque no por la enfermedad, sino por ella, por la insistencia a la que ella lo sometía.

\- No vuelvas a gritar – susurró.

Sakura emitió un quejido.

\- Solo dime la verdad, ¿es acaso tan difícil?

Sasuke la encaró. Sus ojos negros estaban desprovistos de toda esperanza.

\- ¿Qué verdad? ¿Quieres escuchar que me voy a morir? ¿Eso? ¡Pues eso es exactamente lo que me ocurrirá!

Enseguida se levantó y jaló el cajón con una fuerza repentina hasta sacarlo de su lugar. Posteriormente, y ante la perpleja mirada de ella, dejó el cajón sobre la cama y cogió los remedios que pudo entre sus manos trémulas, solo para casi restregárselos a ella en la cara.

\- Cada uno de estos malditos medicamentos prolonga mi vida – agitó una caja ante sus ojos, pero Sakura no pudo ver nada. Su corazón palpitaba como loco y tenía la vaga impresión de que se desmayaría si él continuaba hablando de esa forma – Me voy a morir, ¿ahora estás contenta? ¿Es esa la verdad que deseas? – la voz se le fue apagando hasta que ni ella ni él pudieron oírla. Con una expresión de dolor, él se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y, por primera vez, ella lo escuchó llorar. No era un llanto dramático, sino apenas un quejido silencioso que le sacudía un poco los hombros de arriba abajo, como un lento vaivén.

Sakura miró de reojo el cajón del mueble con los medicamentos repartidos sobre la cama. Eran cinco en total. Lo que tenía debía ser muy grave si necesitaba tanto para… vivir. En su mente aquella frase sonaba tan terrible que ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que ocurriría si resultaba ser cierta.

\- Sasuke… - susurró, flexionando las rodillas para estar a su altura. Extendió una mano y le acarició los cabellos, pero ni entonces ni cuando lo abrazó, él reaccionó de su silencioso llanto. Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos hasta que por fin, él extendió sus brazos y apretó el menudo cuerpo de Sakura, aferrándose como si ella fuese el único salvavidas en medio de un salvaje y despiadado océano.

\- Estoy jodidamente enfermo, Sakura – susurró, contra su pecho. Ella percibió el calor de su aliento aun por encima de la camisa – He dilatado muchísimo el momento de decírtelo porque… tengo miedo de que no quieras estar conmigo – se apretó un poco más contra ella – Ahora mismo, temo mucho más a tu rechazo que a mi propio e incierto futuro, ¿sabes?

Sakura cerró los ojos, aguantando el llanto que amenazaba con desencadenar un torrente que él no podría contener. En estos momentos, él necesitaba que ella fuera fuerte, que le demostrase la capacidad que tenía para soportar esa y otras tantas malas noticias. Que… lo ayudase a no temer más, porque ella no lo dejaría ni ahora ni nunca, pasara lo que pasara.

\- Eres un tonto – musitó, enredando los dedos en su cabello oscuro - ¿Por qué piensas que te dejaría?

Sasuke tardó en responder. Entre tanto, la ciñó un poco más hacia él.

\- He sido egoísta contigo – dijo, por fin – Me acerqué a ti sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, y lo hice pensando en mi nada más. Entendería si deseas irte, Sakura, lo entendería perfectamente…

Pero aunque le decía que podía irse, se negaba a soltarla y en cambio la arrimaba más contra él. De repente, ella escuchó su respiración agitada y un temblor le sacudió el cuerpo y se proyectó al suyo de tal suerte que por un momento pensó que era ella la que temblaba y no él. Lo llamó, pero él no reaccionó. Siguió temblando y el temblor aumentó hasta que ella estuvo segura de que no era un simple temblor sino una genuina convulsión provocada por alguna falla en el cerebro. Controlando su propia desesperación, intentó apartarlo y hacer que se recostara sobre su lado izquierdo, pero no pudo con la fuerza con que él seguía ciñéndola.

\- Sasuke… - gimió.

Con los dientes castañeando él trató de decir algo. "Epirx" salió de sus labios, o algo que Sakura no entendió bien pero que rápidamente asoció con el nombre de algún medicamento. Extendió una mano hasta alcanzar la caja donde se leía un nombre bastante similar al que él seguía pronunciando con los dientes apretados y castañeando.

\- Aquí está, ¿es lo que necesitas? – Sasuke alzó la cabeza. No era una convulsión en la que hubiere perdido la conciencia porque sus ojos la enfocaron a ella primero y luego a la cajita que tenía. Trató de mover la cabeza afirmativamente, pero le fue imposible. De cualquier modo, Sakura sacó una pastilla, buscó el vaso de agua y se la entregó. Tal vez el medicamente no tuviera efecto sino dentro de varios minutos, pero igualmente él había tendió la necesidad de tomarse lo que eventualmente le quitaría esa horrible sensación de la que era presa.

Cuando Sakura consiguió hacer que se tendiera sobre el suelo, las cosas comenzaron a ir mejor para ambos. La agitación había dado paso a un leve temblor de manos y piernas que no era perceptible del todo sino cuando te enfocabas específicamente en la extremidad trémula.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – ella le susurró, mientras le acariciaba el pelo apelmazado sobre la sudorosa frente. Sasuke dijo que si en un tono sumamente débil. Su rostro revelaba un semblante mortecino que a ella la aterraba muchísimo.

\- Gracias – agregó, luego de tragar con pesadez – Esto… se repite con frecuencia. He tenido suerte de que… no… – volvió a tragar y enfocó sus fantasmales ojos en ella – de que… en la escuela… no ha sido tan… serio.

\- Sí, ha sido mucha suerte – ella sonrió, pero lo que deseaba hacer era llorar y él se dio cuenta porque trató de alcanzar su rostro con una mano. El movimiento se quedó inconcluso a mitad de camino, de modo que ella extendió una de las suyas y se ocupó de entrelazar los dedos.

\- Lo siento – musitó él – Yo… debí darte la opción de decidir…sí… querías estar en esta situación.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – una lágrima caliente rodó por su mejilla – Quiero estar contigo, Sasuke. Te amo, ya lo sabes.

\- Hice trampa - Sasuke sonrió apenas – Soy un cretino, Sakura.

Sakura no se tomó la molestia de preguntarle que quería decir con eso, porque, por un lado, ya lo sabía, y por otro, poco le importaba si él había ocultado su enfermedad todo ese tiempo. Al final de cuentas, el resultado habría sido el mismo, fuera cual fuera la situación en la que se encontraran.

Ella siempre terminaría enamorándose de él.

…

Después del cuadro tan crítico ocurrido recientemente, era bastante extraña la calma en la que se encontraban ahora. Sakura estaba sentada en un butacón frente a la cama, mientras que Sasuke permanecía sumergido en un sueño al que había sucumbido poco después de tomarse la segunda pastilla del día.

Era doloroso verlo así, debilitado y macilento, pero era todavía más doloroso verlo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo

Él había dicho que moriría y que las pastillas que tomaba cada día solo prolongaban su existencia; no obstante, ¿era tal la gravedad de su situación? Sakura suponía que de estar realmente grave, sus padres lo habrían ingresado a una clínica, ¿no? Para que allí los mejores médicos tratasen su enfermedad hasta que pudieran encontrarle una solución.

Bueno, tampoco era como si las cosas fuesen tan fáciles de solucionar. Si él tenía una enfermedad terminal, entonces los doctores solo podían sentarse a esperar que lo peor ocurriera. Por su parte… ¿tendría que sentarse igualmente a aguardar una muerte que se negaba a aceptar? Estaba tan enamorada de él que no se imaginaba una vida en la que él no existiera, en la que se hubiera ido… para siempre.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que lloraba, de modo que se apresuró a quitarse las gafas y a rebuscar entre las cosas de Sasuke algo con que secarse las lágrimas. Encontró unos pañuelos desechables en el mismo cajón que ella había acomodado de regreso en su lugar.

Una mano cayó sobre la suya cuando estaba por cerrarlo.

\- Sakura… - la voz de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos, aun débil pero igualmente real.

\- Disculpa – dijo – No quería despertarte. Creo que hice mucho ruido.

\- No te preocupes – Sasuke pestañeó lentamente - Me alegro de que sigas aquí.

\- Sí, pretendo quedarme hasta que tus padres me corran – sonrió.

\- Puedes dormir aquí, si lo deseas – murmuró él, sin son de broma. Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- Mi madre me matará si no llego a casa. Vendré mañana, lo prometo.

Debido a que estaba bastante débil para insistir, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y pestañeó otra vez. Luego sus ojos se cerraron, como si fuese a pestañear de nuevo, pero no volvió a abrirlos. Sakura supuso que había vuelto a caer en las garras de un sueño impuesto por los medicamentos. Se acercó entonces para besarlo en los labios y decirle buenas noches. Una lagrimilla rebelde se reveló contra la opresión a la que estaban siendo sometidas y cayó sobre la mejilla blanquecina de Sasuke. Él no despertó, pero sus parpados hicieron una leve presión entre ellos como si, aun en sueños, hubiera podido percibir el dolor que ella sentía y que seguramente era compartido.

...

* * *

**¡CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

Espero que el capitulo, un poco más corto que el anterior, haya sido de su agrado. Varias cosas se revelaron, entre ellas, que Sasuke está peor de lo que Sakura pensaba. También se reveló el motivo porque Ino mintió a Sakura. Todo era parte del plan de Sasori; que terminó saliendole mal xD

Esperemos que de ahora en adelante, Sasuke y Sakura puedan llevar los eventos que se les avecinan de la mejor manera. Sabemos que se quieren y que, al menos, lo intentarán.

Sobre la enfermedad en cuestión, no quiero revelar nada aun. Eso sí, los síntomas han sido levemente atenuados para evitar tanto drama innecesario. Quiero enfocarme en la relación de ellos, no en el sufrimiento del pobre de Sasuke.

El medicamento "Epirex" no existe, así que no lo busque para dar con la enfermedad de Sasuke :v (leí tu mente, sé que lo ibas a hacer jaja)

Bien, si el capítulo le gustó, sabrá decírmelo a través de un coqueto review. Un review es tan vital para mí como lo es el aire para usted, así que no me mate, por favor.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus mensajes!**

Voy de salida, pero sé que no podía dejar pasar un día más sin actualizar. Así que aquí se los dejo. Es emotivo, y dulce y tierno y romántico y... todo. El amor puede mover montañas, dicen ¿como entonces no podrá vencer una enfermedad?

Tranquilos todos los lectores, les recuerdo que yo amo y siempre amaré los finales felices. Todavía más, después del lindo final de Naruto Gaiden :') Que familia más hermosa.

¡A Leer!

Advertencia: se alude a situaciones sexuales.

* * *

(16)

"LO DESEARÁS TANTO COMO YO"

...

_Analepsis_

.

_La expresión lastimera de todos le dio una excusa a él para ponerse furioso por algo más que por la nefasta noticia que acababa de recibir. Aunque no era realmente lo que le molestaba, acusó a todos de ser unos idiotas sentimentales. Él no necesitaba que lo miraran de ese modo. No necesitaba la lastima de nadie. ¿Por qué habría de quererla? Estaba bien, después de todo. Se sentía bien. ¡Solo tenían que mirarlo! ¡Estaba perfectamente bien! _

_Pero, en la soledad de su habitación, se largó a llorar como nunca había hecho antes. No, no estaba bien. En realidad, estaba peor que nunca._

_..._

Karin se consideraba a sí misma como una buena persona. Aun así, el mundo creía que ella merecía pasarlo mal.

Primero, Sasuke terminó con ella para comenzar una relación con la única persona que jamás se hubiese imaginado. La nerd de la escuela. Y ella tuvo que soportarlo sin explicación alguna, sin que él le dijera qué era exactamente lo que veía en esa maldita cuatro ojos.

Y ahora último, él estaba enfermo. Probablemente de gravedad. Karin siempre pensó que sería la mujer que lo acompañaría en las buenas y en las malas, pero había terminado por enterarse de su enfermedad en última instancia, como resultado de una información que iba dirigida a toda la escuela de forma completamente impersonal.

Pero, claro, esa cuatro ojos tal vez lo sabía hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez ahora mismo estuviese con él, haciéndole compañía y velando por su salud; mientras ella estaba lamentándose como una estúpida.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella si siempre había sido una buena chica? No lo entendía.

…

Sakura trató de hacer el menor ruido cuando abrió la puerta. Tuvo mala suerte, porque sus padres aguardaban su llegada en el living, mientras charlaban de cuestiones cotidianas sin ninguna importancia. Ambos se callaron tan pronto sintieron el casi imperceptible "click" de la puerta al cerrarse. Su padre salió a su encuentro y la sorprendió intentando subir las escaleras de contrabando.

\- Señorita, ¿a dónde cree que va? – Sakura suspiró.

Al volverse, fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas. Lo que más deseaba era llorar, pero sus padres no debían saberlo.

\- Tengo mucho sueño, papá. Voy a la cama – explicó. Acto seguido, emitió un sonoro bostezo.

\- ¿Estabas con tu novio? – a su padre le costó muchísimo decir la palabra "novio". Sus ojos se estrecharon con disenso.

\- No – mintió con sumo descaro – Estaba en casa de Hinata. Nos quedamos hasta tarde terminando un trabajo para mañana.

Su padre juntó las cejas, visiblemente suspicaz.

\- ¿Qué trabajo? – inquirió.

\- Biología. Teníamos que confeccionar una réplica de una molécula de ADN – Sakura se sorprendió de lo rápida que era mintiendo. No era una de sus habilidades, pero no andaba mal tampoco. Con todo, era bastante raro que ella, la nerd, mintiera sobre un trabajo escolar. Hace unos meses, ella efectivamente volvía tarde a casa porque se la pasaba estudiando.

\- Ya… ¿Y por qué no hicieron la tarea aquí?

Sakura suspiró. En ese momento, su madre apareció con el fin de apaciguar los arranques sobreprotectores del patriarca.

\- Kizachi – le dijo, cogiéndolo cariñosamente del codo – Tú hija acostumbraba a quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?

\- Eso no nos consta – replicó él, de pronto sulfurado – Tal vez siempre ha habido un chiquillo involucrado.

\- Papá, ¿en serio? – Sakura lo miró con incredulidad. La madre también lo hizo, de modo que él tuvo que dar marcha atrás.

\- Vale, creo que estoy exagerado – concedió. Luego miró a Sakura como el padre preocupado que era e hizo gala de su autoridad al pedirle que llamase la próxima vez que fuese a llegar pasada las ocho. Aún era una jovencita que debía obediencia a sus padres.

Sí, sí. Sakura se mostró conforme con cada una de sus palabras, porque lo único que deseaba era ir a su cuarto y meterse debajo de las sábanas. Su padre concluyó el sermón, recordándole que los chiquillos eran sujetos complicados a los que ella debía saber mantener a raya.

\- Entiendes lo que te digo, ¿verdad? – aseveró. Sakura se apresuró a asentir, con el objeto de evitar que él decidiera explicar el asunto. Entonces, por fin el padre le permitió ir a dormir y la madre le lanzó un beso de buenas noches.

Al trote y con una inusitada rapidez, Sakura llegó hasta su cuarto y se metió al baño. Allí se cepilló los dientes, se desarmó la trenza y se quitó toda la ropa. Mientras hacía aquellas acostumbradas actividades, aguantaban en la garganta un llanto que llegaría tarde o temprano. Probablemente más temprano que tarde.

En tanto se acomodaba el piyama, la vista se le nubló de repente y ya no pudo contenerse más. Lloró en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que consiguió la calma suficiente para terminar de vestirse. Se metió a la cama con el teléfono celular en una mano y, tendida sobre su costado derecho, revisó el menú en busca del buzón de mensajes. Escribió unas cuantas palabras en un mensaje nuevo y se lo envió a Sasuke.

_"Espero que pases una buena noche y que mañana te sientas mejor. Ya verás como todo se soluciona. Te quiero"_

Se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Al mismo tiempo, dejó su celular sobre la mesita de noche.

Cuando se disponía a dormir, llegó la respuesta de Sasuke.

_"Me sentiré mejor si vienes mañana. Y pasado, y pasado, y pasado…. Buenas noches"_

Sakura le dio un beso a la pantalla, imaginando el rostro de Sasuke. Aunque no luciese sano y vigoroso, ella aun creía que era el hombre más guapo del mundo entero. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente en ese preciso instante.

_"¿Crees que seguirían amándome si yo dejase de jugar y me pusiese feo?"_

Apretó el celular entre sus manos. Por supuesto que ella lo seguiría amando.

…

Mientras echaba cuadernos y libros dentro de su bolso, apareció Hinata acompañada de Temari. Ambas deseaban saber el estado de Uchiha Sasuke, puesto que la noticia entregada por el director había sido bastante insulsa.

Sakura les explicó someramente el estado del capitán. Necesitaba reposo porque estaba en medio de un cuadro infeccioso un poco complicado. Evitó entrar en detalles porque no le correspondía hablar de ello y porque solo recordar la verdadera situación de Sasuke le ponía la piel de gallina. Ellas se mostraron conformes con la información. Al menos no eran unas completas entrometidas como Ino.

Por cierto, ¿dónde andaría ella? Pese que no deseaba verla, sentía un leve escozor producto de la escena que había contemplado mientras se alejaba en el coche de Sasuke. Ino no era una chica sentimental, por lo que no era frecuente verla llorando y lamentándose de las cosas. Que hubiese descubierto su vulnerabilidad tal vez significara que se sentía arrepentida de verdad… O tal vez no. Después de todo, la gente fingía y engañaba todo el tiempo.

Se despidió de sus dos amigas prometiendo reunirse con ellas para almorzar, y luego echó a andar hacía el salón donde impartirían la primera clase de la mañana. En el camino, sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que alguien la seguía. Dado que el pasillo estaba bastante congestionado, no le dio real importancia al asunto y, tras echar un breve vistazo por encima de su hombro, siguió su camino hacia el salón. Una mano cayó sobre su hombro apenas un segundo antes de que ella cruzara el umbral de la puerta. Al percibir la firmeza de unas uñas largas sobre su piel, supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

Karin.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Haruno? – la escuchó decir. Su voz sonó cortes, porque habían otras chicas entrando y saliendo del salón.

Sakura evitó volverse cuando le dijo que hablarían después de clases.

\- Es importante – insistió Karin, sin soltarla.

\- Las clases también lo son – reafirmó, controlando el genuino temor que le daba esa mujer perversa.

Karin mantuvo el agarre. Sakura pensó que la forzaría a hablar, pero al cabo de un par de segundos, la soltó y dijo.

\- Te espero en los jardines durante el receso, ¿vale? – y agregó antes de que ella pudiera decirle cosa alguno – No te haré daño, lo prometo. Solo quiero hablar.

Las promesas de esa mujer tenían tan poca credibilidad como los últimos candidatos a elecciones parlamentarias. Si Sakura le dijo que sí fue solo porque deseaba sacársela de encima y no porque tuviera pensando asistir al encuentro. Sabía que Karin intentaría golpearla o algo parecido. Al fin de cuentas, ella le había quitado al chico.

…

Poco antes de que la campana anunciase el término del bloque de clases y consecuentemente también el inicio del primer receso, Sakura recibió un mensaje de Ino en el que le pedía que por favor se juntaran a charlar. Evitó darle una respuesta y guardó el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo.

Tendría que buscar un buen lugar donde ocultarse si deseaba evitar un encuentro con Karin y con Ino.

Tan pronto tocaron la campana, ella guardó sus cosas, se asomó por el pasillo y comenzó a caminar muy cerca de la pared, camuflada entre la masa de estudiantes que seguía el camino hacia las escaleras. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con ninguna de las dos.

En lugar de salir al jardín, enfiló un camino hacia el gimnasio, puesto que estaba prohibido ir a ese sitio sin compañía de un maestro. Se ocultó en el mismo sitio en que hace unos días se había reunido con Sasuke, y esperó sentada en el suelo a que tocasen la campana para volver a clases. Para su mala suerte, Karin apareció sorpresivamente cuando ella mataba el tiempo con su teléfono celular.

\- Has cambiando tu escondite, ¿eh, cuatro ojos? – preguntó. Sakura se puso de pie de un brinco y al dar un paso hacia atrás se encontró con la pared como obstáculo. Karin sonrió de una forma que le dio un escalofrío – Por supuesto. Ahora que estás con Sasuke, te crees muy popular ¿no? La biblioteca debe parecerte un sitio ridículo.

Sakura se aguantó las ganas de decirle que la biblioteca podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un sitio ridículo. Allí estaba la fuente del saber, y por esencia no era compatible con la palabra "ridículo". En su lugar, trató de dialogar pacíficamente con ella.

\- ¿Qué… es lo que deseas hablar? – preguntó.

\- Oh, ya es tarde para eso – replicó ella – Lo intenté, ¿sabes? – dio un paso amenazador, ante el cual Sakura respondió apretujándose más contra la pared – Intenté ser amable contigo, pero tú no quisiste que hiciésemos esto por las buenas.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

Una delgada y fría gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien.

\- No voy a sentarme a observar cómo te quedas con el hombre que amo – espetó Karin, dando otro paso hacia adelante. Sakura pensó en salir huyendo, pero probablemente Karin saliese detrás de ella – Voy a pelear por lo que es mío, ¿sabes?

¿Suyo? Sakura sintió una punzada de indignación que hizo retroceder momentáneamente el miedo.

\- Sasuke no te pertenece – pronunció. Los ojos de Karin brillaron de forma siniestra.

\- Claro que sí - dijo – Yo lo vi primero que tú. ¡Yo lo tuve primero que tú! – de repente crispó los dedos de las manos y se echó cual fiera sobre Sakura, para darle manotazos con aquellas uñas largas y filosas como letales navajas - ¡Sasuke es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo, maldita cuatro ojos! – gritó, mientras daba una y otra vez manotazos en el aire, con el objeto de alcanzar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Sakura. Esta última se resistía con los brazos, pero no era suficiente para frenar el arrebato y la violencia con que Karin la agredía. Pronto esta última consiguió cogerle el cabello y jaló con fuerza, haciendo que Sakura emitiera un gemido de dolor - ¡¿Me lo devolverás?! – vociferó Karin, ejerciendo aún más presión.

Pese al gran dolor que sentía, Sakura respondió, también en gritos, que ni muerta dejaría a Sasuke. Enseguida, se armó de un valor que no poseía y golpeó a Karin en el estómago, quitándole la respiración y consecuentemente frenando sus agresiones. Pensó en salir huyendo, pero entonces vio que Karin no reaccionaba de su estupor y comenzó a preocuparse de que le hubiese dado demasiado duro.

\- Oye… - se acercó para tocar la espalda de Karin, que estaba doblada hacia adelante.

\- Me… me las pagarás… - pronunció con la sombra de una respiración. Sakura no estaba segura de que pudiese retomar sus ataques, así que se mantuvo a su lado y pensó en llamar a alguien para que la ayudase a ir a la enfermería.

Pero, en ese momento, Karin se repuso de forma milagrosa y encestó un puñetazo contra la mejilla de Sakura, haciendo que esta retrocediera varios pasos antes de caer sobre su propio trasero. Las gafas saltaron lejos. Con la piel y el músculo de la mejilla adormilado y caliente, Sakura contempló horrorizada como Karin se acercaba dispuesta a arremeter otra vez. Intentó arrastrarse lejos, pero Karin la cogió de la trenza y jaló con furia. Entonces, mientras Sakura gritaba de dolor, alguien apareció para coger a Karin de un brazo y detenerla de forma definitiva.

Por entre la densa acuosidad de las lágrimas, Sakura consiguió identificar apenas la figura alta y esbelta de Sasori. Él sostenía a Karin de ambos brazos y la reprendía por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Mira como la has dejado! – exclamaba. Karin ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Sus ojos contemplaban a Sakura con odio, pero también con dolor.

Como poco conseguiría, Sasori finalmente la soltó y le dijo que se largara de allí o de lo contrario la acusaría con un inspector. Tras soltarla, y temeroso de un posible nuevo ataque, se ubicó delante de Sakura e hizo las veces de escudo protector. Karin no tenía intenciones de reanudar sus ataques y se marchó de allí a grandes zancadas.

Sasori dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de volverse hacia Sakura para comprobar cómo estaba. Ella lo evitó cuando él intentó tocarla.

\- Déjame, estoy bien – esgrimió, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

\- No lo parece – replicó él, observándola con suma detención – Estás temblando y tienes la mejilla derecha muy roja.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la mejilla en cuestión y la palpó con mucha suavidad. Dolía horrores, pero estaba segura de que no se había quebrado nada. Al gesticular no había sentido gran dolor, solo una incómoda sensación de entumecimiento.

\- En serio, estoy bien – respondió, sacudiendo una mano en el aire – Gracias por ayudarme – agregó, dubitativa. Al mismo tiempo se acomodó las gafas.

\- No me lo agradezcas – él siguió observándola sin apartar un solo segundo aquellos lindos ojos de ella - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? – agregó, en cuanto notó que ella se tambaleaba un poco al tratar de caminar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No deseaba estar cerca de él, porque cuando él andaba cerca los problemas inevitablemente comenzaban para ella y para Sasuke. Empero, Sasori la siguió de todos modos.

\- Ya te lo dije, no tienes que acompañarme – le recordó, echándole una mirada.

Sasori se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba a unos pasos de distancia de ella.

\- No estoy acompañándote – respondió, aunque claro que lo hacía. Se mantuvo cerca todo el camino hacia la enfermería y a pesar de que ella le pidió que no entrara, él igualmente lo hizo. Sin decir nada, fue hasta uno de los butacones y aguardó pacientemente hasta que la enfermera le dijo a Sakura que ya estaba todo listo. Él enseñó una sonrisita inocente cuando ella corrió las cortinas y se topó con que seguía allí.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestionó. Sasori ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Ya sabes - Sakura apretó contra su mejilla la comprensa que la enfermera le había recomendado – No te importo realmente. Solo lo haces para fastidiar o algo así.

Él movió las cejas hacia adentro.

\- Sasuke está haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿eh? – murmuró. Automáticamente, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No empieces – pidió, con determinación. Sasori alzó las manos en señal de tregua.

\- Vale, vale – concedió – Pero al menos dame una oportunidad.

\- Oportunidad, ¿para qué?

Sasori se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella. No se acercó demasiado porque notó que ella creaba en torno a si misma un grueso escudo protector.

\- Para que me conozcas – respondió – Hasta el momento no has hecho más que juzgarme. Está bien, Sasuke cree que soy un cabrón. Pero ¿qué es lo que crees tú?

Bueno, él tenía un punto bastante razonable, ¿verdad? ¿Qué era lo que ella creía? No lo conocía. No tenía idea de lo que le gustaba – además del futbol y las mujeres bonitas – ni lo que lo disgustaba. Tampoco sabía hasta qué punto era una persona ruin como decía Sasuke. Cabía la posibilidad de que este último estuviese exagerando un poco, ¿o no?

\- ¿Por qué de pronto te interesa que yo te conozca? – inquirió. Comenzaba a dolerle el frío sobre la mejilla así que apartó la comprensa durante unos minutos.

En tanto, Sasori respondía que deseaba ayudarla, pero que para que eso ocurriera, primero debía ganarse su confianza. Ella comprendió que él perseveraría en eso de que Sasuke solo estaba jugando con la nerd

\- Realmente no necesito tu ayuda – replicó.

\- De acuerdo, como quieras – contestó él - ¿Podemos ser amigos al menos?

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Sí, amigos. No intento nada siniestro, te lo aseguro – a continuación extendió una mano para que ella la estrechara - ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?

Difícilmente ella podría ser amiga de un hombre que hasta entonces se había empeñado en separarla de Sasuke. Si le estrechó la mano fue más porque no deseaba seguir con aquella farsa y porque le dolía tanto la mejilla que no tenía cabeza ni ganas para pensar en sus paranoicas teorías.

Él, con el supuesto derecho que le otorgaba ser su nuevo amigo, se quedó a su lado hasta que ella devolvió la comprensa a la enfermera. En el intertanto, él habló todo el tiempo y alguna de las cosas que dijo fueron bastante divertidas. Con todo, ella evitó reírse, aunque tal vez una que otra sonrisita se le escapó sin querer.

…

Le envió un mensaje a Sasuke inventándole una excusa de por qué no podría ir a visitarlo hoy. Mañana el hematoma azul verdoso de su mejilla seguramente no se notaría, así que prefería esperar hasta entonces para ver a Sasuke. No deseaba hacerlo pasar un mal rato.

Esperó un buen rato con el teléfono sobre el escritorio, pero no recibió nada ni entonces ni cuando iba de camino a casa.

Pese a que tenía unas ganas horribles de enviarle otro mensaje preguntándole si estaba molesto, se las guardó muy en el fondo de su corazón y al cabo de un par de horas estudiando y repasando materia vista en clases, terminó por olvidar el asunto. Si estaba molesto, pues ya vería como calmarlo. Después de todo, sus enfados nunca eran tan extremos, ¿verdad?

A eso de las siete de la tarde, cuando se disponía a meterse a la ducha, su madre tocó la puerta para anunciarle que Sasuke estaba esperándola abajo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con fuerza, provocando que su madre diese un brinco de sorpresa ante el abrupto gesto.

\- Sasuke vino a visitarte, hija – repitió. Frunció un poco el ceño - ¿Estás bien?

Sakura se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza. Llevaba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, de modo que pidió a su madre que le dijese a Sasuke que tardaría un par de minutos en bajar. Acto seguido, le cerró la puerta en las narices y corrió de regreso al baño para cambiarse de ropa. En menos de dos minutos estaba otra vez con el uniforme escolar y se disponía a hacer algo con el hematoma en su mejilla derecha. Su madre tal vez se hubiera creído la mentira de que se había caído bajando las escaleras, pero Sasuke no lo haría. Él pensaría lo peor enseguida y ella tendría que explicárselo.

¿Por qué había venido? Se suponía que él estaba enfermo. Mientras su cuerpo no estuviese totalmente recuperado, él no debería exponerse a nada. Ni siquiera a un mísero resfriado.

La mancha no respondía ante el corrector, así que terminó por resignarse a que Sasuke la viera. De cualquier forma, no era lo más importante. No, claro que no. Él estaba allí, pese a su enfermedad. Y ella tenía toda la culpa. Ella y esa maldita marca en la cara.

Bajo al primer piso al cabo de diez minutos. Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, con un vaso de jugo en una mano y en la otra su teléfono celular. Revisaba algo en la pantalla, de modo que no alzó la cabeza cuando ella dio un paso muy silencioso dentro del cuarto.

\- Hola – susurró, alertándolo de su presencia. Sasuke entonces la miró, y en su rostro enseguida se dibujó aquella expresión que ella no deseaba ver. Había reparado automáticamente en la marca que ella tenía en la cara.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó, levantándose. Dejó el vaso a un lado y también su teléfono.

\- Me caí – mintió, sin pensarlo mucho. Al final, tendría que confesar la razón, así que, ¿para qué molestarse tanto?

Sasuke juntó las cejas.

\- ¿Crees que soy idiota? – inquirió.

\- No – ella se encogió de hombros. Luego improvisó una sonrisa – O tal vez sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estas enfermo.

\- Yo te hice una pregunta primero – replicó él, cambiando de tema – Alguien te golpeó. Se nota a kilómetros.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha y tocó donde la piel estaba aun cálida e inflamada. El dolor retrocedía progresivamente, pero el golpe había dejado resentida incluso la piel aledaña.

\- Vaya – murmuró – Yo pensé que había logrado disimularlo.

\- Sakura – Sasuke gruñó, de repente muy molesto. Tras unas cuantas zancadas, estuvo muy cerca de ella. La cogió de ambos brazos – Imagino que tú madre no lo sabe, así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo y con voz muy discreta, ¿vale? – efectivamente había bajado muchísimo la voz - ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Con el mismo nivel de voz, ella respondió que no quería decirle quién había sido. Que así como él no explicaba por qué había salido de la cama estando enfermo, entonces ella tampoco le explicaría el motivo por el que tenía la mejilla magullada. En ese momento, Sasuke apretó los dientes y también los brazos que la ceñían.

\- Me pones de mal humor – farfulló, aunque no estaba tan enojado como trataba de aparentar. Concentrando, tal vez sin quererlo, la mirada en el moratón que ella tenía en la mejilla, dijo – Se suponía que irías a verme, pero no lo hiciste.

\- Te envié un mensaje.

\- No me convenció.

Bueno, había sido una excusa excesivamente rebuscada. Sakura tenía un coeficiente intelectual tan elevado que había hecho de algo muy simple una cuestión absurdamente compleja, quitándole todo sentido y realidad. Sasuke seguro había deducido sin problemas que aquello no podía ser más que un mecanismo para ocultar un motivo muchísimo más simple.

\- Estás enfermo, Sasuke. No debiste venir – murmuró, aunque Sasuke le diría que no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

\- Me mentiste y vine a comprobar la verdadera razón por la que no fuiste a mi casa – dijo, sin soltarla ni disminuir el agarre – Ahora, dime quién te golpeó.

De inmediato, el recuerdo de la pelea con Karin llegó a su retina y se reprodujo como una película vieja. Aunque había sentido mucho miedo, ahora se sentía poderosa, porque había actuado mejor de lo que hubiere esperado. Sasuke no necesitaba enterarse de los detalles, pero ella nunca olvidaría lo valiente que había sido.

\- Fue Karin – respondió, al fin. La reacción de Sasuke fue más o menos lo que ella había imaginado. Primero ojos de huevo frito, y luego, la rabia haciendo que los entrecerrara un poco. De su boca, sin embargo, escaparon palabras que ella no se esperaba.

\- Esa hija de puta….

\- Sasuke – Sakura lo miró sorprendida, pero él no se disculpó ni mucho menos. Creía que era una hija de puta, porque solo una tipa pérfida como ella golpearía a otra de esa forma.

\- ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? – masculló, apartándose un poco.

\- Tú novia o algo así – respondió Sakura, a lo que recibió una lívida mirada.

\- Está loca – sentenció – Pensé que no volvería a meterse contigo. Se lo dejé muy claro, pero… supongo que hay algo en su cerebro que hace corto circuito y le impide comportarse como una persona racional.

Aunque Sakura disfrutaba morbosamente con la forma en que Sasuke se expresaba de Karin, tuvo que demostrar algo de empatía porque después de todo, ella no era más que una muchacha dolida y enamorada de un chico que ya no la correspondía. No era del todo mala, Sakura en el fondo lo presentía.

\- No seas tan duro con ella – pidió.

\- ¿La vas a defender? – de nuevo aquellos ojos de huevo frito. Sakura bajó la mirada porque no le gustaba ese nivel de inquisición - ¿En serio?

\- No la estoy defendiendo – se excusó – Es solo que… ella te quiere.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, como rechazando esa idea con repelús.

\- Lo dudo – dijo – Esa chica no quiere a nadie. Solo piensa en sí misma. Si yo alguna vez le guste, fue solo porque soy el capitán y ella creía que su mundo de perfección estaría completo si lograba salir conmigo. Ya te lo dije una vez, Sakura. Esa escuela está llena de idiotas aparentadores.

A continuación se acercó a ella y, extrañamente, al extender una mano y tocarla, fue muy dulce y delicado. Pese a que seguía molesto porque sus ojos estaban aún nublados por la rabia, al tocarla, él fue tan cuidadoso de no causarle dolor, que Sakura experimentó la imperiosa necesidad de inclinar la cabeza en busca de más contacto.

\- Tú, sin embargo, eres diferente – agregó él, con suavidad – He estado pendiente de ti, Sakura. Siempre has sido la misma chica, sin importar lo que el resto diga o piense.

En ese preciso momento, ella recordó que él le había dicho que sabía de su existencia desde hace once años, los mismos once años que ella llevaba en esa escuela. Aunque nunca lo había visto fijarse particularmente en ella, Sasuke se había dado el tiempo de estudiar sus comportamientos para llegar a la conclusión de que a pesar del tiempo, ella seguía actuando del mismo modo. La nerd siempre había sido la nerd, ¿no? Que, pese a que no destacaba en lo absoluto siendo nerd, él igualmente la hubiese notado, le hacía sentir inmensamente feliz. Tan feliz que podría llorar.

En efecto, una lagrimilla se escurrió por su mejilla. Al pensarlo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no lloraba por lo que él acababa de decirle, sino porque tal vez él no estaría allí en unos meses más. Hasta ahora, había tratado de no darle vueltas a ese asunto, pero era una realidad inminente y tan dolorosa que otra lágrima ruin abandonó su confinamiento.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó él, que se había apresurado a limpiarle ambas lágrimas.

\- No quiero que mueras – musitó ella. Y entonces, se largó a llorar de tal modo que Sasuke tuvo que abrazarla con fuerza. No la soltó hasta que la madre apareció por el umbral de la puerta preguntando si deseaban algo de comer. Se frenó en seco al notar la situación.

\- ¿Sakura? – preguntó. Ella intentó evitarla, volviéndose hacia otra dirección.

\- ¿Puedes traerme una coca-cola? – pidió, desviando el tema.

\- ¿Estás bien? – insistió la madre.

\- Sí, mamá. Por favor, una coca-cola.

Entonces su madre, un poco reacia al principio, se marchó en dirección a la cocina, regresando al cabo de un par de minutos con dos coca cola de lata y un bol con papas fritas de paquete. Sakura se había repuesto del llanto y estaba sentada junto a Sasuke, que le acariciaba sutilmente la pierna con una mano.

Sin preguntar nada, dejó las cosas sobre la mesita de té y se marchó. Sakura cogió una lata y la abrió, para luego darle un sorbo contundente a la bebida. Mientras tanto, Sasuke contemplaba su reloj y determinaba que ya era hora de marcharse.

\- Salí sin permiso – explicó, levantándose. Sakura lo imitó.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta – dijo.

\- Vale. ¿Irás a mi casa mañana?

\- Lo haré – aseguró ella, con una sonrisita de labios temblorosos. Sasuke arrugó un poco la frente.

\- No llores más, por favor – pidió.

\- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Lo sé, pero trata de pensar en otra cosa – de pronto, su voz sonó suplicante – Yo estaré bien si tú crees que lo estaré.

\- Estoy segura de ello.

Pero no era cierto. Ambos lo sabían. Que uno y otro pensaran que las cosas se pondrían mejor, no hacía necesariamente que las cosas en cuestión fuesen mejor. Él seguía enfermo, tal vez más que ayer y un poco menos que mañana, y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo permanecer a su lado. Esperar. Aguardar y rezar porque lo peor no ocurriera.

Lo siguió hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso fugaz en los labios. Itaro apareció corriendo escaleras abajo cuando ella se disponía abrirle la puerta a Sasuke. Gritó al ver a su nuevo súper héroe, y enseguida casi se echó sobre él para abrazarlo y pedirle que por favor lo llevase a dar una vuelta en su auto de carreras. Pero, como la puerta ya estaba abierta, no tardó comprobar que el coche en cuestión no estaba por ninguna parte, y que en su lugar, había un taxi que nada tenía de llamativo.

\- ¿Y tu coche? – murmuró, desilusionado.

\- Itaro, no seas entrometido – le acusó Sakura, adelantándose a las palabras de Sasuke. Se ganó una furiosa sacada de lengua.

Serio, pero no por ello menos amable, Sasuke le sacudió los cabellos rubios a Itaro y le explicó que el coche estaba en un taller donde lo convertirían en un coche todavía más genial.

\- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Itaro se abrieron muchísimo - ¿Y me llevaras a dar una vuelta con él?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada a Sakura.

\- ¿Crees que se merece un paseo? – le preguntó. Itaro también miró a Sakura, pero en sus ojos hubo una súplica implícita de que ella no lo delatara por ser un completo incordio con ella.

\- Oh, déjame pensar… - comenzó ella, llevándose un dedo a los labios – Últimamente…

\- Hermanita linda… - intentó Itaro, apretándole el dobladillo de la falda.

Sakura se echó a reír.

\- Enano manipulador – lo acusó, para luego sacudirle los cabellos. Miró a Sasuke – Es un buen chico. Definitivamente se merece un paseo en tu coche de carreras.

Al mismo tiempo que lo dijo, pensó en que tal vez, si el mundo era realmente malo con ellos, ese paseo nunca podría llevarse a cabo. Un temblor estuvo a punto de cortar sus palabras, pero consiguió decirlo todo sin que se notase nada.

Sasuke se despidió asegurándole a Itaro que en unos cuantos días vendría a buscarlo para dar un largo paseo en el coche, y tras una significativa mirada a Sakura, se marchó.

Ella se quedó observando el espacio vacío en la vereda que había dejado el taxi. Por favor, pidió en silencio, que Sasuke se ponga bien. Por favor…

…

Karin no se sorprendió de que Uchiha Sasuke la estuviese llamando en ese preciso momento. Sospechaba el motivo, por supuesto.

Cuando atendió la llamada y trató al mismo tiempo de hacerse la tonta, él no perdió tiempo en detalles y fue directamente al meollo del asunto.

\- No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Sakura, ¿escuchas? – dijo, tajante – Si lo haces, no me importará que seas una chica.

Fingiendo que aquellas palabras no le generaban gran dolor, preguntó.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? No pensé que fueses un matón, Sasuke.

\- El único matón en este asunto eres tú – le acusó él, con mucho veneno en la voz – Sakura no te ha hecho nada. Ni a ti ni a nadie, así que déjala en paz.

No, por supuesto que no. Esa chiquilla mosca muerta no le causaría daño a nadie, porque además de ser una maldita nerd, era también una persona muy buena. Sí, de pronto la nerd era un cofre lleno de virtudes de todas las clases que alguien pudiera imaginar. Solo había que conocerla, porque de seguro quien lo hiciese, se enamoraría perdidamente de su enorme corazón. Karin sintió deseos de vomitar el almuerzo. La odiaba, odiaba a esa maldita anónima con pretensiones de chica popular.

Con todo, trató de mostrarse dócil cuando le dijo a Sasuke que no pretendía volver a acercarse a ella. El enfrentamiento, en todo caso, no había sido como él se lo imaginaba. Sakura tenía sus garras, y aunque él no lo creyera, había demostrado ser bastante ruda.

\- No me interesa – replicó él, de repente – Quiero que te mantengas lo más lejos que puedas de ella. Y puedes tomarlo como una amenaza si lo deseas, ¿vale?

Enseguida colgó, sin despedidas ni nada por el estilo. Karin aguantó un momento la respiración, en busca de un poco de calma, pero no fue posible y terminó aventando su propio celular lo más lejos que permitió la fuerza del lanzamiento.

¡Maldita cuatro ojos! Y maldito Sasori por tener tan malas ideas.

…

Su madre no tardó en aparecer. Sasuke acababa de marcharse cuando ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y preguntó cómo iba todo. Sakura supo que lo que deseaba saber era el motivo por el que había estado llorando hace un rato.

Con una sonrisa, le aseguró que todo estaba mejor que nunca y se negó a conversar sobre "ese" asunto. Su madre no necesitaba saber lo que ocurría, ni eso, ni la pena que Sakura sentía al respecto. Era información personal de Sasuke, de modo que ella no debía ventilarla así como así. Aunque suspicaz, su madre no insistió más y en cambio, le preguntó a Itaro y a ella si ya deseaban cenar. Sakura lo hizo rápidamente y luego se fue a su cuarto a terminar la tarea.

…

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero Sakura seguía despierta. El sueño no llegaba cuando la mente estaba cavilando tantas cosas. Tampoco lo hacía cuando andaba rondando el miedo. Este temor, sin embargo, era diferente al temor provocado por una película de terror. Era un temor aún más oscuro y retorcido, porque era real. Sasuke estaba enfermo de gravedad y podría morir. ¿Cómo se suponía que conservara la calma?

Se volvió sobre su costado derecho como por cuarta vez y contempló la luz que ingresaba por la cortina entreabierta. Extendió una mano y cogió su teléfono celular, solo para matar el tiempo. Mientras vagaba en una página y otra, se le ocurrió de repente que no sabía nada sobre la enfermedad de Sasuke. Él había dicho que se trataba de un cuadro infeccioso, pero si realmente lo fuese – y alcanzarla tal nivel de gravedad – él no se habría acercado a ella. Las infecciones eran contagiosas, por supuesto.

Además, estaba el asunto del montón de medicamentos que tomaba. Aquello resultaba todavía más aterrador. Un medicamento para esto, otro para aquello. En suma, cada uno impedía que Sasuke… ¿muriera? ¿O colapsara? ¿Qué exactamente le ocurriría si dejaba de tomarlos? Abrió un nuevo link en su celular y cliqueo el buscador de google. Allí, escribió una simple palabra "Epirex"

En tanto aguardaba a que el sitio cargase, pensó en que seguramente ese nombre no diría demasiado de nada. En efecto, al presionar el primer link de búsqueda, se topó con que el medicamento era uno indicado para cuadros epilépticos. Estaba recetado para una multiplicidad de enfermedades que presentaren, entre sus síntomas, cuadros similares a los que presentaba un afectado por crisis epilépticas. Entre algunas de las causas de los ataques epilépticos, se hallaba una que le llamó particularmente la atención. Las lesiones cerebrales.

Si bien Sasuke no había mencionada nada al respecto, Sakura tenía la leve sospecha de que su cerebro estaba más involucrado en el asunto de lo que él jamás querría admitir. Leyó un buen rato acerca de varias lesiones cerebrales, pero llegó a vagas conclusiones al respecto. Podía ser un tumor cerebral, como una meningitis o incluso un síntoma de alguna infección por un virus como el VIH.

Aún más abrumada que antes, cerró todas las páginas y dejó el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenía Sasuke? ¿Qué tan grave sería?

…

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, soñó cosas terribles y otras tantas incomprensibles, pero igualmente aterradoras. Despertó envuelta en una tremulosa angustia y con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

Para liberarse de aquella sensación, fue hasta el baño y se dio una larga ducha. El agua caliente sirvió, pero no fue suficiente. Siguió sintiendo ese descorazonamiento que le quitaba parte de la respiración.

Durante el desayuno, no emitió una palabra. Su padre permanecía abstraído en su mundo, leyendo el periódico de la mañana y gruñendo cuando alguna noticia desfavorable aparecía. Su madre, por el contrario, le dirigía circunstanciales miradas cada tanto en tanto, porque sabía que algo raro pasaba y porque esperaba que Sakura se decidiera a contarle. Itaro, revolvía sus cereales y jugaba con las letras que flotaban sobre la leche formando palabras impronunciables.

\- ¿Cómo está todo con Sasuke? – se decidió su madre a preguntar. Había vuelto de la cocina y dejaba sobre la mesa un plato lleno de panqueques.

Sakura repitió lo mismo del día anterior. Esta vez, sin embargo, su madre no se resignó.

\- Sé que algo te ocurre – dijo – Soy tu madre, puedes confiar en mí.

Hablaba por lo bajo, para evitar que el padre escuchase la charla. Sakura agitó una mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- De verdad, mamá – aseguró – No pasa nada.

\- Pero estabas llorando… - insistió ella.

En ese momento, el padre bajó el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Entonces la madre se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Ofreció al padre un trozo de panqueque, mientras este bebía un poco de su café y se disponía a coger el periódico otra vez.

Sakura aprovechó aquella distracción para levantarse de la mesa e ir a cepillarse los dientes.

\- ¡Hablaremos cuando vuelvas de la escuela! – le advirtió su madre, cuando se dirigía hacia el baño del rellano.

Itaro apareció mientras se cepillaba los dientes y le dijo que no estaba tan fea como otros días, en un afán por demostrar que estaba comportándose bien con ella. Enseguida enseñó sus pequeños dientes en una radiante sonrisita que conmovió el corazón de Sakura.

\- Gracias, enano – le dijo – Ahora ve a terminar tu desayuno.

En tanto se lavaba la cara, pensó de nuevo en lo que podía recordar del sueño. No estaba segura de sí se trataba de una premonición o un sueño, pero había sido tan real que bien podía ser lo primero. Sasuke en el hospital, conectado a un ventilador e inconsciente desde hace varios días. Su cerebro muerto y su corazón debilitado. El pronóstico del médico había sido desalentador. Y todos los presentes se habían echado a llorar. Ella incluida. El llanto había incluso atravesado el sueño, de modo que despertó llorando. Luego, cuando se durmió de nuevo, otro sueño aterrador la sucumbió. El funeral de Sasuke. El cuerpo blanquecino, los dedos contraídos. La muerte se lo había llevado de improviso, a pesar de que el doctor había asegurado que se repondría…

De repente, Itaro comenzó a dar golpecitos a la puerta, diciendo que llevaba mucho rato allí dentro. Sacudió la cabeza y se restregó la cara con la toalla. Sasuke estaba vivo. De momento, eso era lo único que importaba, ¿verdad? Ella debía estar a su lado y procurar que las instancias que tendrían juntos de ahora en adelante no se viesen empañadas por los malos augurios.

Así las cosas, fue hasta su habitación, echó el vestido que Sasuke le había regalado dentro de la mochila – cuidando de no arrugarlo – y se preparó para salir. Ambos serían felices el tiempo que les quedase. Ella se aseguraría de ello.

…

Recibió otro mensaje de Ino en medio de una clase de matemáticas.

_"¿Podemos hablar? Por favor"_

Lo ignoró, y siguió escribiendo. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla, pero de momento no deseaba complicarse la vida con otro problema más. Sasuke ocupaba toda su atención.

Durante el receso, se encerró en la biblioteca y fingió estudiar, aunque no tenía cabeza para ello. Unos minutos antes de que finalizara el receso, fue sorprendida por Ino, que apareció de repente ante ella con una expresión de aflicción en el rostro.

\- Vamos a hablar – sentenció. Sakura sintió deseos de salir huyendo, pero se contuvo porque una mujer madura no hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Ino procedió a sentarse frente a ella y ni le permitió hablar cuando comenzó a explicarse y a justificar sus acciones durante el último tiempo. Sakura oyó tantas veces el nombre de Sasori que no le cupo duda de que él tenía mucho que ver en los rumores y las mentiras.

\- Él me aseguró que Sasuke jugaba contigo – confirmó Ino – Y bueno, yo le creí. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Sakura. No quería que nadie se metiera con mi "cuatro ojos".

\- No soy cuatro ojos – replicó Sakura, con dureza. No le molestaba realmente que Ino le dijese de ese modo, pero necesitaba algún mecanismo de defensa. Creer en ella de buenas a primeras, después de lo que había ocurrido, no se visualizaba como una estrategia muy inteligente.

\- Vale, lo siento – Ino sacudió la cabeza – Tienes que creerme. Nunca armé un plan con ellos con la intención de lastimarte.

Sakura no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucho que decir. Ino pensaba, como la mayoría de las personas, que el interés de Sasuke en la nerd era muy sospechoso, y que detrás de ello debía existir alguna razón oscura o malintencionada. Pero, hasta el momento Sasuke no había demostrado más que un interés legítimo. Sakura incluso había descubierto que el gran motivo por el que Sasuke se había acercado a ella no era ni más ni menos que su enfermedad. ¿Siempre la había querido? Tal vez.

\- Todavía piensas que Sasuke tiene malas intenciones, ¿verdad? – preguntó, por fin.

Ino frunció el ceño.

\- No lo sé – admitió – Pero supongo que no me toca a mí juzgarlo. No me meteré en su relación, Sakura. Y si tú eres feliz a su lado, creo que… es motivo suficiente para que yo esté tranquila.

\- Fuiste una tonta – le reprendió Sakura – Y una entrometida.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Ino se limpió una lagrimilla delatadora – Lo siento, Sakura.

\- Está bien.

Sakura sonrió un poco. Entonces, Ino se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se echó en sus brazos para abrazarla y apretujarla cuanto pudo. Sakura terminó con las gafas casi fuera de lugar ante la presión que Ino hacía.

\- Sasori es un cabrón – murmuró Ino – No confíes en él, por nada del mundo.

\- Vale.

Ahora eran dos personas contra una. Primero Sasuke y ahora Ino. Sakura se arrepentía profundamente de haberle dado la mano a ese sujeto ruin. Lo único que deseaba era separarlos, por la razón que fuese.

…

Sasori se percató de que Ino y Sakura abandonaban la biblioteca como las amiguitas que siempre habían sido. Aquello le dio luces sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellas y, más aun, sobre su posición al respecto.

Ahora el enemigo volvía a ser él.

Después de haber lanzado a Karin como carne de cañón, y defendido luego a Sakura de aquel enfrentamiento, volvía al punto de inicio. Sakura creía que era un tipo en el que nadie podría confiar y Sasuke seguía teniendo ventaja sobre él.

El asunto comenzaba a ser molesto. Habría desistido si no fuese porque esa muchacha lo tenía medio obsesionado. La quería. De repente, la quería aún más que ayer. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora que se encontraba prácticamente sin armas?

…

Quedaban un par de minutos para el término del último bloque de clases. Sakura resolvía uno de los muchos ejercicios que la maestra había dado para realizar durante la clase, cuando se percató – al mirar solo por azar por la ventana – que el chofer de Sasuke ya había llegado y aguardaba estacionado en los aparcamientos. Pensó en hacerle una seña, pero seguramente él no la vería.

Apenas tocaron la campana, guardó todas sus cosas y salió rápidamente al pasillo. Echó una inspección al lugar para asegurarse de que Karin no andaba cerca y comenzó a desplazarse siguiendo a una masa de estudiantes que le sirvieron de camuflaje. Tendría que hacerlo de ese modo de ahora en adelante, o se arriesgaba a recibir otro golpe en la mejilla.

Tan pronto estuvo en los jardines, corrió hacia el coche y saludó al chofer con una educada inclinación de cabeza. Este respondió el saludo haciendo una reverencia. Enseguida, abrió la puerta para que ella ingresara al espacioso coche y se pusiese cómoda. Sakura se sorprendió de encontrarse con que dentro había una mesita replegable con discretos aperitivos de esos que solo comía la gente acaudalada. No tuvo que preguntar nada, porque el chofer le explicó de inmediato que todo lo que había sobre la mesa era para ella.

\- Gracias – murmuró Sakura, sorprendida. La visión de aquellos deliciosos aperitivos le abrió el apetito.

\- No me lo agradezca a mí – se apresuró a decir él – El señor Sasuke es quien se ocupa de que usted esté lo más cómoda posible.

Sakura sonrió sintiendo un calorcito agradable en el estómago. Al coger uno de los aperitivos y llevárselo a la boca, pensó en que probablemente tendrían un sabor delicioso. Sí, en efecto, el primer mordisco le trajo un sabor sublime, que encapsulaba en su centro todo el amor que Sasuke le tenía. El segundo mordisco, sin embargo, supo amargo, porque el recuerdo de la enfermedad apareció como un rayo destructor que le hizo apartar el aperitivo hacia un lado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero la limpió con una de las muchas servilletas que había sobre la mesa.

…

La madre de Sasuke la recibió con la misma amabilidad de la primera y la segunda vez. Tras un afanoso abrazo, la invitó a tomar asiento en el living un momento mientras Sasuke se preparaba para recibirla. Un enfermero había estado haciéndole un chequeo de rutina, pero no tardaría más que un par de minutos.

En efecto, Sakura apenas comenzaba a ponerse cómoda cuando la madre le avisó que ya podía subir. De camino a las escaleras, la escuchó llamar a uno de los empleados para pedirle que llevase algo de comer a la habitación de Sasuke.

Se dirigió a uno de los baños de la segunda planta en lugar de ingresar a la habitación de Sasuke. Allí, reemplazó el uniforme escolar por el vestido que él le había regalado. Se soltó el cabello, permitiendo que la larga cascada rosa cayese libremente sobre su espalda, y dio unos retoques en su rostro con un poco de rubor de melocotón. Una vez lista, salió del baño y se dirigió nerviosa hacia la habitación de Sasuke. No tocó la puerta porque esperaba darle una sorpresa entrando de improviso y dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para que él apreciara el vestido en toda su plenitud.

Lo malo fue que dentro de la habitación había alguien más además de Sasuke que aplaudió y emitió un silbido mientras ella daba esa pretendida vuelta sobre sí misma. El rostro de Sakura se tornó escarlata cuando se percató de la presencia de Naruto, que, ni corto ni perezoso, le dijo a Sasuke que tenía la novia más linda del mundo entero. Recibió como respuesta un codazo en los riñones que le hizo enroscarse como un caracol.

Sakura tuvo deseos de salir corriendo de allí, pero no lo hizo porque Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo suave y silencioso. En un susurro casi inaudible le confesó que ese vestido le quedaba muy bien.

\- Pensé que estabas solo – murmuró ella.

\- Naruto ya se va, ¿verdad? – enseguida él se volvió a mirar a su amigo con expresión circunstancial y Naruto se levantó de su lugar para disponerse a marchar de allí.

\- Sí, sí, me voy – aseguró.

Con una sonrisita, se acercó a ellos y tendió una mano hacia Sakura.

\- Te vez genial, en serio – dijo.

\- Eh… - Sasuke lo miró amenazante, a lo que este se encogió de hombros y, tras una despedida, salió de la habitación.

Sakura emitió un suspiro antes de atreverse a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. Había hecho el ridículo, sin duda. Él le brindó una superficial caricia en los cabellos, para luego jalarla hasta la cama y hacerla tomar asiento.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa? – preguntó, con una suave sonrisita. Sakura volvió a sentir calor en las mejillas.

\- No te rías – murmuró, mirando hacia otra dirección.

\- Oye – él la hizo mirlarlo – No me estoy riendo. Ha sido una idea genial – aseguró – Creo que incluso me siento mejor después de verte con ese vestido.

\- Sasuke…

\- Es en serio – con delicadeza, él se acercó para besarla en los labios. Sakura aprovechó ese momento para enroscar los brazos en torno a su cuello y profundizar el beso. Le gustaba besarlo. Más aun, creía que cada vez se estaba volviendo un poco más dependiente de esos besos y de esas caricias y de todo lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – susurró ella, tan pronto dejaron de besarse.

\- Bien – aseguró.

\- ¿Has tenido… - vaciló un poco antes de agregar - otro de esos ataques?

Sasuke se apartó para recargarse contra el respaldo de la cama. Al mismo tiempo negaba con la cabeza y en sus ojos había tal convencimiento que Sakura no logró descubrir si mentía. Probablemente lo hacía, pero era bueno en ello.

Con el objeto de cambiar de tema, él le pidió si podía hacerle un breve desfile.

\- Te has puesto ese vestido para lucirlo, ¿no? – agregó, alzando una ceja.

Sakura se sonrojó como un tomate maduro.

\- Ni loca – replicó.

\- Anda, ya lo hiciste una vez – pidió – Da una vuelta por el cuarto. Quiero mirarte.

\- Sasuke…

\- ¿Deseas que me sienta mejor? – él dejo ver, manipuladoramente, una expresión de pesar y decaimiento, que ella no pudo resistir.

Se levantó de su lugar y dio un par de pasos hacia el centro de la habitación, desde donde comenzó a caminar. Evitó mirar a Sasuke mientras se paseaba por el cuarto y lucía el vestido. Cuando hubo dado una vuelta completa, se detuvo y recibió los repentinos aplausos de él con un enrojecimiento de orejas y mejillas.

\- Ya, vale – pidió, regresando a la cama.

\- De verdad, ese vestido fue hecho para ti – la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke lo hizo ver de repente rebosante de salud.

\- Creo que exageras – murmuró ella, pero igual sonrió al verlo de aquella forma.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Sasuke lanzó al aire un "adelante" y una de las empleadas ingresó con una bandeja con comida. Dejó todo en una mesita que luego deslizó hasta los pies de la cama. No tuvo que recordarle a su amo que era hora de sus medicamentos, porque él enseguida procedió a sacar el contingente de la mesita de noche y dejó dos de las cinco pastillas junto a un vaso de jugo. Sakura aprovechó los breves segundos que él ocupó sacando las pastillas de sus recipientes para leer el nombre de los medicamentos. Uno era el "Epirex" y el otro tenía un nombre fácil de retener. "Ostrol Duo".

Mientras él se llevaba las pastillas una a una a la boca entre sorbos de jugo, Sakura cogió una galleta de chocolate y le dio una discreta mordida. En casa buscaría todo acerca de ese nuevo remedio. Sasuke todavía no era todo lo claro que debería respecto de su enfermedad, pero como no deseaba entrar en terrenos conflictivos, buscaría las respuestas por su propia cuenta.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? – preguntó él, de pronto, en tanto ella sacaba una segunda galleta.

\- ¿Qué película? – preguntó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- La que quieras. Tengo una sala de cine en el subterráneo.

\- ¡No jodas! – Sakura ahogó una expresión de sorpresa, que lo hizo a él soltar una risita nasal. Se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a ella para que lo imitara.

Juntos salieron al pasillo, bajaron las escaleras a la primera planta y se dirigieron luego por otro largo pasillo hacia una puerta que daba a una sala de estar. Una vez allí, Sasuke la guio por las escaleras hasta una planta subterránea que tenía, además de una enorme sala de cine con asientos reclinables para alrededor de quince personas, una habitación de juegos, un baño y un bar.

\- Esto es increíble – murmuró ella, observando la pantalla de varias pulgadas. Todo emulaba una verdadera sala de cine, salvo porque no se trataba de un proyector sino de una televisión de enormes dimensiones que reproducía las películas a una calidad extraordinaria.

Sakura no estaba segura de qué película ver, pero se decantó por una que había estado en el cine hace unos cuantos meses. Mientras él la ponía, ella recordó estúpidamente que la película en cuestión trataba de dos adolescentes cuyo romance se veía truncado por una serie de eventos desafortunados. No había enfermedades, pero el final no era feliz y ella no deseaba más motivos para echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de pedirle que la cambiase, de modo que luego de ambos se acomodaron en los butacones reclinables, ella procuró no sensibilizarse demasiado cuando llegase el final. Por supuesto, aquello no sería posible de evitar.

Llevaban poco más de media hora de película, cuando Sasuke tuvo que echarle mano a otra caja de pastillas. Aun en la oscuridad, ella pudo ver el nombre del medicamento. Lo reconoció porque ella misma tuvo que tomarlo una vez para evitar los efectos irritantes de un antibiótico. Por lo menos era un medicamento más o menos inofensivo, pensó, aliviada.

No bien la película comenzó a irse por aquel camino oscuro de lágrimas y dolor, ella se arrimó contra Sasuke, a lo que él respondió pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. En aquella posición ella pudo sentir el corazón de Sasuke latiendo acompasadamente, con fuerza y vitalidad. A veces, en las noches de desvelo, Sakura se volvía sobre su lado derecho cuando sentía su propio corazón latiendo en su oreja izquierda. Lo hacía porque el sonido le molestaba. Ahora, sin embargo, creía por primera vez que el sonido de un corazón latiendo era la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Podría permanecer con la oreja pegada a su pecho para siempre, con el solo objeto de asegurarse a cada segundo que latía y que no dejaría de latir ese corazón.

Extendió tímidamente un brazo y lo pasó sobre el torso de él. Sasuke la atrajo un poquito más hacia él y de repente, por cualquier razón, se miraron y comprendieron que deseaban besarse. El beso llegó con calma, pero fue arrastrando de a poco más y más pasión, como siempre ocurría. Sakura aún tenía la mano en su torso, de modo que comenzó a subirla por su pecho hasta sentir el latido de su corazón. La agitación lo había hecho latir más rápido, por lo que se sentía como un pequeño tambor que hacía bom-bom con vigorosidad.

Seguramente ella tendría el corazón latiendo con igual rapidez. Aquello era un efecto común cuando lo besaba. También venía acompañado de respiración agitada, de temblor en el cuerpo, de escalofríos agradables en la espalda y de una presión extraña en zonas remotas del cuerpo. Se arrimó otro tanto, de tal suerte que terminó casi sobre él sin darse cuenta. No dejó de besarlo porque se sentía bien y era adictivo. Pronto comprendió que deseaba a ese hombre con una imperiosidad que probablemente, si el destino terminaba por separarlos, no sentiría por nadie más. Él sería su gran y único amor.

\- Te amo – musitó, sin pensarlo. Recostada sobre él, las caricias comenzaron a extenderse por todas partes. La protagonista de la película lloraba a lágrima viva por una carta de despedida que había recibido de su amante y el llanto era un eco lejano en la cabeza de ambos a pesar del alto volumen con que la película se reproducía. Todo lo ocupaba sus respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de sus bocas. Incluso el rose de los dedos sobre la ropa era perceptible.

De repente, ella aguantó la respiración cuando sintió que él le tocaba los pechos y los apretaba sutilmente un momento, para luego apartar la mano y disculparse por lo que había hecho. Entonces, ella, con un valor que no poseía, condujo la mano de él de regreso a aquel lugar. Aun viéndolo a los ojos, le dijo que estaba bien, que ella quería todo de él.

Pero esa tarde no pasaron de los besos y las caricias apasionadas y placenteras. Sasuke, en el fondo, no estaba seguro de que ella deseara dar aquel paso tan importante. Él lo quería, por supuesto, pero así como lo quería, también creía que más valdría la pena cuanto más tuviera que esperar por conseguirlo. Sakura, por su parte, no sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaba por esperar. En la actualidad, ambos corrían una maratón contra el tiempo, que los perseguía y amenazaba con alcanzarlos. Tal vez, en unos meses más, sería demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

…

En casa, con las sábanas hasta el cuello, Sakura se dispuso a buscar en google, el medicamento de nombre "Ostrol duo"

El primer link la condujo a una página donde se detallaba la composición del medicamento, las indicaciones, las contraindicaciones y las distintas presentaciones que revestía la droga. Tras una breve lectura, descubrió que el medicamento estaba recetado para el tratamiento de infecciones respiratorias u abscesos pulmonares. La droga era más fuerte que la de otros medicamentos similares porque estaba indicada especialmente para atacar aquellas bacterias resistentes a los antibióticos. Aunque varios de los efectos secundarios del producto eran bastante espeluznantes, solo ocurrían en una proporción de uno a diez mil, de modo que no había que prestarles mayor atención.

Fue al buscador de google y cliqueó absceso pulmonar, con la convicción de que ya sabía más o menos de qué se trataba. A leer un poco al respecto, constató que el absceso pulmonar no era un asunto que revistiera excesiva complejidad. Hace varios miles de años, había sido una complicación de altísima mortalidad, pero en la actualidad y con la ayuda de antibióticos cada vez más eficientes, el absceso era controlado y reducido a las pocas semanas. Debido a que Sasuke no presentaba ya los síntomas de una infección pulmonar, lo más probable era que ya tuviese la infección más que controlada.

Así las cosas, no era presumible que la infección pulmonar o el absceso fuese la causa de todo. Había otra cosa. Sasuke tenía algo mucho más serio; incluso, la infección podía haberse debido a las bajas defensas de él producto de otra enfermedad más complicada. Pero… ¿Cuál? Esta vez cliqueó en el buscador algo que se le vino a la mente como un rayo fulminador: Tumor cerebral.

Fue de inmediato bombardeada con un montón de información al respecto. Tuvo la impresión de que todo coincidía y encajaba perfectamente. Dolores intensos de cabeza, cuadros de desorientación, convulsiones, terapias químicas que dejaban el cuerpo bastante debilitado y expuesto a infecciones… Con el corazón dando intensos tumbos, buscó las probabilidades de supervivencia. No eran ni demasiado altas ni demasiado bajas. El tumor cerebral era un asunto de gran complejidad, pero siempre dependía de dónde estaba, de sus proporciones y de los tejidos involucrados. A veces era muy grave, otras veces el afectado se recuperaba con éxito. A veces ocurría metástasis y el paciente iniciaba un lento – o rápido – declive hasta su muerte, solo unos meses después del diagnóstico.

Sakura de repente cerró la página y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Se hundió debajo de las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero aunque trató de pensar en cosas buenas, en su mente solo daba vuelta una idea, nefasta y dolorosa. Sasuke estaba muy grave.

…

Recibió una llamada en medio de la noche. Aunque había mucha interferencia, pudo oír lo que una voz suave y desconocida le dijo.

_"Sasuke a muerto" _

Presa de un pavor horrible, preguntó a la voz quién era y de dónde llamaba. Al mismo tiempo se levantaba de la cama y trataba de encajarse, sin éxito, las zapatillas de dormir. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para coordinar sus propios movimientos.

_"Sasuke ha muerto"_ repitió la voz. Enseguida, agregó entre sollozos _"No pudimos hacer nada, lo siento"_

\- ¡No es cierto! – gritó al teléfono, pero la voz no se calló y procedió incluso a narrar los hechos tal como habían ocurrido.

Sakura salió al pasillo aun con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Oía poco, pero entendía todo porque de alguna forma la voz del teléfono estaba también dentro de su cabeza. _"Sufrió un ataque. Tú sabes de esos ataques. Estuvo convulsionando durante minutos hasta que, de repente, su corazón se detuvo. Así, de un momento a otro…"_

Llegó corriendo al pie de las escaleras, y pese a que iba descalza, descendió a saltos uno a uno los escalones.

_"Uno de los paramédicos tuvo que cerrarle los ojos. Estaban muy abiertos y parecía que miraba a alguien. Sus labios estaban un poco fruncidos, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo… ¿sabes? Un nombre, quizá. O tal vez solo trataba de pedir ayuda…"_

De repente, Sakura resbaló. Uno de sus pies se deslizó sin soporte sobre el escalón y ella se fue hacia delante. Pero no cayó, porque entonces el suelo se abrió ante sus ojos y la oscuridad la atrapó en una espiral que la hizo dar vueltas y vueltas sobre sí misma. Despertó con la sensación de que caía a un pozo sin fondo.

Aún estaba muy oscuro cuando lo hizo. Jadeante y con la frente perlada de sudor, se incorporó de medio cuerpo y rebuscó con dedos trémulos su teléfono celular, para comprobar la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana en punto. En las películas de terror, la gente solía despertar a esa hora. Y entonces, cosas horribles comenzaban a pasar.

Pero nada pasó al cabo de unos segundos. Había sido un sueño, solo eso.

De cualquier forma, marcó el teléfono de Sasuke, pese a que seguramente él no contestaría, y aguardó con el grito de espanto en la garganta. Era una suerte que no se hubiese echado a gritar como una loca.

En breve, Sasuke contestó. Aunque soñolienta, su voz sonaba preocupada.

\- ¿Sakura? – preguntó - ¿Pasó algo?

Sakura emitió un suspiro que de a poco se llevó los temores y las aprensiones. No podía seguir con ese nivel de paranoia, no estaba siendo ni sano para ella ni para él, que debía soportar y consolar no solo sus propios temores sino también los de ella y los de los demás a su alrededor. A veces el enfermo resultaba ser el más fuerte cuando se trataba de enfrentar la enfermedad en cuestión.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo, sin responder directamente la pregunta.

\- Bien. Aunque estaba mucho mejor hace unos minutos, durmiendo tranquilamente. Gracias por preguntar – murmuró él, con más diversión que resentimiento.

\- Lo siento – Sakura tragó saliva – Tuve una pesadilla y quería asegurarme de que era solo eso. Un mal sueño.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? – inquirió él, de inmediato. Sonaba intrigado.

Ella, sin embargo, no tenía ningún interés en recordar el sueño. Había sido el peor de su vida, y tan real que por un momento llegó a creer que él… realmente había fallecido de aquella manera tan desoladora.

\- Preferiría no hablar de ello – pidió, en un susurro – Convengamos que fue muy desagradable para recordarlo.

\- De acuerdo – contestó él, sin sonar convencido del todo. Ambos hicieron una pausa de un par de segundos. A continuación, él agregó – Voy a estar bien, Sakura.

\- Lo sé – se apresuró a responder, pero no era cierto y él lo sabía porque respondió a ello con un "no tienes que mentir, Sakura"

\- Temes lo peor. Igual que todos – agregó – Me gustaría sacarte todos esos miedos de la cabeza, en serio. Pero… supongo que te he dado motivos de sobra para estar asustada – hizo una pausa. Sakura apretó el teléfono contra su oreja y esperó hasta que él volvió a tomar la palabra. Esta vez, sin embargo, su voz se escuchó tensa como la cuerda de un arpa – Yo también tengo miedo – admitió – Hay tantas cosas aun que quiero que hagamos, ¿sabes? Me había propuesto hacer todo tipo de cosas disparatadas contigo – entonces soltó una espontánea risita que a Sakura le resultó sumamente contagiosa, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo deseaba echarse a llorar.

Al final, hizo ambas cosas a la vez. Río y al mismo tiempo una lagrimilla siguió un camino por encima de su nariz y murió sobre la pantalla del celular.

\- Aun podemos hacer todas las cosas disparatadas que desees – respondió, con la voz fracturada.

\- Tal vez – Sasuke suspiró – A tu hermano le encantan los autos de carrera, ¿y a ti?

Sakura les tenía pavor. Todo aquello que revistiera potencial peligro, le resultaba innecesario en el mundo y en la vida en general. Nunca había comprendido por qué la gente sana o incluso los no tan sanos se exponían a situaciones de peligro de forma voluntaria. Como si la vida no tuviese ya un abanico de posibilidades infinitas de morir.

Empero, solo porque se trataba de Sasuke y ella creía que él debía ser todo lo feliz que pudiera, respondió que le gustaba verlos correr, que era una cosa fascinante. De algún modo, sin embargo, no mentía. Peligroso y todo, era fascinante como la gente enfrentaba la muerte y lograba burlarse de ella. Podía ser que Sasuke lo consiguiese también, ¿verdad?

\- Entonces deberíamos intentarlo – propuso él, con renovado optimismo – Un paseo en esos coches pequeños que llegan a los doscientos treinta kilómetros. Soy un excelente conductor, ya sabes.

\- Parece una idea… interesante – vaciló ella, algo que hizo a Sasuke reír.

\- Tendré que meterte en el coche a la fuerza, ¿no?

\- Si consigues atraparme.

\- Oh, claro que sí.

Entonces, ambos sonrieron aunque no podían verse y aunque en el fondo querían hacer algo menos optimista que reír. Cuando hablaban de ese modo, el miedo parecía ocultarse, pero seguía estando cerca. Y su presencia impedía que la felicidad fuese suficiente para espantar el dolor.

…

La semana concluyó sin que eventos de gran relevancia acontecieran. Sakura tuvo suerte de que ni Karin ni Sasori intentaran otros acercamientos. Y como las cosas con Ino se habían arreglado, pudo revestirse de protección adicional estando rodeada de sus amigas a cada momento. La amistad con Temari e Hinata era buena, pero con Ino la cosa era otra historia. Esta última daba la cara por la cuatro ojos a cada momento, y no temía enfrentarse en aquellas peleas que sacaban mechones de pelo y arruinaban las uñas para defender a la nerd de los mordaces comentarios de algunos estudiantes. Pese a los problemas, Ino había demostrado ser bastante protectora con sus amistades, y en el fondo, Sakura se lo agradecía.

Sasuke no regresó a la escuela en toda la semana, por supuesto. Aún estaba enfermo, y lo estaría durante un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, y aunque tal vez fuese en exceso optimista, Sakura creía que pronto podría volver a clases. El jueves había pasado la tarde completa con él y había estimado que a cada segundo mostraba mejor aspecto. Las mejillas con color y no tan pálidas, y los ojos sin aquellas oscuras ojeras que delataban noches de insomnio. De algún modo, Sasuke se estaba recuperando pese a las aparentes malas expectativas de los médicos.

…

El padre de Sakura deseaba hacer una cena familiar aquella tarde de sábado. Aunque ella no tenía deseos de apartarse de Sasuke en todo el día, con el objeto de que él no armara une escándalo de proporciones épicas tuvo que asegurarle que volvería a casa antes de las ocho de la noche.

Sasuke estaba en la sala de juegos cuando ella llegó. Naruto se había marchado hace un rato, de modo que aún estaba encendida la televisión y puesto el juego de consolas que habían estado jugando. Él se dispuso a apagar todo, pero entonces ella se acercó, tomó uno de los controles de la consola y lo desafió a una partida. Seguramente él ni se lo imaginaba, pero ella era muy buena en esos juegos. No por nada Itaro le tenía tanto resentimiento.

Con una sonrisa escéptica, Sasuke aceptó el reto y se ubicó a su lado, con su respectivo control. El juego era uno que Sakura había jugado un par de veces, pero no recordaba bien ni cómo ni qué era lo que debía hacer. Al final, con su querido cerebro como un buen ayudante, consiguió resolver sus deficiencias y casi estuvo a punto de ganarle la partida al diestro rival. Por los pelos, Sasuke resultó triunfador.

Dejando el control a un lado y viéndola con expresión petulante, dijo.

\- Debo reconocerlo, no eres tan mala.

\- ¿Tan mala? – ella arqueó una ceja - ¡Casi te gano!

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Digamos que estuviste razonablemente cerca de un triunfo – replicó.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, porque él comenzaba a hablar del mismo modo que ella. Y seguro que era solo para molestarla. Como estaban sentado en un sofá y a su alrededor habían varios cojines, se sirvió de uno y cual proyectil se lo lanzó directamente a la cara. Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente, esquivándolo por cosa de milímetros y preparando una ofensiva de gran proporción. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo por su defensa, él se echó sobre ella y la inmovilizó contra la suave superficie del sofá.

Sakura aguantó la respiración, porque de pronto se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- No deberías desafiarme – le dijo él, en un susurro. Habló contra su coronilla, de modo que su respiración le acarició como si se tratare de una suave pluma – A pesar de todo, sigo teniendo más fuerza que tú.

\- Eso es porque yo no he usado toda la mía – replicó ella, pero aunque se restregó persiguiendo un escape, le fue imposible vencer la fuerza con que él la mantenía apresada – Ya verás… - intentó otra vez, con nulos resultados.

Sasuke sonrió.

\- Es inútil. Estás a mi disposición.

Entonces, rompió las pocas distancias y la besó. Un beso apretado que se empeñó en profundizar solo segundos después. Sakura no hizo más que responder, porque en los hechos poco le importaba si él tenía más fuerza y lograba subyugarla en algo tan placentero como un beso. Cuando él la hubo soltado los brazos, aprovechó para trenzarlos alrededor de su cuello y apretujarlo aún más contra ella. A cada minuto necesitó más y más de él, de tal suerte que se armó de valor para pedírselo. Te quiero, ahora mismo, le susurró. No había tiempo que perder y de seguro aunque lo hubiera, ella no podría esperar mucho más. Sabía bien, en razón de lo que la propia voz de su corazón decía, que deseaba a ese hombre con la fuerza suficiente para entregarse, amarlo, y no arrepentirse jamás de ello.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se detuvo y la miró con evidente sorpresa.

\- De verdad… ¿quieres que lo hagamos? – preguntó.

Sakura volvió la vista hacia el televisor antes de mover la cabeza afirmativamente. No era que se hubiese pasado un día completo reflexionando acerca del asunto, lo cierto era que acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que hacer el amor con él era algo que ella quería y – consecuentemente – necesitaba.

\- ¿Ahora? – inquirió él, esta vez más interesado que sorprendido. Sakura se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

\- No hagas tantas preguntas – dijo – Acaso, ¿tú no quieres?

Sasuke hizo que se descubriera el rostro.

\- Por supuesto que quiero – admitió. En ese momento dejó ver una sonrisita tímida – Si te lo pregunto es porque creo que debes estar segura antes de hacerlo. Ya te dije una vez. Tienes que desearlo tanto como yo.

Sakura se ruborizó porque cayó en cuenta que él deseaba que ella le dijese lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y aunque algo como eso había admitido, todavía no estaba ni cerca de confesar lo que él quería escuchar. Con los dedos temblorosos, apretó la manga de la sudadera que él llevaba puesta.

\- Estoy segura – afirmó, sin mirarlo.

\- Entonces mírame. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

\- Sasuke…

\- Solo di sí o no, mirándome a los ojos.

Lentamente, ella lo miró. No tardó más de un par de segundos, y luego se volvió hacia otra dirección. Para Sasuke fue suficiente, porque se puso de pie y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse también.

\- Tienes suerte – dijo – Mis padres no están. Y tendremos un rato antes de que alguien nos moleste.

\- Sasuke…

Pero él no la dejó terminar, porque enseguida la jaló fuera del cuarto, en dirección a las escaleras. Sakura tuvo dificultades para seguirle el ritmo, pero por fortuna, él se calmó al llegar a la primera planta y el resto del camino lo hicieron a una velocidad relativamente normal. Antes de llegar al cuarto, Sasuke se detuvo, la miró, y le dio una oportunidad para echarse a atrás. Sakura evitó responderle cuando ingresó al cuarto por delante de él. Poco después, escuchó que él le echaba llave a la puerta. Entonces el temor cayó sobre ella. ¿Iban a hacerlo, de verdad?

Sintió a Sasuke muy cerca. Él dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro y luego la llevó a su cuello, el que acarició con suavidad. Sakura cerró los ojos, pero no se volvió sobre sus propios pasos. Un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió cuando él reemplazo la caricia de los dedos por la boca caliente. Se detuvo para destrenzar su cabello con ayuda de ambas manos, hasta conseguir liberar aquella cascada rosa en todo su esplendor. Un halo a perfume de fresas les llegó a la nariz.

\- ¿Por qué siempre llevas el cabello atado? – preguntó él.

\- No quiero llamar la atención.

Ella tenía un color de cabello en exceso llamativo, y como entre sus opciones estaban las de llevarlo o muy corto o siempre atado, se decantó por amarrarlo todos los días en una apretada y aburrida trenza. Así la gente no le prestaba demasiada atención.

Sasuke cogió su cabello con ambas manos y lo hizo caer sobre su hombro derecho. Sakura cerró los ojos apenas sintió que él volvía a besarla en aquella parte tan sensible. Con movimientos diestros él la ayudo a deshacerse de las gafas, el sweater y la blusa. Luego, fue turno de devolverle la mano, pero Sakura poco sabía acerca de ello, de modo que sus movimientos fueron en exceso torpes y Sasuke terminó por quitarse la sudadera por sí mismo. Aun con la sonrisita burlesca en los labios, Sasuke se deshizo también de su camiseta, revelando ese cuerpo tonificado que llevaba a las chicas de la escuela a espiar en los camarines para verlo. Con una incontenible morbosidad, Sakura extendió una mano y tocó esa barra de chocolate que, aun enfermo, él conservaba bastante bien. Era probable que hubiere perdido parte de su musculatura a causa de la enfermedad, pero a Sakura le pareció que hoy, más que nunca, él lucía radiante y apuesto como ningún otro hombre en el mundo.

Sonrió avergonzada, para enseguida apartar la mano. Él aprovechó ese momento para coger su rostro con ambas manos y besarla. Sakura se agarró de su cintura y respondió el beso con la misma pasión. Como no tenían demasiado tiempo, juntos iniciaron un camino hasta la cama y ella se tendió primero que él, para luego continuar con los besos y las caricias. Con el tiempo, ella comenzó a entrar en confianza y a sentir que podía demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Durante unos minutos, no hicieron más que besarse y tocarse, porque él creía que ella necesitaba calmarse antes. Ya completamente segura, ella aguardó a que él se acomodara la protección suficiente y a continuación lo recibió agarrándose muy bien a su cuello y espalda.

Sasuke trató de ser cuidadoso, pero igual ella sintió un intenso dolor. Él lo notó en la presión que ella hizo sobre su espalda y en la forma en que se contrajo y cerró los ojos. Como un medio para calmarla, besó sus párpados y le preguntó si estaba bien, si acaso debía detenerse. Sakura entonces abrió los ojos y respondió que no. Que por favor no se apartara de ella, ni ahora ni nunca. Una lágrima brotó y se deslizó por su mejilla, porque comprendió que no hablaba de ese momento puntal, sino de todos los momentos que aguardaban aun por ser vividos y que tal vez nunca ocurrirían. Pese a que él le limpió esa y todas las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, no dejó por ello de sentir el dolor de tenerlo ahora y saber que probablemente el destino se lo arrebataría con implacable crueldad después.

\- No puedo hacer esto si sigues llorando – murmuró él, de pronto. No era una reprimenda sino más bien una petición desesperada. Sakura se aferró un poco más a él, enseñó una sonrisa temblorosa y le susurró que lloraba de felicidad. En serio, agregó, cuando él frunció el ceño, sin creerle.

Con el objeto de evitar que él desistiera, ella se esforzó por complementar los movimientos suaves por unos más y más intensos. Al cabo de un rato, ambos se dejaron arrastrar por el placer que les reportaba la unión de sus cuerpos. Sasuke comenzó a jadear contra su oído y el sonido le causó a ella un inexplicable deleite. No tardó en ir más rápido, y ella respondió imitando sus movimientos. En todo momento, él guio la situación, pero estaba bien, porque entre sus brazos ella se sentía protegida y deseada. Antes de acabar, Sakura consiguió el valor suficiente para no mutilar con vergüenzas el placer de un final feliz. Emitió un gemido, se apretó contra él, lo besó con fuerza, y finalmente se rindió, permitiéndole a él servirse libremente de su cuerpo para acabar también.

Apenas él se tumbó a su lado, ella se arrimó contra él, lo abrazó, y ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Con los dedos, Sasuke le peinó el largo cabello, repartido por todas partes. Sakura aprovechó para pegar la oreja a su pecho y sentir el latido de su corazón. En principio latía como un loco, pero poco a poco se iba a calmando, igual que la respiración de ellos. Sintió la vibración de su pecho cuando él habló.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura sonrió con timidez.

\- Mejor que nunca – admitió, para luego besarlo justo sobre el corazón. En ese momento, Sasuke se alzó un poco y constató en el reloj de la mesita de noche que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que alguien los interrumpiera. Era hora de sus medicamentos y las empleadas eran en exceso puntuales.

\- Creo que deberíamos vestirnos – comentó, pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió hacia ella, la constriñó en un abrazo y besó sus labios y su cuello y más abajo, hasta que tocó con la boca uno de sus pechos.

\- Sasuke… - ella susurró, conteniendo el jadeo que le reportó aquella repentina acción. Sasuke apenas estuvo allí un instante. Luego, se levantó.

Sin ningún pudor, expuso su cuerpo ante los ojos de ella, que aun cuando había hecho el amor con él, apartó la vista y comenzó a arrastrarse fuera de la cama con las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo. No quería que él la viese, a pesar de que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Con cierta adrenalina, Sakura resolvió finalmente que ya no era una mujer virgen. Que pese a que se sentía demasiado joven para todo ello, ya había dado el gran paso de su vida. Esperó alguna sensación de arrepentimiento, pero este nunca llegó. No estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto. Eso era… sorprendente.

Mientras se vestía, Sasuke la miraba y sonreía con cierta diversión. Sakura al notarlo, le sacó la lengua y se cubrió rápidamente con la blusa. Se acomodaba el sweater, cuando una de las empleadas de Sasuke llamó a la puerta. Traía comida, y, por supuesto, algo de beber para que su amo se tomase su arsenal de pastillas.

En tanto ingresa al cuarto, Sakura pensó en la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta de que algo había estado ocurriendo allí. Pero la mujer llevó a cabo la rutina de siempre y no pareció notar nada en la actitud de ellos que le hiciese sospechar. Sasuke, completamente inerme, comenzó a sacar sus cajitas de pastillas mientras la mujer le entregaba un vaso lleno de jugo. Para hacer algo, Sakura cogió a su vez el vaso sobrante y bebió un sorbo de jugo. Aun sentía el resentimiento entre las piernas, pero imaginaba que con el tiempo aquello se pasaría. De cualquier forma, evitó sentarse y permaneció de pie entre tanto Sasuke le echaba mano a su última pastilla. Él le enseñó una de las cajitas.

\- Acabé con esta – dijo, con alivio. Sakura le sonrió.

\- Que bien.

Era la pastilla para la infección pulmonar. Según había estado averiguando, el antibiótico hacía efecto a los primeros días de administración, y generalmente el resto del tratamiento era un mecanismo para evitar la reincidencia de la bacteria más que para acabar con los síntomas.

\- Espero terminar con esta también – agregó él, al tiempo que guardaba una cajita pequeña, con letras rojas cuya lectura fue imposible para ella. Eran demasiado pequeñas.

La mujer había abandonado la habitación hace unos cuantos minutos, así que Sasuke se sintió con la libertad de pedirle que se acercara a él. Sakura lo hizo, pero en cuanto él intentó que ella se sentase sobre sus piernas, ella reculó de forma automática.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Sakura hizo una mueca. Aun le dolía, y probablemente le dolería durante días. Pese a que había llegado a sentir un gran placer, el dolor siempre había estado allí, punzando intermitentemente cada vez que él aceleraba o profundizaba sus movimientos.

Sin necesidad de explicárselo, Sasuke lo comprendió.

\- ¿Te duele?

Sakura sacudió la mano en el aire.

\- No hablemos de eso.

Él insistió, porque era evidente que ella se sentía incómoda.

\- ¿Cuánto te duele? – preguntó – Lo siento. Traté de ir despacio, pero…

\- Sasuke, de verdad, no tenemos que hablar de esto. Estoy bien, ya te lo dije.

Solo para que él no pensara que de algún modo ella lo culpaba por sus malestares, se acercó, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó la frente. Sasuke inmediatamente la sujetó de la cintura, pero fue en exceso cuidadoso, lo que resultó muy enternecedor. Sakura creyó necesario confesarle que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos. De absolutamente nada. Él respondió dándole un tierno pellizco.

\- Será mejor la próxima vez – aseguró, con otro apretón – Y la próxima, y la próxima…

Sakura soltó una risita antes de plantarle un beso en la boca.

...

**¡Continuará!**

* * *

Al fin, Sakura dio un gran paso con Sasuke. Cuando es con el hombre que tanto quieres, ha de ser muy hermoso, ¿verdad? Yo nada se sobre eso, soy aun muy inocente y pequeña :v

Sasori es una víbora venenosa. Karin no se queda atrás. ¿Conseguirán finalmente separarlos? Tal parece que el asunto va a ser más difícil de lo que ellos jamás imaginaron. La nerd y el chico popular se quieren, y muuuuucho.

En general, este capitulo fue tranquilo. Más romántico que emocional. Pero se vienen momentos difíciles, digamos que la enfermedad es como un monstruo debajo de la cama. No bajes los pies, o podría cogértelos y llevarte a la más profunda oscuridad.

Por último, les recuerdo no perder el tiempo buscando en internet los medicamentos enunciados. No encontrarán más que incoherencias. Tal vez incluso les salga un producto para dejar reluciente sus cocinas.

Si el capítulo les gustó, sabrán decírmelo a través de un coqueto review. Cada review es para mí como una bocanada de aire limpio. En mi ciudad, el aire está malisimo a causa del smog, así que me vendría bien un poco de aire limpio. Deje un review o MORIRÉ (el que ha visto ESE capítulo de los simpson, lo leerá con la voz)

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos!

**No tengo mucho que decir además de gracias, muchisimas gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo incondicional. Todos y cada uno de sus mensajes me llegan al corazón, sean buenos o malos. Y siempre los leo y disfruto con el mensaje positivo que la mayoría me entrega.**

**Quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad. Mi regalito para ustedes es este capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y prometo que no tardaré tanto en la continuación.**

**Nos vamos acercando al final. Así que no se inquieten si las cosas comienzan a ponerse complicadas...**

¡A LEER!

* * *

**Crónicas de una Anónima**

* * *

VIVIR EN TUS RECUERDOS

(17)

* * *

...

Sasuke la llamó a eso de las diez de la mañana del domingo. Sakura ya estaba despierta y a punto de levantarse cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre su mesita de noche.

Contestó de inmediato porque pensó que tal vez se tratase de alguna mala noticia. Por fortuna, Sasuke la llamaba porque tenía una muy buena noticia que darle.

─ Me he sentido de maravilla estos últimos días ─ anunció, con palpable optimismo.

Sakura sonrió.

─ Eso es bueno ─ comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero eso no era todo, Sasuke la llamaba en realidad porque quería invitarla a un lugar especial.

─ Se me ocurrió que podíamos pasar el día juntos ─ dijo ─ Tú, yo… y Naruto.

De pronto una voz se escuchó por encima de la de Sasuke. Sakura lo reconoció enseguida. Era Naruto.

─ ¡Hola, Sakura!

Enseguida, emitió un quejido, por lo que Sakura supuso que acababa de recibir una tunda por parte de Sasuke.

─ ¿Qué te parece? ─ Sasuke volvió al teléfono.

─ Me parece bien ─ respondió Sakura, con diversión. Daba lo mismo quien los acompañara, lo importante era que estarían juntos en ese día en que, además, el sol estaba particularmente resplandeciente en lo alto del cielo. Al parecer, iba a ser un gran día ─ ¿Qué tienes en mente? ─ agregó.

─ Sorpresa ─ contestó él. Desde atrás se escuchó la voz de Naruto, aunque Sakura no pudo entender lo que decía ─ Cállate, no lo arruines ─ advirtió Sasuke, por lo bajo. Luego volvió a dirigirse a ella ─ ¿Paso por ti a las dos?

─ De acuerdo.

─ Nos vemos, adiós ─ tan pronto Sasuke terminó de hablar, se alzó la voz de Naruto desde atrás.

─ ¡Nos vemos, Sakura!

─ Ya basta, idiota.

Sakura no consiguió decir nada porque Sasuke colgó la llamada. Con una sonrisita boba, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y fue hasta el baño para darse una larga y reponedora ducha. De repente todo parecía tan perfecto que, muy en el fondo de su corazón, temía que algo fuese a arruinarlo todo. Al final de cuentas, ¿no decían que después de tanto reír, tocaba llorar un poco? Y no tenía nada que ver con llorar de la risa.

Tras secarse el cabello, en lugar de hacerse la apretada trenza de siempre, optó por llevarlo suelto y sujeto por dos horquillas a los lados. Lo cepilló un buen rato y se aplicó un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo en los labios. Sonrío al reflejo que le dio el espejo. Se veía bien. Incluso hasta guapa. Por Sasuke aquellas pequeñas muestras de dedicación personal estaban más que justificadas.

De su guardarropa, extrajo lo más bonito y delicado que encontró. A un lado dejó las holgadas blusas y los jersey que no combinaban con nada. Cuando estuvo lista, volvió a dedicarle una sonrisita tímida al espejo, el que le devolvió un reflejo de ella misma como una mujer en lugar de una jovencita de diecisiete años.

Lo cierto era que, después de lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke, no podría volver a sentirse como una niña. Pero estaba bien, porque no tenía deseos de regresar a su vida de antes. Ahora ella era una muchacha fuerte, madura y que no se ocultaba en el anonimato como una forma de protegerse de las inclemencias de la adolescencia.

…

Durante el desayuno, explicó a sus padres que no almorzaría con ellos porque tenía planes con su novio. En un principio, se le había ocurrido inventarse una mentira, pero al final terminó por decirles la verdad. Sasuke era su novio y su padre tendría que saber lidiar con eso. Pero, su padre en realidad no sabía lidiar con ello y se mostró un poco fastidiado con la noticia de que ella volvería a salir para encontrarse con ese chiquillo.

─ Ayer pasaste casi todo el día con ese muchacho ─ le recordó. Pocas veces el padre dejaba el periódico a un lado, pero esta era una de esas veces en que aquella desatención se justificaba.

─ Solo fueron cuatro horas ─ espetó Sakura. Miró de reojo a su madre, solo para comprobar que no estaba dispuesta a intervenir. Después de que Sakura no le hubiere revelado el motivo por el que había estado llorando, ella había adoptado una postura de franca rebelión. No sería aliada de quien no le confidenciaba sus más profundos secretos.

─ Tiempo suficiente para no verlo el resto del fin de semana ─ dijo el padre ─ Además, va a la misma escuela que tú. Puedes verlo todos los días de la semana.

Aunque ella tenía un contraargumento muy bueno con que refutar, no lo hizo por razones obvias. Sus padres nada tenían que ver en la enfermedad de Sasuke.

En su lugar, le recordó que en el instituto se dividían a los chicos y chicas durante las clases, y que el único momento en que ella podía encontrarse con él era durante los recesos, los que por cierto no duraban más de quince minutos cada uno.

─ Papá, vamos ─ agregó ─ Te juro que volveré temprano.

El padre tardó en dar su brazo a torcer. Y lo hizo no por las insistencias de Sakura, sino porque a Itaro se le ocurrió intervenir en ese momento para decir que Sasuke era un chico genial que tenía un coche de carreras con el que iba a llevarlo a dar un paseo si él se portaba bien. Luego miró a Sakura con una sonrisita, compeliéndola a confirmar dicha aseveración. Sakura vio de pronto una oportunidad en esa intervención, y sonriéndole de vuelta aseguró que Sasuke le daría esa vuelta prometida hoy mismo si papá le permitía a ella salir. Entonces los hermanos, por primera vez unidos por una buena causa, miraron al padre con expresiones suplicantes en el rostro.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se han puesto de acuerdo, par de rufianes? ─ exclamó, entre contrariado y divertido. La madre soltó una risita, pero se negó a intervenir.

─ ¡Por favor, papá! ─ Itaro saltó sobre su asiento, y estuvo a punto de volcar su cuenco con cereales.

El padre suspiró.

─ De acuerdo ─ concedió, para enseguida dirigirse a Sakura con mucha severidad ─ No regreses tarde, hija. Eres aun una jovencita.

Sakura asintió feliz e Itaro también lo hizo, a pesar de que la orden no iba dirigida a él. Se comió el resto de sus cereales con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Itaro había llevado un par de autitos de juguete al pórtico de la casa y pretendía que jugaba con ellos cuando lo que hacía realmente era aguardar la aparición del coche de Sasuke.

Sakura sintió tal arranque de ternura que no fue capaz de corretearlo del camino cuando Sasuke llamó a su teléfono para avisarle que llegaría en un par de minutos.

Se sentó a su lado para observarlo jugar. Sin mirarla, Itaro murmuró que se veía menos fea que siempre llevando el cabello suelto. Seguía siendo una enorme bola de chicle, por supuesto, pero el chicle era algo rico así que no debía pues pensar que era una ofensa ni mucho menos.

─ Eres bueno manipulando a las personas, enano ─ murmuró ella, con diversión. Este le sacó la lengua, para posteriormente seguir con su juego de estrellar uno y otro coche en secuencias cada vez más violentas. Ella no entendía qué era lo que su hermano veía de entretenido en ese juego, pero se limitó a observarlo hasta que el coche de Sasuke finalmente apareció.

Alertó a todos con el ronroneo que lo caracterizaba. Itaro dejó olvidado sus juguetes y se levantó con ahínco para correr hacia el coche y detenerse a menos de un palmo de la puerta del copiloto. La ventana descendió y Naruto asomó la cabeza para saludar al pequeño.

─ Oye, ¿quién eres tú? ─ inquirió Itaro, curioso. Entonces, Sakura se acercó para cogerlo del brazo y echarlo un poco hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo, saludó a Naruto, que le devolvió una sonrisita de lo más amable.

Sasuke no tardó en bajar del coche. Itaro saltó sobre él tan pronto lo vio, así que Sasuke tuvo que caminar con el chico colgado de su cuello.

─ Ey, ¿y este enano que hace aquí? ─ preguntó. Sakura le explicó la situación, a lo que este respondió que no tenía ningún problema en darle un paseo en coche ─ Pero solo una vuelta, ¿vale? No queremos que tu papá se preocupe ─ agregó.

A Itaro le bastaba con una vuelta, claro que sí. Naruto se bajó para permitirles pasear tranquilos y mientras el coche se alejaba por la angosta calle, se acercó a Sakura y le preguntó cómo estaba todo.

─ Yo estoy perfectamente, ¿y tú? ─ respondió ella.

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

─ Bien. Espero que no te moleste que vaya con ustedes ─ un rubor asomó a sus mejillas ─ Se supone que es una cita y bueno, yo estaría estorbando un poco, ¿no?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Lo cierto era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Naruto participare, porque era el mejor amigo de Sasuke y porque, en el fondo, ella deseaba saber más acerca de él. Probablemente era uno de las pocas personas que conocía al verdadero Sasuke.

─ Me parece genial que nos acompañes, Naruto, en serio ─ contestó, dedicándole una honesta y transparente sonrisa. Naruto le devolvió una todavía más radiante, porque era una persona dada a sonreír. Cuando lo hacía, se veía realmente guapo.

Sasuke tardó en llegar porque dio una larga vuelta a toda la manzana mientras aceleraba y ralentizaba la marcha con el propósito de que Itaro escuchase el ronroneo furioso del motor al cambiar drásticamente de velocidades.

─ Creo que consientes demasiado a Itaro ─ comentó Sakura, cuando el pequeño se hubo metido dentro de la casa, juguetes en mano, enseñando una sonrisa que nadie conseguiría sacarle al menos durante el resto del día.

Naruto intervino para agregar que no conocía esa faceta en Sasuke.

─ Así que te gustan los niños, ¿eh? ─ preguntó, dándole un codazo. Sasuke se lo devolvió, pero cuidó de que le cayese justo en medio de las costillas.

─ Si no me simpatizaran los niños, no pasaría tiempo con el mayor crío de todos ─ respondió, haciéndose el duro, y generando en Naruto una igualmente fingida expresión de ofensa.

Sakura dejó escapar una disimulada risita.

Mientras Naruto subía al coche, Sasuke se acercó a ella y murmuró al oído.

─ Me gusta tu peinado ─ acto seguido, se apartó un poco para darle un golpecito en la frente con la ayuda de dos dedos. Sakura tuvo que luchar con el sonrojo que calentó muchísimo sus mejillas. Él no necesita ser demasiado literal en su forma de expresar para que sus palabras fuesen especiales y conmovedoras.

…

La primera parada fue el cine. Había una película de ninjas que Naruto se moría por ver, así que, tras comprar los boletos, las palomitas y las bebidas, se dirigieron al segundo piso del cine, donde se encontraba la sala doce. La mayoría de los espectadores eran adolescentes que estaban allí para pasarse el rato entre amigos.

Un grupo de ruidosos chicos de preparatoria ingresó detrás de ellos para ubicarse dos corridas de asientos más arriba. Fue un alivio que lo hicieran porque tenían toda la pinta de que pateaban asientos y se reían ruidosamente de escenas que no causaban particular jocosidad.

Unos cuantos minutos después de que hubo empezado la función, Naruto ya se había comido todo su paquete de palomitas y contrabandeaba las de Sasuke sin pedir permiso. Tampoco importaba realmente. Sasuke estaba tan inmiscuido en la trama de la película que poca atención prestaba a su alrededor.

Pese a que la película no era de su particular interés, Sakura disfrutó con varias de las escenas y hasta se emocionó con el final.

Solo cuando el proyector comenzó a transmitir los créditos, Sasuke se acordó de ella y se volvió para enseñarle una pequeña sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, le preguntó si la película le había gustado. Sakura dijo que sí; entonces, Naruto intervino y comenzó hablar acerca de las mejores escenas.

― Definitivamente cuando el protagonista decidió ir tras su amigo ― dijo, pero a Sasuke le pareció que la mejor parte había sido el viaje de redención y perdón del amigo desertor.

Sakura, por su parte, creía que la mejor escena había sido la reunión de los tres amigos al final, después de años separados y viviendo experiencias diferentes.

― La distancia no extermina una amistad verdadera ― agregó. Y Naruto y Sasuke se miraron de reojo como si se hubiesen sentido alcanzados por aquella frase. Antes de que se levantaran de sus lugares, a Sakura le pareció escuchar a Sasuke decir que esperaba que la muerte tampoco lo hiciese.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Daba lo mismo cuantas cosas hiciesen y que tanto consiguiesen abstraerse de la realidad, esta seguía allí presente. Era como las sombras que proyectaban sus propios cuerpos.

…

Pese a que se había saturado de palomitas de maíz, Naruto insistió en que tenía muchísima hambre. Con cierto reparo, Sasuke accedió a llevarlo algún lugar para comer.

En el camino, Naruto dijo que con un buen tazón de ramen se conformaba, así que se detuvieron en un puesto barato y poco aseado en el centro y comieron sin preguntas lo que el dueño puso sobre la barra.

Sakura disfrutó su tazón aun cuando estaba pasado de sal. Había algo en todo ello que resultaba increíblemente enternecedor. Sasuke era un amigo de esos que ya no existían. Si bien fingía molestia cada vez que Naruto hablaba e hiperventilaba, en los hechos disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y podía augurarse que no dudaría en ayudarlo en lo que fuese.

Durante el almuerzo, Naruto no cerró la boca un solo minuto. Sasuke trató de callarlo, pero en el fondo hasta le dieron risa sus comentarios y debió taparse la boca para evitar delatarse.

Antes de abandonar el puesto, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que había avanzado mucho más con Sasuke de lo que hubiere logrado si ambos hubiesen salido solos. Compartir con alguien en sus actividades habituales, verlo interactuando con sus amigos y actuando como el chico sencillo que era, resultaba mucho más gratificante que ver al chico interpretando el papel de hombre conquistador o lo que fuese que hacían los hombres cuando estaban solos con las chicas. Al final de cuentas, Sasuke era un adolescente como cualquier otro. Eso era lo mejor de todo.

…

De camino al apartamento de Naruto, a Sasuke lo sorprendió la alarma del celular. Le avisaba que, siendo las cuatro y tanto, ya era hora de tomarse parte de su arsenal de pastillas. Lo buera era que ahora mismo solo le quedaban cuatro.

Como no tenía líquido a mano, decidió aparcar el coche en una bencinera y comprar una botella de jugo en la tienda. Antes de bajar, miró a Naruto a través del espejo retrovisor y le advirtió que no usara su grande bocota para decir estupideces.

Sakura le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

― Ve tranquilo ― le dijo, con una sonrisita.

Naruto aprovechó para asomarse por el espacio entre asientos tan pronto como Sasuke hubo ingresado a la tienda. Como no contaban con demasiado tiempo, fue directo al grano.

― Sabes que Sasuke está enfermo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, realmente saberlo.

Sakura sopesó aquella pregunta. ¿Se suponía que debía saberlo o Sasuke esperaba que ella fingiera, incluso frente a su mejor amigo, que no tenía idea de nada? Al final, se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente y a esperar a que Naruto siguiese hablando.

― Es una mierda, ¿no? ― agregó. Sakura asintió de nuevo ― Él dice que se siente mejor, pero… el asunto es grave. Ya sabes, un tumor infectando el cerebro no es algo que se soluciones como por arte de magia.

Después de decir aquello, Naruto volvió rápidamente a su lugar en el asiento. Y lo hizo porque Sasuke acababa de abandonar la tienda y se acercaba a paso rápido hacia el coche.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sakura le enseñó la misma sonrisa de antes. Pese a que no había nada de real en ella, Sasuke no pareció darse cuenta y como si nada, llevó a cabo su rutina de sacar las pastillas de su lugar y bebérselas con cortos sorbos de jugo.

Durante el camino, Sakura aguantó las ganas de llorar de rabia. No estaba molesta con él ni con Naruto ni con ninguna persona del mundo en realidad. Estaba molesta con Dios. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Enfadarse con la omnipresencia de un ser cuya existencia era actualmente cuestionada? Pues Sakura lo estaba. No obstante su inteligencia, creía que en última instancia, cuando todo carecía de sentido, el único gran culpable era Dios.

…

Naruto agradeció el paseo y la amabilidad de Sakura al permitirle acompañarlos. Sakura se sorprendió de lo buena actriz que era al contestar sin que la voz le temblase un solo minuto. Poco después de que Naruto se hubo bajado del coche, ella le pidió a Sasuke un poco de jugo y se tragó la angustia acompañada de un largo sorbo agridulce.

― ¿Cómo lo pasaste? ― inquirió él, tras poner el auto en marcha otra vez. No esperó a que ella respondiera cuando agregó ― Sé que Naruto puede ser como un mosquito dando vueltas alrededor del oído, pero en el fondo es un buen chico.

― Lo sé, Sasuke ― Sakura sonrió. Miró por la ventana para evitar mirarlo a él. La gratificante salida se había convertido en una lucha implacable contra el dolor. Y ella estaba a punto de perder.

De pronto, sintió unos dedos apretar una porción de piel de su pierna izquierda. Casi dio un respingo.

― Oye, ¿pasa algo? ― preguntó él. Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

Sasuke mantuvo la mano en su pierna.

― ¿Todavía sientes dolor? ― quiso saber. Aquella pregunta vino acompañada de recuerdos que hasta ahora Sakura había mantenido al margen. De repente parecía tan lejano aquello que había ocurrido hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Controlando el sonrojo que afloró a sus mejillas, respondió que no. La cuestión era que dolía, claro, pero no era ni comparable con el dolor que en esos momentos atacaba su corazón. Necesitaba con suma urgencia que alguien le dijera que la enfermedad de Sasuke no era más que una gran mentira, una oscura y ruin mentira.

Él, ajeno a la situación, comenzó a acariciarle la pierna como si aquello fuese a servirle de algo. Y al cabo de un rato, ella se apartó. Trató de hacerlo todo con una sonrisa, pero Sasuke ya había dejado de creerse las sonrisas e insistió en que algo le pasaba.

― Hace menos de una hora, estabas perfectamente ― agregó.

Entonces, Sakura echó mano a una mentira.

― Creo que el tazón de ramen me cayó mal ― dijo. Al mismo tiempo, se llevó la mano a la boca del estómago ― Me duele un poco, ¿sabes?

― Era una porquería ― concedió él, tras soltar una risita ― ¿Quieres algo para el dolor? Puedo detenerme en una farmacia.

Ella contuvo el deseo de echarse sobre él y besarlo y pedirle que la tomara de nuevo y que la hiciese sentir bien al menos por los ínfimos instantes que les quedaban juntos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable un hombre que aparentaba con los otros un carácter frío e inerme? Sakura conocía al Sasuke autentico. Preocupado por sus amigos, amable con ella, apasionado y… enfermo. Sí, porque además de todo eso bueno que él era, también estaba el asunto de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo porque estaba enfermo.

Un tumor. ¿Le dolería? De improviso, extendió una mano hacia él y le acarició los cabellos negros.

― Estoy bien, no te preocupes ― susurró. No había nada raro con la cabeza de Sasuke, al menos superficialmente. Era obvio. Pero, por un momento deseó que el tumor fuese algo palpable al que pudiese coger con los dedos y arrancar definitivamente. Si tuviese los poderes de los ninjas de la película que acababan de ver, tal vez pudiese hacer algo contra ese maldito y fantasmagórico enemigo.

Sasuke no disimuló las ganas de un rato de intimidad con ella, pero como todavía creía que no estaba lista, aguantó caballerosamente y antes de despedirse, le susurró al oído que pronto pasaría a buscarla para una cita de verdad. Una en la que pudieran estar solos, y ya sabes, hacer las cosas que una pareja hacía cuando estaba sola. Sakura respondió a sus palabras con un beso en la boca que duró todo el tiempo necesario para aplacar el dolor y las voces reptantes. Por último, acarició su cabeza y deseó que por favor se hiciese pequeñito aquel tumor, hasta desaparecer.

…

Como era masoquista, Sakura revisó en internet todo lo relacionado con tumores cerebrales. Aunque abundaba la información al respecto, ella se decantó por una página de un Instituto especializado en el tratamiento del cáncer. Allí encontró datos sobre los tumores cerebrales que le brindaron esperanzas de una recuperación. No todo estaba perdido cuando se trataba de un tumor en el cerebro. En gran parte, la gravedad dependía del tipo de tumor, su localización en el cerebro y el nivel de células comprometidas. A veces el tumor cerebral era resultado de una diseminación de tumores que se hallaban en otras partes del cuerpo. En esos casos, había metástasis. Y la metástasis era en la mayoría de los casos la última etapa del cáncer.

Siguiendo la lectura, Sakura llegó a un artículo que trataba sobre la categoría del tumor, en cuanto a si era maligno o benigno. Comprobó con desazón que la benignidad de un tumor no implicaba necesariamente que no hubiese peligro alguno. Algo había leído hace un tiempo sobre lo determinante que era la ubicación del tumor en su nivel de gravedad. Un tumor benigno mal alojado, podía revestir más peligro que uno maligno.

¿Qué tipo de tumor tenía Sasuke?

_"Un tumor infectando el cerebro no es algo que se solucione como por arte de magia" _

En realidad, solo un milagro lo haría desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Por el momento, Sasuke combatía el tumor con medicamentos. Luego, tal vez necesitara algo más invasivo. Probablemente, sus padres estaban esperando el momento para internarse en el cerebro y sacarlo, al menos lo que fuese posible de sacar. Y después de ello, ¿qué vendría? Seguir con los medicamentos. Y finalmente, esperar.

¿Un milagro?

Hace unos años, Sakura había llegado a la conclusión de que Dios no podía existir. Era ilógico. Una persona inteligente, conocedora de las leyes de la naturaleza, fácilmente llegaba a la conclusión de que un ser omnipresente y omnipotente que había creado el mundo en siete días y sacado un pedazo de la costilla de adán para crear a eva, era una fantasía absurda a la que a menudo uno recurría cuando estaba a punto de morir. Dios no existía. No era lógico que existiera, y sin embargo, ahora mismo Sakura estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que él, con su infinita bondad, la estuviese mirando y escuchando desde todas partes del universo. Si él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿lo detendría si ella se lo pedía con todo el corazón?

¿Haría un milagro por ella?

El cáncer no era un enemigo inexplicable que solo por el gusto y el azar aparecía. Era parte de la creación misma. Él lo sabía. ¿Y sí, por consiguiente, había decidido que Sasuke muriese porque así debía ser?

Sakura dejó lo que estaba leyendo a un lado y miró más allá de la ventana, hacia el cielo. _Dios nos escucha, lo sabe todo_. Ella había dejado de rezarle hace años, pero por esa vez, un poco avergonzada y arrepentida, rezó el padre nuestro dos veces y pidió a dios y a Jesús y a todos los santos de la historia que por favor ayudasen a Sasuke. Luego, el ridículo le hizo sacudir la cabeza.

…

El lunes, muy temprano por la mañana, Sasuke llamó a su teléfono y le propuso escaparse otra vez de la escuela. Sakura, medio dormida, dijo que sí, que parecía una buena idea. Más tarde, cuando despertó del todo, se rectificó llamando a Sasuke y diciéndole que no volvería a fugarse de la escuela nunca más.

― ¿Por qué no? ― preguntó él, con verdadera curiosidad.

― Porque no. Me castigarán. Y no solo en la escuela, también en casa.

Sasuke utilizó un tono premeditadamente victimario al preguntar si ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por él. Bien sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer muchísimas cosas por él. Incluso escapar de la escuela. Pero no era justo manipularla de ese modo. No era nada justo.

― Sasuke. No hagas eso ―reprendió. Sin embargo, él no se dio por aludido al insistir.

― Anda. Será la última vez, te lo prometo.

Aunque aquella frase no tenía ningún sentido subyacente, Sakura igualmente se lo encontró. Después de todo, esa _de verdad_ podía ser la última vez.

Antes de que el sentimiento opresor la embargara, respondió.

― Cielos… Está bien.

Evitó decir "pero que sea la última" o algo por el estilo, porque en realidad no deseaba que fuese la última. Ella podría lidiar con un montón de castigos por parte de la escuela y con reprimendas de sus padres si eso significaba que Sasuke estaría a su lado para siempre.

De repente un castigo, una mala calificación, una mirada enfadada de papá, resultaban detalles insignificantes al lado de la magnanimidad de lo que se avecinaba cuando Sasuke se pusiese enfermo de verdad.

…

Sasuke pasó por ella a las ocho de la mañana y a eso de las nueve y media ya estaban por llegar a la playa.

La casa era tan grande, que se veía desde la distancia. Sasuke aún no daba vuelta en la intersección cuando Sakura vio a lo lejos el muelle y el elegante yate varado y meciéndose suavemente sobre el agua.

Rodearon la casa describiendo una media U y aparcaron a pocos metros del muelle. Tan pronto como se detuvo el coche, Sakura descendió para sentir la brisa marina contra la cara y el aroma del mar como una bocanada vital. Sí, aquello definitivamente era mucho mejor que estar en la escuela.

Sasuke se unió a ella al poco rato. Unos cuantos minutos, contemplaron el mar en silencio y con el brazo de uno rozando el del otro. Luego, él se inclinó un poco hacia ella para hablarle al oído.

― ¿Quieres dar un paseo en yate? ― la calidez de su aliento le hizo cerrar los ojos. Asintió como sumida en una hipnosis.

Cogiéndola de la mano, Sasuke la condujo a lo largo del muelle hasta la embarcación, la que comenzaba a moverse con un poco más de vehemencia a causa de aumento del oleaje. Esta vez, Sakura no sintió temor de subir porque sabía que Sasuke conocía de sobra el funcionamiento de los yates. Él la recibió sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura y dejándola luego sobre el suelo. Con una sonrisita traviesa, se hizo a un lado para que ella ingresara primero a la zona de comandos.

Todo estaba igual que aquella vez. Sasuke ocupó su lugar en el asiento del capitán y ella se sentó a su lado, con las piernas juntas y las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas. Lo contempló de reojo mientras ponía en funcionamiento el motor. Él revelaba un aspecto más maduro cuando estaba serio, con el ceño fruncido y los labios sellados. Parecía mayor, como de veinte y tanto en lugar del jovencito de diecisiete años que en realidad era y que tanto le quedaba aun por vivir.

Antes de darse cuenta, ella extendió una mano y la dejó caer sobre la que Sasuke acababa de apoyar en el cambio. Él la miró.

― ¿Cuál es la bitácora de viaje, capitán? ― bromeó, con una sonrisita tímida.

Siguiendo el juego, él respondió.

― Nos internaremos unas cuantas millas y vararemos alrededor de una hora, ¿le parece bien, señorita?

― ¿Varar?

Sasuke asintió. Al mismo tiempo, puso el yate en marcha. En poco rato ya estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia del muelle, el que representaba un foco de referencia pequeño y lejano. Cuando hubieron alcanzado la distancia prevista, él detuvo el yate y lo dejó varando, todo según lo previsto.

Sakura pensó que él la invitaría a tenderse en el exterior, pero en su lugar, le prepuso bajar las pequeñas escaleras que conducían a una amplia habitación con todas las comodidades de la vida en tierra.

Ella contempló con sorpresa los lujos que se escondían en una embarcación que a simple vista no lucía del todo hospitalaria. Había una cama, un bar y un baño. La ventana proyectaba una vista del mar, el que se encontraba a poca distancia del marco. Tal vez, si uno abría la ventaba podría meter los dedos dentro del agua.

Mientras se dirigía al bar, Sasuke le preguntó si deseaba algo de beber o comer. Ella no sabía, así que se ubicó a su lado para inspeccionar lo que había en un compartimiento pequeño pero de gran capacidad. Bebidas, cervezas e incluso dos botellas de champaña, componían el freezer. En el compartimiento de abajo, se atemperaba un poco de fruta ya picada y cuestiones varias para saciar el apetito. Él definitivamente había planeado ese viaje. Y en el fondo, siempre supo que ella diría que sí.

Se decantó por una bebida que Sasuke vertió en un vaso antes de entregársela. Ella le dio un sorbo mientras él se servía un poco.

― ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o...? ― se detuvo sin terminar porque seguramente esperaba que Sakura terminase la frase por él.

― Está bien aquí.

Ella le enseñó una sonrisa antes de desviar la vista hacia la amplia cama. Se notaba acogedora y probablemente las sábanas estarían suaves y se enredarían entre sus piernas cuando…

De repente la asaltó un pensamiento lujurioso que no era en lo absoluto algo que ella pensaría. Volvió de inmediato la vista hacia su vaso y dio un sorbo contundente. En ese momento, comprendió todo. Sasuke le estaba dando la oportunidad de evitar una situación que, de permanecer allí abajo, ocurriría tarde o temprano. Después de todo, esas eran las intenciones de él en primer lugar.

¿Y las de ella?

¿Cuáles eras sus intenciones?

Evitó pensar en ello preguntándole a Sasuke si podía tomar algo de la deliciosa fruta que estaba en el freezer. Él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y ella aprovechó de escabullirse lejos. Cogió le bol, lo sacó y tras dejarlo sobre una pequeña mesa, comenzó a devorar en silencio los trocitos de piña que fue encontrando. Sasuke llegó pronto a su lado. En silencio, extendió una mano y acarició la larga trenza.

Sakura tragó con cierta dificultad. De la trenza, él fue a su cuello, en el que dibujó pequeños circulitos. Ella se llevó otro trozo de piña a la boca, pero no lo tragó porque entonces él dejó caer un beso sobre la piel desnuda y ella se sintió compelida a gemir.

¿Iban a hacerlo? ¿Otra vez…?

El dolor que aun resentía su intimidad fue cediendo ante aquella sensación de hormigueo y combustión. Cuando él deslizó una mano por sobre uno de sus hombros y estuvo a punto de acunar uno de sus pechos, ella se encogió como una ostra.

Por consiguiente, Sasuke se detuvo.

― Lo siento ― murmuró. Como ella no habló, él decidió agregar ― ¿No quieres, verdad?

Esa era una pregunta que ella también se hacía. ¿Lo quería? En realidad, sí. Al menos una poderosa parte de sí misma lo quería con todas sus fuerzas. Y no por el solo hecho de hacerlo, sino porque era Sasuke y hacer el amor con Sasuke era estar más cerca y más unidos.

Cerró los ojos al decir que sí quería. Tuvo que relajar los hombros para demostrarle que estaba realmente dispuesta.

Sasuke la hizo volverse sobre sus hombros para que lo mirara. Con cuidado le quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita, junto al bol de frutas. Después de besarla, descubrió que su boca tenía el sabor dulce de la piña. Y se pasó la lengua por los labios, como repitiendo el sabor. Ella contuvo el aliento, porque él hacía cosas que rasguñaban el erotismo sin saberlo, o sabiéndolo pero aparentando que no se daba cuenta. Acunándole el rostro entre sus fuertes manos, él volvió a besarla y esta vez ella pasó los brazos detrás de su cuello y lo asió del cabello oscuro.

Al borde de la cama, él le dio espacio para que ella decidiese que hacer a continuación. Pese a las eficientes neuronas que poseía, a ella no se le ocurrió más que tomar asiento. Sasuke respondió ubicándose de rodillas ante ella, en un gesto de sumisión que le sorprendió muchísimo.

― Cuando pensaba en nuestra primera vez ― comenzó él, apoyando ambas manos sobre las rodillas de Sakura y deslizando los dedos ― Imaginaba este lugar. Y aunque al final todo resultó demasiado rápido e improvisado, sigo pensando que este sería un buen sitio ― recorrió la longitud de sus piernas con los dedos cepillando con suavidad a través de la tela de las panties. Sakura deseó no llevarlas.

― Estuvo bien, Sasuke ― susurró.

―Sí… ― concedió él ― Pero puede ser mejor. No por ser la primera, tiene que ser la más significativa, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, de modo que él agregó.

― Desconozco cuantos momentos nos quedan ― detuvo las caricias cuando estuvo cerca de su pelvis ― Pero sean cuantos sean, quiero que queden gravados en tu memoria y que no los olvides nunca. Levanta las piernas.

Y ella lo hizo. Entonces él le quitó las panties y el contacto por fin fue directo. Tenía los dedos fríos, pero el contraste con sus muslos cálidos fue una delicia.

Mientras la recorría con las manos, siguió hablando de lo mucho que deseaba que ella no se olvidase él. Que a pesar de los años, ella siempre evocara esos momentos como algo valioso en su vida. Como algo que la haría sonreír cuando los trajese a la memoria. La única forma, decía un conocido pensador, de vivir eternamente, era permanecer en los recuerdos de otros. Vivir a través de lo que otros recordarían.

Y él, egoístamente deseaba que todos los de ella le pertenecieran.

― Quiero estar en tus mejores recuerdos. Para siempre.

Sakura no pensaba bien porque él estaba haciendo algo con las manos y los dedos que comenzaba a generarle un calor que obnubilaba.

Al final, él tuvo mucha razón cuando dijo que no necesitaba ser la primera para que fuese inolvidable y para que ella luego la conservase en su memoria durante años y tal vez hasta el día de su muerte.

Pese a que era demasiado joven, Sakura tenía la impresión de que Sasuke sería el único hombre en su vida. Por mucho que él ya no estuviese, ella seguiría viviendo de su recuerdo y de sus caricias y de aquella segunda vez maravillosa en que disfrutó del placer de una consumación perfecta.

Sasuke lograría su cometido. Viviría en su memoria muchos años.

…

Tendido sobre la cama, con la cabeza vuelta en su dirección, él por fin confesó un asunto que, sin embargo, ella ya sabía.

― Hay algo en mi cerebro. Algo que está creciendo y presionando ― se tomó una pausa para tragar y pasarse la lengua por los labios. Sakura lo miraba con atención ― Los dolores de cabeza se deben a que hace una presión horrible contra mi cráneo. Y aunque crece lentamente, tengo la impresión de que un día estallará.

En rigor, un tumor no explotaba. Y eso él lo sabía. Era una forma de decir que estaba temeroso de los alcances que podía tener. Sin embargo, había una cosa buena en todo eso. Los tumores cerebrales no se desplazaban del cerebro.

― ¿No vas a decir nada? ― inquirió, curioso. Sakura pensó en confesarle que conocía lo del tumor, pero como con ello estaría delatando a Naruto, prefirió encogerse de hombros, extender una mano y acariciarle los cabellos humedecidos sobre la frente. Sasuke bosquejó una pequeñísima sonrisa ― Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Claro que sí. Ese idiota de Naruto no es capaz de mantener la boca cerrada demasiado tiempo.

― Naruto no me dijo nada ― mintió ella. Sasuke enseguida entornó los ojos ― Soy un sabelotodo, ¿recuerdas? Digamos que lo deduje. Y fue una deducción acertada, ¿no?

― Lo dedujiste ― Sasuke dejó escapar una risa nasal ― Imagino que en base a los síntomas, te pusiste a buscar respuestas ― en lugar de molestarse, Sasuke estaba bastante divertido ― Debí suponer que no te quedarías tranquila. Tu cerebro no descansa ― hizo una breve pausa para agregar, esta vez mucho más serio ― ¿Y qué piensas sobre el asunto?

― Que hay considerables opciones de todo salga bien ― respondió, bajito.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, para luego tenderse sobre su espalda y emitir un suspiro. Sakura se preguntó, mientras él guardaba unos segundos de silencio, si acaso había dicho algo malo.

― Se nota que quieres ser médico, Sakura ― murmuró él, por fin ― Me has dado la misma respuesta que Itachi y que todos los doctores que han estudiado mi situación. No soy como el fenómeno de circo del que te habló una vez Itachi, ¿recuerdas?, el chico con la mitad del cerebro. Pero un tumor con las características del mío ha causado igual fascinación.

La miró de soslayo, como dándole la oportunidad de responder algo. Sakura no supo qué decir, de modo que él decidió continuar.

― A veces se les olvida que están hablando de un tumor que te está comiendo el cerebro ― murmuró ― Le han llamado "fascinante", ¿lo imaginas?

Sakura se lo imaginaba, por supuesto. Los médicos, sobre todo los realmente fanáticos, eran propensos a decir comentarios como esos. Una malformación congénita era la cosa más asombrosa y espectacular que habían visto, pero para el paciente que la padecía estaba muy lejos de ser "espectacular". Aunque era un poco gracioso, ella no encontró fuerzas para reír. Ahora que Sasuke hablaba del tumor, el pequeño y ruin intruso se hacía cada vez más real. Estaba allí. No era una mentira.

― ¿Lo estás tratando con medicamentos, verdad? ― preguntó.

Sasuke movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

― Luego tal vez deba operarme. No lo sé, todo depende de cómo evolucione.

― ¿Qué te dice tu hermano Itachi?

― Que voy bien. Pero eso lo dicen todos los médicos ― emitió un suspiro para luego incorporarse sobre ambos codos ― Ellos no son sinceros hasta que estás con un pie en el ataúd.

― Sasuke…

La miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas negras.

― Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? ― preguntó ― Yo estaré bien si tú crees que lo estaré.

Sakura entonces le aseguró que estaría bien y Sasuke respondió a ello acercándose para besarle fugazmente los labios. Luego le dio una palmadita en el brazo y la incitó a levantarse. No debía dejar la embarcación abandonada tanto tiempo. Una marea particularmente fuerte podía llevárselos lejos.

Regresaron al muelle a eso del mediodía. Mientras comían algo, a Sasuke se le ocurrió confesarle que estaba allí sin ningún permiso de sus padres. Sakura se horrorizó.

― Debemos volver ― sentenció. Iba a levantarse de su lugar, pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo y la obligó a permanecer sentada.

― Regresaremos cuando debamos regresar ― dijo, con suma calma ― Aún quedan tres horas de clase.

En tres horas podían pasar un montón de cosas, sin embargo. Ella no lo había pensado, pero era evidente que Sasuke, dada su condición, no podía exponerse a aquellas actividades agitadas. ¡Y encima habían tenido sexo! ¿Qué tal si él hubiese comenzado a convulsionar en medio de…? Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para borrar aquella aterradora imagen.

Las horas pasaron sin que Sakura hubiese conseguido dejar de pensar en las miles de cuestiones que podrían haber ocurrido en aquel viaje y de las muchas que podrían haberse desatado el día que fueron al cine o incluso la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Sasuke parecía tan sano últimamente que Sakura, por momentos, olvidaba que estaba enfermo y que no se trataba de una gripe ni nada pasajero, sino de algo que infestaba el cerebro como un gusano a una manzana.

De camino a la ciudad, le preguntó varias veces si se sentía bien. Sasuke respondió amablemente las primeras dos veces, luego ya no disimuló el enfado y, la última vez, se volvió a mirarla y le aseguró.

― De haber implicado un riesgo real para mi salud, no hubiésemos venido, ¿de acuerdo?

― De acuerdo.

Pero no estuvo realmente de acuerdo.

…

Sasuke la dejó en la puerta de su casa alrededor de media hora después de que las clases hubiesen terminado. Con una sonrisa le dijo que no tendría que preocuparse por un futuro castigo porque él tenía en su poder algo que le ayudaría a salvarse de cualquier reprimenda. Mientras lo decía, sacó algo de la guantera del coche. Era un documento en que se certificaba que Haruno Sakura había sido atendida de urgencias durante la mañana de ese mismo día y que el doctor le había indicado reposo por dos días.

― Hoy y mañana ― murmuró, tras leerlo. Cuando alzó la mirada, Sasuke seguía con una sonrisita en los labios ― ¿Quieres que falte mañana también?

Él asintió.

― El certificado lo hice yo mismo. Es formalmente legítimo porque tiene el timbre de un doctor ― aseguró ― Lo presentarás pasado mañana y nadie sospechará nada.

― No puedo faltar dos días seguidos a clases ― replicó ella. Aquello le pesaba la conciencia, porque la nerd debía cumplir con una intachable asistencia. O al menos eso era hasta hace unos meses.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Sasuke se encogió de hombros ― Estaba a punto de poner que habías sido internada por apendicitis y que tendrías que pasar en casa como una semana.

― Sasuke, sabes que eso habría sido imposible.

― Por eso no lo hice. Dos días es suficiente para una sabelotodo como tú, ¿verdad?

Como seguía sonriendo y en él las sonrisas eran algo increíble, Sakura dio su brazo a torcer. Probablemente se dejaba dominar por él en muchas formas, pero en el fondo solo ella sabía que lo hacía porque en realidad quería hacerlo. Él se limitaba a poner aquella cuota de presión que necesitaba para convencerse.

― ¿Y qué haremos mañana? ― murmuró, doblando el papel en dos. Sasuke le dio un apretón en la pierna, justo donde ambos sabían que a ella le daba escalofríos.

― Eso lo decidirás tú ― dijo ― Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

― Supongo que volverás a salir sin permiso.

― Técnicamente, Sakura, tengo el permiso de mi hermano.

― ¿En serio?

Sasuke aseguró que sí. Luego, le dio otro apretoncito y se despidió con un beso en la boca tan fugaz que Sakura quedó con ganas de más. No lo pidió porque aún estaba medio turulata por el asunto de faltar a clases otro día.

En casa, recostada en su cama, Sakura pensó en muchas cosas. Por un lado, había faltado a clases sin ninguna causal realmente justificada y lo cierto era que no le importaba. No sentía ese peso moral. Aun ni siquiera llegaba esa imperiosa necesidad de sacar los cuadernos y ponerse a estudiar como paliativo a su ausencia a clases. Tampoco le importaba realmente lo que se había visto en matemáticas o en biología. A ella le quedaba tiempo aún para retomar los estudios. A Sasuke, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto le quedaba.

Por otro lado, estaban las implicancias que podría tener en la salud de Sasuke el gran desgaste físico que había sufrido los últimos días a causa de que ella pasaba tiempo a su lado. Tal vez lo estaba perjudicando. En el fondo, quizá solo estuviese pensando en ella y en sus deseos de estar con él.

...

* * *

¡CONTINUARÁ!

**El drama viene. Ya saben, el verdadero drama. Sakura ya se enteró de la verdad. Su nuevo novio no está bien y de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa podría ocurrir. Esperemos que más cosas buenas que malas ocurran. **

**Ellos dos se merecen ser felices. Al carajo Karin y Sasori. Sasuke y Sakura deben ser felices, ¿no?**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. La verdad es que el capitulo estaba terminado hace mucho, pero unas modificaciones que le había agregado me tomaron algo de tiempo y bueno... terminé tardando un montón. Pero, más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Si les gustó, sabrán decirmelo a través de un coqueto review :)**

**De nuevo, gracias por la espera. Los amo, los adoro, los idolatro. **

**Ah, y FELIZ NAVIDAD CHIQUITOS. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Dije que este capitulo estaría antes del domingo, lo sé, pero aunque hice todo lo posible no pude cumplir con mi palabra. Aun así, espero que este pequeño retraso no les impida disfrutar de la lectura. Sepan que agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus palabras de aliento, y la emoción que les produce lo que escribo. Espero que este capítulo llegue a sus corazones, y si no, sepan que se han ganado mi infinito repudio... ajajja No me crean :)_**

**_Los amo, los adoro. Para ustedes, un nuevo capítulo. Este es el quiebre, de ahora en adelante viene el desenlace de la historia. En cuatro capítulos más, llega a su fin. _**

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**_Crónicas__ de una Anónima _**

* * *

_..._

_(Analepsis)_

_(0)_

_..._

_Allí estaba ella otra vez. Estudiando, como siempre. No hacía otra cosa durante los recesos. A Sasuke le sorprendía que no se aburriese de esa rutina en la que permanecía con la cabeza hundida en los libros. _

_Seguramente hacía lo mismo durante los fines de semana. Y probablemente también se acostaba muy temprano los viernes. Después de todo, esa chica no iba a fiestas ni pasaba el rato con amigos. Lo más seguro era que, además, fuese virgen, y no solo respecto de ese tipo de virginidad, sino virgen por completo. Ni un beso, ningún abrazo, ningún arrumaco en algún rincón. _

_A pesar de que no tenía cualidades atractivas para un hombre, a él le parecía una chica fascinante. Por su inocencia, por su afán por permanecer desapercibida, por la belleza pura de sus ojos reservados y el aspecto encantador de ratón de biblioteca._

_Y toda aquella fascinación había comenzado un día después de un sueño. En aquel sueño, él había descubierto que la curiosidad que sentía por ella probablemente era algo un poquito más complicado. Como un flechazo, de esos que te dejaban dándole vuelta a la misma idea una y otra vez. Una especie de infección. _

_Desde entonces, la espiaba. _

_Tal y como hacía ahora mismo. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero él a veces le daba por seguirla mientras caminaba, mochila llena de libros al hombro, hasta la biblioteca, lugar donde se encerraba durante el receso y el almuerzo. La miraba por la ventana un rato, hasta que ella levantaba la cabeza y él decidía seguir con su camino. _

_Esta vez, sin embargo, esperó a que ella se percatase de su presencia para marcharse. Al fin de cuentas, esa chica nunca imaginaría el motivo por el que la observaba. Siempre sería casualidad. Él era Uchiha Sasuke. Y ella… bueno, la gente no siempre recordaba su nombre._

_…_

_Siempre le habían dicho que le permitía demasiado a su hermano pequeño. Que este último lo tenía medio atontado y que, por ende, se dejaba manejar como una marioneta o un monigote. Pero Itachi consideraba que actuaba como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor. La preocupación nunca era excesiva, y aunque Sasuke siempre conseguía de él lo que deseaba, Itachi no creía que por eso lo estuviese consintiendo demasiado. Al final de cuentas, solo deseaba su felicidad. Que sus recuerdos fuesen memorables. _

_Por esa razón, no pudo negarse cuando Sasuke le pidió un poco más de tiempo. Cuando le suplicó que lo dejase llevar una vida normal hasta que fuese inevitable. Y por esa misma razón, le firmó el condenado papel para que pasara el rato con esa chica. Ella lo hacía feliz, ¿no? Y eso era lo importante. La forma en que él la miraba. El modo en que hablaba de ella. ¿Cómo podía negárselo? Tal vez no quedaba mucho. Pero aunque fuesen dos horas o tres días, serían las dos horas o los tres días más felices de su vida._

* * *

HABLAREMOS PRONTO

(18)

…

Se levantó temprano por la mañana y se acomodó el uniforme escolar tal como si fuese a ir a la escuela y aquel fuese un día común y corriente. Posteriormente, se sirvió el desayuno en compañía de sus padres y bebió su leche mientras Itaro hacía el espectáculo acostumbrado con su bol de cereales, jugando y salpicando pequeñas partículas de leche achocolatada por los aires.

A las ocho, estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Aparcado en la vereda, se encontraba el coche de lujo de Sasuke.

Tras un saludo breve, ella se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. Luego de un par de segundos, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, se inclinó como un león sobre su presa y atacó su boca de una forma que la dejó temblorosa y con una vergonzosa sensación de necesidad. Solo después de aquel festín de pasión, Sasuke creyó procedente preguntarle.

─ ¿Cómo estás?

Al mismo tiempo, puso el coche en marcha. Sakura, aun sonrojada y taciturna, se acomodó el cinturón.

─ Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ─ susurró.

─ Ahora mucho mejor, gracias ─ respondió él, con aquella inusual galantería que solo lo asaltaba en los más impredecibles momentos ─ ¿Ya tienes pensado dónde quieres ir? ─ agregó, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisita.

Sakura dijo que sí de inmediato, aunque lo cierto era que no había siquiera bosquejado una idea al respecto.

─ Genial, ¿dónde? ─ inquirió él, dándole un golpecito al manubrio.

─ Eh… bueno… ─ comenzó ella, pero al no ocurrírsele cómo continuar terminó admitiendo que no había pensado en absolutamente nada. Se guardó para sí misma el motivo por el que no había podido pensar en ello. De cualquier modo, no era algo agradable y ella no deseaba arruinar los planes.

Sin darle demasiada importancia, Sasuke preguntó.

─ Entonces, ¿decido yo?

Y Sakura dijo que sí, aunque en el fondo deseó sugerirle que mejor se marchara a su casa y descansara todo lo que pudiera. No deseaba causarles más agotamientos innecesarios. En realidad, lo único que ella deseaba era que él estuviera bien, aun cuando aquello implicase que ambos tuviesen que guardar las distancias.

Sasuke, ignorando sus preocupaciones, propuso unas cuantas ideas que resultaron completamente alocadas. Al contrario de ella, él deseaba aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba. Y poco importaba si eso ponía en riesgo su ya inestable estado de salud.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando, entre las sugerencias, él mencionó la idea de lanzarse en bungee desde un montón de metros de altura.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? ─ preguntó él, percatándose de inmediato de aquella expresión.

Por supuesto que le temía a las alturas. Y además de temerle, Sakura le tenía un terrible miedo al hecho de que durante varios segundos su existencia dependería de que una cuerda no se rompiera y los arrojara al vacío. El bungee era uno de esas actividades "deportivas" cuya existencia ella jamás comprendería.

Sin embargo, no fue lo que le dijo a Sasuke.

En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y trató de pretender que la idea no le causaba gran interés.

─ Preferiría hacer otra cosa.

Para su mala suerte, Sasuke decidió insistir. Había pillado una de sus grandes debilidades y quizás desease jugar un poco con eso. Tipo, quitémonos todos los miedos, que los miedos son cosa de la mente. Sakura había escuchado ese discurso a los mismos suicidas que se lanzaban en bungee o en paracaídas solo por el placer de probar la efectividad de la fuerza de gravedad.

─ ¿Le tienes miedo, verdad? ─ inquirió él.

Ella no se tomó la molestia de responder. Ya la había pillado.

Como él no estaba dispuesto aceptar que lo ignoraran, extendió una mano y le dio un pellizco en una de las piernas, cerca de la rodilla. Sakura dio un respingo. Al mismo tiempo lo miró con mala cara, algo que Sasuke pasó por alto cuando preguntó.

─ ¿Hay algo que te asuste más que las alturas?

─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─ Sakura entrecerró los ojos, repentinamente desconfiada.

─ Porque eres mi novia y tengo que saberlo.

─ En realidad no necesitas saberlo.

─ Ya hablamos de eso una vez, ¿recuerdas? ─ le dirigió una obvia mirada, tan fugaz que Sakura no alcanzó a interceptar sus ojos ─ La cuestión es que quiero saber todo sobre ti. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

─ Esa no es la misma pregunta ─ replicó ─ Querías saber si hay algo que me asuste más que las alturas. Claro, en el caso de que me asusten las alturas.

─ Te asustan ─ aseguró Sasuke, con la seguridad de un novio de años ─ La cara que pusiste cuando mencioné la idea de saltar en bungee te delató por completo.

Sí, bueno, Sakura no era particularmente buena disimulando. Si estaba enojada, había algo en su rostro, en los gestos que hacía que terminaban delatándola. Pero, también podía ser que Sasuke comenzaba a conocerla y como consecuencia a descifrar cuando una expresión significaba una cosa u otra. Era lindo pensarlo de ese modo.

─ De acuerdo, le tengo pavor a las alturas ─ concedió, arrugando la nariz ─ Pero no es mi más grande temor.

─ ¿No? ¿Y cuál es?

Ella no respondió de inmediato porque la verdad era que no lo sabía. Le tenía miedo a las alturas, como un miedo que no tenía motivo en ninguna experiencia desagradable. Era un miedo irracional y punto. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no era su más grande temor. Había algo más. Algo de lo que definitivamente no quería hablar aun.

Como se estaba tardando en responder, Sasuke creyó necesario darle otro de esos pellizcos que la hacían estremecer. Sakura no alcanzó a frenar su mano a tiempo.

─ ¿No quieres decírmelo? ─ preguntó, antes de que ella lo apartarse con una fingida expresión de enfado.

─ Dímelo tú primero ─ replicó ─ Siempre hablamos de mí.

Él no se mostró muy contento con la idea de centrar la conversación en sí mismo y lo demostró haciendo una flexión de cejas y un casi imperceptible mohín.

─ Le temo a muchas cosas ─ murmuró, observando el camino. A pesar de que no habían definido a dónde ir, Sasuke parecía conducir hacia alguna dirección en específico. De hecho, en ese mismo momento, dobló hacia la derecha en una intersección, con lo que dejaron la posibilidad remota de ir a la playa descartada ─ Le temo al fracaso, por ejemplo ─ agregó.

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero él se adelantó.

─ Seguro tú también ─ dijo, dejando ver una ínfima sonrisa. Luego, continuó enumerando sus presuntos temores, todos lo que resultaron miedos lógicos de todo ser humano medianamente racional ─ Temo decepcionar a mis padres. O que mis expectativas de éxito sean superiores a mis capacidades de lograrlo. Temo a las críticas y las intenciones de las demás personas, porque nunca sabes qué esperar de los demás. Temo a confiar demasiado y que me traicionen…

De pronto, guardó silencio y se volvió a mirarla con una expresión diferente en el rostro y en los ojos. A ella le pareció que sus ojos reflejaban cansancio y tristeza, como la mirada de un hombre que ha vivido mucho y que no todo lo ha vivido ha sido agradable. En las palabras que pronunció a continuación, Sakura confirmó que la expresión no era solo idea suya.

─ Pero, por sobre todo, le temo a lo que no hay después de la muerte ─ sentenció. A continuación se frotó los ojos con una mano y agregó ─ Nada de lo que existe en esta vida, existe cuando estamos muertos. Sé que suena demasiado obvio, pero eso es lo que hace a la muerte tan aterradora, ¿no crees?

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, porque creía que él tenía razón en eso. La muerte era la mayor certeza de todo ser vivo, pero al mismo tiempo era el mayor y más grande enigma. Y bueno, eso sí la hacía bastante aterradora.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese algo más al respecto, hasta que finalmente Sasuke se atrevió a preguntarle qué pensaba acerca de la muerte. A Sakura no le sorprendía – aunque sí la inquietaba- que él estuviese de pronto interesado en ello. Después de todo, cuando se estaba enfermo de gravedad, la muerte era como una sombra que avanzaba acorde avanzaba el tiempo y la enfermedad. Pronto, tal vez lo cubriría todo para siempre.

Tras un pequeño escalofrío, Sakura respondió.

─ Bueno… No soy creyente, así que mi perspectiva acerca de la muerte es bastante… ya sabes, científica.

Sasuke asintió.

─ Me lo imaginaba. Después de la muerte no hay absolutamente nada, ¿verdad?

─ No lo sé. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que haya, definitivamente no es nada parecido a estar vivo. Una vida después de la muerte es…

─ Un engaño, sí ─ Sasuke emitió un suspiro ─ No creo en esa basura religiosa. La gente está obsesionada con pintar la muerte como una nueva vida o algo por el estilo. En el fondo solo están disfrazando una realidad que los atormenta. Le tienen miedo a la muerte, porque no tienen ninguna maldita idea de lo que les espera cuando estén muertos.

─ ¿Y tú le temes a esa incertidumbre, no? ─ inquirió ella, mirándolo de soslayo. En ese momento, advirtió que Sasuke apretaba un poco los dientes.

─ No exactamente a eso ─ replicó. De inmediato volvió a frotarse los ojos mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el manubrio y lo hacía girar hacia la izquierda. Sakura ya no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían porque el camino no era identificable. Calle hacia adelante y arboles hacia los lados. Un camino perdido en medio de la nada o eso parecía ─ Es difícil explicarlo ─ agregó, pensativo ─ Yo sé que la reencarnación y la vida en el cielo es pura palabrería barata. Eso no puede ser la muerte. No es lógico, ¿verdad? La muerte es el fin de la vida; el cerebro se apaga, el corazón se detiene y los órganos dejan de funcionar. Todo lo que nos hacía estar vivos y en consecuencia todo lo que implica estar vivos deja de existir. Así es como ocurre, ¿no? Todo se extingue ─ aprovechó una pausa para mirarla unos instantes en un silencio reflexivo ─ No quiero olvidarme de ti, ni de mi familia o de mis amigos. Pero cuando esté muerto, nada de lo que ocurrió en vida tendrá sentido. Será como si… como si no hubiese ocurrido jamás, ¿no crees?

Concluyó sus palabras con una expresión de pesar. Sakura se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que él acababa de decir y en que hasta ahora no se había detenido a pensar jamás que la muerte podía ser algo muy desalentador si se la miraba racionalmente. Ningún comentario positivo, que fuese a sacarlos de ese enfrascamiento existencial se le ocurrió entonces. Sin embargo, decidió intentarlo de todos modos.

─ Somos un montón de energía… ¿verdad? ─ comenzó, sin mucho convencimiento. Sasuke hizo una flexión de cejas, como si eso no tuviese mucho que ver con nada. Pero la tenía. Había mucha esperanza en el hecho de que los seres vivos eran materia y energía ─ La energía no nace ni se destruye. Es la primera ley de la termodinámica. Así que, después de muertos, nuestra energía va hacia algún lugar o se convierte en algo… Técnicamente, no nos extinguimos, solo pasamos a otro estado.

Con una sonrisita amarga, Sasuke recibió sus teóricas palabras.

─ ¿Y eso qué significa exactamente? ─ preguntó ─ Pasamos de un estado a otro, ya. Pero ¿qué ocurre con quienes somos ahora que estamos vivos? ¿Qué ocurre con nuestros pensamientos y nuestros recuerdos? Yo no hablo de mis huesos o mis órganos, hablo de mi maldita conciencia, Sakura.

Acorde con el estado emocional con que concluyó aquella frase, Sasuke dio un brusco giro y salió del homogéneo y recto camino por el que habían estado transitando desde hace un rato, desembocando en un camino de tierra que enseguida hizo dar pequeños saltitos al coche a causa de sus irregulares terminaciones.

Ella le preguntó en un susurro hacia dónde se dirigían, pero Sasuke se limitó a guardar silencio. Durante aproximadamente diez minutos, permanecieron callados mientras él sorteaba las piedras y evitaba quedar entrampado en una que otra grieta, hasta que por fin desembocaron en un camino pavimentando. Solo entonces, él se volvió a mirarla y le respondió.

─ Cuando era un niño… mi papá solía llevarme a pescar a un lago. A mí siempre me pareció aburrido, porque durante más de una hora no hacíamos más que estar callados aguardando a que algún pez picara el anzuelo ─ una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios ─ Casi nunca atrapábamos algo. Era un pésimo lugar, ¿sabes? Yo solía decírselo, pero él insistía en que algún día atraparíamos algo grande. Que lo bueno, lo realmente bueno, siempre se hacía esperar… En fin, la cosa es que con los años entendí que a él le gustaba este lugar no por lo que pudiese encontrar, sino porque aquí se sentía en paz y lograba descansar del trabajo y los problemas. En este momento… necesitamos algo de esa paz, ¿no crees?

Enseguida extendió una mano y le dio a Sakura un apretoncito en la pierna. Ella le sonrió, aunque en el fondo se sentía perturbada por el repentino cambio de humor. Hacía solo unos minutos, estaba segura que Sasuke terminaría explotando como un petardo.

─ Supongo que tienes razón ─ murmuró.

Sasuke suspiró.

─ Lo siento ─ dijo ─ Hoy debía ser un buen día para ambos y yo… lo he estropeado con mi mal humor.

No consiguió disfrazar la mueca de angustia que apareció en su rostro, pese a que apenas terminó de hablar se pasó una mano por el rostro, como borrando todo vestigio de debilidad. Ella lo notó y la pena y la angustia la alcanzaron también. Sin embargo, sumirse en la tristeza y la amargura no era algo que fuese a dar ningún resultado. Más bien, se trataba de un círculo vicioso que empezaba y terminaba en el mismo lugar. Así pues, dejó caer suavemente una de sus manos sobre la que Sasuke aún tenía descansando sobre su pierna. Se miraron.

─ Tienes tus razones para estar molesto ─ le dijo ─ Y para estar triste. Yo lo entiendo, en serio. Pero, el día está muy bonito y la nerd de la escuela faltó a clases precisamente para salir con el chico más guapo y popular del mundo, así que…

No hubo necesidad de que terminara la frase, porque Sasuke captó enseguida hacia dónde quería llegar. Tras una sonrisita leve pero a la vez llena de complicidad, él concluyó la frase por ella.

─ Así que no permitiremos que la nerd se pierda su cita con este chico tan popular, ¿vale? ─ luego le dio un rápido y fugaz pellizco en la pierna y siguió conduciendo por el angosto camino hasta llegar a una intersección que los llevaría a otro camino, esta vez con el propósito de rodear el lago por un costado. Mientras doblaban a la derecha, él agregó ─ Del otro lado del lago hay un bonito hostal. Podemos desayunar allí, ¿qué te parece?

Sakura volvió a sentirse optimista pese a las enfermedades y los malos pensamientos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo que le parecía genial. Al mismo tiempo, pero sin decirlo en voz alta, se propuso que ese día sería un gran día. No debía guardar aprensiones, porque él le había dicho que estaría bien y ella debía confiar en su palabra. Basta ya de hablar de la muerte y del dolor. Había que ser optimista. Había que esperar lo mejor, siempre.

…

Hacía frío por esos lados. Sakura tuvo que cruzar sus propios brazos en torno a su cintura para darse un poco de calor y con ello también contrarrestar el viento helado que los golpeaba mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal del hostal.

Fue un alivio cuando él abrió la puerta y ambos desembocaron en una cálida y hospitalaria recepción.

─ Lindo, ¿no? ─ preguntó Sasuke, mirándola con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Era realmente un bonito lugar. Además, el olor a panecillos flotaba seductoramente de un lado a otro, como una suerte de embrujo que los incitaba a ir directamente hacia el comedor para degustar todos y cada uno de los platos que ofrecían para el desayuno.

Cuando se disponían a buscar un sitio, una mujer regordeta apareció ante ellos y saludó a Sasuke como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Primero lo abrazó con fuerza y luego le dio un pellizco en la mejilla con los dedos en pinzas. Solo después de aquella muestra de efusiva confianza, la mujer reparó en Sakura y la saludó con cortesía y amabilidad. Sasuke creyó necesario hacer las respectivas presentaciones.

─ Sakura, ella es Lin, dueña del hostal y también una vieja amiga de la familia. ─ A continuación se dirigió a Lin ─ Lin, ella es Sakura, mi… novia.

Sakura extendió una mano para saludar otra vez, pero en su lugar la mujer se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó hasta casi arrancarle todo el aire de los pulmones. Con dificultad, Sakura se las ingenió para respirar durante el minuto completo que duró el abrazo y las muestras de alegría. A Lin le parecía fantástico conocer por primera vez a una novia de Sasuke, el muchachito más reservado del mundo entero.

─ Por un momento llegué a pensar que remaba hacia el otro lado, ya sabes… ─ confidenció, tan pronto hubo soltado a Sakura.

Recibió una mirada gélida como el polo norte. A Sasuke no le había gustado para nada ese comentario.

─ Tengo muy claras mis preferencias, Lin ─ afirmó.

Lin soltó una risita, que hizo sacudir sus mejillas llenas.

─ Ahora no me cabe duda ─ asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Juntó ambas manos ─ Y bien, ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresiva visita? Tú padre no me avisó que vendrías… ─ de repente reparó en que ambos iban vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela ─ Oh, no. ¿Se han fugado de la escuela?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

─ Nada de eso ─ aseguró ─ Estamos aquí con el consentimiento de nuestros padres, así que no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal si nos ofreces una mesa, eh, Lin?

─ ¿No me engañas, verdad? ─ inquirió la mujer, medio desconfiada.

Sin poder contenerse, Sasuke resopló con evidente fastidio. Sakura pensó que las cosas no irían muy bien para ellos a partir de entonces. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Con un desplante digno de los mejores estafadores del mundo, Sasuke consiguió sacarse a la mujer de encima. Lin se relajó y les ofreció una de sus mejores mesas, junto a la ventana y con una hermosa vista al lago, el que, por cierto, estaba de un espectacular color azul oscuro.

Sakura se sentó primero, mientras Sasuke le explicaba a Lin sus planes de pasar la mañana recorriendo los alrededores. Ella accedió encantada a facilitarles un bote por si deseaban dar una vuelta en el lago o incluso pescar algo. Últimamente el lago estaba abundante de todo tipo de peces.

Antes de marcharse, les dejó la carta de pedidos sobre la mesa y llamó con un gesto de mano a una de las meseras.

─ ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta en bote? ─ preguntó él, tomando asiento frente a ella.

─ Preferiría caminar por los alrededores ─ propuso Sakura, que en realidad no sentía gran simpatía por los transportes marítimos.

Él le tendió la carta de pedidos para que ella fuese la primera en ordenar. En ese momento, la mesera llegó para tomar la orden. Tras un vistazo rápido, Sakura se decantó por un típico desayuno japonés. Por su parte, Sasuke eligió una combinación de platos que aseguró ella desearía probar en cuanto la mesera los pusiese sobre la mesa.

En cosa de minutos, la mujer regresó con los pedidos, uno de los que despedía un aroma intenso que atrajo la atención de los huéspedes que estaban sentados en mesas contiguas. A pesar de que lo había ordenado Sasuke, él insistió en que ella fuese la primera en probarlo.

Sakura no se hizo de rogar y cogió un trozo de aromático pescado. Por su puesto, estaba delicioso.

─ ¿Qué tal? ─ preguntó él, aunque la expresión de deleite era tan obvia en su rostro que la pregunta estaba de más.

─ Estupendo ─ aseguró, cogiendo otro sin ninguna vergüenza y ocupándose de saborearlo hasta el final.

No se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisita y que estaba tan interesado en ella que aún no degustaba nada de lo que había sobre la mesa. En cuanto se percató, las mejillas se le colorearon de un intenso rojo. Solo por hacer algo, se acomodó las gafas en el tabique de la nariz.

─ ¿Por qué me miras así? ─ murmuró luego.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Con aquella sonrisita se echó hacia atrás, recargando su peso contra el respaldo de la silla.

─ ¿No puedo mirarte? ─ inquirió, por fin.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

─ No se trata de que me mires o no, sino de cómo me miras.

─ ¿Y cómo te miro? ─ Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

─ Así… ya sabes, como si…

Hizo una pausa porque no sabía cómo explicar que durante un momento ella había llegado a notar verdadera fascinación en la forma en que él la miraba. Sin embargo, aquello no tenía mucho sentido porque ella no tenía nada de fascinante. No, de seguro solo lo había imaginado.

─ No importa ─ terminó, en un susurro.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke no insistió y en su lugar, preguntó.

─ ¿Vas a probar los demás platos?

Sakura aprovechó el desvío en la conversación para hincarle el diente a los restantes platos, todos los cuales resultaron estar igual de deliciosos que el primero. Esta vez, sin embargo, se controló un poco y le dio a cada uno una sola probada. Iba a preguntarle a Sasuke si acaso había perdido el apetito, pero lo descubrió mirándola otra vez con esa extraña mirada y aquellas palabras se le fueron por la garganta hasta morir en su estómago. Por el bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar, decidió encararlo.

─ Ya vale. Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

Entonces Sasuke alzó un poco las manos, en un gesto inocente.

─ Me gusta mirarte, ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

Sakura se quedó sin palabras del puro bochorno. Cuando intentó decir algo, de su boca escaparon un par de gruñidos que Sasuke recibió con una divertida flexión de cejas.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ inquirió.

─ Nada ─ consiguió contestar ella. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y se negó a seguir comiendo hasta que él probara al menos uno de los platos.

Solo porque ella era obstinada y todos lo sabían, Sasuke decidió acomodarse en su asiento para iniciar un ritual de comer y callar. Al final, pese a que esa no era su intención, Sakura terminó siendo ignorada durante todo el desayuno. En cuanto terminó, él dejó a un lado sus palillos, se recargó otra vez contra el respaldo de la silla y la miró.

─ ¿Contenta?

─ No tenías que ignorarme ─ puntualizó ella, a lo que Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

─ Lo sé ─ respondió, con simpleza ─ ¿Ahora puedo mirarte todo lo que yo quiera?

El bochorno, como un calor parecido al vapor de la ducha, le subió por las piernas hasta las mejillas y le obnubiló el cerebro. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Hace una hora, Sasuke era amargura y pesimismo. Pero, ahora, de repente, estaba coqueteando con ella y haciendo esa sonrisita de medio lado que resultaba tan molesta como excitante.

─ Deja de jugar ─ ordenó, sin convencimiento ni autoridad. Entonces, Sasuke emitió un bufido. Al mismo tiempo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, por donde se lograba ver el lago a varios metros de distancia. La vista era hermosa, él era hermoso. Pero ella no tenía nada que pudiese resultar atractivo de mirar. O ¿sí? Odiaba cuando la asaltaba la maldita inseguridad.

─ Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿todavía crees que solo estoy jugando? ─ preguntó él, regresando a ella.

Sakura sabía que no. Ella lo amaba y por alguna extraña razón él también la quería. Sin embargo, cuando él se ponía en ese plano romántico en el que quería besarla y abrazarla y mirarla como si fuese la mujer más hermosa del mundo, a ella le daba por creer que todo eso no era más que un hermoso sueño. Después de todo, él seguía siendo Uchiha Sasuke y ella continuaba siendo la anónima de la escuela.

Emitió un suspiro. Maldita, maldita inseguridad. ¿Por qué no permitía que él la mirara románticamente y se dejaba llevar por ello, mirándolo románticamente de vuelta? Como tardaba en responder, Sasuke decidió dejar la pregunta en el aire, para que el viento se la llevase lejos.

─ Vamos a dar una vuelta ─ propuso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. En silencio se dirigieron a la puerta, pero en cuanto salieron, Sakura decidió liberarse de sus estúpidos prejuicios y lo cogió de la solapa del sweater para besarlo con toda la pasión que guardaba en su joven corazón. Sasuke no tardó ni medio segundo en aferrarse a ella por la cintura. Así estuvieron hasta que alguien, quien fuera, les dijo que estorbaban el paso.

Sonrientes ellos se apartaron y continuaron su camino. Un agradable – aunque frío – recorrido por el costado del lago les esperaba. De las preocupaciones se ocuparían más tarde.

…

La muerte, la enfermedad, y esas cosas desagradables se perdieron en medio de la belleza del camino. Ambos, conscientes de que habían estado a punto de estropear su cita en más de una oportunidad, decidieron hablar de todo menos de cosas desagradables. Aquellas estaban proscritas, al menos por ese día.

Y fue la mejor decisión, porque en el camino descubrieron que podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin que el tema se agotara. Descubrieron también, que ambos habían estado siempre muy pendientes del otro, como en una especie de conexión invisible que trascendía las trabas sociales que los distanciaban. Sasuke recordaba incluso la vez que ella se había enfrentado cara a cara con Karin y la había acusado de ser demasiado tonta para aprender cualquier cosa.

Sakura soltó una risita al evocar la escena en su mente. Sí, ese chiste había estado bueno.

─ Lástima que Karin no lo entendió ─ dijo.

─ Oh, lo entendió ─ aseguró Sasuke ─ Al día siguiente, claro. Después de buscar desesperadamente en internet lo que era condicionamiento operante.

Aguantando la risa, Sakura preguntó si eso era cierto.

─ ¿Lo buscó?

─ Por supuesto que sí. ¿Y qué crees? Deseaba ir a encararte. Yo le dije que quedaría como la tonta que es si iba a reclamarte por algo que le habías dicho 24 horas atrás.

Esta vez, Sakura no lo reprimió y se echó a reír con ganas. Tuvo que presionar su estómago con ambas manos para contener el dolor muscular.

─ Yo hubiese podido decírselo ─ agregó Sasuke ─ Pero preferí ayudarla echando a andar un rato su cerebro.

Mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla del ojo derecho, Sakura le dijo.

─ Eres malo.

─ ¡Mira quién lo dice! ─ replicó él, dándole un pellizcó justo en medio de las costillas. Sakura saltó de la pura sorpresa.

─ ¡Eso me ha dolido! ─ exclamó, sobándose la zona profanada. En realidad no había sido doloroso y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien. Por esa razón, la miró con una amenazadora picardía y decidió preguntarle qué tanto le había dolido, porque estaba decidido a hacerlo otra vez, pero en alguna otra parte. Sakura lo apuntó con el dedo, al tiempo que le advertía.

─ Ni si quera lo pienses… ─ pero antes de que él pudiese hacer algo, ella salió disparada lejos. Iba a correr por su vida. Lástima que quien la persiguiese fuese nada más ni nada menos que el capitán del equipo del football. Débil o no, Sasuke era rápido como un rayo y la atrapó de la cintura con fuerza, para acto seguido atacarla a cosquillas. Ella respondió sacudiéndose entre risas, lo que pronto llevó a la inevitable fricción de cuerpos. Al cabo de un rato, ella jadeaba con los lentes pendiendo de su tabique y él tenía las mejillas enternecedoramente coloradas. Habían dejado de moverse y se miraban a los ojos. Él extendió una mano y le quitó las gafas, para luego iniciar ese acercamiento en cámara lenta que todo el mundo sabía hacia dónde iba.

El besó duró un buen rato, y fue diferente a todos los demás. Fue lento y pausado, como aleteos de mariposa. Cálido, suave y dócil. Tras separarse, Sasuke aprovechó para volver a proponerle la idea de dar un paseo en aquellos lindos y agitados botes. Obnubilada como estaba, Sakura dijo que sí.

Y no se arrepintió.

…

Por la mañana, Sakura sacó perezosamente los pies fuera de la cama. No tenía deseos de ir a la escuela. En realidad, ahora mismo quería estar al lado de Sasuke, y no solo por ese día, sino también por el día siguiente y por el resto de los días que le quedaban. Pero las responsabilidades eran las responsabilidades. Además, probablemente ese día recibiría las calificaciones de los exámenes, un evento que hasta hace un tiempo era el más esperado de la temporada.

El certificado que le dio Sasuke sirvió a la perfección. El maestro lo recibió sin sospechar siquiera que se trataba de uno falso y, tras preguntarle si ya se había recuperado, la envió de regreso a su pupitre. Luego, anunció al alumnado que las calificaciones de los exámenes rendidos serían entregadas al finalizar la clase.

Sakura prestó atención en clases y trabajó como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, al finalizar la hora de clases, experimentó por primera vez un extraño nerviosismo que le hizo tamborilear los pies sobre el suelo. Al llegar su turno, estaba muerta de susto porque presentía que sus calificaciones no serían las de siempre.

Hecha un atado de nervios, avanzó hasta el escritorio del profesor y esperó hasta que él finalmente puso a su disposición las calificaciones de los exámenes. Este tardó un poco porque primero tuvo que corroborar que el nombre de Haruno Sakura concordaba con las sorprendentes calificaciones. Un 8.2, un 9.6 y un insólito 7.5.

Con una rara expresión en el rostro, el maestro le preguntó si había estudiado lo suficiente. Nunca en la vida un maestro le había preguntado a Haruno Sakura si había estudiado lo suficiente. Todos tenían certeza de que por supuesto que lo había hecho.

Por primera vez en su vida estudiantil, Sakura respondió.

─ Creo que me faltó tiempo para estudiar.

La expresión sorprendida del maestro pasó al desconcierto.

─ ¿No tuviste tiempo para estudiar? ─ dijo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que la pregunta tenía un trasfondo un poquito cruel y decidió recular ─ Quiero decir, ¿tenías muchas otras cosas de las que ocuparte? ¿Algún problema familiar, tal vez?

─ No, nada de eso ─ Sakura sonrió, mientras se rascaban la cabeza ─ Es solo que… no pude organizarme muy bien. A veces esas cosas pasan.

El maestro asintió con la cabeza, pero de su rostro no desapareció esa expresión circunspecta. Algo no andaba bien, o mejor dicho, algo en la vida de Sakura había cambiado y él lo sabía.

─ Te diría que intentes organizarte mejor, pero no creo que sea necesario ─ respondió ─ Eres una excelente alumna. Este pequeño desliz no significará gran cosa en tu promedio.

Acto seguido, le comunicó que ya podía ir a disfrutar de su receso. Sin saber qué más decir, Sakura salió del aula con las hojas de los exámenes bien sujetas. Afuera, en un apartado rincón de la biblioteca revisó con sumo detalle los errores y las respuestas incompletas. Parecía una mala broma que en historia hubiese olvidado cuestiones tan simples y que en matemática no hubiese sido capaz de resolver un problema que el maestro había explicado apenas el día anterior al examen. Conforme iba leyendo sus propias respuestas, sintió una particular sensación en el estómago. Aunque lo lógico sería echarse a llorar, Sakura tenía más ganas de echarse a reír. Era una estupidez haber fallado de ese modo y sin embargo, era también gratificante saber que cometer un error no era el fin del mundo y que la vida continuaba.

Ella seguía entera y feliz, pese a ello.

Con una sonrisita en el rostro, cogió su teléfono celular y decidió enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke para darle la flamante noticia.

_Me han entregado las calificaciones de los exámenes. _

En menos de dos minutos llegó una respuesta.

_Que bien. ¿Cómo te fue?_

_Intenta adivinar._

_Mmm. Déjame pensar…. ¿Un diez en todos?_

Sakura soltó una risita. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué reía si no tenía nada de divertido. A sus padres no les gustaría nada la noticia.

_Frío…_

_Oh, vamos. Imposible que hayas sacado menos de un 9. _

_¿Quieres apostar?_

La respuesta de Sasuke fue hilarante.

_¿Con la sabelotodo de la escuela? No, gracias. Ven a mi casa hoy y me muestras los resultados. Así tendremos una excusa para vernos. _

Fue el turno de Sakura de responder con otra pregunta.

_¿Ahora necesitamos un motivo para vernos? _

Unos dedos invisibles le hicieron cosquillitas en el cuello con la respuesta que llegó a su teléfono.

_Yo no. Siempre quiero verte. _

¿A quién podía importarle unas tontas calificaciones cuando el chico más guapo de la escuela te decía algo como eso? Pese a que Sakura no era de esas chicas a las que solo le interesada captar la atención de los chicos, no podía ir contra la naturaleza. Estaba enamorada, y eso la tenía medio volando por las nubes.

…

Quedaban un par de minutos para que finalizara la última clase del día. Los estudiantes ya habían dejado de prestar atención al maestro y miraban tanto el reloj sobre el pizarrón como la ventana, ávidos de abandonar el salón de una vez por todas.

Sakura, por su parte, avanzaba con la tarea. Tenía planeado pasar toda la tarde en casa de Sasuke, así que para evitar otra posible mala calificación, había decidido concentrarse en resolver los casi veinte ejercicios que el maestro dio como tarea para el día siguiente.

Iba en el penúltimo ejercicio cuando anunciaron el fin de la clase. Como impulsados por un resorte, los estudiantes abandonaron sus asientos y comenzaron a ordenar rápidamente lo que había sobre sus escritorios y a echar dentro de la mochila cuadernos y libros. Sakura se tomó su tiempo y terminó el último ejercicio mientras los estudiantes abandonaban a trompicones el salón. Habiéndolo hecho, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. En ese momento, recibió un mensaje de texto de Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo que leyó no le gustó nada.

_No podremos vernos hoy, Sakura, lo siento mucho. Hablaremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate. _

Tras volver a leerlo, llegó a la rápida conclusión de que ese mensaje no lo había escrito Sasuke. Él no era tan formal, mucho menos con ella. Pese a que no era del tipo histriónico que escribía con emoticones y exclamaciones varias, Sasuke tenía cierto encanto cuando trataba con ella que era perceptible incluso en cuestiones tan impersonales como los mensajes de texto. Definitivamente, él no había escrito ese mensaje. Y eso significa que alguien lo había escrito por él, porque de algún modo él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Aquello la llevaba pues a la conclusión de que algo le había ocurrido. Una descompensación, una convulsión particularmente desagradable, lo que fuera. La cuestión era que no estaba bien y ella necesitaba saber qué tan mal estaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó el teléfono de Sasuke para luego llevarse el aparato contra la oreja, donde lo mantuvo hasta que se cortó la llamada. Entonces, volvió a llamar; una vez, dos veces. A la quinta vez se sintió un poco mal. Probablemente no estaba bien insistir de ese modo. Si algo le había ocurrido, ella debía saber esperar hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. ¿O no?... No, nada de eso. Ella era la novia, debía constatar que las ideas aterradoras que comenzaron a invadir su mente no eran más que eso, ideas.

Para su pesar, Sasuke no respondió el teléfono durante todo el día. Y a la mañana siguiente, siguió sin comunicarse con ella. Después del "hablamos pronto", él había cortado toda comunicación con ella, lo que resultaba sumamente aterrador y frustrante.

No consiguió poner atención a las clases. A la hora de almuerzo, decidió intentarlo una vez más. Por fortuna, atendieron el teléfono, solo que no recibió el consuelo de escuchar la voz de Sasuke del otro lado. Era la voz de una mujer, muy probablemente la voz de la madre de Sasuke.

Sakura se presentó, aunque no fue necesario porque la madre de Sasuke ya la había identificado. Tras un saludo amistoso, la mujer le dio finalmente información acerca de Sasuke. Como presentía, él no estaba bien. Al contrario, había sido internado el día anterior en una clínica y estaba allí desde entonces.

Sakura experimentó una angustia dolorosa que le entumeció las manos. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el teléfono bien sujeto y no dejarlo caer. En tanto, la madre continuó explicándole la situación actual de Sasuke.

─ Su estado es grave, pero de momento está estable. Ayer por la noche le realizaron unos exámenes y los resultados no fueron buenos. Aun así, confiamos en que evolucionará bien en los próximos días.

Aquellas palabras resultaban tan irrisorias cuando pensaba en que hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas ellas había compartido con un Sasuke completamente bien. O bueno, que parecía bien. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal? ¿No se trataba todo de un mal sueño? Y si lo era, ¿Cuándo demonios iba a despertar?

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de hablar.

─ ¿Sigues ahí, Sakura? ─ la interpeló la madre de Sasuke, que había concluido su explicación sin recibir palabra alguna.

─ Sí… yo… es solo que… ─ pero no logró formular una frase coherente. Estaba paralizada.

─ Sé que es desalentador lo que te acabo de decir, pero debes tener fe. Todo saldrá bien ─ dijo la madre con voz conciliadora. A Sakura le pareció sorprendente que pese a la situación crítica de su hijo, esa mujer estuviese dándole ánimos a alguien más.

─ Lo sé ─ murmuró al fin ─ Yo sé que estará bien. Esto es solo… algo temporal.

Sin embargo, no creía en lo absoluto que fuese algo temporal. Habían llegado finalmente a ese punto en que los remedios ya no tenían ningún efecto y solo quedaba operar, o esperar la misericordia de dios todo poderoso, en caso de que este desease dárselas. Cuando la madre volvió a hablar, Sakura tuvo que esforzarse por prestar atención.

─ Es probable que mañana pueda recibir visitas. Si lo deseas, puedes venir a visitarlo.

─ Ahí estaré, no importa la hora ─ respondió, apresuradamente. Temía que la voz se le quebrara y ya no consiguiese decir nada más.

Después de que la madre le dio la dirección del hospital, ambas se despidieron. Sakura dejó el teléfono a un lado y por al menos diez minutos no hizo absolutamente nada. En su cabeza, sin embargo, ocurrieron tantas cosas que comenzó a sentir un mareo vertiginoso que la hizo tambalear hacia un lado y otro. En ese estado la encontró un inoportuno Sasori, el que, sin pedir permiso, se sentó a su lado y le preguntó si estaba bien.

Sakura ni se inmutó.

─ Oye ─ insistió él. Esta vez, extendió una mano y la dejó caer sobre su hombro. Sakura siguió sin responder a estimulo alguno. Que alguien la hiciese desaparecer, por favor.

Sasori decidió jalarla suavemente del hombro para que lo mirara. Allí fue cuando descubrió la mirada perdida y el temblor en los labios de la nerd. En cualquier momento, iba a echarse a llorar.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. De repente, Sakura rompió en llanto y él, como había ocurrido en una oportunidad, solo atinó a abrazarla. Tan catatónica estaba, que ni lo rechazo ni lo recibió. Floja como una pluma, permaneció en los brazos de Sasori.

_"¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos así?_" pensó él, mientras aprovechaba la ocasión de estrechar el enjuto cuerpo de la nerd. Un olor florar impregnó sus fosas nasales, lo que resultó agradable y extrañamente conciliador.

…

Su madre la esperaba en casa con otra mala noticia. Sakura llegó y la sorprendió sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala y con unos papeles sobre el regazo. Al verla, la mujer se levantó y con un inusual rictus en los labios le preguntó.

─ ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Los papeles que tenía en las manos no eran otra cosa que los exámenes que Sakura había rendido hace unas semanas. Por error, o porque no era costumbre esconderlos, los había dejado sobre el escritorio, a vista y paciencia de quien posara los ojos por allí.

─ Lo siento ─ musitó, sin ganas de nada. Discutir era probablemente lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo, su mamá finalmente tenía la oportunidad de corregir a su hija, al menos para sentir que estaba presente en su vida y que, pasase lo que pasase, seguía siendo su madre. Lo cierto era que últimamente Sakura casi no le hacía caso; qué decir de contarle sobre sus problemas.

─ ¿Lo sientes? ─ inquirió la madre ─ ¿Por qué me ocultas todo lo que ocurre en tu vida?

Allí estaba, la consecuencia de que Sakura hubiese optado por mantener en reserva su relación con Sasuke. Su madre aprovechaba el tema de las calificaciones para reprocharle por todas aquellas veces en que había deseado saber cómo le iba con su flamante nuevo novio. Al final de cuentas, por primera vez su hija, la chica con la vida menos interesante del mundo, había comenzado a hacer cosas de su edad.

─ Mamá… ─ comenzó, con voz conciliadora ─ Lo sabes todo sobre mí. Después de todo, no hay mucho que contar.

Su madre hizo un mohín. No le creía. Y en el fondo, Sakura no podía culparla. Sí que había cosas que contar.

─ Matemáticas es una de tus materia favoritas ─ replicó, para luego echarle una rápida ojeada a una de los exámenes ─ Y obtuviste un 7.5 A menos que algo esté ocurrido, no veo explicación a una nota tan mala ─ hizo una pausa para finalmente derivar en el tema que más le interesaba ─ ¿Pasó algo con Sasuke?

Sí. Todos los caminos llevaban a Uchiha Sasuke. Él era la solución y el problema mismo. La alegría y el dolor de su vida. El muy maldito concentraba todo y estaba al borde de la muerte.

Por supuesto, nada de eso lo supo su madre. No aun, al menos. Aguantando el llanto, que había aparecido de pronto, Sakura le juró a su madre que nada tenía que ver Sasuke en esa repentina mala racha en las calificaciones. Porque eso eran. Un día de mala suerte, después de una noche en la que no había dormido del todo bien. A veces pasaban esas cosas.

Pero su mamá no se mostró convencida.

─ Siempre me evitas ─ murmuró ─ Como si yo no tuviera derecho a saber nada. Y soy tu madre. ¿Crees que no me duele que la única hija que tengo me oculte su primera relación seria?

Sakura trató de entender a su madre, pero le fue difícil dada la situación que estaba viviendo. Además, reconocer que estaba en lo cierto, y que por ende ella como hija había sido desconsiderada, la llevaría forzosamente a tener que contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sasuke. Y no lo deseaba. No porque creyera que su madre no debía saberlo, sino porque era demasiado doloroso pensar en ellos. Aún más reconocer que probablemente no volvería a verlo.

Así pues, bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio, lo que su madre interpretó como una clara declaración de hostilidad.

─ Entiendo ─ dijo, triste ─ No confías en mí. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Sakura…

Tras aquellas palabras, dejó los exámenes sobre la mesa.

─ No le he contado a tu padre ─ agregó ─ Creo que sería bueno que lo hicieses tu misma.

Acto seguido, abandonó el cuarto, pasando junto a Sakura con la frente en alto y la expresión muy seria. Estaba molesta, de eso no cabía duda. Y no por las calificaciones, sino porque quería formar parte activa de la vida de su hija y hasta el momento no se había enterado de nada.

Tal vez, sería bueno contarle a sus padres lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Un abrazo ayudaría. Una palabra de aliento. Más que nunca necesitaba que alguien le dijese que todo iría bien. Daba lo mismo si todo iba en realidad como el demonio.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

¿Qué le ha parecido el capitulo, estimado lector?

Trágico, lo sé. Pero también hay romance y del bueno. No del romance carnal que ustedes pecadores disfrutan, sino del romance lleno de corazones y flores. Lástima que terminó abruptamente.

Hemos llegado al climax. Al momento máximo de tensión. Desde ahora todo puede ir mejor o por el contrario, todo puede irse al demonio. Pero como a mi me gustan los finales felices, ya se pueden imaginar que el camino se inclina más para un lado que para el otro. Con todo, la forma en que lo trataré si que será inesperada.

Traten de recordar esta frase de ahora en adelante. La mencioné una o dos veces.

"Hay cosas que no tienen explicación"

Ya saben, si el capítulo les gustó, me lo dirán a través de un coqueto review. Son energía vital para mí :)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos!**

Tardé mucho, lo sé. Pero toda tardanza tiene una explicación y la mia se debió a un accidente inesperado con mi computador. En fin, podría pasarme horas relatandoles las odiseas, pero la cuestión que importa es que ya volví. Recargada y más cruel que nunca. No, broma. Les aseguré un final feliz y es el final que tendrán. Lo juro y lo rejuro.

Agradezco mucho los mensajes que me han llegado. El apoyo incondicional es una cosa tan linda que si tuviera que caracterizarlo sería como un lindo gatito de enormes ojos y bigotes salpicados de leche. Así de tierno. Espero que el capítulo les guste. De todo corazón, lo espero.

Ya saben que los amo, los adoro. Para ustedes, un nuevo capítulo.

¡A leer!

* * *

_**Crónicas de una Anónima.**_

* * *

_Analepsis_

_(0)_

_La primera vez que soñó con Sasuke fue pocos días después de haber entrado a la escuela. Como era aún una niña, el sueño fue absurdo y la presencia de Sasuke estuvo rodeada de eventos inverosímiles. Él montando en un unicornio blanco, ella vestida de princesa y un castillo aguardando por ellos a la distancia. Ese sueño, con las variantes que aportaban las vivencias diarias, se repitió durante toda su infancia. _

_Sasuke siempre sería su principio azul. Más realista, más humano, tal vez. Pero siempre el principie de sus sueños. _

_…_

CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE PASAR.

(19)

Al despertar, Sakura descubrió que el día había comenzado hace varias horas y que su madre había decidido por ella que no estaba bien para ir a la escuela. Pese a que lo último que necesitaba era un día completo encerrada en sus propios pensamientos y los constantes y escalofriantes temores que la recorrían conforme los segundos pasaban, su madre había estimado que necesitaba un momento a solas. Y vaya que mal momento era ese.

Si permanecía un segundo más allí, no volvería a salir jamás. Se hundiría bajo las sábanas y no querría saber del mundo real a menos que alguien llegase allí con la noticia de que Sasuke se había recuperado milagrosamente de todo atisbo de enfermedad.

Y eso no era posible. Porque en la vida real, los milagros no ocurrían. Lo cierto era que en la vida real la gente moría de enfermedades como la que padecía Sasuke y los milagros, aunque presentes en la mayoría de los discursos, eran algo en lo que nadie creía realmente. Sakura era demasiado escéptica para eso. Lo era aún más después de descubrir que rezándole a Dios no había conseguido nada.

Sasuke estaba más enfermo que nunca.

Tal vez su madre había tomado una buena decisión al no mandarla a la escuela. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sumirse en un profundo y agónico estado de negación. Dormiría hasta que todo eso hubiese acabado.

Estaba tonteando con el sueño cuando recordó, de súbito, que había prometido a la madre de Sasuke que iría a verlo a la clínica. O en realidad no había sido una promesa, sino una súplica de ella misma para que la dejasen acudir al hospital y allí pudiese probarles a todos que Sasuke no estaba tan mal como los médicos se empeñaban en decir.

Después de todo, ella lo había visto radiante hace unas cuantas horas. De hecho, aún tenía grabada a fuego la imagen de Sasuke con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas. Era difícil pensar que pocas horas después de eso, él estaría debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y que la palidez del marfil estaría reemplazando aquel hermoso rubor rosa.

…

Naruto llenó el vaso de agua como por décima vez. Desde las siete de la mañana que estaba allí, aguardando sentado algunas veces o dando vueltas de un extremo a otro del largo pasillo de hospital en otras. No había podido entrar a ver a Sasuke en ningún momento y no tenía ni jodida idea de la razón.

El doctor dijo que el paciente se encontraba estable. No mencionó la gravedad, pero a esas alturas todos se hacían una idea de que las cosas no iban muy bien. Probablemente el momento de operar había llegado. Naruto solo deseaba verlo antes de que ese momento llegase.

Cuando Sakura llegó él llenaba su doceavo vaso de agua. Eran las doce del día y salvo por una que otra enfermera, el pasillo estaba bastante despejado.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Luego ella preguntó lo que todo el mundo quería saber.

─ ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de responder que no tenía ni la menor idea. Esperaba que pronto.

Sakura emitió un suspiro. No tenía buena pinta. Naruto evitó hacerle comentarios al respecto porque se imaginaba muy bien el motivo por el que ella lucía esas enormes y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos. Al fin de cuentas, él tampoco había podido pegar un ojo y estaba seguro de que esa noche otra vez no podría conciliar el sueño.

─ ¿Lo operarán? ─ preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

Naruto no tenía idea, pero esta vez respondió algo más que eso.

─ Es probable. Su hermano dijo que sería lo más conveniente.

Sin embargo, Itachi no había dicho aun nada al respecto. Cuando se pasó por allí, a eso de las diez, ambos intercambiaron un cordial saludo y tras una charla de unas cuantas palabras, Itachi le dijo que había que esperar, nada más que eso. Tampoco respondió a las preguntas de sus padres, pero Naruto supuso que el responsable de ese hermetismo era el mismísimo Sasuke. A él le resultaba más molesto que el resto supiese que estaba enfermo que la enfermedad misma.

Orgulloso, como siempre.

─ Si la operación ofrece mejoras, entonces creo que deberían hacerlo, ¿no? ─ comentó ella, pero no se mostró más convencida que él.

Naruto asintió.

─ ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ─ preguntó, dispuesto a ir otra vez a la máquina de agua.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero le agradeció de todos modos por el gesto.

Él se fijó en la forma en que presionaba las manos sobre su regazo y en la postura rígida de sus hombros. Parecía a punto de colapsar. ¿Qué haría él si ella se echaba a llorar?

─ Sasuke es un cabrón muy fuerte, ¿sabes? ─ le dijo, para darle ánimos ─ De hecho es el cabrón más duro que conozco. Hará falta mucho más que esto para acabar con él. Y cuando menos te des cuenta, estará de nuevo dándonos la lata. En eso es bueno.

Sakura sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Naruto se sintió como un completo inepto. Jamás conseguiría darle ánimos si ni él se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Se bebió el contenido de su vaso en un largo sorbo y pensó que sería bueno ir por un poco más.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando ella habló. La voz le temblaba muchísimo.

─ Estaba muy bien ─ susurró ─ Hace unas cuantas horas, estaba perfectamente. Yo… sé que las enfermedades no desaparecen de un día para otro, pero… él realmente se encontraba bien, ¿sabes? ─ tragó saliva con dificultad. A continuación preguntó a Naruto si aún estaba en pie la oferta de un vaso de agua. La necesitaba.

─ Por supuesto ─ dijo él, con el trasero al borde de la silla, dispuesto a levantarse de un brinco ─ Puedo traerte otra cosa si lo deseas. ¿Qué tal un café? ¿O tal vez una gaseosa?

─ Solo agua, gracias Naruto.

Y él casi corrió hasta la máquina, como si escapara de algo que lo perseguía.

…

Eran las dos de la tarde.

Los padres de Sasuke habían vuelto al hospital hacía un par de minutos y conversaban con el personal a cargo para saber si podrían ver pronto a su hijo. Aunque el médico aseguraba que el muchacho estaba estable, por alguna razón no permitía que su familia entrase a verlo aun.

Sakura tenía la leve impresión de que el mayor impedimento era Sasuke. Y cuando se lo comentó a Naruto, se alegró de descubrir que él también pensaba lo mismo. En otro momento le habría molestado que Sasuke no fuese capaz de dejar su maldito orgullo de lado, pero en una situación tan delicada como esa, cualquier excusa que sirviera para no pensar que estaba en realidad muy grave era bien recibida.

Otra hora pasó con suma lentitud. No había nada que hacer en un hospital además de dar vueltas por los pasillos o la cafetería. Naruto le había propuesto ir a comer algo, y al poco rato también lo hicieron los padres de Sasuke, pero ella rechazó las propuestas con un amable movimiento de cabeza y "un gracias, pero no tengo hambre".

No le gustaban los hospitales. El olor a desinfectante le cerró el estómago tan pronto como puso un pie allí. No podría tragar nada que le pusiesen enfrente. Solo agua. El agua estaba fresca y tal vez se serviría otro poco antes de las cuatro. Luego iría a hacer pis. Después… a esperar y que la angustia no la matara.

Recién a las cinco el médico autorizó la presencia de terceros en la habitación. Los padres ingresaron primero, y hacia el final, poco antes de que el horario de visitas concluyera, lo hizo Sakura.

Lo que vio no le gustó, pero no fue demasiado diferente a lo que había estado imaginando de camino al hospital. La habitación de paredes blancas olía a desinfectante y lo único que daba algo de color era un florero sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Sasuke era por lejos lo más pálido del cuarto y ni la sonrisita que él le dirigió al verla consiguió que ella pensara diferente. Estaba como el papel. Por poco y podía ver la sangre circular a través de las venas de sus brazos.

Contuvo un gemido antes de atreverse a saludar. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó en un sofá blanco junto a la cama, a unos metros de la ventana.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó.

Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa.

─ Bien ─ aseguró, aunque no era cierto. De cualquier forma, tampoco tenía sentido que le dijese que estaba mal cuando él estaba todavía peor ─ ¿Y tú?

Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

─ Aquí, como me ves ─ respondió. Apenas hizo una pausa para luego agregar ─ ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Sakura dudaba que a él realmente le interesase cómo iba la escuela. Si lo preguntaba era porque deseaba a toda costa hablar de algo que no fuese su enfermedad. Y estaba por completo justificado.

─ De maravilla ─ mintió y añadió a su comentario otra falsa sonrisa.

─ Que bien ─ Sasuke tragó saliva ─ ¿Y Sasori? Dime que no ha vuelto a molestarte.

Qué lejano parecía Sasori en un momento como ese. Solo mientras contestaba que no había tenido noticias de él últimamente recordó que en realidad lo había visto hace menos de veinticuatro horas y que incluso este la había abrazado con algo parecido a la empatía. Pero evitó mencionar algo al respecto porque a nadie en ese cuarto le interesaba Sasori. Ni entonces, ni nunca.

Sasuke volvió a murmurar un "qué bien". La conversación se agotó con aquella respuesta.

Aprovechando el silencio, ella acercó un poco más la silla. Observó una de las manos de Sasuke que yacía sobre las sábanas, pálida y medio convulsa. Pensó en cogerla, pero él, que había seguido la trayectoria de su mirada, la apartó ligeramente hacia un lado, lejos de su alcance. No deseaba que ella lo tocase.

Un nudo caliente se le formó en la garganta y le ardieron los ojos de un modo insoportable. Desvió la mirada en el preciso momento en que una lágrima se revelaba contra la opresión a la que había sido sometida durante las últimas horas.

─ Lo siento ─ lo escuchó decir mientras contemplaba la ventana. Al mirarlo, descubrió que él también estaba luchando con las ganas de llorar. Le temblaban los labios, esas delgadas franjas agrietadas que ella había probado tantas veces y que entonces sabían dulce y encantador. ¿Qué sabor tendrían ahora que habían perdido todo color?

─ ¿Por qué te disculpas? ─ le preguntó ella.

Sasuke esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

─ He estado evitándote ─ explicó ─ Y creo que sigo haciéndolo. No me resigno a que me veas así.

A continuación se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y con la ayuda de dos dedos se frotó los parpados, con lo que logró disimular la repentina humedad de sus ojos. No iba a llorar frente a ella a pesar de lo muy atormentado que estaba. Tampoco iba a bajar los brazos y a resignarse a su situación porque no deseaba que ella viese al muchacho débil que aguardaba detrás de esa coraza autoimpuesta.

Que absurdo. Sakura amaba todo de él. Y lo amaba aún más ahora que él no era el chico fuerte y aparentemente indestructible. Trató de dárselo a entender con una caricia y alguna palabra dulce. Esta vez, estaba más o menos segura de que él no la rechazaría.

Sin embargo, Sasuke la hizo a un lado con un gesto de mano.

─ Eso es justo lo que quería evitar ─ precisó ─ No intentes compadecerte de mí, por favor.

Aquellas palabras la desconcertaron. Lo último que pretendía con sus atenciones era compadecerlo. Si había aguardado afuera durante horas era única y exclusivamente porque deseaba estar a su lado y apoyarlo cual fuera la decisión que él tomase respecto de su enfermedad. Y si había entrado allí era para que no le cupiese duda que no había situación lo suficientemente mala como para hacer que ella se apartase de él. Daba lo mismo cuan duro fuese todo, ella estaría allí siempre.

De repente se sintió indignada. Entendía lo difícil que era todo para él, pero para ella y para aquellos que lo querían el asunto era difícil también. En diferentes grados, tal vez, pero igualmente doloroso y terriblemente paralizante. En las últimas horas ella no había sabido que hacer con su vida.

Así que reaccionó acorde a la repentina furia que la poseyó y la hizo levantarse de un brinco. Tras apuntarlo con un dedo, le acusó de ser un idiota, ni más ni menos.

Sasuke la contempló estupefacto. Por sorpresa o bochorno, se le colorearon las mejillas de un intenso carmín.

Que bello, y a la vez, que idiota, pensó ella.

─ Te amo ─ agregó, fuerte y claro. No dejó de apuntarlo con un dedo a pesar de que la mano comenzó a temblarle. Iba a largarse a llorar de rabia y de dolor. Lo amaba tanto que sería un verdadero infierno vivir con ello si resultaba que él no estaría allí después ─ No me importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, te amo y estaré a tu lado siempre, ¿comprendes?

El rubor no se le borró a él de las mejillas, lo que fue bueno porque con algo de color en la cara resultó menos funesto lo que dijo a continuación.

─ Me estoy muriendo, Sakura.

Ella solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

─ No, no. Te repondrás ─ aseguró, aun con los ojos cerrados. Le daba terror comprobar esa convicción absoluta en los ojos de Sasuke. Le daba terror que él tuviese razón.

─ Lo más probable es que no ─ lo escuchó decir ─ Lo más probable es que me muera durante la operación o que lo haga antes, esta misma noche…

─ ¡No es cierto! ─ había vuelto a actuar sin pensarlo siquiera. Al mismo tiempo abrió los ojos y constató que a Sasuke no le sorprendía en lo absoluto su reacción y que estaba tan resignado que ni ganas tenía de explicarle cómo eran las cosas. Iban a pasar y ya. Mejor que todos se hiciesen la idea cuanto antes.

Las esperanzas estaban rotas, al menos para ellos. Pero Sakura no podía resignarse a los hechos. Parecía contradictorio viniendo de una persona que siempre había confiado en la naturaleza de las cosas, en la regla causa y efecto. Porque después de todo, ella siempre había creído en que la lógica del mundo funcionaba así y las cosas ocurrían porque algo racional las motivaba. Algo a lo que siempre se le podía dar una explicación lógica. Y con esa misma lógica ella debiese deducir que si él se encontraba muy enfermo entonces sí, probablemente también se estaba muriendo y eventualmente por el curso natural de las cosas, él…

Moriría. Y lo haría ahora o dentro de una semana.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla como un saco de papas. Sasuke la observó sin decir nada, dispuesto a esperar a que ella se resignara igual que él y que juntos convinieran cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante y, sobre todo, cómo sería cuando él ya no estuviese más allí.

Ella se concentró en la blancura de las sábanas, incapaz de mirarlo. También estaba esperando la resignación, como un abrazo gélido en torno a sus hombros, pero esta nunca llegó.

No iba a resignarse jamás. Sasuke tenía que vivir. No importaba cómo. Tenía que hacerlo.

De repente, alzó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se olvidó de su mal aspecto cuando se acercó él con los brazos extendidos y los dedos ávidos por acariciarle el rostro. Le palpó los pómulos y le sintió los labios resecos. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, observando. Entonces ella le dijo.

─ Estás vivo, ¿no?

Sasuke flexionó las cejas. Sakura percibió la calidez de su aliento cuando él respondió que sí. No disimuló la nota de confusión.

─ ¿Lo ves? Estás vivo ─ aseguró ella ─ Y mientras estés vivo todavía tenemos esperanzas, ¿no? Lo arreglarás. Te operarán y volverás a jugar al fútbol. Y entonces podremos hacer cualquier cosa que quieras hacer. Nos lanzaremos en bungee si quieres… ─ la voz se le rompió en ese momento, pero reunió fuerzas para seguir ─ Tú me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Que estarías bien si yo creía que lo estarías. Y por dios… lo creo más que nunca. Te repondrás… ─ antes de verlo, notó la humedad de las lágrimas en sus dedos. Sasuke se había echado a llorar, pero no era un llanto lastimero, sino silencioso e invadido de emociones tristes. Sakura terminó por largarse a llorar con él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego arrimó los pies sobre la cama y Sasuke se hizo levemente a un lado para darle un espacio donde acunar su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo. En esa situación los pilló el reloj. Antes de separarse, Sasuke le confesó que no deseaba morir. Que tenía un miedo horrible a la muerte y que, por sobre todo, le temía al hecho de que no volvería a verla a ella ni a nadie, nunca más.

…

Naruto esperó fuera de la habitación hasta que Sakura finalmente salió.

Había estado llorando. Era muy evidente en sus ojos y en el moqueo de su nariz. Pero a pesar de que era tan evidente, ella igualmente enseñó una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y los pies balanceándose suavemente de adelante hacia atrás, Naruto le preguntó cómo tenía pensando irse a casa.

El reloj marcaba más de las siete cuando Sakura le echó un vistazo rápido. Era muy tarde para irse a pie, pero no tanto para tomar el colectivo en la esquina. Se lo dijo a Naruto y él respondió con una sonrisita leve que podía llevarla a su casa.

─ No quiero molestarte ─ se apresuró ella.

Naruto insistió.

─ No es ninguna molestia ─ aseguró enérgico ─ Además, Sasuke me prestó su coche. Él seguramente querría que te llevase hasta la puerta de tu casa y que me asegurara que te fueses directamente a tu cama.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, pero no rió. Naruto se conformó con eso, por supuesto. No podría pedirle que riese a mandíbula batiente después de la que había presenciado en la habitación de Sasuke. Además, si él había sido tan crudamente honesto con ella como lo había sido con Naruto, entonces la cosa estaba para echarse a llorar a mares.

Naruto había estado aguatando el doloroso nudo en la garganta durante horas, y bien sabía que tan pronto como llegase a casa y se encontrarse en la soledad de su cuarto, rompería a llorar con ganas.

─ Está bien ─ concedió ella, al cabo de una pausa. Le dedicó otra leve sonrisa y a continuación se enjuagó la nariz para ponerle fin de una buena vez al moqueo.

Mientras lo hacía a Naruto se le ocurrió que tal vez algo caliente le vendría bien a esas horas. Ese moqueo tenía más pinta de futuro resfrío.

─ ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos por algo caliente de comer? ─ propuso. Por suerte ella le dijo que sí.

─ Creo que tengo un poco de hambre ─ respondió, con cierta timidez.

A Naruto no le cupo duda de que tenía hambre. No había comido en todo el día y a juzgar por su contextura, debía estar al borde de la inanición. Una chiquilla tan delgada no podía darse el lujo de privar a su cuerpo de las comidas diarias.

No hablaron mucho mientras comían una sopa de miso. Él le preguntó cuestiones banales sobre la escuela y ella se limitó a dar respuestas cortas y a aprovechar los silencios para calentarse el cuerpo con un buen sorbo de sopa. Solo hacia el final, poco antes de que el mesero pasara por las mesas retirando platos, él se atrevió a tocar el delicado tema de Sasuke. Si bien no solía ser un tipo muy asertivo, esta vez se preocupó de utilizar las palabras correctas.

─ Así que… lo operarán el martes, ¿eh? ─ Pero apenas terminó de hablar comprendió que no le había atinado ni a media palabra. Ella no tenía idea que lo operarían tan pronto.

Su boca materializó una evidente expresión de sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué?

Naruto sintió un incómodo escozor detrás de la nuca. Así que Sasuke no había sido tan honesto con ella como lo fue con él. Si la chica no sabía que lo operarían pronto, mucho menos sabría que lo harían a miles de quilómetros de Japón, en un sitio al que ella no podría acudir a visitarlo por las tardes.

─ Lo siento, pensé que lo sabías ─ murmuró. Sin contenerlo, se llevó una mano a la nuca y rascó la zona con evidente desazón.

Sakura pareció aún más desconcertada, pero no fue con la respuesta de él, sino más bien con la reacción de ella misma ante la idea de la operación.

─ No te disculpes ─ replicó ─ Yo sabía que lo operarían, ¿verdad? Es solo que… no lo sé, pensé que no sería tan pronto… ─ hizo otra pausa y esta vez una sonrisa amarga afloró a sus labios ─ En el fondo pensé que no sería necesario, eso es todo. Creí que lo superaría sin necesidad de intervenirlo ─ a Naruto le sorprendió escucharla soltar una repentina risa, aunque ciertamente lo que más le sorprendió fue que esa risa no tenía nada de divertido. Era más bien, una macabra antítesis de risa, si eso era posible ─ Me he convertido en una tonta irracional ─ agregó ella, antes de esconder el rostro entre sus manos y echarse a llorar.

Naruto se apresuró a poner a su disposición el montón de servilletas que había sobre la mesa. Sakura recibió una sin mirarlo y mientras él experimentaba otro escozor en la cabeza que sabía que no debía rascar, ella se sorbió la nariz entre gemiditos lastimeros.

Una mujer mayor, unas mesas más a la izquierda, los miraba con curiosidad. Cuando Naruto le devolvió la mirada, ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de canalla hacía llorar a una chica?

Naruto volvió a experimentar esa necesidad de salir huyendo.

…

Sakura se despidió con un gesto de mano y cabizbaja descendió del coche. Naruto aguardó allí hasta que ella se metió dentro de su casa cerrando la puerta sin volverse a mirar atrás.

Presionó el acelerador y tomó la primera calle a la izquierda, en dirección a su apartamento. En el camino, recibió una llamada desde un teléfono privado. Era Sasuke y llamaba por un asunto muy puntual. Tan puntual que ni se tomó la molestia de saludar antes de decir:

─ Oye, Naruto, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Naruto tampoco se tomó la molestia de preguntar qué clase de favor era ese. No importaba lo que Sasuke le pidiese, lo haría de todos modos. Y sería por la amistad de años o por el simple y fatídico hecho de que él se estaba muriendo.

─ Lo que sea, Sasuke ─ aseguró.

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

─ Primero, no quiero que le digas nada a Sakura. Ella no debe saber que me iré de aquí y que probablemente nunca regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras una pausa en la que estuvo pensando en lo injusto que era para esa muchacha no saber nada, respondió que sí, que no diría ninguna palabra. Lo cierto era que creía que esa chica merecía lo mejor del mundo, pero Sasuke era su amigo y prefería estar de su lado hasta el fin de sus días.

─ Genial ─ Sasuke se mostró satisfecho, pero solo de palabra. En el fondo, Naruto sabía que él no deseaba mentirle a la chica de la que estaba completamente enamorado. Porque vamos, si eso no era amor entonces el mundo entero podía condenarse al mismo infierno.

─ ¿Algo más? ─ aventuró.

─ Por supuesto ─ aseguró Sasuke ─ Lo de mantener tu boca cerrada es solo lo primero, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo antes de recordar que estaba hablando por teléfono y que Sasuke no podía verlo. Enseguida se sintió como un estúpido, pero atribuyó la torpeza a la falta de sueño y al ambiente fatalista en el que se encontraba sumido desde hace par de días.

─ Sí ─ se apresuró a responder. Un atisbo de comezón le amenazó en el mismo punto de siempre.

─ Vale, porque lo que tengo que pedirte es importante. Quiero que lo hagas y que lo hagas bien ─ la voz de Sasuke se pronto se había tornado nerviosa y dubitativa. Aguardó una pausa antes de agregar ─ Después de que yo me vaya, quiero que le hagas toda la compañía que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

Algo confundido, Naruto preguntó.

─ ¿Cuándo te vayas a Estados Unidos o cuando te vayas… ya sabes? ─ no iba a decir la palabra "muerto" en voz alta, ni ninguna otra palabra que se le pareciese. Si Sasuke moría, para él siempre se habría marchado a otro lugar. Habría trascendido. Después de todo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría tras la muerte. Tal vez no estábamos realmente muertos, sino transmutados en otro estado más pleno. De religión Naruto nada sabía, pero le gustaba la utópica idea de viajar a otro lugar.

Sasuke reaccionó a la pregunta con una leve pero perceptible irritación.

─ Eso no importa. La cosa es que me iré, ¿no? ─ acució.

"¿Y sí no?" pensó Naruto fugazmente. Si no lo dijo, y en su lugar respondió que sí, fue porque ya había tratado hasta el cansancio que Sasuke adoptara una postura más esperanzadora. Y si bien en un principio lo había hecho, en los últimos días, principalmente a causa de la última recaída, Sasuke había tomado la decisión de abandonar toda esperanza de recuperarse de su enfermedad. Una lucha encarnizada contra el tumor no había dado resultado y solo quedaba esperar, así que, ¿cuál era el sentido se echarse sobre las rodillas y rezarle a alguien que no estaba realmente escuchando? El pesimismo era un nube tóxica a su alrededor, pero Naruto no podía hacer más que apoyarlo y comprender que esa era una posición de lo más razonable.

─ No quiero que la dejes sola, ¿vale? ─ retomó Sasuke, esta vez con más ímpetu ─ Prométeme que la cuidarás de los idiotas de mi escuela.

─ Pero no voy a tu escuela… ─ aventuró Naruto.

─ Eso lo sé ─ replicó Sasuke y Naruto casi pudo verlo poner los ojos en blanco. Extrañaría la cara de impaciencia con la que solía mirarlo. Después de todo, Sasuke siempre era el rápido mientras que Naruto era al que debían explicarle las cosas más de una vez. Pero eso era lo bueno de su amistad, que uno complementaba las deficiencias del otro y viceversa ─ La cuestión es que quiero que permanezcas a su lado y que te preocupes por ella, ya sabes, como si… como si fuese tu novia o algo así. No eres en lo absoluto el tipo de chico para ella, pero supongo que eres mejor que cualquier otro.

Solo después de aquellas palabras, Naruto comprendió lo que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo y el alcance de aquella petición. Quería que Naruto ocupase el lugar que él dejaría vacante cuando muriera, en caso de que lo hiciese. Sin embargo, la idea le pareció tan absurda que ni siquiera consiguió responder que sí o que no. En silencio oyó que Sasuke lo instaba a responder, pero no habló durante aproximadamente diez segundos. Estaba impresionado.

─ ¿Sigues ahí o no? ─ insistió Sasuke. Luego resopló, molesto ─ Oye, vamos, ni que te hubiera pedido que te lanzaras desde la azotea de un edificio.

Por fin Naruto reaccionó.

─ Es aun peor que eso ─ replicó ─ Ella no necesita un reemplazo, ¿sabes? Ella te necesita a ti.

─ Y yo me voy a morir, ¿de acuerdo? ─ espetó Sasuke, con suma brusquedad ─ Una lástima, lo sé. Créeme que si de mí dependiera, no estaría contemplando siquiera la posibilidad de dejarla en manos de un idiota como tú.

─ Pues yo aún creo que la última decisión está en tus manos ─ Naruto decidió arriesgarse a intentarlo una última vez. Podía meterle en la cabeza la idea de luchar, más aun, creía que debía convencerlo de luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias ─ Debes tener un poco de fe, Sasuke ─ agregó.

─ No empieces. ¿Lo harás o no? ─ hizo una repentina pausa y cuando volvió al teléfono ya no parecía con deseos de continuar con eso ─ Olvídalo ─ dijo ─ Ha sido una mala idea. Ya hablaremos, ¿vale? Adiós.

Y colgó antes de Naruto pudiese decirle algo. Como lo conocía bien, trato de imaginar lo que haría tras colgar la llamada. Probablemente arrojaría el teléfono lejos y se cruzaría de brazos sumido en una ofuscación de la que no lo sacaría nadie más que él mismo. Pero para cuando el calor del enfado pasare, Sasuke pensaría mejor las cosas y resolvería que no tenía sentido enfadarse. Entonces, cogería el teléfono y volvería a llamarlo, solo para decirle cualquier cosa que fuere a interpretarse como una disculpa. Y todo volvería a ser igual que siempre.

Solo que esa noche Sasuke no volvió a llamar, ni lo hizo al día siguiente.

…

Sasuke estaba en su habitación. A Sakura le sorprendió encontrarlo sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana y contemplando hacia el jardín. Lucía cansado, pero más allá de las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, no había particularmente nada que evidenciara lo enfermo que en realidad estaba.

¿Cuándo exactamente le habían dado de alta?

─ Hola ─ saludó.

Él se volvió a mirarla y enseñó la sombra de una sonrisa. Luego extendió una mano hacia ella como si quisiera alcanzarla y pidió que por favor cerrara la puerta con llave. Quería que ambos tuvieran algo de la privacidad que merecían. Aunque no lo dijo, en su voz se insinuó que aquella podía ser la última vez para ambos.

Sakura obedeció. Trabó la puerta y se giró sobre sus pasos. Dubitativa permaneció junto a la puerta.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? ─ preguntó él, medio divertido. Le hizo una seña ─ Ven, acércate.

Despacio, ella avanzó hasta él y se detuvo a poco menos de un metro. Sasuke aprovechó para extender un brazo y cogerla de la muñeca derecha. Jaló apenas con la fuerza para persuadirla de acercarse por sí misma y cuando estuvieron por fin muy cerca, él llevó la mano a su cintura y presionó con delicadeza.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ susurró ella.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, ella llevó una mano a sus oscuros cabellos y enredó los dedos en las hebras suaves dóciles. Hasta ahora no había perdido cabello a causa de los fuertes remedios que le administraban ni parecía que la enfermedad lo hubiese vuelto debilucho o enclenque como él le había asegurado que ocurriría.

_¿Crees que seguirían amándome si yo dejase de jugar y me pusiese feo? _

─ Por momentos bien, por momentos fatal ─ respondió. Esbozó una sonrisa al agregar ─ Ahora, por ejemplo, me siento particularmente bien.

Y le clavó con suavidad los dedos en la curvatura de la cintura, provocándole una cosquilla agradable. Por encima de la ropa, los dedos se sintieron fríos, a pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida y la habitación muy cálida. Sakura se lo dijo, y él respondió que eso pasaba porque se estaba muriendo.

─ Basta ya, no digas eso ─ le reprendió ella, a punto de apartarse. Pero él enseñó una sonrisa picarona antes de atraerla un poco más hacia él.

─ Tienes razón, no hablemos de eso ─ dijo ─ Dame un beso, ¿vale?

Sakura vaciló. Tal vez no fuese buena idea.

Él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque preguntó qué era lo que ella temía. Peor de lo que estaba no podría estar.

─ Anda, un beso y nada más ─ insistió. Entonces ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Como él le impidió apartarse, Sakura terminó sentada sobre su regazo. Sintió el frío que escapaba de su cuerpo cuando él la abrazó para besarla con más ímpetu. De repente, él estaba temblando y ella sorbía el frío de su boca como un vapor de hielo. Al mirarlo a los ojos, los vio vacíos. Dos cuencas en las que no había más que oscuridad. Y de la boca partida vio escapar algo viscoso. Lo soltó, pero la cabeza se inclinó floja hacia atrás y los gusanos se arrastraron por su comisura y bailaron en sus cuencas.

Sakura se levantó de un brinco, gritando asustada. Entonces lo sintió también en su boca. Algo se arrastraba, viscoso y húmedo. Y buscaba una salida, por la comisura de sus labios, por el canal de sus oídos. Despertó justo en el momento en que uno de los gusanos empujaba una salida a través de su globo ocular hasta hacerlo reventar.

Al llevarse una mano la frente, notó que sudaba. Tenía el corazón dando tumbos rápidos, como si acabase de correr una maratón.

El reloj marcaba las dos y media de la mañana, pero ella dudaba que pudiese volver a conciliar el sueño. Fue por un vaso de agua al baño y aprovechó de lavarse la cara un buen par de veces. Allí constató, por si las moscas, que no había gusanos devorándole los ojos ni escapando de sus oídos. Aquel había sido el sueño más absurdo que jamás había tenido, pero también el más aterrador. Reflejaba el miedo que sentía. La muerte de Sasuke era como un monstruo aguardando bajo la cama, o el asesino esperando detrás de la puerta.

…

Aquella era la tercera mañana consecutiva en que Itaro no le echaba bromas sobre su aspecto y se limitaba a observarla en silencio y a preguntarse, probablemente, qué pasaba con la nerd que nada la hacía sonreír.

La madre le ofreció leche caliente y tostadas con mermelada, pero Sakura le dijo que no tenía apetito y que se conformaba con la pura leche caliente. El padre le preguntó cómo iba todo con "aquel asunto", como habían decidido llamarlo en presencia de Itaro, a lo que ella respondió que todo iba igual que siempre y que solo después del martes tendrían noticias nuevas.

A continuación, se bebió su leche y fue a lavarse los dientes. Ni se miró al espejo porque bien sabía que se encontraría con las molestas ojeras de hace cuatro días. Al fin de cuentas, nunca lograba dormir bien después de una pesadilla. Pestañeos intermitentes, nada que durase más de una hora. Y era horrible porque la vida continuaba a pesar de que ella no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

En la escuela, se topó de frente con dos indeseables personas. A Sasori lo vio primero cuando cruzaba la fachada del edificio y a Karin se la topó poco antes de llegar a sus casilleros. Ninguno hizo aspavientos de haberla visto, sin embargo. Y fue raro porque ella estuvo segura de que haber hecho contacto visual con ambos. Tampoco le dio importancia. Mejor si a ellos les daba por ignorarla otra vez. Mejor si a toda la maldita escuela le daba por volver a tratarla como la anónima que siempre había sido.

Después de todo, si Sasuke no volví a la escuela, entonces sería como sí… Pero no pudo concebir la idea en la mente sin que le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda. Lo cierto era que no se resignaría jamás a la idea, aun cuando pasaran meses y años.

Sus amigas aparecieron mientras sacaba los materiales del casillero. Sintió la mano de una de ellas en el hombro y por la casi imperceptible presión de las largas uñas, supo que se trataba de Ino. Sin volverse, escuchó a Temari preguntarle cómo se encontraba esa mañana.

Sakura llevaba viniendo un día y faltando otro, así que sus amigas habían comenzado a preocuparse. No obstante, ninguna creía necesario aun tener que llamarla para saber le motivo. Preocupadas solo hasta cierto punto, como siempre.

─ Estoy bien, gracias ─ dijo, volviéndose para enseñarles una sonrisa.

─ ¿Por qué faltaste ayer? ─ inquirió Ino.

─ No faltaré más, ¿de acuerdo? ─ respondió, en lugar de explicarle que se la había pasado toda la tarde en un hospital.

En ese momento la salvó el sonido de la campana. Cerró su mochila rápidamente y pregunto al vuelo si se verían durante el receso. Por supuesto, dijeron las tres, pero solo Hinata salió tras ella porque las otras cursaban la asignatura con otro profesor.

─ ¿Cómo está Sasuke? ─ le preguntó Hinata, una vez que se sentaron en sus respectivos butacones.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Prefería no hablar de ese tema con nadie.

─ Mucho mejor ─ aseguró ─ Volverá pronto a la escuela, ¿sabes?

─ Me alegra escucharlo ─ dijo. Cuando Sakura le echó una mirada, vio una sonrisa en sus labios. Amable. Siempre amable. Sakura nunca sabría si estaba mintiendo o no porque todo lo que hacía era sonreír y decir que bien.

Ojala ella puede fingir tan bien que no se estaba consumiendo por dentro. Y ojala todo ese infierno terminase de una buena vez.

…

La chica sentada en uno de los butacones de la sala de espera privada no era la muchachita de enormes gafas y cabello de un excéntrico color rosa. Era una chica de pronunciadas curvas y cabello como el fuego. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela, pero Itachi no la había visto antes, así que no estaba seguro de que fuese una amiga cercana de Sasuke.

Como leía una revista, no vio cuando él se detuvo ante la puerta y tocó. Tampoco alzó la cabeza cuando del otro lado respondieron "no quiero visitas" y él igualmente se dispuso a abrir para entrar. Estaba o muy concentrada en lo suyo o muy distraída. De cualquier forma, Itachi decidió comentarle a Sasuke acerca de la visita de esa chica. Tal vez quisiera verla.

Sasuke estaba despierto y con la mitad del cuerpo recargado sobre las almohadas, mientras contemplaba la televisión sin prestarle real atención. Tenía un poco más de color en las mejillas, pero eso no significaba que estuviese bien. Y tampoco significaba que estuviese de buen humor.

En los últimos dos días, Sasuke había reaccionado ante todo con particular irritación. La enfermera incluso había reclamado por las respuestas groseras con que el paciente recibía el desayuno o la cena. Relató a Itachi que en una oportunidad había empujado la mesa después de que ella se la acercase a la cama, con lo que la bandeja de comida había patinado sobre la superficie para luego caer al suelo y salpicarlo todo con jugo de uva y puré de papas.

─ Buenos días, hermano ─ lo saludó. A pesar de que Sasuke se había percatado de su presencia tan pronto como él abrió la puerta, no se dio por aludido ni entonces ni ahora que Itachi lo saludaba. Siguió viendo la televisión, mudo y absorto en sus propias cavilaciones mentales.

Itachi no se rindió. Tras ubicarse en el butacón junto a la cama y estirar las cansadas piernas, preguntó a su hermano cómo se sentía esa radiante mañana de viernes. Solo porque había sonado muy optimista, Sasuke movió un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. En sus ojos solo asomaba oscuridad. Se había vuelto fatalista y huraño en cosa de horas, lo que no dejaba de preocupar a Itachi y sus padres.

─ No estoy de humor esta radiante mañana ─ respondió, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "radiante" ─ ¿Te importaría dejarme solo? ─ agregó, para luego volver a mirar la televisión.

Itachi tomó sus palabras con calma. Después de todo, comprendía la situación y bien sabía que no podía exigirle a su hermano que se comportara de otra forma. Desde el primer diagnóstico que Sasuke venía luchando con ese jodido pesimismo. Abrazaba la esperanza a ratos y la perdía con la misma facilidad con que volvía a creer en una solución eventual a su problema. El único factor en común de sus vaivenes emocionales era el miedo. Sasuke le tenía terror a la muerte, como cualquier otra persona.

Perseverante, dijo.

─ Creo que me quedaré un rato.

Y se apresuró a improvisar una sonrisita cuando los ojos oscuros de Sasuke cayeron sobre él.

─ Haz lo que quieras ─ masculló este y regresó al televisor.

Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada.

En la televisión pasaban un programa deportivo. Era el recuento de las clasificatorias a la copa internacional de fútbol y Japón figuraba como uno de los delanteros en su grupo. A pesar de que la clasificación del país nipón estaba casi asegurada, el periodista deportivo llamaba a no dar todo por sentado. Cualquier cosa podía pasar, decía, y tenía razón. No solo en cuanto al deporte, sino en cuanto a la vida en sí misma. Itachi era médico de profesión y para él la frase "cualquier cosa puede pasar" estaba más o menos vetada. Debía dar seguridad a los familiares aunque realmente no supiese qué carajos podía pasar durante las primeras horas posteriores a un accidente grave. A veces estaba seguro de que el paciente moriría, pero llamaba a la tranquilidad porque muy en el fondo desconocía la particularidad de cada organismo. No le llamaría jamás milagro, porque eso era cosa de fanáticos religiosos, pero de que algo pasaba a veces, pasaba. Y era cosa del extraordinario y siempre enigmático cuerpo humano, con su compleja y precisa ingeniería. Nunca tendrían certeza absoluta de cómo este funcionaba.

De repente, Sasuke preguntó.

─ ¿No tienes pacientes a los que atender?

No se había aguantado un segundo más y le miraba con las cejas flexionadas. Itachi volvió rápidamente de sus propias cavilaciones y al consultar el reloj se dio cuenta de que habían pasado diez minutos exactos. Un viaje de reflexión necesario, pensó. Y enseñó otra sonrisa a su enfadado hermano.

─ Tú eres mi paciente, ¿no? ─ preguntó a su vez. Al mismo tiempo se encogió de hombros, pero no despertó la simpatía de Sasuke.

─ Técnicamente no lo soy ─ replicó este ─ En serio, quiero que te vayas. Me gustaría dormir un poco y tu presencia no hace más que incomodar.

Itachi meneó la cabeza.

─ Técnicamente, como dices, sí soy tu médico ─ dijo, con suma calma ─ Formo parte del equipo que lleva tu caso, así que si deseo echarte una mirada no debo preguntarte primero.

La irritación tiñó las mejillas de Sasuke de un cálido rosa. Así se veía mejor, mucho mejor.

─ Entonces hazlo, ¿vale? Y vete de aquí ─ contestó, para luego coger el control del televisor y apagarlo con brusquedad, como si el aparato tuviese algo de culpa en todo ello.

Nadie tenía la culpa. Muchas veces la causa externa del tumor era la completa aleatoriedad. Podías ser tú, un sujeto saludable y deportista, o podía ser otro, un tipo obeso o con problemas de drogas. Y tal vez eso fuese lo que los hacía tan condenadamente cabrones.

Itachi decidió poner manos a la obra a pesar de que no había ingreso a la habitación con el propósito de revisarlo. Sabía que estaba un poco mejor que el día anterior y que su situación era estable. Podría aguantar así unas cuantas semanas, tal vez hasta meses, porque su caso era raro y porque el tumor que lo aquejaba se comportaba como un pequeño genio maligno que decidía cuando quería ser malo y cuando prefería ser inofensivo.

Le contabilizó la presión y le preguntó por los dolores de cabeza. Sasuke respondió en monosílabos y en ningún momento relajó el ceño de su frente. Cuando Itachi estaba por terminar, por fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que tal vez tenía atorado en la garganta desde que había puesto un pie en ese hospital.

─ ¿Puedo irme a casa?

Adoptando la actitud prudente de todo buen médico, Itachi dijo.

─ No creo que sea buena idea.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ espetó Sasuke ─ De todos modos voy a morir pronto, así que… ¿por qué no hacerlo en casa?

La muerte era una constante en la vida de todo médico, pero cuando se trataba de familiares, la muerte era igual de dura para un médico como lo era para cualquier persona. Frente a ello, la inerme actitud de todo buen médico se hacía pedazos. E Itachi no lograba disimular la desazón que le producía imaginar la posible muerte de su hermano pequeño.

Así que apretó los dientes y los rechinó sin darse cuenta.

─ Aún queda mucho por hacer ─ replicó, abandonando temporalmente la amabilidad ─ De aquí solo saldrás para subirte al avión que nos llevará a Estados Unidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos como un niño mimado.

─ ¿Y para qué coño preguntas si estoy de acuerdo? Como si te importara mi opinión.

─ Me importa muchísimo tú opinión, Sasuke, y lo sabes muy bien.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Sasuke.

─ Entonces sácame de este hospital y llévame a casa ─ dijo ─ Prefiero morir allí que encerrado en esta maldita habitación. No soporto el olor que hay por todas partes ni la insípida comida que traen las malditas y compasivas enfermeras. ¡Quiero irme de este jodido lugar!

Y en un gesto de rabia o solo para otorgarle algo de dramatismo a su discurso, cogió el control de la televisión y lo lanzó contra la pared. El impacto trajo consigo un "crack" de piezas rotas. Itachi contempló el rápido descenso al suelo del control roto, donde hizo otra seguidilla de sonidos antes de detenerse debajo de la cama. En ese momento, lo embargó el impulso de gritarle a su hermano que con las rabietas no lograría nada y que ya era tiempo de que dejase de comportarse como un crío mimado, pero contuvo el impulso a tiempo apretando muchísimo los dientes y forzando un suspiro.

─ Me pediste llevar una vida normal, y accedí a ello ─ murmuró. Sasuke no dijo nada, de modo que él decidió continuar ─ Sé que el asunto ha sido muy difícil para ti, pero hemos intentado llevarlo del mejor modo, ¿no es así? Continuaste con tus entrenamientos y hasta hace unos días no tenías realmente ninguna restricción…

─ Que afortunado soy ─ masculló Sasuke sin mirarlo. Permaneció con la vista fija en un punto al otro lado del cuarto.

Itachi no se dio por aludido con el comentario.

─ Es momento de ponernos duros, Sasuke ─ dijo ─ Haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos y tú cooperarás como el chico perseverante y luchador que sé que eres ─ de repente fue consciente de que estaba a punto de derrumbarse y que cuando lo hiciera lloraría por fin todo lo que no había llorado hasta entonces ─ No bajes los brazos, ¿vale? Dame… danos a todos la oportunidad de salvarte.

Una lagrimilla se le escurrió por la mejilla, pero la limpió disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano derecha. Aunque creyó haberlo hecho con la rapidez suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta, Sasuke igualmente lo notó y algo en su semblante cambió. Ya no se mostró huraño ni agresivo y en cambio dejó entrever cómo se sentía de verdad. El miedo brillo en sus ojos cuando preguntó.

─ ¿Y si no lo consiguen?

Itachi aseguró que lo conseguirían. Pero, en el fondo, una respuesta más certera habría sido que no tenía jodida idea de lo que haría si no lo conseguían. Con una sonrisa, pretendió disfrazar su repentino pesar.

─ Por cierto ─ dijo, tras emitir un suave carraspeo. Volvería a ser el hermano fuerte y seguro que Sasuke necesitaba ─ Hay una chica aguardando en la sala de espera. Es de tu escuela.

La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke se endureció.

─ ¿Pelirroja? ─ preguntó.

─ Así es.

─ Pues que espere eternamente allá afuera.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ el tono de reproche en su voz hizo a Sasuke soltar un gruñido.

─ Vale, que pase.

Itachi asintió, conforme. Examinó su reloj y determinó que les daría una media hora para conversar. Era bueno que Sasuke se rodeara de gente, aquello le ayudaría a calmar el carácter huraño; tal vez incluso al final del día Sasuke se mostrase sonriente y optimista. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que solo se necesitaba de una persona para que Sasuke se sintiese mejor. Una muchachita delgada y menuda que procuraba no hacer el menor ruido cuando andaba cerca. Una chica que, por extraño que pareciese, tenía a su orgulloso hermano cogido de los pelos.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

Que comience la cuenta regresiva. 3...2...1...

Esto está por terminar, señores y señores. Y se vienen momentos duros. Sasuke ha tomado su decisión, y tal vez no sea la más acertada, pero habrá que ver si le resulta o no. ¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que él se ha marchado lejos sin avisarle nada?

Bueno, lo dejo a su creatividad.

De nuevo, agradezco la paciencia. Sé que tardé más de lo que debería y lo siento mucho. Parte es mi culpa, parte es responsabilidad de las situaciones aleatorias que ocurren sin que uno pueda preverlas o evitarlas.

Pero volví, y espero terminar pronto.

Si el capítulo le gustó, me lo hará saber mediante un cálido review. Yo los leoo todos, aunque no los responda todos. Los leo y sepa que los agradezco de todo corazón.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y... recuerden.

Después de la tormenta sale el sol.

* * *

**Donna Key. **


End file.
